FrostBitten: Battle of The Elementals
by Frost Richotfen
Summary: MineCraftia is once again, under the hands of evil by a new Overlord. Embark on this epic tale as the Heroes go head to head with Overturn's children, the Elementals. From the fire to ice, they must take them all down by force! Contains Mob Talker, References, Lemons!, Extreme Gore, Epic Fights, Use of Language, Mature Content, Emotional Love and Pure Adventure Mixed with Fantasy!
1. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

**Before you guys begin to read this story, I highly recommend you finish reading my two previous stories in order to understand what's going on. The first one is 'FrostBitten: Test of Courage' and the second one is 'FrostBitten: Conquering Darkness'. This is the third instalment of the series. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter One: Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

Frost's POV

So... tired... Star wouldn't shut up about her personal accomplishment last night, keeping both me and Mindy awake for the entire night. Drowsily and blankly, I stared out of the crystal clear window, admiring the golden maple tree that stood outside like a soldier, guarding my eyes from the shining sun. Today's the day that I go to school. It's not that I don't want to go... but... it's the fact that I have to re-introduce myself to the entire class again due to the principal having them all electrocuted. Thus, removing all traces of me from their minds. To be honest, I feel pretty bad for them all. What if one of them developed brain damage or amnesia because of that? Then again, he's one hell of a sorcerer... That reminds me. What the hell happened to everyone's familiars? Damn... so many questions that need answers...

"Come on Frost!", I heard a voice call me from my right, causing me to blink and release a distressed sigh from my damp lips. "You don't want to be late! Mindy's waiting for you!", The voice added, sounding a lot more cheerful. If Mindy's waiting for me, then I better hurry up. Blinking blankly, I pushed my chair backwards, emitting an ear-splitting screech that caused my blood to cool down to the point of freezing as I cringed dearly. Argh... Being alive and all is great, but why the hell does it have to hurt me more than before?

"Coming!", I called out and stood out of my chair with a slight grunt. With a deep, soothing breath of the cold air that swirled around me like spirits, I exhaled loudly and tucked my brown wooden chair in underneath the wooden coffee table that was bare of anything but it's glorious, creamy texture. "I hope it's just me and Mindy. I'd hate it if Star or someone else decides to walk to school with us", I mumbled to myself as I began walking sluggishly towards the front door, tapping the wooden floorboards with my grey running shoes with every step I took. Damn... This is all Star's fault.

Upon stepping foot into the living room, Nexus tapped my shoulder in a friendly way, causing me to stop abruptly and straighten myself to not show any disrespect towards him, seeing that he is in fact the KING of the Crimsons. He sat down on the yellow sofa beside his wife, April. He looked up at me, smiling warmly before opening his mouth to say whatever he had to say.

"Are you and Mindy ready to go on the next level?", He asked me, giving me a wink as my heart literally skipped a beat to what he had just said. Argh! My face is flushing as red as redstone! "Ow!", He cried, rubbing is arm right after April had elbowed him hard.

"Anyway", She said as she cleared her throat and too, stared up at me with her light red, glowing eyes that looked identical to Mindy's. Like mother like daughter. I suppose... Then what trait did she get from her father? "I want you to have a good talk with our daughter. She has some problems with being and she was wondering if you could help her out", She said soothingly, raising a purple eyebrow at me with a bright smile, obviously knowing that I would obligate.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her and I'll make sure that there's nothing wrong with her. After all...", I said and suddenly paused, feeling extremely shy to say it right before her parents.

"Go on. Say it. You love her, there's nothing wrong with that", Her father said as he continued to ease the pain on his left arm by rubbing it thoroughly.

"Oh! Look at the time!", I exclaimed, as I looked down at my left wrist, faking that I had a watch on. "I don't wanna keep Mindy waiting!", I said, making a good reason for me to depart and dodge a bullet.

"Hmm, you may have won this round. But it's not over yet", Her father mumbled, causing me to smile and nearly laugh. Haha! Mindy has such amazing parents.

"Have fun!", April said enthusiastically and gave me a firm nod, making her long, flowing purple hair bounce and shake from behind her.

"I will. Cya!", I said and raised up my right hand, indicating a wave before I took in a deep breath and turned forwards. With a quiet sigh, I began to walk away from the living room and turned right slowly, now facing the brown, polished wooden door that had a golden door knob to the left of it.

Firmly, I stood still and felt myself all over, making sure that I was more than prepared to face Mindy... I want to be perfect whenever I see her. Quickly, I scrambled my hands all over myself, fixing up my jet black, buttoned uniform from the collar all the way to the last black, shiny button. Alright... I think I'm prepared. With a great sigh, I grasped onto the shiny golden door knob with my right hand and firmly twisted it as my heart began to beat against my chest. What's the matter with me? This isn't a date. We both know that we love each other, yet I'm so scared to see her. Agh... No. I can do this! I am a man! I defeated Charcoal on my own and survived! Upon receiving a great amount of courage due to motivation of my will, I turned to knob a tad-bit more, stopping abruptly as I received a satisfying 'click' from within the golden door knob.

Hesitantly, I pushed the door open slowly, creaking as it widened more and more. I closed my eyes momentarily to block out the new lighting, awaiting for my eyes to readjust themselves anxiously. Taking a quick, deep breath of the fresh sailing air, I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful figure standing before me, holding her hands behind her back as she smiled at me brightly with her head tilted to the right.

"What took you so long?", She asked, taking a good three steps towards me as I stared into her beautiful light red eyes with passion and love. She wore a a light grey buttoned shirt that was as spotless as the air, a black miniskirt that covered a third of her creamy white thighs, white socks that made it mid way to her ankles and grey sport shoes. "Come on, we're going to be late. And plus, a new student shouldn't be late on their first day of school", She added and blinked as she tilted her head to the other side. I smiled at her, feeling my cold heart suddenly warm up to her gorgeous eyes and face. She's so... Agh. No words...

"You're right", I said and gave her a firm nod as I walked up to her, stepping onto the grey stone pathway on front of the yellow mansion. "Let's get going then", I chuckled and stopped in my tracks as I was not five inches away from her. I'm a few days older than her and we're about the same height. Staring into her amazing, light red eyes, I felt the wind brush against my face from my right, causing me to snap out of my little trance that held me for some time.

"This way", She said calmly as she suddenly grasped onto my right arm with both her arms. Hugging it and putting all of her warmth onto it, causing my heart to throb intensively.

"What if someone sees us like this?", I asked worriedly just before she chuckled to my reaction.

"Don't worry about it Frost", She said cheerfully and sighed quietly. "Anyway, let's get going, shall we?". Just then, she released my arm and ran up ahead of me by a few meters then stopped, twirled around and smiled brightly at me, causing me to flush a slight red as I too, smiled back and walked up to her.

"Are you sure that you know the way?", I joked to enlighten the already calming mood. I took in a deep breath of the fresh oxygen that was continuously being produced by the plants of the garden infinitely as I caught up to Mindy.

"Yep. I know it better than the back of my right hand", She said as we both walked off the stone pathway and onto the dirt in an orderly fashion. "Not long until we make it to the school's pathway", She sighed, sounding like she wanted to say more. Maybe we should start a conversation. After all, the walk towards school may take some time, so why not.

"Your mother told me that you have some problems", I said uneasily as we continued to walk towards an opening of pink trees far up ahead, looking almost as if they were just drawings on a canvas. Immediately, she sparked up and made a cute yelp. She looked at me from my left but I just looked up ahead for reasons unknown to me. "She wanted me to have a talk with you... Are you alright with that?", I asked and blinked, feeling the sun's warm rays of sunlight coat my skin with happiness as the silence swirled around us eerily, but at the same time, soothingly.

"Well...", She began uneasily as she turned red due to what seemed to be embarrassment. "Promise me you won't get upset or anything like that", She added, causing me to blink and immediately turn towards her with a small smile across my face that told her not to worry.

"I promise", I simply said, anxious to hear what is was that has been bothering her for quiet some time. Why didn't she tell me about this earlier? Was it THAT serious?

"I... Feel... Like maybe...", She began, trying to find the right words to use as she stuttered and flushed a much more darker shade of red. Mindy?

"It's alright if you don't tell me", I said, wanting her to just smile once again, but sadly, it didn't work.

"Like... Something. I can't describe the feeling towards you properly", She said out of the blue, returning back to her happy, calm mood that I have always loved about her. "Pushing that aside, people are now calling us the Reluctant Heroes".

I chuckled to how true it was. Every single one of us always think about life as we fight, double thinking and showing mercy. In my mortal body, I have tamed myself to not kill anyone anymore. I regret killing with all my heart... They must've had families to take care of... Gah. I can't let that bring me down tho! I have to keep my composure as much as possible!

"Oh!", Mindy exclaimed, sending a sudden shock into my very system as we both stopped in our tracks. "I forgot to tell you about something", She said, looking straight into my eyes with everlasting love as I too, returned it. Damn... I'm so lucky to have someone like her in my life.

"About what?", I curiously asked, blinking blankly as we fought in a tug of war with our very eyes, smiling at one another.

"You see, your parents wanted me to tell you that they'll be coming in three weeks time. And by then... they said that they expect us to be married", She whispered, blushing hard as I too, blushed excruciatingly hard. Dammit! My nose tingled the slightest and stung like a bite, indicating a nose bleed. What a way to ruin the mood!

"But we're too young!", I exclaimed aloud, making her giggle to my reaction like she intended to gain this reaction from me.

"Don't worry Frost! I'm just playing with you", She laughed, trying to maintain herself as she held onto her stomach like her life depended on it. "That was priceless! Haha", She continued laughing her voice out at me, making me feel somewhat embarrassed but at the same time, amused. Well, I got played!

"YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE BEFORE THE BELL RINGS!", I heard that one, excruciatingly annoying voice yell at us from the right... Agh... Just hearing it... GIVES ME A FRICKEN MIGRAINE! "HURRY UP! YOU DON'T WANT ANY RUMORS ABOUT YOU TWO NOW DO YOU!", Star yelled... I swear... If I had brought my swords instead of my pistol and dagger, then I would've CUT HER BLOODY HAIR!

Nova's POV

"Wow", I whispered to myself upon seeing Mindy and Star walk in through the wide opened metal gates, holding a conversation among one another. With them, was a boy who I was very curious about upon the first glance of his grey cat-like ears... He must be Mindy's boyfriend or something like that. But I'm not interested in that... I just need to figure out if my suspicions are true or false... According to the books I have read and who I am, he and Mindy must be the duo... and I'm the third out of them two. Black Heart, White Heart and Pink Heart. If his name's Frost Richtofen, then it's completely obvious.

I took in a deep breath of the cold, soothing air that blew gently across the grassy field, shuddering the windows of the buildings and making the cherry blossom trees dance to it's influence. I looked around, seeing if anyone was too, looking at the new kid and to my surprise, MANY girls were looking at him as they chatted amongst themselves like children telling secrets to one another... I smell trouble... Especially since the school's 'tough' guy, Brutus, was too eyeing Frost with a look of hate... Out of everyone in this school, he was the toughest... well... not against me of course. But I have to hide it unless I want 'Them', to come after me once again.

"Frost, you should definitely choose sword fighting as your sport. After all, you ARE the best at it", Star exclaimed encouragingly to the boy who's name happened to be Frost. A coincidence I think not!

"That's a great idea! I'll join too", Mindy said, making Frost let out a quiet sigh before smiling at her warmly. Agh! My heart just skipped a bloody beat! That was damn adorable! Hiding from under the shade of the cherry blossom three I stood under, I watched as another three figures approached the small group from up ahead, looking like they knew them.

"Finally!", The one who looked ALMOST identical to Frost exclaimed happily as she stretched out her arms to the side, making weird moans as she did so.

"We've been waiting for a half hour for you guys", I barely heard the girl with blonde hair say due to how low she said it... This group... looks too much like the Reluctant Heroes... Or maybe, they ARE the Reluctant Heroes! Hopefully Frost is in the same class as I am! I need to know ALOT more about him, seeing that he's Black Heart...

**And there's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it cause there'll be ALOT more chapters to come! I'm going to make this story last at LEAST a good Thirty Chapters. Leave a review on what you though of this chapter and what you would like to see later on! Until next time, stay epic!**

"_**I'm all outta juice!"**_

"_**Get to the chopa!"**_

"_**Do whatever you can before you go to war, cause you'll never know if you'll make it out all in once piece..."**_

"_**We talk for peace, yet we fold our fingers behind our backs"**_


	2. Sword Fighting

**Get ready as the story begins to roll out! A great thanks to the random reviewer for being the FIRST reviewer of this story and for giving me the will and motivation to write this and my previous stories with a smile on my face. I don't get bored of writing cause it's something that I love doing in my recreational time along with playing games and such. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Two: Sword Fighting

Frost's POV

Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like they're all going to run up to me and take out a large bite outta me! Taking in a deep, silent breath, I smiled as brightly as I could, standing right in front of the white board as everyone within the tidy classroom stared at me with curious eyes. My heart felt like it just wanted to lunge out of my chest and splatter itself upon the front desk, painting it in my crimsons of life as it pooled from under the desk... What the heck brain!?

"Tell us your name", The female teacher said with an polite voice, hinting some curiosity along with a good dose of anxiety. She stood to my right, holding a blue whiteboard marker in her right hand as she leaned onto the board, waiting for me to say my name.

Nervously, I gulped and blinked blankly as I stared at the let table, smiling at my friends as they too, smiled back at me, giving me more than enough courage to finally state my name.

"Frost. Frost Richtofen", I said firmly with as much confidence as a lion. Blinking once again, I could have sworn that I heard someone at the back spit out their juice or something like that. Odd, but at the same time, I paid no attention towards it.

"Excellent. Take the seat beside Mindy and Star please", She said, making my blood run as cold as ice... Oh come on! Do I have to sit beside Star!? She's going to annoy me for the rest of the year... Well then, two can play that game. With a great, deep breath of the warm air from within the class room, I began to walk towards our table, eyeing Star as she too stared at me, looking as smug as a an evil sorcerer.

Suddenly, my right wrist was grasped by an incredibly strong hand that felt as cold as ice, resembling chains of despair. Instinctively, I stopped in my tracks and looked to my right slightly to see an reasonably muscular guy sitting down like a king on a throne. He looked at me in the eye ghastly as he held a smile across his face. A smile that told me exactly what sort of person this guy was.

"Listen here", He said, making me grit my teeth from within my mouth, not showing him my building anger that began to boil my blood. Just looking into his eyes told me so much about him. Murderous, envious and most of all, merciless. "You touch Mindy, and I'll be sure to throw you to the wolves", He sneered at me in a low, threatening tone. Who the hell does he think he is? Blinking blankly, I tore my hand free from his grasp and turned forwards, completely ignoring him. He grunted in somewhat surprise from behind me. "Your strong", He chuckled, making me blink hard and let out a quiet sigh through my nose as I continued my walk towards our table.

At that moment, I knew what trouble I was about to get myself into. But, I can take care of myself with ease. After all, I AM Black Heart, plus, I have my Oblivion hidden in my black buttoned school uniform and a silver dagger. But in this country, they'd call it a knife. Obviously, I'm more than prepared for any attack, so are the others cause you'll never know when someone might hold a blade to your throat.

Upon walking up to my wooden seat in the cold, stiff silence that held everyone in a frozen time frame, I broke it with the dreadful screeching of the chair's foot rubbing against the wooden floorboards. Cringing slightly to the ear-splitting noise as my ears folded, I collapsed onto my brown, wooden seat with a quiet grunt and immediately tucked myself in. Everyone on the table stared at me like I had just murdered someone.

"What?", I whispered just as the teacher began to conduct the lesson with her calm, soothing voice.

"Damn Frost. You have just gotten yourself into a one way ticket to a broken rib", Frosty said, sounding worried as she leaned onto the brown, polished desk. "You know how I'm the student president right? Well, the school took me in for one extra day I think about a week before we took the days of to prepare, and HE was there, being the bully of the school", She explained in a low voice as she looked to her left and right to see if anyone was eavesdropping, and to her surprise, someone indeed, was eavesdropping. "Crap, someone's listening", She suddenly said and blinked as she straightened herself back onto her brown chair.

"Acting natural huh?" , Star asked in whisper.

Frosty nodded firmly and looked towards the front, staring at the whiteboard as the teacher began to explain the Wilderness... Hmm. That reminds a lot when we were on our journey. I think it was Mindy who told me that the Wilderness was on the other side of the wall of mountains. The place is probably like a massive jungle, according to my imagination.

"One of the largest volcanoes in the planet is located on the southern region of the Wilderness", The teacher announced, causing me to snap my attention towards her, anxious to hear more about the topic... Volcano huh? Interesting...

"After lunch, we have sport. I wrote all of our names on the list for entry, so make sure that you're all there", Frosty whispered with a sigh, just remembering that little piece of memory that was hidden amongst others from within her very mind.

Chaos's POV

"And... we're all in?", Frosty asked in a curious tone as she folded her arms firmly just under her small breasts. Right now, was sports. A time of school that I hate will passion, but, seeing that there's a sword fighting tournament and we're all in it, really turned me on. Like when I see Milk wearing...

"What are you smug about?", Frost asked in a low tone, sounding like he knew what I was thinking. Instantly, I flushed a deep red as he stared at my face, holding in a laugh as he scratched the back of his right hand. "Thinking about Milk eh?", He said, raising an eyebrow as I turned into an even more deeper shade of red... D...Dammit! He's good at reading people's thoughts!

"I...I wasn't! I was just thinking about the tournament!", I exclaimed, provoking my calm, humble mind. I'm usually not loud and all, but Frost can embarrass the heck out of anyone if he wanted to!

"Yeah, cause you know for a fact that Milk will be wearing red underwear as her sports attire and a white shirt", He said, finding a valid reason to back him up tenfold... D...Dammit Frost!

Frost's POV  
We all stood still behind a wooden fence with a good twenty other students who too, decided to compete in this tournament. Today's just a good 'ole training day. And by training, I mean actual fighting. Mindy stood to my right, leaning against me with her warmth as she took in soft breaths of the pleasant air. The grass was cut short and it smelt like fresh dew. Almost as pleasurable to breath in as fresh paint.

Inside of the wooden, polished fence that was in the shape of a circle, were two male students. Both wearing melee protective gear as this was a physical based sport. A grey, weaved helmet made out of hard plastic and tough leather body armour, along with joint pads so that no one could perform a cheep shot. But to be honest, I think that they're better off without such gear seeing that it would slow one down. Well, maybe it's just me.

"Are you two ready!?", The coach called out from the left of the fence, holding onto a silver whistle in his right hand hovering just in front of his slightly opened mouth as his entire left arm was raised like a flag.

The two boy gave a single nod, looking as nervous as ever before they both gave one another a respectful bow, holding on tightly onto their wooden, blunt swords. Their weight and wind resistance will be a major set back in the training sessions, but when the tournament comes round, we'll be able to use our REAL swords. As if it was automatic to them, they both took two steps forwards and held out their swords in front of them with both their hands clenched tightly onto the black, leather stripped handles that proved to be ineffective in handling due to it's bad grip. One bead of sweat and that thing will come straight off like a bar of soap! Trust me, it's happened to me before.

"Ready!", The coach called out, erecting himself to the greatest as he took in a deep breath of the passive air.

"This should be good", Mindy whispered to no one in particular as she inched herself a slight bit closer towards me.

"How do you win?", I asked her, not taking my eyes away from the two sword fighters in the centre of the small field that looked like it was around a good twelve meters from left to right. They both touched each other's tips with their wooden, splinter infested blades as they stared nervously into each other's eyes, showing mercy.

"If you get hit once, then it's game over", Mindy replied in a whisper as we both watched them carefully. Eyeing their stance and over all confidence to fight. By the looks of it, they won't be getting anywhere far if they hesitate to attack.

"Fair enough", I said, watching the two brace themselves as the coach inserted the silver whistle into his mouth, brining in a new level of anxiety introduced into our very systems.

And just like that, the whistle sounded with a high pitch, causing me and everyone who had ears like my own to cringe and grunt to the unbearable decibels of the note. Instantly, the two boys took action, taking a step back to give themselves some room as they both awaited for the other to send a strike. Both are playing defensive I see. My style of fighting.

"Now! If you want to be legible to enter the tournament in a weeks time, then you must be able to use your mind to fight", The coach announced, making the boy on the right suddenly tense himself as if he took those words like a rock to the back of the head. "Playing defensive is one thing, but if you stay on the same position long enough, your foes will be able to read you like a picture book", he added, making both of them spring to life as they held their wooden, splinter infested blades close to their heads.

Instantly, the boy on the right lunged towards his foe, sending a horizontal slash that looked somewhat slow. The boy to the left, braced himself and smacked it away with his blade, emitting a solid 'click' that filled the silent air. The girls who decided to join in gasped in awe, all watching they two boys fight inside of their terribly uncomfortable armour. The attacker's sword and arms bounced back greatly in the counter as the defender too, bounced backwards to his own recoil. Damn, wood isn't a great shock absorber. Quickly, the left one regained his composure and immediately attacked him as he was still trying to regain his balance to the sudden parry. Just like that, he received an immense strike to the top of his head via a downwards strike.

As soon as that happened, the coach sounded off the whistle, indicating the end of the battle. The winner fist pumped the air in victory, intimidating the the boy who had just lost. He let out a great sigh and began to remove his armour one by one slowly, ashamed of his very defeat. After this, I'll have a good talk to him. For whatever reason, I felt like giving him some advice and helping him, seeing that he was so ashamed of a single defeat... I'll do my best.

"Choose your opponent", The coach instructed as he placed both his hands onto his hips, looking somewhat confident of the boy's upcoming choice. It seems to me that he favours that kid more than most of us. That's just in my eyes, but who knows.

The boy vaulted over the fence from the right with one hand, grunting quietly as he did so, landing onto the green, freshly cut grass with a satisfying scrunch. Taking in a deep breath, he spun around and leaned onto the wooden fence, looking as is nothing had happened at all.

"I choose Star", The winner said, holding out his wooden sword towards Star who was completely surprised but at the same time, smug about his choice. Damn, I don't think Star will go easy on him.

"Excellent choice", The coach grinned and clapped his hands together, making me blink blankly as Star quickly climbed over the fence and walked straight towards the centre where the boy stood, glaring at her from behind his mask. "Please, wear the armour", The coach instructed, only to be rejected by Star who shook her head as she leaned down to pick up the wooden sword.

"Sorry Sir, but I don't need such protection", She said in a calm, intimidating voice as she erected herself as straight as a wall and held the sword in her right hand only. "Just like a rapier", She whispered, hardly audible as she stared at her opponent with her piercing silver eyes.

"Well, that's your decision, not mine. But if you get hurt, then don't come crying to me", Coach said, chuckling to his won joke as Star smiled vividly, knowing her rightful place in combat. To be honest, she's actually fantastic with light swords. Rapiers are a great example. Fast combos, brilliant agility but a weak defence. But it's much better than her magic counter part when she was male. Bloody as reckless as a man with nothing left to loose.

"Don't worry Sir. I've got this all under control", She smirked as she took a step back, waiting for the coach to sound off the whistle to begin the match.

"As you wish. Now! Are you two ready!?", He exclaimed in a commanding voice, holding up his left arm high above him as he fitted the silver whistle into his mouth.

With respect, they both bowed to one another slowly, then, they both took a step forward, holding out their wooden, splinter infested blades out. Upon the first tap of their blades, the whistle was sounded in an instant. Before I could even take in a breath of the fresh, pleasant air, she immediately whacked his helmet off in one clean swipe, leaving the boy isolated from sanity to what had just happened.

"W...What?", Coach stuttered out, trying to figure out what the hell just happened right there.

"I win", Star sighed unamused and slashed her sword diagonally, slicing the air before she suddenly pointed it straight towards me... Eh? What? "I challenge Frost", She announced, sounding as confident as a king as she stared at me with her serious eyes that coated me with everlasting confusion... Huh? Is this Star?

"O...Ok", The coach coughed out, blinking and shaking his head in disbelief like he had just witness the most strangest thing imaginable. "Frost... If you can, try to at least last a second against her".

Star immediately burst into a fit of laughter as me and a few others chuckled. A second? I could last a year against her! Shaking my head slightly to the humorous joke, I grasped onto the top bar of the wooden fence and immediately vaulted over it, landing softly onto the green, freshly cut grass before I made my way towards Star.

"Sir, we're gonna need a broader and heavier sword for him", She said, completely reminding me that it was much harder for me to swing a lightweight sword than a weighted one.

"Sure. Whatever you need", He said, blinking once as he suddenly pointed off into the distance. At once, a kid ran off towards it. Maybe he's the guy who fetches the sporting equipments?

"Frost, don't hold back. Show them your skill", Star whispered, still recovering from her sudden fit of laughter as she stared at me in the eye passively.

"I won't. Especially if it's you", I muttered, blinking twice just before I looked to my left, seeing the tip of a blunt, wooden blade pointed at me in an offering way.

"Thank you", I said politely as I gently took it off the girl who strangely had long, pink flowing hair.

Upon grasping firmly onto the black, leather wrapped handle, I felt like I could take on an entire army and ultimately Charcoal once again. It was THAT perfect. Five kilos, just like my Ezarca, same length and width. Hmm, I smell victory already!

"Are you ready!?", The coach exclaimed. We both stared at each other and took a step back before bowing in respect.

Then, we took a step forward and held both of our blades in front of us, grinning at one another as our blades almost made contact.

"Don't hold back", She whispered.

"Never", I replied back in a whisper, enhancing my grin before we both touched the tips of our wooden blades together.

"Now!", Star exclaimed and immediately sent a devastating upper cut towards me in the blink of an eye, just as the loud whistle was sounded.

With absolutely no time at all, I jumped back and held my blade out vertically, holding the handle with my right hand as my left was placed onto the blade. It connected greatly, making me recoil slightly as she stumbled backwards due to the high amount of shock introduced into her right arm. There's my opening! With haste, I swiftly reeled my right arm to my side and sent one hell of a devastating horizontal slash, only was to be dodge by her. Gritting my teeth and actually beginning to take this seriously, I spun around counter clockwise and sent another slash that she tried to block, but due to Albert Einstein's theory of 'E=M', I was able to gather more than enough mass and energy through that equation to ultimately over throw her attempt to counter me, thus making her right arm and blade bounce over her head like a rocket. Swiftly, I ended this little game with a quick stab to her stomach with my blade.

"Dammit Frost", Star grunted as she grit her teeth, dropping her sword in pain as she clenched onto her right shoulder. "That hurt...", Said, cringing to the intense pain that entered through her entire arm like a poison... Dammit... I feel so bad now...

"I... Think I'm going to go home", The coach said looked as uneasy as if he had a migraine. "See ya'll tomorrow..."...

I sighed, blinking once as I stared at Mindy's adorable sleeping face right beside mine. Me, her and unfortunately, Star were all under the cosy, warm blanket made almost entirely out of light blue fur, cuddling with one another. Well, Star was holding onto My left arm like no tomorrow and I had my right arm wrapped around Mindy's warm body. There's just something about her that captures me into a love trance whenever I look at her amazing face and eyes...

"Frost, you awake?", Star asked me from my left, causing me to blink once again and avert my eyes and attention from Mindy to Star, staring blankly in the dark at her glistening silver eyes.

"Yeah. Nightmare?", I asked curiously in a soothing voice, not wanting to wake up Mindy nor anybody else.

"Just checking", She replied, blinking twice before letting out a cute yawn, breathing out a sweet scent from her damp, pink lips that resembled a fruit salad. Wow... That's new. "What would you do if you were to swap bodies with Mindy?", She asked me with a somewhat devilish grin plastered across her creamy white face, making me uncertain of what she was up to. Knowing Star, whatever she asks, usually foreshadows something horrific. But I'm not in the mood to think... I just want to get some sleep.

"I'd probably... I don't know", I answered honestly in a whisper, causing her to giggle to her self quietly as she pulled the blanket over her head... I wonder what she's up to...

**And that's it for chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review, favourite and follow! Stay tuned for the next chapter as things get a little... Strange. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them! Until next time, stay awesome!**

"_**If only you could feel my pain..."**_

"_**Pop goes the weasel!"**_

"_**When you step foot into there, there IS no return"**_


	3. Frost, Mindy, Switch!

**Brace yourselves for this chapter as things get REALLY damn strange and... Dirty... Well, I hope you don't mind that, cause there'll be a lemon coming up pretty soon! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Frost, Mindy, Switch!

Frost's POV

"Frost", A male voice from my right whispered as my body was shock vigorously by a warm hand that was placed on my right arm. "Frost", The voice whispered again, making me cringe slightly in annoyance. Agh... What time is it? It can't possibly be morning already... Plus... I don't wanna go today. To school at least.

"Hmm?", I moaned in a strange tone of voice, sounding somewhat similar to Mindy's one. With a sigh, I shrugged it off my shoulder, knowing how disillusion I am during my waking period.

"Wake up", The male voice whispered, sounding somewhat annoyed to my behaviour as I let out another sigh followed with a grunt, indicating that I intend to stay where I am for the time being. "Frost, if you don't wake up, then I'll force you", The voice threatened, causing me to cringe, completely upset that I had no other choice. I'd hate to be disturbed when I'm about to sleep... Wait a second, I don't recall Star nor Mindy having a masculine voice.

With a grunt and a somewhat feminine moan, I pulled my hands up to my face and rubbed them, trying to get rid of the laziness that coated my very being like a blanket. Slowly, I ceased rubbing and pushed my hands to the side as I opened my eyes drowsily, seeing another pair of dark brown ones stare at me deeply... What?

"Frosty?", I moaned in a tried voice, as I yawned quietly in the cold, silent air of what looked like the middle of the night, seeing that there was no orange ball in the horizon outside of our window. Bummer... Why the hell would Frosty wake me up at such a time?

"Frosty?", The person above me asked curiously, probably wondering why I had thought that she or he was Frosty... If that's not Frosty, then who is he or she? Wait a minute... Male voice. Dark brown eyes... "It's me, Mindy", He said, just as all of my senses came back to me as hard as boulders toppling onto me like dominoes. Eh, what?

"I must be dreaming", I said, sounding as weak as a kitten as I gently pushed myself upright, sitting down in the middle of the bed as the mirror image of myself stared at me with a bright smile plastered across his face.

"If you were in a dream, then wouldn't you be lucid?", He asked, smiling at me brightly as I stared back groggily and sleepily... Maybe it's just Chaos, but my blurry eyes probably make him look just like me.

"I know, but what are you doing here Chaos?", I asked, yawning to my drowsiness as I pulled my hands up to my face somewhat smooth and soft face that felt too much like Mindy's. Upon rubbing my eyes and getting rid of my lazy mood, I sighed and readjusted my eyes back towards who I THOUGHT was Chaos... The amount of shock I received from the sudden realisation that I was too stubborn to see... W...WHAT!?

I immediately jolted up in electric shock as my blood ran like ice on a never ending highway, freezing my heart solid as I stared in pure terror at my mirror image with widened eyes.

"Frost, don't be so surprised", He whispered, trying to make as little noise as possible seeing that it was still night time.

"W...what...do you mean not to! Y...you're me!", I exclaimed, completely petrified to the fact that I was face to face with an identical twin of myself.

"Shhh!", He hushed me immediately, making me tremble in pure shock and terror... "Do you not realise what's going on?", He asked in a whisper, making me shake my head from side to side slowly as I trembled in shock. "Well, getting straight to the point... I'm Mindy", He announced... WHAT!? I CALL LIES!

"Impossible!", I exclaimed blinking blankly as I backed myself away from the mirror image of myself, ALMOST toppling over the bed.

"I told one minute ago", He whispered, chuckling EXACTLY how I do as I grit my teeth in the intense amount of shock an fear that was injected into my bloodstream like a drug. "Get a hold of yourself, Frost. You too, are different"...

The moment he said that, I was about to yell back at him but when a pleasant breeze of the cold air slapped my face from the right, long, purple strands of hair invaded my vision... Oh no... Immediately, my brain shut itself off, thus making me black out to the insane amount of shock I received all in not two three minutes... Everything went pitch black...

Mindy's POV

I sat on the yellow, soft couch inside of the living room as Frost sat on top of my lap. In his body, I feel like I can take on the entire world with my bare hands for some weird reason. I held onto her tightly from around her torso as she quietly snored and would occasionally moan. I took in a deep breath of the cold air that surrounded us, taking in the sweet scent of Frost into my very nostrils that made me melt in delight. WOW! I never knew I smelt like that! Her purple hair was stuck in between our bodies, unable to ever move unless we separate. But for sure, I'm not going to let that happen at all! She's so adorable! And plus, I want to get to know Frost's body a bit more.

"Agh...", She moaned, slowly waking up as she rested her head right beside mine, leaning back onto me as if I was a chair. "What's going on?", She asked no one in particular.

"Good morning", I whispered into her left ear, causing her to immediately jolt up in shock as she just realised what was going on. Increasing the strength of my embrace, she tried to struggle out furiously, shaking from left to right whilst she made cute grunts and yelps. But in the end, she gave up and let out a distressed sigh of failure. "Frost, it's alright. I'm here for you and I won't let anything bad happen to you", I said soothingly as she took in a deep breath of the cold, pleasant air through her nostrils.

"How did this happen?", She asked in a sigh, obviously annoyed to the fact that we have switched bodies for an unknown reason. Magic I suppose... But who else can perform magic other than Star. If it WAS her who did this to us then I'm impressed actually... But if Frost finds out, then She's more than just dead. She'll suffer Frost's wrath for all of eternity, well, that's IF he ever gets his body back.

"Beats me, tho you should be a little cheerful. I'd hate it for people to see my body in an upset mood", I stated, making her groan annoyed to the the well known fact of us in each other's bodies.

"If it's for you Mindy, then I'll do my best", She said, blinking blankly as she took another deep breath of the cold, soothing air through her mouth and nose before exhaling it out loudly. Now smiling slightly, she chuckled and found the GOOD side of it. "Wow, time goes really damn slow for you", Frost said in awe as she stared up at the ceiling, taking in ever moment that passed like a speeding bullet. Unfortunately for me, time now goes relatively faster due to how much I'm used to using my ability to foresee time in a different perspective. Oh well, I guess I better get used to it!

Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation overcome my entire body and mind, craving for something unknown to me as I felt my body tense up as Frost struggled out free from my now weak embrace... Huh? What is this feeling?

"Mindy!", Frost exclaimed suddenly in pure shock and fear as she immediately leaped off my lap, putting both her hands onto her butt as she turned around towards me with an extremely red face. "W...What are you up to!?", She yelled, looking extremely upset and worried as she stared into my now dark brown eyes with her light red ones. I looked at her, completely dumbstruck to her sudden behaviour before I averted my eyes from hers and looked down at my lap... There, I saw a pitched tent that that was moderately large, causing me to blush hard and gasp in pure shock and somewhat awe... Dammit... How come whenever I sit on his lap, that never happens?

"I...I didn't mean to! T...That was unintentional! I'm still getting used to your body!", I yelled out, holding out both of my arms in front of me to prove my point.

"That's not true! The only way for that to stand up is to get aroused! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW!", She yelled, proving a logical explanation that beat mine by a long shot... Damn... Is she that scared of it?

"Frost?", I whispered, feeling upset due to the fact that this was the first time that he or she has ACTUALLY scowled at me... Why is she so scared of such a thing? It's not like I'm going to hurt her! After all, I love her, him, whatever. "Are you... mad at me?'", I asked, knowing what the answer would be, but knowing her, she would say otherwise.

"I'm so sorry Mindy", She apologised, looking at me with widened eyes as she slowly approached me, worried that she might of hurt my feelings. Wow... She must have mood swings to be able to regain her composure THAT fast! "If I hurt your feelings... Then...", She blushed furiously hard as she moved her hands away from her butt and clenched them, bringing them forward as she looked tot he right, not wanting to have any eye contact with me...

"What are you saying!?", I exclaimed, blinking hard and trying to rid of the cursed images of her and I... AGH! No way! I'd never touch or take advantage of Frost EVER in my entire life!

"Did I hurt you or not!?", She yelled back at me, looking as serious as ever with her piercing light red eyes that shone in the light bulb that was plastered onto the white ceiling like glue. "Tell me honestly or else I'll..." Suddenly, she paused, looking blankly at something behind me as her eyes broadened up in pure fear... Slowly, I too looked up behind me to see my beautiful tail... Everything with it was fine and normal. All but the tip... W...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR!?

Frost's POV

Why did such a thing even have to happen? I mean, sure it cool in one perspective, then in another, you could love yourself back and so help me with what people do to themselves! Agh... I... Just hope that I didn't hurt his feelings. But then again, I'm pretty mad at her for seeing my tail. That thing is hideous! The tip is just... ARGH!

I sunk half of my head into the warm, cosy water of the bubbled bathtub, staring at the creamy foams of soap with an angry look across my delicate face. Steam made it's way to the top of the white, shiny tiled bathroom as it bombarded it with no force whatsoever. How is this going to work? Me as Mindy, and Mindy as me? I blew some bubbles into the water, watching it rise to the top with brilliant speed before it popped like balloons. I don't even think that this is the last layer of the transformation tho. Cause, if I remember correctly, whenever I turn into a female, it will ALWAYS look just like Frosty, only a bit more stunning. But that image of the tip of my tail opening all five of it's pink petals and revealing it's horrors was more than enough to send absolutely ANY girl spiralling off into insanity. Literally... But Mindy didn't mind it at all to the looks of it. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt me? Dammit... Why am I feeling like this and why did Mindy have to get aroused? It makes no sense to be honest... This must be some form of magic I bet... Wait a second...

"Star that mother fucker...", I whispered in anger to myself as I lifted my head up from the warm, soothing water of the white marble bathtub. "I'll kill her, I'll skin her and I'll repeat the process"...

Mindy's has such a strong body tho. She's able to wield a fifteen kilo blade with no sweat and can do some pretty crazy things. That a mere fraction of why I love her... But how is this going to work? This is a bloody mess made by one, stupid piece of... GAH! I'm going insane over this! I need to calm down!

Star's POV

I'm having too much fun! Ok... for the final trick, I'll be turning Frost back into her original female form! Hahahaha!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", I heard her scream, muffled by the sound proof walls from within the bathroom... AHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I fricken love magic! Especially since I'm the Maiden of The North!

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth, sitting down in between Mindy who sat to my left and Chaos who sat to my right. The TV was turned on and everyone's attention was on ME instead of the news... It felt like whole world was staring at me like I was bare of any clothing. Oh man... I can't even describe the excruciating feeling that I'm bearing right now.

"So... Frost", Sindy began, breaking the nerve racking silence that held me in a death grip for more than three minutes, having to suffer this treatment without showing my true feelings. "You're your female self, and Mindy is you?", She asked curiously, uncertain if this was true or not after a very BRIEF explanation from Mindy and I.

I nodded. "Guess how it happened?", I said, smiling slightly as I drew my attention all towards the giggling Star to the right, yellow sofa. "A magician by the name of STAR, decided that it'd be funny if me and Mindy were to swap bodies", I announced, giving her the ultimate death stare.

"Wait, turn up the volume on the TV", Mindy suddenly said as his grey ears twitched cutely, making me turn red to how good he looked... Dammit... I miss those bloody ears! Let alone my entire damn body! "Frosty, I think you, me and frost should check this out", He leaning forwards as the yellow couch moaned in relief, grabbing everyone's attention like he was a king. Well, technically he's a prince, my body for that matter.

I looked at the TV, blinking blankly as my blood curled in anger... Oh it's on. "Fifteen robbers armed with military grade weaponry have the entire mall on shut down. Authorities are trying to identify the names of the captured hostages and currently, one of the recently escaped one's is Sino", The female new reporter announced from behind a wooden desk as the background was the colour of the ocean.

"Alright. We'll leave this to you three then", Nexus sighed seriously, knowing that we'll do our best to save the day... Damn, will I be cut out for this? I mean, my weapons are pistols which means death! Agh... tough times means tough choices like it or not... Looks like I'll be having blood on my hands.

**Sorry if this chapter felt a bit strange and rushed. I had things to do, and plus, I was really tired. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, leave a review on what you thought of this chapter or on what you would like to see in the future. Stay tuned for the next chapter as there'll be action! I'll see you all, later!**

"_**The past is in the past, so don't let it weigh you down"**_

"_**Live in a small house with a loving family instead of a mansion all alone"**_

"_**Money is what corrupts, and is what shows power"**_

"_**All governments in the world are corrupt"**_


	4. A Frozen Encounter

Chapter Four: A Frozen Encounter

Frost's POV

Everywhere as havoc. Sirens of the blue and white police cars sounded off, filling the air with a sense of dread as I walked, passing by the parked cars that have been left untouched for some time. The warm, scorching morning sun shone over me, just creeping out from behind Mount Winterfall from the right, standing as high as the clouds. Fifteen robbers, many hostages, what's the worst that could happen? Walking silently in between Mindy and Frosty, I held my Oblivion in my right hand, squeezing the black, carbon fibre trigger ever so lightly. Blinking blankly I let out a loud sigh as the sirens grew louder and louder. To the sides, where the police and military in their navy blue camouflage, all holding their assault riffles close to their faces, aiming in at the quad triple storied shopping mall. The entrance was no more than a mere twenty meters away, making Frosty sigh in relief as some gunshots were sounded from inside of the contained building in a muffled fashion. It's a good thing that Mindy's not in her body or else people at school would find out about her true self... On the other hand, Frosty, was school president BEACUSE of doing stuff like this. Worst of all, I looks JUST like her, meaning that they'll think that I'm her damn twin sister!

"Don't worry Frost. We got this", Mindy whispered, making me nod firmly as I stared at the two glass doors that stood as the entrance, making me form a smile across my face as I grit my teeth in anxiety. I have a mortal body, meaning that I won't be able to take a lot of damage to my body. A single bullet WILL make me kiss the ground goodbye. That's how bloody vulnerable I am right now.

"Get ready", Frosty warned us as we slowly entered the shade of the white, metal roof, walking on now a pedestrian walkway on the side of the massive car park.

The walls were made of concrete, pained entirely in white, smooth paste as the interior, according to my memories, was all made of glossy wooden and tiled floors with pillars and escalators scattered around almost anywhere. We took a right turn and suddenly stopped in our tracks, hearing nothing but the damned ringing of the spine chilling sirens as we stared right through the cracked glass door with serious facial expressions, seeing everything that was inside. It was lit up as usual and had the stands and such untouched, as if nothing had happened. Weird... Are they sure that this is a robbery?

"Once we're in, Frosty, you'll go search the middle floor while Frost searches the top floor. Understood?", Mindy said, turning towards me with a bright smile across his face, causing me to melt slightly and turn a slight red.

"Yep", Frosty said seriously before she took a step forward and began her slow, cautious approach towards the doors.

I too, was about to take a step forward, but was stopped by Mindy who grasped onto my left arm painfully tight, causing me to gasp quietly in shock as I turned to him confused.

"Frost, don't get yourself hurt...", He warned, sounding pitiful before letting go of me, smiling vividly as he gave me a firm nod.

"Don't you worry about me Mindy. I'll be as careful as a mother!", I exclaimed, smiling brightly as I stared into his dark brown eyes with trust and love.

* * *

Quietly, I walked alone in the endless silent as the air chilled me to the bone with every passing second, causing anxiety and fear to eat at me as I would occasionally look at my surroundings, making sure that NO ONE was trying to sneak up on me. Nothing... Good.

"Why me?", I asked myself, releasing a distressed sigh from my damp pink lips as I slouched down slightly feeling tired and down due to the fact that Mindy was now me and I'm now in my female form. Plus, to make thing much more worse, Mindy can explore my body! Agh... "That... Star", I sighed, blinking blankly as I took a right turn, now walking up towards the food court that was not fifty meters away. The floor had changed from polished wood to grey and white tiles, sparkling in the overhead lights integrated into the timber ceiling that was coated in paper white paint... What a pain it is to be me. Not that I hate it, it's just that the impossible always occurs to me.

I took in a deep breath of the cold air as I passed through an opened store, having many clothes of all sorts on display, being worn by light blue mannequins... Damn... Those things are bloody uncanny... Especially at a time and place such as this. I wonder how the others are holding up.

The tapping of my footsteps were quiet and were music to my ears in this forsaken silence that taunted me as if I was it's very slave. Alright... Just a few more steps then...

"THERE SHE IS!", I heard a male voice scream from right behind me, causing my heart to skip a beat as I jolted upwards in an electric shock.

Without a millisecond to loose, I looked back over my shoulder to see not one, not two, but EIGHT of the mannequins move like robots towards me with great speed... WHAT IN THE WORLD!? Immediately, I grit my clamped my jaw shut as tight as I could and looked back in front of me, feeling my heart thrash against my rib cage vigorously like it wanted to burst out and paint the floor with my crimsons of life. With haste and a mind filled with fear adrenaline kicked into my body as I busted myself forwards, sprinting as fast as I could up towards the food court which was not eight meters away. The place looked like any cafeteria, only it was oversized. Chairs, tables, small wooden walls where everywhere! Blinking and hyperventilating harshly due to my heart problems, I ran straight through a row of wooden tables and vaulted over a small wall, immediately hugging the wall as I crouched under it, keeping my grey cat-like ears at their peak.

"Where did she go?", I heard one say, making my eyes widen in shock as if they knew of me... That's the only possible explanation my mind could comprehend... But how the hell are those things alive? And since when were there light blue mannequins?

"Don't worry, we'll find her before the boss finishes off his preparations", Another voice said, causing me to grit my teeth and grow angry, seeing that they needed to capture me... I won't let that happen!

"Yeah, he needs Black Heart in their female form in order for it to work, plus, White Heart is in the male body of Black heart", A voice added, causing me to gasp in sudden shock to how then knew of it. Immediately, my eyes widened in fear as I cupped my mouth with both my hands, feeling my heart rate increase drastically as soon as one of them grunted.

"She's listening to us... Clever girl", One said in a deep, uncanny voice as I trembled in pure fear and dread... If I shoot them dead, then I'll never forgive myself for murder... Then again... I'm in danger and it'll count as self defence under the law of this country... But a living doll? Maybe I can get away from feeling guilty. They are not living things! They are... Oh crap...

I tilted my head backwards, looking up to see the back of a light blue figure, fortunately, he hadn't noticed me yet but at the same time, I was terribly frightened and I forced myself to hold in my breath, knowing that he'd be able to hear me if I were to breathe in the cold, suspenseful air. Painfully, I sat there, crouched underneath the small wooden wall as he grunted and walked away, causing me to squeal out a painful moan as I exhaled excruciatingly loud on accident... Oh no...

"SHE'S HERE!", One exclaimed as loud, heavy footsteps approached me from the other side of the wall, indicating for me to make my ultimate decision.

My fight or flight! FLIGHT! I moaned in pain to the tightness of my chest as I rushed forward, just barely avoiding an arm that would've grabbed a hold of me, ultimately capturing me like what had happened to me the FIRST time I was at Mindy's school... Agh! Those memories are only going to make things harder for me! Feeling the ground shake from underneath my feet, I forced myself to run faster as I heard the many dreaded taps of footsteps near me from behind accompanied with grunts and uncanny roars. Come on! I can do a lot better than this! I know I can! Clenching my fists into balls of pain, I felt the air whiz by my face just as a shard of ice passed my head from the right by mere inches. ARGH! Just then, a barrage of sharp icicles whizzed my me and surprisingly, non of them hit me! Wow! My luck is astounding today! Taking a sharp turn to the left, I entered a large open area that had many makeshift stores all on wooden tables and what made things more interesting and strange, was that there was a motorcycle in the centre of, standing on top of a red circle.

Dammit, even if I tried to get onto it, I wouldn't have enough time to even press the button on it! Argh! Crystal beads of sweat fell from my forehead and off my cheek, proving that I'm pushing my body to it's fullest as my legs began to ache as if it was burning in the flickering flames of a fire. I can't go down yet! Not while I'm still breathing! I launched myself over a wooden table filled with stuffed animals of all sorts, landing rather harshly onto my feet as I continued running as fast as I could, only was I slowing down due to my legs not responding properly to my brain's commands. No!... Just a little more!

"Get down!", I heard a female voice call out from up ahead as she held a glowing ball of pink in her right hand. As instructed and due to the amount of stress on my legs, I grit my teeth and slid down to my knees, watching her as she reeled her arm backwards and then trusted her arm forwards with lightning speed. "Lightning!", She exclaimed as pink, zig-zag lines shot out from the ball, resembling lightning as it swooped over me with bullet speed. The sound of glass shattering from behind me filled my ears, causing my eyes to widen as a sudden theory popped up in my mind... Are they... made out of ice!? "Quickly!", She called out, ceasing the magical force as she rushed up to me and helped me get back up to my feet with haste due to the fact that she had ONLY killed the one that was nearest to me. The other's were not too far behind!

"The motorcycle", I grunted in pain as I forced myself to sprint up towards it, gritting my teeth as the girl followed me in suit. She had pink, long flowing hair and wore the dark grey school uniform and a black miniskirt... wait a second... That girl who gave me that wooden sword... was her! I hopped on, clenching tightly onto the handle silver handle bars of the dark blue motorcycle as she too, jumped on and held onto my waist tightly. "Hold on tight!", I exclaimed, twisting it backwards, causing the engine to roar out loudly before I pushed down on the right petal, making the vehicle thrust forwards with excruciating speed as it seared the ground with an unbearable screech, causing my grey cat-like ears to fold in pain. Argh... "We're going to make a left turn! Brace yourself!", I called out, hearing her reply back to me positively in a muffled manner as the air slapped my entire body hard, stinging my eyes as I cringed to the pain. Come on... To the left, there should be a fork in the path, allowing us to have a good fifty percent chance of escaping, unless they split up... I have to take this chance no matter what!

Gritting my teeth and battling against the intense stinging sensation in my sore, teary eyes, I reeled the handles once more, forcing the bike to accelerate to a much more greater speed... Agh! My eyes are burning! My vision became blurry due to my tears trying to sooth my pain, making me unsure where the corner was... Dammit! I think I passed it! Argh!

"You missed it!", She exclaimed, barely audible as the roaring motor of the bike and the loud, whistling wind drowned out her voice almost entirely.

"I can't see! My eyes are stinging and my tears are blurring out my eyesight!", I replied just before she gasped in shock and grasped onto me like her life depended on it.

"WATCH OUT!", She yelled out at the top of her lungs, making my eyes widen in terror as the instant image of a pyramid of cotton stuffed teddy bears flashed before my eyes... Oh... Crud...

And just like that, we both flipped off the bike and landed straight into the large pile that broke free and began to spread like beads, causing me to grit my teeth, knowing that those ice mannequins aren't too far behind.

"GOTCHA!", I heard a loud, unforgiving male voice say from behind me as I struggled to break free from the weight of a hundred stuffed teddy bears.

"MMM!", I heard the girl cry out as I cringed, feeling some sort of cold, eerie atmosphere fill up the place like liquid nitrogen. "MMMMMMM!".

Suddenly, I was grasped from around my heels by a cold, solid hand that crushed my leg, causing me to cry out in pure utter agony... Dammit! It hurts so much! Hearing a slight click from my bone, I let out a few tears to the excruciating feeling of a broken right ankle and the burning coldness of the grip... I laid there, under the many layers of teddy bears, begging and crying for help... Being mortal is hard. Bones can be broken, wills can be destroyed but hope is endless... Where are you Mindy and Frosty?

"Got her, and I made sure that she won't get away", The voice from the ice creature sneered evilly as I felt him tug me out from under the pile of teddies, feeling my thighs earn a slight burn to the harsh drag, causing me to cringe and gasp in pain.

"What do you mean?", One asked as the broad, over head lights from the white timber ceiling blinded me for a split second, making me cringe right before my eyes had readjusted themselves.

There, I saw seven of the mannequins surrounding me as one proceeded to walk behind me, probably in an attempt to pick me up... That's right... I can't fight if I'm held from behind. The poor girl with the pink hair was held by her arms that were behind her with the being's right hand as his left was held to her left cheek with two fingers inserted into her pink, slimy mouth that begged for it to stop...

Monsters... I cringed, feeling the cold, heavy embrace from around my leg cease before I was suddenly lifted up from underneath my arms. Slowly, the ice creature from behind me chuckled, making me grit my teeth in anger, making me believe that he was going to do something cruel to me.

"Do we have to save her for the boss?", He asked, probably grinning as I tensed in anger, saving my energy to fight when they least expected it. "I mean, we could keep her for ourselves. Think about it, her body, her eyes, her scent. It's marvellous", He continued as the others mumbled about themselves quietly... My eyes widened in shock to what he had just said, proving my theory right... No! I have to think of something quick!

"W...wait!", I began, sounding rather scared as I shivered to the cold embrace of his from under my arms. "If you were to take me, then... I'd hold my breath, killing myself before you could even have the chance. Making you all in twice as much trouble", I said, threatening them severely with those logical words. It was a bluff. There's no way that I would kill myself! Especially since I've just recently got my life granted to me by the Grim Reaper! Heck, if it weren't for my accomplishment and the memories I had made in this world, then I would've gone straight to the pits of insanity! My own bloody, cruel world made by me!

"You do that, and we'll make sure to use that time mark to use you. Even if you die, we'll preserve you", The one that held me whispered into my ears eerily as he suddenly let go of me and grasped both of my arms tightly with his stone like hands that burnt my skin with the intense coldness of his skin. Argh!

"No, we follow orders. If you deny it, then we will have to end your days", The one beside the creature holding the girl who drooled uncontrollably due to her pried opened mouth warned threateningly, causing me to melt in relief.

"Alright then... But if she tries to do anything funny, then will you allow it?", He asked, tasting his own what sounded like saliva.

The mannequin nodded slowly... Argh... Looks like I have no other choice but to obey them for the time being... Why would their boss or whoever need me? Is it for an evil plan? Or is it what Coal wanted from me... Me as his own personal... N...No! Mindy, Frosty, wherever you are, please come and help us!

* * *

We walked for a good five minutes in pure silence. Left, right, wherever... Then, they took us into a store that had the words "Grannada Explosivo!", In funky italics coloured in red, causing me to blink to the surprisingly familiar name... Grannada is grenade in a language originated from the Humans and Explosivo is explosives from too, an unknown language from the Human race... Strange.

After passing through the countless of store shelves, stocked with ammunition of all sorts of weaponry and guns, we finally made it to a set of two plastic, see-through flutters that acted as doors. On the other side, was obviously the storage room. Taking a great gulp of anxiety and fear I blinked and grit my teeth lightly as our pace suddenly slowed. The flutters were held to the side by two of the ice mannequins, allowing us to walk right through without any annoyances. My arms felt numb to the coldness swelling up my blood from my arms, causing me to sigh in pain and light-headedness every once and a while. Seriously, I felt like I was having a fever, but I knew deep down that FrostBittens are resistant to such illnesses... Except for that one time when I got out of the virtual reality game of Trouble In Terrorist Town, right after I was shot dead by supposedly Milk who had the light machine gun.

The inside was all concrete, painted in white as the floors were made out of plaster wood, coloured in grey and gave off a glossy appearance, reflecting everything in a distorted fashion... Then both me and the girl were suddenly shoved in and the entrance was frozen solid with ice, leaving us both inside with three of the mannequins and a couple of wooden creates... I rubbed both my arms vigorously, trying to ease off the pain as I grit my teeth, feeling it sting excruciatingly with ever passing second. Dammit... If I have frostbite, then I'm going to get pissed... Suddenly, the loud moaning of a woman emitted from behind one of the creates, making both me and the girl to look straight at the source with curiosity.

"You two will not leave this place until it's over", One of the mannequins said, making me cringe as I forced myself to approach the create without hesitation... Carefully, I looked over the relativity large wooden box to see... the most frightening thing I have ever seen in my entire life... There, was a girl who wore the school's uniform, tied up in many layers of rough, brown rope as she cried, moaning through the black duct tape plastered across her mouth... Fucking bastards!

My anger, my will and my strength immediately took action as I felt myself regain my energy... I will NOT forgive these animals for doing such a thing to that poor girl! Swiftly I spun around and was ABOUT to pull out my handgun, hidden inside of my shirt and 'magically' didn't make any sort of bulge. Right in front of me, was the boy who grasped onto my arm on my first day of school yesterday, causing me to walk backwards in pure terror as his mouth widened into a grin... Just then, I heard another woman cry from behind him. It was the girl with the pink hair! Argh...

"What do you want?", I asked in anger, gritting my teeth as he approached me, forcing me to back up against the wall as he stared into my dark brown eyes with lust and darkness... His eyes were the colour of the shallowest waters... A light blue.

He chuckled, suddenly slamming his fist into the wall JUST to the right of my head as two of the mannequins walked to either side of me, causing me to cringe in his foul play of using recruits to help him do his dirty work.

"To see this. I want to see how long you can stand the pain of someone you don't know, and to accomplish my goal of impregnating Black Heart!", He exclaimed... W...What... I won't let him! Gritting my teeth, I sent a punch to his face, smashing it extremely hard as he stumbled backwards in pain before I was restrained by the harsh arms of the ice mannequins... Dammit...

"Bitch...", He chuckled as he wiped off the blood from his face that exited his bloodied nose with the back of his right hand and licked it straight off with his red, slimy tongue... Immediately, knowing what he was about to do, I braced myself as I took in a deep breath of air and watched as he sent a devastating punch towards my gut. I exhaled out the air slightly just as it made impact, causing the pain to not be as harsh, but I was not prepared for a second strike. I gasped out all of my air in pure utter agony as I lunged my upped body forward in pain, gritting my teeth a I felt blood begin to rise up from my mouth. "Fucking", He said, giving me another punch to the gut as I cringe and grit my teeth, battling the pain as my eyes were shut close with every brutal hit I received. The girl who sat on the edge of the room was completely petrified, not knowing what to do... I don't blame her... "Whore! I'll make your friend over there", He added, punching me in the gut again as I felt the life begin to flow out of me from my mouth, oozing out and streaming down my cheek and chin like a fountain of despair and death... I'll die... If this goes on... "Feel what it's like to have me inside of her!", He said, punching me one last time before I was released from the mannequins embrace from my arms, causing me to collapse onto the cold, hard grey floor with a moan... I feel... so weak...

"H...Hey! What do you think you're doing!?", I heard the girl scream, sounding like a complete memory as I began to space out, thinking about what I did wrong... Maybe... I should've killed them... But it's wrong to kill... Even I can't kill him if I wanted to... "AHHH LET GO!", She screamed... I grit my teeth and forced myself to not give in... I won't let her suffer... I'll take the honours...

"L...Leave...He...Herrrrrrrrrrr", I gargled as more blood began to rise from within me. It spilt out of my mouth like a waterfall as I began to grow slightly stronger... Looking straight down at the floor, I rolled over onto my back, feeling the pool of blood dampen my entire clothing as I stared at them both weakly, feeling like deja vu...

"Can't take it huh? You're too soft! Haha! Why would you want to protect a girl like her anyway!? She's hopeless! She has no family, no friends and no value in this world! And yet, the all and powerful Black Heart cares for such a person other than her fucking self!? Fuck off, I'm going to fucking take her then fucking you!", He spat, making me cringe in anger as I slowly averted my eyes from him and looked straight at the mannequins with pure hatred...

"N...No...", I whispered out, regaining some more strength through anger as I dug into my clothing from under grasping tightly onto my handgun with fury and hatred. The mannequins looked at each other, then back at me in slight curiosity... I smiled. "Mercy", I finished and quickly pulled out my gun and shot the both point blank in the head, emitting a cluster of loud noises that impaired my hearing for a good five seconds, stunning me before I could even get the chance to shoot at the boy. Immediately, he leaped on top of me, putting himself in between my thighs as he held onto my wrists, staring into my sore, dark brown eyes with endless lust and fury.

"I'll will rip you apart!", He yelled out at the top of his lungs as he immediately, began to dry hump me with his erect membrane, causing me to go red as I tried with all my might to fight him back but he had me in a defenceless position... "I'll make sure that you die from this you fucking bitch!", He spat and grinned as he pulled my hands up above my head, squeezing both of them tightly, forcing me to release my hand gun in pain as it rattled noisily... Then, he transferred my left hand into his right, making his left hand free of any duties... "Let's get to the main dish, shall we?", He chuckled and began to rub his fingers in between my sweet spot from underneath my black miniskirt... AHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS FEELING!? I grit my teeth, squirming around in the weird sensation as it tickled too much and at the same time, hurt excruciatingly bad.

"Let me go!", I yelled out, moaning to the sensation that raised the hairs from all around my body like the fur of a frightened cat... "H...Help!", I called, and immediately, I received it... Well, a lot of it actually. At that moment, a red, yellow and black stripped tail zoomed past me and trusted it's tip into the man's head like a spear... Only did he shatter into a million pieces of icicles that rained over me painfully before one struck me point blank on the head... Ouch...

* * *

This whole day was completely absurd! I let out a heart warming sigh as I lay beside Mindy on our light blue bed alone in the gloomy light of the early moon. We skipped dinner, lunch and everything. He just wanted to be with me, treating me with warm hugs and such ever so often to make me feel better about myself... After what had happened, everything went normal for as far as I'm concerned. The tied up girl was released, so were the OTHERS that Frosty and Mindy had freed and the girl with the pink hair thanked me dearly for sacrificing myself to help her... and she apologised for not being able to help me since she just sat there, petrified of what was going on... I'll never forget this day... That feeling... I've personally NEVER touched 'those' parts of my female body except when cleaning myself... I blushed hard, just remembering the memories of that strange, wondrous feeling...

"What did it feel like?", Mindy asked me from out of the blue, causing me to turn an even more deeper shade of red as I looked right into his dark brown eyes with my dark brown ones in pure shock... Can he read my mind!? "Cause it looked like you've never felt it before", He sighed, making me ready to explode on him vocally as embarrassment began to overtake my body like a blanket. "Before you get angry at me, I just want to let you know that...", He took in a deep breath and blinked, making me blink in confusion to what he was about to say... He then held me in an embrace, then, suddenly rolled on top of me as his legs slid in between mine. MINDY! I girt my teeth and sent a slap to his face, only was it caught in mid flight with hand, tightly clamping onto it as he pushed it down onto the side of the bed, staring into my eyes with everlasting lust.

"Mindy! L...Lemme go!", I exclaimed, trying to break free from his grasp but it proved ineffective due to how strong he physically is and to the position he was in...

"Frost... I've loved you for a long time, and the troubles that I had in my real body came with me into this body... I want it... I love you so much Frost, so please, just let us... Make a child...", The moment those words left from his mouth, I could hardly believe my ears... I was petrified, knowing the pain I would have to go through to give birth and the pain to even make one! A watermelon through a fifty cent coin? Tell me that's not going to hurt!

"Mindy!? Wake up! Love doesn't work like that! I love you too but... It's going to hurt me more than pleasure me!", I cried, feeling the urge to weep suddenly build up from within my eyes, stinging them with sadness. Mindy... Don't do this to me...

"Frost... You know, I was the same like you before... But I was raped by those men in the library during the Games... It was the most painful thing I had ever felt... But... I were to do it with you", He said, leaning down towards me about an inch away from each other's face. "Then I would've loved it...", He whispered... Mindy, I'll... I can't do this with him!

"I refuse to do so!", I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as I felt the urge to cry grow much more stronger. "You can't force me to! If you do then I'll...", I paused, not wanting to say the next word as I was trying to make an excuse to stop him... I love Mindy... But this is the wrong time to be doing something like this!

"Frost, I'm so sorry. But my lust is untameable... Please be a good girl. I promise to be gentle", He said soothingly as I let out my first tear...

**Well, there's Chapter Four! The next one is going to be the Lemon scene. If you don't want to read it, then by all means, you can wait for the next chapter but it is sort of recommended since it WILL effect their relationship with one another. Stay tuned for it and I'll see you all, later!**

"_**Love is a physiological feeling, not a physical one"**_

"_**Tear her heart with the first move, repair it with the next"**_


	5. Lemon: Frost And Mindy's Time

**Before we start this interesting chapter, I just want to give a big thanks to Random Review for making me smile. I laughed to what you said about Frost turning back to his male self WITH the baby inside of him. That's practically impossible, so don't worry about Frost when he turns back. And plus, it WOULD hurt if it had to come out of the dot hole... Ouch...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Lemon Chapter Five: Frost And Mindy's Time

Frost's POV

I gasped as he quickly began to massage me in all sorts of places. Mostly around my thighs that hardly had any protection from my black miniskirt. Argh! T...This feeling is so weird!

"Lemme go!", I cried, letting loose of my tears as I grit my teeth, trying to brutally escape from his grasp by flailing my hands up and down. "Mindy! I...I'll scream!", I warned in a daring tone just as he suddenly stopped what he was doing, applying more pressure onto my wrists with her right hand as he stared deeply into my eyes with everlasting lust...

"You do that, and I'll make sure that you cry for mercy", He said, causing me to yelp in pure shock and fear, knowing how power the influence of lust can become... "Now, I'm going to start with a classic!", He smiled devilishly at me, glaring his white teeth at me uncannily as I tried once more to break free from him.

With all odds pushed against me to the edge of the universe, I managed to somehow break free from his grasp, causing him to groan in anger as he recoiled back. Now's my chance! Immediately, I grit my teeth and shoved him off of me before I quickly rolled off the bed, slamming my back onto the hard, wooden floor. The pain was immense, my heart felt like lunging out and my mind was shrouded in fear and terror. With haste, I rolled onto my front side and scratched the ground with my fingers, helping me get up as I made a break towards the door with lightning speed. Come on! It's right in front of me!

"Come on", I whispered to myself under the peer pressure of complete fear and anxiety, not knowing what would happen to me once I had left the very room... Would he kill me? Would he try to rape me nevertheless? Argh! Just as I was a mere two meters away from the brown wooden door, my right leg was suddenly tangled with some strange material, tugging onto me and causing me to tumble down towards the floor like a domino. Instinctively, I placed both my hands in front of my face to break my fall, but unfortunately, I was tugged once more. My arms suddenly disappeared from my vision right before I slammed my head onto the wooden floorboards... Knocking me out unconscious...

I moaned, slowly regaining my senses to the noise of slurping... With slow progress, I began to wake up. Strangely, I was not able to move my arms, but I could move my hands... Is this a dream? Gritting my teeth, I slowly lifted up my head, trying to find the source of the slurping noise... Then it happened, all at once.

"Ahhhh!", moaned terribly loudly, completely petrified at what I was witnessing with my very eyes and feeling at the same time... My body felt like it was boiling from the inside as the surges of both pleasure and pain invaded my entire being, causing me to squirm around. "Mindy! S...Stop!", I cried, trying to break free from his strong, soft tail that had wrapped my upper body in three good loops...

Agh! Ahhh! I could not bare the feeling of his tongue licking my exposed opening, sending shivers down my spine with every soft, careful lick... I feel so... So exposed... I tried my best to escape from his tail but it proved ineffective. Dammit... This tail is stronger than a tone of steel and iron, and twice as light as gold!

"Sorry Frost, but I love you way too much", He quickly said, taking a break from his licking before he immediately dug in, causing me to moan loudly in pure pleasure, reeling my head backwards as I squeezed his head with my thighs... Mindy! Please stop! "You taste so good!".

"D...Don't say things like that!", I stated, making him chuckle as he suddenly thrust his tongue into my private part, causing me to tense up as tight as ever as my tongue suddenly left my mouth. Quickly, I drew it back in and began moaning as Mindy wriggled his tongue all over the place, exploring the sights than absolutely no one has ever touched before. "Mindy...", I moaned, slowly getting weaker and weaker as my mind began to accept the pain, converting it into everlasting pleasure that rose the hairs from all over my body.

"That's enough for now... Now it's your turn", He said from out of the blue, sliding his tongue out slowly before I released his head from my creamy white thighs that where now soaked in my own sticky juices... I...I need him to stop this... Or else I'll become addicted, never wanting to leave this body... No...

"That's enough, isn't it?", I asked in a moan, feeling his tail lift my body upright as I sat in the middle of the light blue bed. The room was hardly lit but it was more than enough to see one another as clear as day.

He sighed, chuckling as he slowly shifted up closer towards me, begging for an entrance as I closed my thighs tightly. We stared at each other's eyes in an all out war... Mindy... Are you THAT desperate... If you asked me earlier... then maybe...

"Frost, are you ready?", He asked, grinning at me as his dark brown eyes shone to the light of the dim moon...

"W...Wait!", I exclaimed, suddenly letting my guard down as he pried my legs open and immediately rested himself on top of me, staring deeply into my dark brown eyes with infinite lust... "Mindy! Don't make me hate you!", I threatened him with a frightened tone, sounding as if something was holding me by the neck.

"You'll love it", he whispered, pinning his hands onto the side of my head before he suddenly smashed his lips onto mine... I moaned, widening my eyes to his sudden movement. His tongue entered my mouth forcefully, causing me to moan as he massaged my tongue thoroughly... Mmmmm! I moaned once again, turning to an extremely dark shade of red as I felt ACTUAL sword touch my entrance.

"Mmmmmm!", I cried, trying to break free from his tail but it proved to be impossible... In the end, I gave in...

he broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva still interconnecting us from our lips before it exploded into millions of fragments of atoms... "Frost, I love you", He whispered, feeling him slowly push against my opening passively. Not wanting me to suffer the pain that was about to be introduced into my very body and mind...

"Mindy... Please be gentle", I moaned, gritting my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the slow lunge she was about to make, until, a warm, slimy object touched the tip of my nose, causing me to flutter my eyes open... Immediately, my eyes widened in pure shock and terror to the thing that was right in front of me... "D...Don't even THINK about it! I'll bite it off if it goes in my mouth!", I cried, opening my mouth widely. Mindy did NOT miss this opportunity and thrust the tip of my slime soaking tail that consisted of five, wide opened pink petals filled with tiny, flailing tentacles. In the middle of it all, was a pink cone that oozed out creamy white liquid, like a syringe. "MMMMMMMMMM!", I screamed, letting out my tears as the tip began to play with my tongue, endlessly hosing down the sweet beverage down my throat...

"AHH! It's so good!", He cried just before suddenly lunging himself into me, causing my eyes to widened tenfold to the amount of pain I had received. I felt my dark red blood ooze out of my hole, dampening the bed before he pulled it back, and thrust once again... "Frost, you're so... Tight!".

I lazily stared up at the ceiling, feeling like my life was suddenly ending as he thrust his warm sword into me, clutching onto my back as he moaned and took in quick breaths of air... The pain... It's unbearable! Mindy! Please stop it! I beg of you!

It went on for countless of minutes that felt like hours of endless pain and pleasure. My insides felt like tearing apart from his large sword that bashed the very end of my hole. I cringed, trying to at least try to enjoy it but it proved useless as it hurt as if someone was tearing me repeatedly at the same area.

Suddenly, a surge of pleasure struck me like gold, causing me gasp cutely with every thrust he made. There was some sort of feeling that was building up from within me... Wait a second! I shook my head, moaning loudly through my clogged mouth as I tried to grab Mindy's attention. I need her to know that I'm about to have an orgasm!

"I know Frost! I'm also going to! And I'm going to fill you up to the brim!", He exclaimed before suddenly pulling out out his tail from my sticky, sore mouth. The pink cone squirted a mouth full onto my face, causing me to gasp and grit my teeth in disgust...

"Don't Mindy! I don't want to bear a child inside of me! I'll hate you! I'll never want to see you ever again!", I cried out at the top of my lungs in panic, obviously bluffing to make him think twice before unloading his warm, thick liquid into my body.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to turn things up a notch!", He stated, panting with every deep, pleasurable thrust he made, causing me to regret even THINKING about saying such a thing. Suddenly, his tail uncoiled itself from around me by only one loop. Gasping in pleasure, I tried to escape from him, only to have something else inserted into me all of a sudden...

"MINDY!", I screamed, recoiling backwards as both of my holes were suddenly occupied. I cringed, knowing that I was going to become a mother in a matter of a week after this scenario... "Stop! Just use one! Not both!", I exclaimed, staring into his dark brown eyes with a frown as tears streamed out of my eyes like a river of despair... Inside of my second hole, was the tip of his tail, thrusting in and out as it continuously pumped me with the creamy, viscous liquid that travelled up my body... My stomach began to bulge slightly, but not really noticeable as I tried to convince him to just stop it. Agh! My insides! They feel like bursting!

Just then, I was on the road to an ultimate climax with every synchronised thrust he made into both holes, casing me to moan out in delight as it got better and better.

"Frost! I'm putting it all inside! I'm going to give you a baby!", He exclaimed, making me cringe in anger and anxiety that fought against the endless pleasure that soon, made it to an ultimate climax...

"MINDY!", I screamed, feeling the sticky liquid squirt from out of my hole as his sword was lunged deep inside of me for one last time, pumping in the hot, sticky, viscous ingredient for reproduction... I... Agh...

"T...That was awesome...", He whispered, panting as he pulled out his tail from out of me, causing a mass of the white liquid to gush out of my body, thus dampening the light blue bed extremely badly...

"Mindy...", I whispered, feeling him clutch onto my body as he laid his sword onto my thigh. I blinked, wanting to move my numb arms once again, but I ceased when I felt him start to tremble, sending vibrations all over my body that cause my eyes to widen in pity... Is he... Crying?

"I'm sorry!", He cried in a muffled voice into my damp attire as I stared at him in complete confusion... Why is he so sad all of a sudden?

"H...hey... It's alright Mindy. I...I'm not mad at you", I said in a soothing, motherly voice as he sniffed and held me tighter.

"I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry Frost! Don't leave me!", He said, obviously referring to what I had said to him earlier... Gosh... He really regrets it.

"Hush Mindy... I'm not angry at you... I'm just upset for the fact that I'm going to have a child...", I said, making him whimper even more to what I had just said.

"F...Frost... I'll make sure that you won't have a child... I promise. I promise with all my heart and soul... I'm so sorry for making you cry and endure the pain I gave to you", He sobbed, making heart skip a beat to those meaningful words of his regret...

"Mindy, look...", I began, smiling him before I nibbled onto his right grey cat-like ear from the tip. "I'm not angry at you... and I don't blame you at all... But... Please, just ask me and try to convince me instead of raping me", I said, sounding a bit muffled due to the fact that I had a part of his soft ear inside of my mouth, held by my white teeth gently.

"I promise!", He said, sounding ALOT more like the usual Mindy, only was she inside of my body...

I wonder how our relationship is going to work out... If someone finds out about this, then we're in deep trouble. Knee deep!

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up. Plus, your bed is a mess", I sighed, making his trembling stop as he rubbed his face into my damp, white attire. He then looked up at me, smiling brightly as I too returned it...

"Right!", He exclaimed, making me feel ALOT more better and safer... "Let's be quick, cause Serenity and Ruby'll be here any minute now", he warned, instantly making me release his grey, cat-like ears from the grip of my teeth and at that very moment... The door golden door knob slowly twisted, causing the both of us to turn around slowly, looking as if we had seen a ghost... It creaked open with a small push as the new lighting invaded out eyes... The sound of glass breaking filled my ears to the brim as two pairs of glowing balls of light, stared at us as if they had witnessed the a murder... Both eyes, where light blue. One had long, flowing golden hair, and the other had long red hair... Oh... Crap...

**Well, that's the lemon chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one as sword training at school, becomes truly epic. Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, follow and favourite if you already haven't and I will see you all, later!**

"_**At the end of the tunnel, is another hell to get through"**_

"_**Don't mine at night!"**_

"_**Darkness is faster than light..."**_

"_**The light is ALWAYS surrounded by darkness..."**_


	6. To Forsheer

Chapter Six: To Forsheer...

Frost's POV

Damn, Mindy's STILL moaning to what happened last night after the event. What Milk did to him was really harsh, but she's just trying to look out for me... If only she was a bit more earlier. Ruby's scarred for life, afraid to even look at me in the eye but she did make a promise that she wouldn't spread the word. I hate it when things go from bad, to worst. Then neutral to even MORE worse!

"New kid?", The coach asked, implying directly towards me with a look of curiosity plastered across his smug face, as if he thought I was weak.

"Yeah", I replied, not giving him any eye contact as I stared at Star and Chaos from behind him, both holing wooden, splinter infested blades that intimidated one another.

"Good. Now...", He began, blinking twice as he leaned closer to me, making me look at him in the eye as he cupped his mouth with his right hand. "You're not... Like them, are you?", He asked in a whisper, turning slightly pale. A smile overcame me as I forced myself to hold in the urge to laugh at his serious question.

"Maybe", I whispered back, causing his eyes to widen immediately with shock and terror as he took a step back, nearly tripping over his untied shoe laces that resembled large earth worms.

He let out a distressed sigh and strained his eyes, scratching his neck before he excused himself off towards the other side of the circular fence that held in the two fighters. I shook my head slowly from left to right, then walked up towards the wooden fence. The damp, freshly cut grass crackled with every soft step I took, being the only melody and tune that soothed me to the bone and cancelled out all of the other noises. Such as the loud muttering of the students who too, took part of this activity. Hmm... I stopped in my tracks just as I was right in front of a polished, wooden post and placed both my hands onto it, staring at them both. Most particularly Chaos... He looks just like me, only does he exhibit a much more NEATER style of hair whereas in my MALE body, mine is pretty messy.

That reminds me. Mindy has thankfully gone back to her original body which is something I'd throw a party to, but the only thing that's now bothering me is the fact that I HAVEN'T changed back. Argh... They stared at one another with piercing eyes that shown no mercy whatsoever, wanting to throw aside the rules and go out in an all out battle. Those two aren't very fond of each other, and as sure as hell that they won't be holding back. Especially not Chaos.

Suddenly, just as the coach raised up his left hand from the far end of the fence, I received a tap onto my shoulder. Immediately, I sparked up with shock and spun around, wondering who it was. A few thoughts came up into my mind like adrenaline. There's a slight chance of it being Mindy OR Milk. Both of them decided to stay home today due to the fact of last night. Agh... The pain I felt was more than just out of this world... But the pleasure was... Breathtaking.

"Hi!", A female voice exclaimed, sounding oddly familiar. The moment I had fully spun around, I was face to face with the girl who I met at the mall that NEARLY got raped by that bastard... "Remember me?", She asked, smiling brightly at me in a friendly manner that cause me to too, smile back the same way.

"Ah, yeah", I began, raising my right arm over my head as I began to scratch an irritation at the back of my head. "You're the girl who was at the mall, right?", I asked rhetorically. She nodded vigorously, making her silky smooth pink hair bounce from behind her as she chuckled silently to herself.

"Haha! I thought you would forget about me", She laughed, inching herself closer towards me as she stared deeply into my eyes with her mazing, glowing light pink ones that reflected my dark brown ones perfectly... Woah... "Good to see that you're doing well after all that", She added, just as the coach blew off the whistle but I paid no heed. I wanted to figure out how in the world did she use that lightning magic back in the mall.

"Yeah, Thankfully, I was able to get patched up pretty quickly...", I sighed, blinking once before I took a small step backwards to give myself some room to breath freely.

She opened her mouth, about to say something until I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder from my left accompanied with a male voice that said my name from right beside me... Great... I looked to my left, seeing three boys from my class stand before me as another four came from my right, surrounding me as if I was a hero of some famous person giving out autographs...

"You're Frost right!?", One of the boys who had black hair asked me loudly, invading my personal space as he lunged his face close to mine with a serious look. I grit my teeth from behind my closed lips, concealing my anger to it's greatest as I tried to make a fake smile. Blinking once and not knowing what to do, I nodded slowly.

"NO WAY!", One exclaimed as the others began to tell me things I should NOT be hearing.

"How'd you survive the bashing of a being made of ice!?", Another called, holding my right hand tightly. I turned a deep shade of red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger and annoyance... I'll kill them... These... Nosy bastards!

"Are you free after school!?", One asked, making me blink hard as I hesitated a lethal cringe, not wanting to show off my anger on my FIRST day of school... Technically second or if you count my previous attendances, sixteenth.

"I uh... Have a...", I said, absolutely lost for words as my mind tried it's best to comprehend the best escape route to take but sadly, it too was lost for process. Dammit, right when I needed it the most...

This carried on for quiet some time. About three minutes in total and by then, Chaos and Star had ALREADY finished and due to them both somehow striking one another at the exact same time, they both earned the right to choose a replacer... And guess who one was!?

"Frost!", Star called out my name from behind me, most likely grinning to both how annoyed I was at her and to the fact that I had SEVEN guys all trying to hit on me... Fuck sakes... Star better change me back, but she's throwing threats at me like spears. And the head of it is her magic, without it, it'd just be a stick with no lethality.

"Frosty!", Chaos called, making me suddenly lose the grip on anger and grasp a hold of confusion and curiosity... Why'd Chaos want Frosty to fight me?...

"The school president's little sister is going to fight with her!", I heard a girlish voice exclaim from within the crowd, causing the boys to suddenly stop in pure shock to what she had just said. Heck, even I was! I'm not her sister!

"The president's little sister... GIVE US YOUR NUMBER!", One said and pounced at me, trying to forcefully grab a hold of me by the arms. Blindly and instinctively, I held out both my hands onto his chest and forcefully pushed him backwards, causing him to topple onto the rest of the guys like dominoes. Argh! BASTARDS! I'll murder Star even if it's the LAST thing I'll fucking do!

They grunted, landing on the soft green grass relatively hard with a loud thud. They moaned out in agony as I stood there, acting all innocent from the outside while clearly on the inside, I was ready to erupt and slay Star for not changing me back to normal. Argh! Dammit!

"Woah!", A girl exclaimed to my right, causing me to immediately looked at her with a friendly smile, faking that I was amused to what I had done. "She's just like her brother, Chaos!", She said in a surprised tone of voice...

Deep down, I was cringing and slamming my head against a wall with all my might, trying my best to IMAGINE that I had not heard anything about us being family related. Fucking hell... HOW THE FUCK ARE WE THE SAME?! Chaos is humble, fair enough. That's like me, but the fact that he's... Fucking hell... We act almost the same... Just the looks and the obvious things. Frosty is energetic and funny but I have no idea how we could be mistaken as... I sighed, FINALLY realising why they thought this way... We look almost identical to one another... Suddenly, the sound of loud bangs emitted off from the distance to the right... The elementary school...

Milk's POV

"Mindy, are you SURE that Frost won't bare a baby inside of her?", I asked, trying to assure if what she said was definite and true. I'd hate to see Frost giving birth at such a young age and having to go through the pain.

"Yes. More than certain", She said quickly, blinking once as she let out a warm sigh that sounded as if she was going through some troubles.

"Good, please don't do that again to her. The tears she shed looked like she was in a great deal of pain", I added, looking her in the eye as she stared back at me, looking bothered by the topic that we held for around a good three hours with only eight breaks.

It was THAT serious. Cause if Frost were to give birth, then she'd die due to the simple fact of her female body being very, very weak. Especially since she's a FrostBitten and ISN'T in any sort of class...

"You know what. I'm going to school right now just to say sorry to her", Mindy said seriously, blinking twice and let out a slight sigh. Just as she was about to dismiss herself from the yellow, leather couch, the TV suddenly switched on with a loud buzzing noise. "What?", Mindy whispered in confusion, knowing for a fact that it'd only switch on it own when something DRASTIC has occurred.

The woman on the television began to talk as the images of slaughtered children and ravaged classrooms where painted to the right. My eyes widened as my blood ran like ice on a forever highway through my veins... intestines hung from the ceiling fan in one of the rooms whilst the walls where smeared with nothing but blood and guts... I felt like puking, but I held it in, not wanting to break the already calming silence that kept me sane from the horrifying sight... W...Who would... Do such a thing!? CREAM!?

"C...Candy...", Mindy trembled, making look to my right, staring at her paper white face as her eyes where widened a tenfold... She looked like she had seen a ghost. Slowly, I twisted my head, looking back at the TV to see the most disturbing thing I have EVER seen in my entire life...

"The words 'We Have Been Freed', has immediately led to speculations that history may repeat itself. Corozin researchers and foreign have ultimately declared that this world will come to an end", She said... But I paid no heed to what words left from her mouth... Nothing made sense to me anymore. Nothing at all...

There, I saw Candy and my little sister, both smiling demoniacally as they held knives in their hands like murderers... But they weren't slaughtering the children... In the horrifying image that made my stomach and mind ache, there was an uncanny shadow... Five red eyes all in a circle like form... The second overlord. Overturn, The Master of Elements... And with him, was Forsheer... But, Forsheer wasn't a person... It was a world. A world that this world would be plunged into if we don't help Candy and my dear little sister Cream...

"Forsheer...", Mindy whispered in awe, gritting her teeth as she grunted a little, regaining her composure as I continued to stare at the photo in pure horror and terror... Two overlords, both stronger than Charcoal working together in one goal!? I have to warn Frost and the others!

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth, feeling my wooden blade suddenly become heavier without warning whatsoever, causing me and strangely, Frosty to let out a grunt to the new weight of our blades... Her wooden sword suddenly glowed a bright, fluorescent light that blinded me momentarily right before mine too, began to glow. The darkness from behind my eyelids could only block out a quarter of the bright light as it began to change to an orangey colour made me see a circus of many colours...

"What's going on!?", I heard someone call out from within the small crowd, just at the sirens of the authorities closed in from the other side of the school, sounding as if it was being blocked off by a thick pillow.

"No idea, but it's awesome!", Another person exclaimed right before the light faded off into darkness. Slowly, I strained my eyes, feeling the brining sensation momentarily before I opened my eyes...

In front of me, was Frosty who stared at me with her dark brown eyes and a devilish smile... But the only weird thing was, was the fact that she had her SCYTHE with her. She held the black, leather stripped handle of it with both her hands in front of her face, waiting anxiously for me to make my move. Just realising, I had both my blades in my hands... I have absolutely no words to how or why, but I'm thankful for whoever has given it to me.

"Frost, I'm not going to force you to, but you should turn around", Frosty said, looking up at something behind me... I too, turned around to see one of the most demonic things I have ever seen in my entire life...

My heart dropped. Literally. Words could not even describe what I was feeling right now as I stared up at the enormous beast... It was made out of all of the elements combined. From fire to metal, ice to stone. Literally ALL... It's massive five red, glowing eyes stared at us as it stood up nearly a kilometre up in height... Wh...What's going on!? And how the FUCK did something like that even come to exist!? AND HOW DID IT JUST RANDOMLY COME BEHIND ME LIKE THAT!? I need an explanation right now!

"Frost Richtofen! Nova Starburst! And... Ahh...", I heard an excruciatingly loud voice from high above say, making me grit my teeth and prepare myself for anything. "Mindy Crimson. What a pleasant surprise", The voice said, forcing me to cringe the moment he said her name. I don't like the way he said it...

It gave me the chills for whatever reason, and gave me a reason to go out there and fight that thing head on... But I kept myself under the lid, not wanting to even THINK about what would happen to me if I even tried to... Still staring up at it with my piercing dark brown eyes, I could feel the ground shake as the grass crunched from behind me, but I paid no attention towards it.

"Frost...", I heard an innocent, feminine voice say from behind me, causing me to turn around to see a pair of light red ones as light purple strands of silky smooth hair dangled from behind. "Something's going to happen, and everyone but us has froze", She stated right when I was about to say something back to her. Just then, someone tapped my from my right shoulder from behind... I made a blind guess on who it was before spinning around to be face to face with the girl with light pink hair.

"Black Heart. White Heart. Brace yourselves", She said, smiling slightly. I blinked in confusion to what she had just said before I felt the most INTENSE blow to the back of my skull... And just like that, I was out for good... Feeling nothing but confusion as the darkness spiralled around me and consumed me... Funny... I thought I saw... Another world?... But that one was all white... and... Cold...

**And there's chapter six! Sorry it took a bit to upload and if it felt EXTREMEMLY rushed and bad. I was terribly ill during these days. But as of now, I'm alright. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Until next time!**

"_**Winter is coming, brace yourselves"**_


	7. World Of Ice

Chapter Seven: World Of Ice

Mindy's POV

Forsheer... Is... N...No! I grit my teeth painfully hard and slammed my fist down at the green, colourful grass that induced sadness into me, showing me it's happiness... Frost... Frost! FROST! I cringed and began to sob loudly for her, knowing that she'd never change back to her normal self ever again... All because of Forsheer... and Overturn...

"Mindy, it's our turn", Nova said from behind me as I sobbed out my eyes, not wanting anything to distract me to the fact that Frost will NEVER get her male body back ever again... And that she's in terrible danger, along with this world. It's fusing with Forsheer and soon, it'll be an Ice Age. "See you on the other side", She said in a low, murderous tone before I was swiftly struck hard at the back of my head with what felt like the wooden sword... And just like that, I was gone... Everything went silent, and black... Then... White?

Frost's POV

I sniffed the cold, burning air through my sore nostrils that felt like they where being cooked in an oven. I walked forwards aimlessly, trying to find a glimpse of life or at least a swelling in the white, winter land. How I had gotten here remains a mystery to me. An unmoveable memory that'll never leave me until I smile. The air was brutal and it howled like banshees screaming out the warnings of danger inside of a household... Only was this worst than death. Much more. A hell that I've been placed in for my own doings. A punishment... I shivered, cringing as I grit my teeth from under my pink, dry lips that felt numb. My bare legs where too, numb along with most of my body. As far as the eye could see, was nothing but white and the slow, fading sun that looked like a ball of orange through the thick snow-filled air... Do I deserve this? Of course I do... I've done so many bad things in life... I've murdered so many people, caused so many to suffer but... I did it for good... Yet, my fate is to now walk endlessly on a trail of the forgotten snows for all of eternity with no hope whatsoever to find a glimpse of life... What's going on? I remember just an hour ago, me and Frosty where about to fight, then all of a sudden, that one massive beast emerged from behind us...

My blades weren't with me. Nothing was. Except for my frail clothing that felt like concrete to the touch... Such a weak material fabric is... Yet it's so warm... Every step I took, caused my foot to sink into the soft, powdered snow like an anchor, forcing me to waste my precious energy to willingly lodge it out, sprouting out some powder along with it... His name was Overturn, the master of elements... From what I heard before I went into this world by magic, I heard the girl with the pink hair state that both Forsheer and Overturn are working together to grasp a hold of me and using the world as a threat to make sure that I obey them. I hate beings like that. I hate them with a strong, burning passion that makes me want to kill them off with one, fatal slash of my blades. Only IF they where around... But why send me off into the middle of nowhere if they could've just captured me? I mean, that'd be less of a hassle for them but I'm not complaining... But knowing the stories of all the twelve overlords, I knew what each could do. Forsheer could manipulate the landscape to his liking, but, only to a certain extent. For instance, he could make a whole forest or mountain grow in a designated area, but, that also means that the WIELDER must be in a kilometre range for the ability to take effect... I wonder if this madness will effect the baby that I'll have in a weeks time... but... I don't want that to happen... Nor do I want the child to die... I grit my teeth and thought hard about the situation, battling out the good and the bad in an all out war that carried on with my travelling for around a half hour.

If the baby were to be born, then it'll die from starvation and to the fact that I'm not medically trained for things related to birth. And plus... I may too, die with the baby... I'll be like fish in a barrel to any predators that'll try to grasp onto me with their glistening, sharp fangs that'd cut me up into fragments of hopelessness and loneliness... But I'd rather die with someone... Than to let them die alone. Especially a child... I blinked, feeling nauseous as I began to see a black, drawn out line that looked like the side of a road... A smile overcame my face, giving me new hopes of survival and energy as I fastened my pace towards it, disregarding the fact that I was terribly ill and fatigue. I did not want to pass out only a mere three hundred meters away from the road... I want someone to at least see me once I collapse to the unbearable headache I faced head on and the feeling of my stomach and face burning like fire to the cold, howling, arctic winds that punished me severely...

Just then, I blinked to a bright light that suddenly blinded me for a split second from my right, causing me to grit my teeth and quickly look towards the source... Right there, far away in the distance, was a figure in black... Holding and aiming in on a sniper rifle... And I was in the scope. There was nowhere for me to run nor to even escape the hunter... I'm dead already...

"Are you a friendly!?", I heard a voice echo muffledly from where the entity stood, still having me in it's sniper scope... From the amount of focus the light was projected into my retinas, I'd say that it was using at LEAST a twelve times scope. That's my theory, but I knew that it might have been a lot more stronger since the sun was hardly even paining the earth in it's magnificent, warm light of life...

I opened my mouth, waning to shout back positively, but I found it impossible as my body began to shut down slowly... I blinked, slowly moving my head around in a circular orbit as my headache worsened a tenfold... Agh... I closed my eyes, letting out a weak moan before I felt my life drain out of my body like steam... I fell to my knees, sinking in deep into the soft, cold snow as I smile slightly, feeling like this was my last moment in life... But knowing everything I have been through, this is merely a chapter in my life, not the full stop.

"Are you OK!?", The voice asked, accompanied with the ghastly howling of the arctic air that blew my hair majestically to the right in a memorising manner... I opened my eyes and spoke out my final words...

"No...", I whispered to myself, hoping that the figure would somehow hear me... And just like that, I fell face fist into the snow as the life had successfully left me for good... Only wanting to return when my body becomes stable once again...

Do I have to go through all of this pain? Is that why I live? For the sake of others and not my own?... I...I want to live a peaceful life... Boy or nor, with Mindy, Ruby... Everyone... Not having to fight anything. Not having people to rely on us... And most of all... Who am I kidding. This is a great life. And I want it to never end...

Hmm... Argh... Huh? 

"She's waking up", I heard a voice say from my right in a whisper, following with the sounds of scrambling and some quiet footsteps... I kept my cool as much as possible, not wanting to have a panic attack due to the unfamiliar voices and sounds... Where am I?

"Quick, get Milk", I heard a very familiar voice say from beside me, causing me to instantly open up my eyes in pure shock and surprise to what I had just heard. Milk's here?!

"Milk?", I moaned, straining my eyes for a second before I looked straight up at the white, wooden ceiling of what seemed to be a house. A warm one in fact... I grit my teeth, feeling my senses come back at me like an anchor into the Arctic Ocean as I looked to my left very slowly... There, I saw two, big, shiny green eyes that held me in a world of endless awe... She sounded just like her... My dear daughter, Ruby... I smiled slightly, feeling the urge to cry build up from within the back of my eyes as I began to remember all of our promises... And how I broke her heart that one day... When I told her to go away...

Ever since that day, she couldn't talk to me as deeply as we used to, and after that night with Mindy, she hasn't spoken to me... I left a trail of despair in my journey. Good things, bad things, they're all feelings... But to me, they're what makes us, us...

"Frost?", I heard the person I stared at for what felt like an eternity whisper to me, making me blink and break free from my reflective flashback... Ruby... I've hurt you enough, haven't I?

"Yes... How'd you know my name?", I asked in a curious voice, almost demanding it as if she was someone dangerous.

"Oh!", She exclaimed surprised to what I said. I moaned, sitting myself up from the soft, cosy bed that I laid on for quiet some time and shook my head to rid myself from the negative thoughts and my drowsiness. "Cause you look just like my Dad when he's in his girl form. And plus, he's name is Frost as well", She said cheerfully and immediately held out her right hand in front of her, asking me for a handshake. I looked at her peculiarly. If her father is the older me, then wouldn't she be Ruby? No... That's not right. Ruby doesn't have light green eyes... What was it that he told me a few weeks ago before I fought Charcoal? He had a daughter named...

"Are you by any chance, Emerald?", I asked curiously as I took her hand and shook it firmly with a small smile plastered across my face, staring into her amazing light green eyes that matched her flaming red hair perfectly.

"Mhm! Looks like Daddy's told you about me", She said, breaking off the handshake and suddenly took a quiet step backwards, still smiling and staring into my dark brown eyes that now, felt weird and EXTREMELY different... Like I was inside of a different body instead of my own.

"Is he around here by any chance?", I asked.

"Umm...", She began uneasily, looking bothered to the question that I had asked her in a polite tone.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me", I said, reassuring her to make sure that she does NOT feel uncomfortable. I'd hate to make someone as adorable as her to cry... Then again, I'm one to talk...

"He went out after mommy didn't return from her scavenge. On radio contact, she said that she found a Huge", She said, holding out her hands to emphasise on 'Huge'. "Building made of grey concrete. But after that, she disappeared completely... In an hour, Milk and Star said that they'll be going to find them along with me", She explained and quickly dropped her hands to the side as she stood on the side of the bed, just in front of a rectangular window with a bright smile across her amazing face... Argh... Deja vu?

Why do I feel like they where captured? It's strange, but at the same time, my gut never lied to me once. Well, unless it's Star's cooking then that's different but the point's that I bet my life and soul that they're in trouble...

"So... Wanna go eat something. When Chaos took you in, you were as sick as a human. High fever, irregular heartbeats and worst of all, you wouldn't stop mentioning Mom's name and a girl named Ruby", She said, ending it with a sigh as I stared at her in a weird way, almost in disbelief... Chaos took me here?

Is he here as well? What a strange coincidence... Or maybe... Forsheer wanted this to be... Overturn... I will defeat you for doing this to the world... I hope everyone's alright... The Humans... Are lucky tho... They've all got their side of the world on lock down. That's why when they say that they 'travelled around the world', they've only gone around THEIR territorial area. An illusion to them, but a wall to us. A portal that never ends, sending them back to the top in a loop... One day... I'll make this whole earth equal... I promise...

Mindy's POV

We'll find you Frost Richtofen, and we won't stop until we do! I sat, hugging a corner snug as I held onto Ruby rightly from around her waist, not wanting to release her as she emitted a rather comfortable heat that really tempted me to squeeze her tighter due to how cold it was. All around us, was white, white, and some more white. Literally. There was not ONE single swelling in the horizon and the sun was just settling down. Sino, our scout and leader of the group was currently trying to look for any signs of civilisation through her grey, oversized sniper rifle that looked freshly painted and polished to the sparkle. She was the oldest of us, the age of nineteen and had the most strongest eyes imaginable. Her aim is incredible. A speck of dust a thousand miles away and she'll hit that point blank... She's that good. With us inside of this small, broken grey, stoned bunker, was Nova, Sindy, Serenity, Ruby and Frosty. The other's are most likely to be with Frost herself... But I can't get her out of my mind... About her being pregnant at a young age and how she'll never have her male body back... She must be upset, but knowing her, she'll get over it if given enough time... As long as nobody harasses her, then she'll adapt to it properly... I hope...

"Hey guys", Sino said in a relatively loud tone that was sudden due to the fact that she hadn't talked for a good two hours straight... It must be something big then.

"What's up?", Serenity asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up from her sleepy position on the cold, hard floor.

"I found something", She replied, making Frosty sigh out in frustration to a reason unknown to me.

"Thank goodness...", She whispered to herself as she began to gently stroke her right arm soothingly, massaging the large bruise that she had received via a creeper explosion. Honestly, that was the FIRST time I had ever seen one. I never knew that they'd look like green walking... Agh! My mind needs cleansing!

"It looks like a military building... Hold on a sec", She said, sounding a bit confused with her second phrase. "Guys... We better keep it down", She said, sounding rather serious.

"Why's that?", I asked, feeling Ruby's embrace from around my neck tighten a tenfold.

"Cause I see someone that looks like you, and a man that looks like Frost. Older versions", She said... My heart dropped...

Frost's POV

"Frost?", I heard Star say from my right as I leaned over and grasped onto the handle of my pistol, Oblivion, that had been laying around on the wooden floorboards like an invisible object.

"What?", I asked in an obviously upset tone since it was HER who was talking to me. Honestly, I can't even take her serious anymore. I can't trust her with anything.

"You're mad at me... Right?", She asked the obvious, making me blink as I erected myself upright with a slight sigh. I inspected the gun's glorious black, shiny texture that felt as smooth as my swords and was as durable as metal. The red texture of my name and the gun's inscribed onto the head of the gun was absolutely unique. This gun is one of a kind. No ammunition shortages, low recoil and most of all, MY gun.

"Star", I said simply, blinking before I turned to her with a serious expression plastered across my face, unamused by her smile and question. "You do this every single time... And I'm sick of it. You say you're sorry, then you'll just end up rubbing me somewhere. I hate it... Please... Just", I paused, not knowing what to say next as I suddenly felt the urge to cry... Dammit... Why have I gotten so emotionally weak all of a sudden? Mood swings? Unlikely.

"Frost?", She asked, intending to ask if I was alright... But I wasn't... And I'm not blaming her for all of this. It's nobodies fault, but the fact that I've been abused by monsters and raped by Mindy... I just... Can't look at her like she's someone I should care about... She's hurt me more than anything else. To forgive her, is like trying to ask an old man to do a triple somersault in his late nineties.

"Please...", I whispered, turning away from her to hid my face that was on the verge of tears.

"Do you hate me?", She asked soothingly, trying to make me feel more comfortable around her but that wasn't the case. I've been broken a long time ago, and now the cracks are starting to reveal themselves... I'd hate to shatter... Then to renew myself from the base to the top.

"I...Don't know", I struggled to say, gritting my teeth as I fought my negative thoughts with all my might.

"Hey. Look...", She said, taking a step towards me slowly, making the floor creak quietly in pain as it got louder and louder till finally, she was right in front of me, looking deeply into my dark brown eyes with her sparkling, saddened silver ones... "If you cry, then I'll never forgive myself... I know it's late to say that but...", She paused as I blinked, feeling the tears start to form at the base of my eyes as I trembled in sadness... It's like my past...

The past that I lived as a spirit... Only was this one much more hurtful... I never complained about things, I just kept them to myself to stay out of the way of others... Why am I like that? I need help... But when I receive it, I reject it. Like the so many other times in the past...

"Star. Please don't", I whispered, sounding muffled under the building pressure from within my chest that tightened itself, trying to keep in the bursts of sobs from leaving my mouth as I felt a tear suddenly drop from my right eye, slithering across my soft white cheeks like a soothing river of sadness...

"I've broken you... And I apologise for that. This time, for real", She said, grasping onto my right hand with both hers, holding them like a sandwich as she smiled at me warmly with tears building up from the base of her eyes. "I never knew you'd cry to something like this. Deep down, I thought you were invincible. You could stand up against an army and never complain about any wounds given to you... You've shown me that even the strongest of metals can degrade and crumble away", She chuckled shedding a glowing, crystal clear tear of sadness from her right eye as she stared into mine, smiling at me vividly. I gulped and closed my eyes tightly, letting out even more tears before opening them up again, clenching my left fist into a right ball of pain... Star... "That's why everyone loves you so much that they want to do dirty things to you! Because you can change people and light the darkest hearts with love... You've killed so many, and you bare a huge burden but you never gave up! So why are you crying?", She said, making me sob harder as I immediately pulled her in fro a hug, grasping onto her clothing and snuggled myself onto her soft, small chest, crying my eyes out to what she had just said...

"Ruby...", I whimpered... I feel so distant from her, yet in reality, we haven't moved an inch from out bond... It was my mind. I was worrying about too many things in life. Birth, this body, the future... Anxiety is what broke me, not Star...

"Hush Frost. I said I'm sorry, now, I want you to know that there IS a way for you to get your body back. But it'll take some time. Can you wait?", She said, dampening my hair with her tears of sadness as I dampened her white attire to a light grey with my salty tears of regret... I was so blind... Why do I feel this way right now? All the stress on me has finally broke me... And now, I'm going to have to start a new. A new life... One that I'd see the happiness in life, instead of the sadness and never to regret ever choice I make.

"Thank you... And I'm too, sorry", I said, easing myself up from the water works as I reeled myself back slightly, looking deeply into her silver eyes with a small smile across my damp face. "I've been blaming you on so many things yet it was all entirely my fault".

"You really are such a good girl. No wonder why everyone wants you", She joked as we exchanged chuckles in the warm, silent air of the night...

New hope. New happiness. No regret. This is a life that I want... A life with her, and all of the others... I wish...

(A) Frost's POV

I see... this place isn't any human facility... I growled angrily as I tried my best to break out of the bonds that held me in place onto a large pillar of ice amongst many others with my wife, Mindy tied up right beside me... This place... Is...

"NO! DON'T EAT ME PLEASE!", A male voice screamed from far away as the sound of ice shattering filled the air along with the horrifying howls of the dreaded ice creatures... But those weren't the threat to us all...

It was the Golem of Ice, icicle. And it's master, Shard, the Elemental of Ice. One of Overturn's children...

Cause Overturn, relies on his children to fight for him. He's powerless without them...

And most of all, they are the gears of Forsheer. Without them, Forsheer will die...


	8. Shard's Throne Room

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! To the random reviewer, I just want to let you know that there is only TWO Frost's and TWO Mindy's. One of them, is the current one and the older versions are the mortal versions of the ones from three million years ago. Remember the chapter when Frost met him in the chapter 'A Tale Of Two Souls' in my previous story? Well, that's basically him. I hope you understand and if you have any other questions you may want to ask, help yourself cause I'll be sure to answer it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Shard's Throne Room

Frost's POV

I clenched my fists, grasping tightly onto my pistol, Oblivion, as I stared outside the square windowpane that was isolated from everything else. All but me and the brown, fur-coated sofa that felt very similar to a fabric bed. What am I thinking of? What's on my mind? Do I really want to do this for a living? Fighting, staying in this form and ultimately having a child? Gah... I really AM reluctant. And that's what makes me, me. The outside was a bare with nothing but the endless screams of the harsh, burning wind that could send one spiralling into madness. I blinked. What to do during these last two minutes? Shora and his sister, silica were here for some reason and had their military equipment on. I Didn't ask why they had it on, but knowing that they actually work at the Silk Military as Commanding Trainers, they'd have to be prepared, unless of course, they wanted their students to take them easy. They're humans. Good humans. One's that would stop another person from dying, no matter who it is... Why can't more humans be like them? Especially like Sino.

I sighed out loudly, bouncing my right knee vividly as I could already feel the cold, chilling sensation of the damaging air from outside seep into my bloodstream like poison. Forsheer is really a strange, mythical place... But this technically IS the real world. Currently, according to the things that Emerald had told me and to the fact that there was an ACTUAL creeper outside earlier, this had to be the wilderness. No doubt about it. There had never been a time when mobs where outside of the wilderness, except for the Games and the Creeper Kingdom. Hmm... I sighed once again, looking down from the window at my black, steel gun that was as smooth as glass and as sturdy as studded leather. A slight smile formed across my soft, white face as I began to start imagining about the things in life. Why I became a girl and why I am who I am right now. Black Heart. That girl with the pink hair... She's able to use magic, just like Star but with greater force. But Star now uses melee instead of magic which is somewhat odd to me, but in another perspective, she's MUCH more better at using a sword rather than magic... Things should get interesting... Or rather epic.

Nova's POV

I walked beside Mindy who held hands with a little girl named Ruby who had beautiful long, straight red hair that reached her waist, light blue eyes that resembled a crystal clear ocean and wore a cute little outfit. A green skirt that nearly reached her knees and a white, primary school shirt that had a little grey ribbon right under her neck. I knew straight away who she was. It was obvious. Red hair, light blue eyes and that one particular handle dangling from her waist. Dragon's Rage. And I'm guessing that she has siblings cause IF her name is Ruby, then there must be a Diamond, Sapphire and an Emerald. Four legendary hunters... But she's... A child. Then again, I'm one to talk.

The wind battered us ferociously and mercilessly, not wanting us to get the slight on getting used to it. Howls of the forsaken arctic gales where the only melody in this bare environment, made by the one and only, Forsheer. At first when I read about this legend, I thought it was made up, but, upon figuring out my powers one day, it became as clear as day to who I was. Pink Heart. The final in the trio.

"Not too far ahead", Sino muttered, shielding her eyes with her left forearm as she led the way slowly, trying to battle the wind with everything she had. But, it was all done with a smile across her beautiful face. Hmm... She doesn't look like an Arachnid nor an Ender... "Brace yourselves. Things will hit the fan once we enter if it's what I think it is!".

"What do you mean?!", Frosty asked, completely confused as she grit her teeth and too, shielded her eyes from the dreadful storm.

"Are you deaf!?", Serenity snapped immediately, cringing as she let out a grunt of struggle with every hard, heavy step she took.

"Me!? Deaf!?", Frosty exclaimed in a dangerous tone against the girl with the light blue hair that ran down to her thighs in a long ponytail. A piece of an unknown rock held her hair together neatly and let out some sort of florescent glow that warmed me slightly. Magical items...

"Nova, can I ask you something?", Mindy asked, making me look to my right, staring at her adorable face that was coated in a thin layer of frost. We exchanged friendly stares with smiles as we continued our walk, sinking into the snow consecutive in a never ending loop, not knowing if it was us who were moving or the world.

"Sure", I replied positively.

"Well... Uh...", She began, wandering off track as she began to search for the right words... Hmm? "That beast earlier, can you tell me what it was?", She asked, making me spark up hence for my love of enlightening others from darkness. That's how I got my name.

"That 'Beast', was no other than an illusion. A trick made by Overturn's children who used little fragments of their powers in conjunction with Forsheer's ability to manipulate the landscape...", I stopped, wondering whether or not if I should tell about the hight bounty on Frost right now. And when I high, I MEAN high.

"An illusion eh?", Mindy sighed blinking and shaking her head in confusion before Ruby suddenly said something that caught my attention like an explosion.

"You're Pink Heart, aren't you", She stated, giving me a serious look through her piecing, light blue eyes that made my soul tremble but made my heart melt to how ADORABLE she looked... Haha! She's almost as cute as Serenity!

I nodded, then, I stated her name. "Ruby. The wielder of flames. Hunter of Corozin and Six Point. Or, Minecraftia for the humans", I said, making Sino suddenly look behind at me with haste, looking somewhat worried about something... Hmm? Did I say something wrong?

"Nova, is it?", Sino began in an uneasy tone before she sighed, seeming to regain her proper composure. "What race are you from?", She asked... Oh shit... I was NOT prepared for THAT topic... Especially since that I'm not even supposed to be in this continent! Argh...

"I...Uh... Human. I am human", I lied, trying to get the slip and thankfully, they all believed me... Thank goodness for that... Now, all we need to do from here is to kill whoever's controlling the ice and then HOPEFULLY we'll be able to get back to school... Again... Dammit. They're gonna do that memory reset to us again. But little do they know, is that I'm shock resistant...

Frost's POV

This place... I can feel something pulsating at the other side of these massive, overly sized light blue doors that were made of pure, solid ice. It feels... So cold and lonely... Argh! I grit my teeth, not allowing my empathy to overtake me as I rejected the thoughts of mercy. No way will I be backing down a fight! After all, I have my Oblivion AND I need to protect the others... From what Milk had told me, Candy and Cream seemed to have gone through a traumatising experience... If the ice-thingy dies, then all it's evil doings will be restored. Good. Looks like we have a chance. We all stood there, staring blankly at the door as Chaos approached it with extreme caution, valuing his life as he placed his hands onto it, feeling it's cool, smooth texture. Me, Star, Milk, Chaos, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Shora and Silica where the only one's present.

"It's opening", Chaos said, echoing twice from within this bright tunnel that we all where inside of. I paid no attention to anything behind me nor to my surroundings. All I wanted to do was to look at the cursed door... Anxiously waiting for it to open like what Chaos had said.

Quickly, he took a good three steps back, staring up at the two massive doors as they suddenly shifted once, emitting an EXCRUCIATING screech of the stone floor rubbing against the icy door's texture. I cringed to the amount of pain that was introduced into my body, causing my ears to fold flat on top of my head as my grey, small fox-like tail raised it's hairs like a frightened cat.

"Ouch...", Milk moaned in pain, cringing to the horrifyingly high amount of decibels.

Then, the door exhibited a crack large enough for us to walk through, but we all hesitated seeing that at any moment, the doors may crush us unexpectedly. Not taking any risks eh? Looks like I'll be going in first then.

"Frost, make sure you don't die", Diamond said in an adorable, soothing tone that made me smile.

"Don't worry. I will never die", I assured her, giving her a quick wonk before I began to walk silently towards the now very wide opening of the door that exhibited light and even more coldness...

I grit my teeth, holding tightly onto my gun with my right hand as I held it up close to my face, feeling much more safe and secure. The inside was like a throne room. It was stunningly massive! A red carpet was rolled out in the centre of the entire area and led down a light blue road all the way to the throne made of light blue, solid hard ice... large pillars of sharp ice where placed seemingly randomly all over the place and had a few coils of rope around it... The silence was too much for me to handle, which ultimately forced me to talk.

"Are you a Child of Overturn?", I asked in a neutral way, sounding puny and weak... And that's what I wanted the woman on the throne to think. This body is either my ultimate advantage or my ultimate despair. It's either they underestimate me, or, they go all out on me due to how... I don't want to say it.

She nodded, smiling brightly and demoniacally at me from far across as she rested her right leg above her left, slightly intimidating me by showing that she was in a higher position. Almost like a queen... Damn... I'm too easy to anger! I can't make the same mistake that I made against Charcoal... That was one hell of a way to learn from a flaw! She had icy blue hair that was tied up in two pony tails from the sides and had some more hair dangle down to her waist freely from behind her. Her eyes were a dark blue colour that induced some sort of chill down my spine, as if she could control the very air from within the vicinity.

"And you must be Frost, or should I say, Black Heart", She said, smiling at me as I returned a stare of courage and will to win against her. I will NOT allow her to defeat me. Not now, not ever! I grit my teeth painfully hard, showing my shiny white teeth slightly as she licked her lips like she was growing hungry... "What a surprise! I never expected you to have peasants. I expected you and your two OTHER friends to come with you", She said, standing up from her throne with a loud sigh, blinking twice as she still continued to stare at me in the eye from across the room that was around a good one hundred meters in length. But the gap in between us, was a mere thirty three meters.

"They aren't peasants. They're my friends", I said feeling my blood begin to boil as my body ignored the freezing temperatures that kept everyone in place from behind me, staring in confusion at both me and the woman. Her attire was a strange, metallic armour that had a shiny, light blue tint that resembled ice closely. A plate skirt that had small pieces of ice dangling around on strings. But what really stood out, was the fact that she HAD no weapons on her. Hmm... Maybe she has something up her sleeves.

"Friends!? Don't make me laugh! You don't deserve them!", She spat, angering me even more to the point of eruption... Dammit... She's pushing me too much! I have to remain calm! And fast!

"Shut it!", I exclaimed in a small burst of anger, making her laugh to my sudden reaction and to the flaming anger building up from within me... "Who do YOU have!?", I spat back relentlessly, feeling the awkward silence fill the cold, stiff air as she suddenly ceased her laughter and just stared at me with a serious facial expression... Just what I thought... She too, is easily angered.

"I have EVERYTHING! What the fuck do you possibly have that I don't!? You're very lucky that you're someone that I desire... And once I get my hands on you...", She began to laugh, progressively getting louder and louder. Argh... She mustn't be thinking straight! Same as me! "I'll make sure that you bare an offspring!", She exclaimed, bursting out into an extreme fit of laughter that held me inside of a trance of undo-able shock...

W...What... NO! She can't! It's impossible! Argh! I grit my teeth and squeezed the trigger of my gun twice, recoiling slightly as the copper bullet shells flung out of the top of my gun, spiralling in mid air in what seemed to be in slow motion as the bullets slowly made it's way towards her, heading straight for her head point blank. Then... I something happened... They where immediately shot out of the air by small shards of ice, directing them towards the right wall where they drilled in deep and painfully hard. Dammit... She can manipulate ice... Which means that she doesn't need a weapon... I looked all around me, knowing what I was up against and how I'd have to treat this battlefield... Literally everything was made of ice, meaning that at any moment, she could send in a million spears of ice at me, thus ending my life. But she wants me alive... Argh... I'm going to have to do something drastic then.

"A pistol huh? So you really ARE clueless of what you can truly do, aren't you", She intimidated me with a fiendish tone in her voice that REALLY stirred me up like an egg mixer. "Looks like impregnating you will be as easy as ONE!", She exclaimed, tossing an unexpected shard of ice towards something behind me with lightning speed. "Two! Three!", She added, throwing another two in correspondence to what she said. They whizzed by my head, emitting no noise at all... But behind me... Was the noise of shattering.

Slowly, I turned around in the fear of seeing someone having pieces of their body parts removed... But to my surprise and astonishment, it was someone I longed to see. Right in front of me, was Mindy who held her blade dangerously close to her face and underneath her, where the three shards of rock-like ice, laying there as still as a mountain...

"Let's get this show under way!", The woman from behind me exclaimed before suddenly, the doors exploded, causing a haze of tiny, microscopic ice to blind us like smoke... My eardrums burst into a fit of sirens, damaging the internal part slightly as I found trying to keep my balance somewhat difficult and in addition to that, I was completely blinded by the snow... When it ceased dramatically and I was back to normal, right in the centre of the room, was a giant golem, looking slightly like the iron one but only was it more beefy. It stood like a gargoyle, having it's empty eye sockets filled with a fluorescent bright light that painted the room in an amazing manner... "I present to you my beloved and loyal pet, Icicle! Made by the one and only me, Shard!", She announced as if this was some sort of game to her... Looks like things'll be getting quiet interesting.

"Frost, Mindy, I'd hate to ruin the mood but everyone's frozen", A girl said from behind, causing my eyes to widen as I spun around... Seeing absolutely everyone except for Ruby and the girl with pink hair who were frozen solid in ice... They all had blank facial expressions, well, all but Star who looked as if she was about to pull out her rapier to fight by our side... The environment we stand on... Is completely unfair!

**And there's Chapter Eight! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Leave a review one what you thought of it and suggest some ideas if you want to! Stay tuned for the next Chapter as it officially is the FIRST 'Boss Battle Chapter'. Things'll get crazy! Until next time, stay awesome!**

"_**The logic is brilliant!"**_

"_**One does not simply dry their backs after a shower"**_

"_**Let it snow!"**_

"_**Here comes the fighter!"**_


	9. Boss Battle: Melting Point

**Brace yourselves for this EPIC chapter as it is it very first BOSS fight. Strap on your seat belts, place that bowl of chips and drinks on the table and brace yourselves! Enjoy!**

Boss Battle Chapter Nine: Melting Point

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth, staring up at the creatures uncanny, glowing eyes that slightly stung my retinas. Dammit... This isn't fair at all! Our environment is completely made out of ice and plus, she can manipulate it to her desires... But why doesn't she just freeze us like the others?... Maybe there's something I'm missing.

"Frost, don't move more than thirty meters from Ruby", The girl with pink hair said suddenly, breaking the stiff silence that held us in a death grip for countless of seconds that felt like hours. I blinked, swiftly turning around to face her with widened, serious eyes as I gripped onto my pistol with excruciating force, gently pushing the trigger down.

"Why's that?", I asked quickly, looking at Ruby who stood to her right with a bright smile that warmed up my heart like a fire, causing my mind to settle from the shock and fear of the massive creature of ice that stood behind me from a great distance. She blinked blankly before I averted my eyes away from her and back to the girl who stared at me with a serious facial expression, causing me to understand not to take this too lightly.

"Because her warmth is like a barrier that dispels ice projectiles AND stops us from getting encased eternally in ice", She explained, digging her short nails into her palms as she looked to the thing behind me and grit her teeth as she growled to herself in anger. "Frost, we're going to have to think this through if we want to destroy that thing".

I blinked and too, squeezed my grip around my pistol with my right hand as I gripped harshly onto the carbon fibre handle that felt as durable as dragon hide or ender cloth. Those things are literally military grade! "Alright", I sighed, taking her advice to my heart as my mind began to make the most out of it. Spinning around, my long, black silk-like hair danced around me as they whipped the air with supersonic speed, causing me to grin a little before I stopped abruptly and stared back at the creature that stood as still as a stone statue, staring over us and awaiting for our move.

"What's the plan?", Ruby asked, implying towards me as I was supposedly the leader of us four. I blinked once more, taking in a deep breath of the cool, silent air through my mouth, causing my abdomen to inflate slightly before I let it out with one, big exhale through my mouth.

Feeling some sort of weird energy flow from within my veins like a new form of adrenaline, I gave her my answer with a smile across my creamy soft face as both of my grey cat-like ears twitched vividly.

"We stick together and find it's weak spot", I announced my plan, taking in another deep breath of the cold stiff air as I continued to exchange stares with the ice golem, staring deeply into our eyes. "From there, I'll say the rest. Keep your wits about", I added and took a step forward. Suddenly, I was grasped from around my left arm by a powerful force, causing my eyes to widen as I immediately looked to my left by instinct. It was Mindy.

"Frost, don't get hurt. Please... Your body is very fragile and it's vulnerable to any type of attack, including vocal and psychological", She warned, looking back at the girl with the pink hair and gave her a quick nod before looking back at me with worried eyes that told me so much about her... She loves me so much... I love her too. But... Never mind. I have to consider what she said cause I don't want her to get upset.

And I too, don't want my life to end. But if things get over the top dangerous, then I'll do whatever it takes to take that thing on myself, even if it means death or captivity... That's my problem, and only problem. I care too much. Empathy is the proper term... But to throw my life on the line proves that I'm something different. And different, is OK with me...

"Follow my lead", I muttered as Mindy finally let go of me. With one final blink, I smiled devilishly, feeling my body begin to pump a mixture of my sweet, dark red viscous blood with a lethal dose of adrenaline. My heart began to beat as fast as the wind as I took a step backwards with my left foot and nodded, indicating that I was about to set off at full speed towards the creature. "Go!", I commanded in a loud, echoing voice as I grit my teeth and launched myself forward with lightning speed. I ran across the icy floor that for whatever reason, did NOT feel slippery at all, making it much more easier for me to take control of my exceedingly fast movements and strafes.

The creature's eyes where completely on me, following nothing BUT me. I blinked and looked over my shoulder to see everyone struggling to catch up to me due to the slippery floor... That's strange? Quickly, I looked forwards and immediately, my eyes widened as my pupils contracted. With reaction and movement so precise that not even a bullet would make it an inch towards me, I suddenly spun around to the left, JUST dodging an icicle that ALMOST embedded itself into my head, thus, ending my life right off the bat. Argh! I cannot allow myself to become distracted again! That was too close for comfort! I gulped, knowing how vulnerable I truly am without the protection of Ruby, but I threw that to the side as I was more of a lone wolf against a single opponent. No matter how big or small, I'll never back up a fight!

I let out my battle cry as I neared it with excruciating speed, feeling the wind bounce right off my body as if I was resistant to friction. A new logic? I think not. It must be some sort of spell... But who else can cast such thing other than... Oh. I get it. Man! That girl has some serious skills in magic! Haha! Let's get this over and done with, shall we!?

"Taste ice!", The creature suddenly stated in a deep, robotic voice, causing me to gasp in shock as it lifted up it's right hand up in front of it as straight as a branch. I grit my teeth harder and braced myself to the greatest as I was breaking the fifteen meter mark, feeling it's icy aura begin to take on my bodies first line of defence like a bombardment of bullets. It stung like a bee, causing me to cringe in despair as I forced myself to ignore the agonising pain with all my might. I can still do this! I just need to get closer to it!

"FROST DON'T RUN STRAIGHT FOR IT!", I heard Mindy scream from behind me, sounding like a memory as I stared at the golem's light blue arm that began to glow from the tip. Little orbs of photons began to take form from in front of it as it got sucked into the light like a vacuum before suddenly, it stopped and stared at me motionlessly.

"Eat this Black Heart!", It yelled, sending chills down my spine and just like that, a barrage of light blue lethal shards made their way towards me from the orb of light that was stuck on the tip of it's right hand. Argh! I grit my teeth painfully hard, feeling the ice begin to grow more and more damaging to my sensitive body as I leaped to the right, just avoiding a deadly bombardment of ice shards that had every potential to take my life out in one fatal swoop. Fucking hell! This thing isn't melee!? Argh! That's what I get for underestimating my foes! "You will not survive!", It screamed as I began to run once again, but this time, around it, keeping myself a good twenty meters away from it. It was relatively slow, but and I was fast enough to outrun the barrage that continued to follow me ruthlessly from close behind... But the unfortunate thing was the fact that I was beginning to wear out...

Not from exhaustion, but from the sheer amount of coldness plunging itself into my veins, causing my blood to slow down it's traffic to the point where my heart felt like it's function was weakening. Shit! I'm going to die from heart failure if I don't figure something out sooner or later! And that's something I do NOT want happening to me. The all mighty Black Heart, dying from a heart attack against something weaker than Charcoal!? That'll make the front page! Dammit brain! Don't fool around when life's on the line! Come on! I AM NOT DONE UNTIL I DROP DEAD! Gritting my teeth and feeling my body beginning to pump normally once again, I used my willpower to ignite the my soul, causing my body to resist the cold temperature that battered me like a toy.

I looked dead ahead, seeing the others make their way towards me at a relatively slow pace that seemed like a meter per three seconds due to the floor supposedly being as slippery as an ice rink. Blinking hard, I focused back on my situation as I continued to circle the massive, rock-like beast that too, spun around as it fired lethal, bullet-like shards at me, trying desperately to get at LEAST one shot at me. I studied it, trying to find it's weakness but non seemed to pop up into my mind. Dammit! Think brain! I know you're still functioning correctly! Wait a second... My eyes widened as I heard the icy pillars that where scattered all over the place collapse with loud, unbearable shattering that sounded like glass, shaking the ground slightly. I dared not to look back, knowing that those shards'll somehow catch up to me if I did cause those kind of things always seem to happen to me for whatever reason. Just then, I remembered something... The giant me and Mindy fought at that village. That's it! Something THAT big won't be able to operate without it's legs! Haha! The bigger they are, the harder they fall! But first, I need to steer clear from the shards... Come on guys! I need you!

Come on... I need a plan right here, right now! The shards gradually began to catch up as the sound of shattering and whistling of the wind drew closer and closer, causing my ears to vibrate in pure fear. Then, I saw something in the corner of my left eye... A smoke cloud. A white one that was thick enough for visibility to become zero! That's it! I need it to shoot down a pillar to release the fireworks of solid water molecules for me to use as my advantage! Ok... Now a plan is all I need on HOW I'm going to do it... Looks like I'll be doing something reckless once again! Blinking and eyeing the upcoming pillar, I grit my teeth and hoped that my plan would work. Here goes nothing! Swiftly, I stopped in my tracks just as I was right in front of the pillar and immediately jumped behind it, keeping my distance away from it since it could crumble at any moment in time. It shook vividly as the sound of muffled shattering emitted on the other side like gunfire, causing me to hesitate in my plan... I looked to my right with curiosity, seeing another pillar.

I cringed, thinking eternally for a plan as I gripped my handgun for what felt like a year. Dammit... Looks like I'm going to have to do something stupid! Again! Quickly, just as the pillar crashed down and the shards pierced through, I lunged forwards towards the ice pillar that was not fifteen meters away, making my heart begin to beat as fast as steam pistons as another dose of adrenaline was injected into my bloodstream like a drug. If I remember correctly, the amount of speed would determine the mass, meaning that I could strike a bullet faster than the speed of light right at it's leg. And if my theory's correct, then that thing SHOULD topple over like a tumbling skyscraper. Let's find out, shall we!?

As fast as I could, I ran up towards the light blue icicle and begged for what I believed to be true to ACTUALLY be true since my very plan of making that thing fall revolved around it. Here goes nothing! Gritting my teeth and tensing myself in slight hesitance, I placed one of my feet onto a small crack exhibited on the icicle and launched myself upwards. Alright! For the moment of truth! I let out a battle cry as I placed my feet onto the pillar and actually, began to run up it as if it was the very floor itself! Perfect! Another logical rule broken by yours truly! Haha! I smiled to my success and made haste, knowing that it was just a matter of a split second before the barrage of shards would make contact with this pillar, causing it to shake and make me loose my momentum, ultimately leading to my death... Let's do this once and for all!

"Albert, let's test if where correct!", I exclaimed as I suddenly launched myself off the tip of the pillar upside down and bulleted towards the creature, holding my gun out in front of my face as I aimed precisely at what looked like it's kneecap. I smiled... If an object were to gather it's mass into one focused area and spin, it'd go exceedingly fast... And E=M, meaning that if I do this correctly, then the damage output would be tremendous... and so would the recoil... I forced myself upright as I floated in mid air, feeling as if time itself had stopped... My hair was raised up behind me like hairs on a cat as my ears and tail fluttered in the soothing, cold wind that slapped my face softly. This is... The end of it... I spun around, seeing the shards slowly peak up towards me at a sluggish pace, each having a ripple effect on the air itself as I continued spinning and drew closer towards the creature...

"Die!", I heard it exclaim at the top if it's lungs as time resumed once again all of sudden, making me cringe as I spun one last time and quickly aimed precisely at it's kneecap...

"Fall", I whispered to myself before I pulled the black, carbon fibre trigger, feeling it's recoil vibrate throughout my entire body like a virus... And just like that, it made contact with it as I passed the golem, landing hard on my feet as I skidded onto the rough ground, gritting my teeth before I stood up, hearing and feeling the ground tremble to the collapse of the golem.

With haste, I spun around, blinking once to see my doings. Right in the middle of the red carpet, was the unmoving remains of the golem, looking as if it was dead. I assumed it was, seeing that most of it's body weight was from it's torso. So if it were to fall, then it would die. Simple as that...

"Impossible!", The woman screamed from behind me as I was suddenly grasped upon various places around my body, causing me to moan as I was now inside of an unbreakable embrace by her. I tried to struggle free with all my might but it rendered useless due to the fact that she was supposedly made out of ice... But for some reason, she was warm but extremely strong. "You may have defeated my pet, but don't think that you'll be able to defeat me!", She stated, holding me hostage as the others began to make haste towards us with worried looks plastered across their horrified faces... Argh... she held her left arm around my torso, trapping both of my arms in place as she held her right one from under my chin as if I was a slave to her. She overlapped her right, warm, white leg in front of mine to make sure that I was not able to try to kick her away... Dammit... Even my my hands wont budge due to how close she held me!

"Let her go!", Mindy demanded as she held out her blade in front of her abdomen threateningly, causing the woman that held me to chuckle vividly.

"And if I don't?", She questioned, sounding somewhat intimidating, causing me to cringe to how disgusting she was in her evil ways.

"Then we'll make you", Ruby said, slowly approaching her, causing the woman to take a step back in what seemed like fear... That's right. Fire beats ice. Haha! Ruby's full of surprises! "So unhand her and get out of that woman's body, unless you want me to banish you for all of eternity in Frost's hell of her making! Insanity!", Ruby warned, continuing her approach which forced the woman to back away with me STILL in her embrace...

"Never! Frost will be MINE! And as of now, I have Dark Heart with me, meaning that I'll be unstoppable once they both bare my child!", She said, causing me to flush a deep red in shock and fear to the flash backs of the unbearable pain I had revived by the one and only, Mindy when she was inside of my male body... Argh! Her grip tightened around me, causing me to let out a little yelp in pain.

"Dark Heart?", The girl with pink hair questioned in confusion as she too, inched closer and closer as the woman that held me walked backwards, growling in anger.

"Yes. The untold legend of another trio. A new tale will be made after this and thus, will end the rail road... They're stronger, faster, smarter than you three no matter how hard you train. They're your rivals... Deadly rivals in an unfair game of chess. Experienced verses the inexperienced. So even IF you take her away from me, you will find yourselves inside of a world of pain and lost hope...

"Shut it!", Ruby exclaimed and immediately, without any hesitation or warning, lunged forwards and send a stab towards us. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the hit... But it never made it to me... I gasped, feeling the air fill my lungs more easily as I broke free from her burning embrace and lunged forwards, getting some distance before I turned around to see her stare at me with blank eyes... Is she... dead?

"Thank you...", She whispered her last words before she fell to the icy, cold ground with a loud thump that sounding unsatisfying and cringe worthy... Thank you?

"I knew it", Ruby sighed, turning around towards me with a serious look on her face. "The children of Overturn aren't mortals. They're spirits possessing people. Luckily for her, she's not dead. But, she will if we're not quick", She warned just as everything suddenly faded out from light blue, to light green... It was a meadow filled with countless of hills and small valleys of life... I smiled, gazing around to see many other people around who where supposedly killed by her evil doings. I'm so glad that I didn't die... I sighed before taking in a deep whiff of the cool, passive breeze into my lungs as I stared at the unmoving golem with hate. Argh... That thing was the only challenge I had to face in this little boss fight thingy-ma-jig.

I sighed, looking up at the beautiful swirls of white clouds that looked like fairy floss, causing me to smile vividly before I looked back to the golem... My eyes widened in pure shock and horror as it held out it's right hand, emitting the glowing ball of light right at a girl on my far right. Immediately I rushed towards her in attempt to save her life, pushing and shoving all those who stood in my way forcefully as someone's life was in danger. Gritting my teeth and when I was around a good three meters away, I dove right at her, pushing her to the side as I looked back at the golem... Seeing one, massive shard come straight at me...

I dropped to the ground, feeling light headed as everything began to distort. The voices sounded like muffled echoes and my vision was extremely blurry... I could not move at all as the pain took its toll into my very nerves, being the new controller of my body... I lay on the ground, unmoving on my side with both my arms curled up in front of me... and in front of them, was the tip of a massive ice shard that pierced it's way through my body... Blood oozed out from under me, pooling moderately fast before I was cradled by warm, familiar arms... I could no longer hear, nor see properly... All I could do was feel their sorrow and my ultimate demise... I threw my life just to save one person? I must be... No... That's...Fine by me...

Maybe, just maybe... She might be someone special... But that's just another crazy thought by yours truly.. Haha... Oh man... Mindy's going to kill me once I wake up once again... But I'm glad that THAT'S over and done with... I'm... so...sleepy...

Dark Heart's POV

Frost may be my in fate but... I just don't want to fight her, neither does Light Heart and Pure Heart. It's weird, but... I've seen her journey in life, and she fought and fought disregarding the facts of fate, making her own life, planning it out ahead... She's someone... That... I want to protect and to learn from. As simple as that... I'll be seeing her tomorrow at school hopefully. That's IF she gets better. The way she shoved me out of the way was really damn strong! Haha! She's so admirable! No wonder why the children of Overturn wants her so badly... But then again, why ME? We may be equivalent in some aspects but... Nevermind. I just can't wait to see her!

(A) Frost's POV

"Should we change her name?", I asked out of the blue to ruin the calming mood of the silence that surrounded us like an invisible haze that choked us without use even realising.

"To what? Ice?", Frosty joked, lighting up the mood. I chuckled and sighed, going into depth on what I meant.

"Her LAST name", I corrected.

"Crimson?", Mindy asked curiously.

"You two are practically in love, so if that was her last name, then they'll be saying weird things about you two", Star warned before letting out a sigh like her idea would be the best. "Why not Crescent?", She suggested. Hey, that's not such a bad idea!

"One problem. That's both mine and Frosty's last name", Chaos reminded, but still, it actually got me thinking. Besides, from what Star told me in private, they ALREADY think that she's their younger sibling.

"Who cares", Star exhaled. "It's not like Milk's going to change her last name into Crescent for marriage", She joked, causing both Chaos and Milk to flush a dark red.

"Shut up!", Milk exclaimed, burning with embarrassment as the living room sparked up with colour and life once again. Swiftly, just as Star was about to say something, she was hit on the head by a black shoe by Milk... Ouch.

Star's POV

I'll change both hers and Chaos's genders even if it's the last thing I'll do! She didn't have to throw it THAT hard... Argh! I'll make her pay for her doings! Heed my words Milk! This. Is. WAR! I'll see her at training tomorrow with my rapier and truly show her what it means to be a Maiden of Six Point. Or, as what the Humans would call it, Minecraftia!

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! You may now take off your seatbelts! Leave a review on what you thought and be sure to leave any questions! Follow and favourite if you're enjoying so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter as things will start to progress deeper into the story. Until next time, stay epic!**

"_**A new history will be created by the victors".**_

"_**Life isn't driven like a rail cart. It's driven by you. Left, right, up, down... Then, a dead end".**_

"_**Darkness is the absence of light".**_

"_**Light is the absence of darkness".**_

**PS, to the random reviewer. I am very, very grateful for you to be constantly reading this story and my previous ones. And I've been thinking to call you by a nick name cause calling you random reviewer is kind of weird and rude. Anyway, to show my thanks, I want you to give me a character bio cause I'll be adding it to my story. That's IF you want to that is.**

**You must put in the first name**

**Last name**

**appearance (both MALE and FEMALE forms cause... I don't want to spoil it)**

**Class in race (Your choice)**

**Race (Must be one of the three legendary races. FrostBitten, Crimson or Nova)**

**Weapon of choice (completely up to you and I don't mind what you say, unless it's alien stuff)**

**Favourite Attire**

**Problems (Isn't necessary but it gives the character an extra layer in depth. Eg: A bad leg, amnesia, hot tempered. It's completely up to you)**

**Favourite colour**

**Hates**

**Likes**

**And most of all a back story (That's IF you want to write one. If you don't, then I'm more than happy to make one. If you do, then make sure that it relates to the story and it's history)**

**Thank you very much for helping me all the way!**


	10. Entering The Realm Of Fear

Chapter Ten: Entering The Realm Of Fear

Sino's POV

My breath was forcefully held in, beads of patients fell from my forehead down to my cheeks as I held my right eye opened, staring right into the scope of my oversized, grey, polished sniper rifle. I was on the ground, prone up on the rooftop of a skyscraper. Honestly, this was my first time to actually come to the city. My gun was fitted with a jet black, glossy muzzle that acted as a silencer, making absolutely no noise at all. A metallic bi-pod acted as a stand for my weapon for much more accuracy and to reduce the recoil, thus allowing me to get another round at a much more decreased time rate. Frost's so reckless sometimes, but in a good way. Anyway, I was up here for one purpose and one purpose only. A training drill that Frost decided to put me on hence the news popped up on TV today about a bank robbery. Despite her age and innocence, she's someone not to mess with once she's angry. And it astounds me on how well she recognises weaponry and strategy. In my eyes, I she's a leader. But she doesn't want to show that due to how timid and sensitive she is at times. But over all, she's perfect in almost every aspect.

"Sino, we got Drago on their tail coming from the left. They're passing the pizza shop right now", I heard Frost say quickly as clear as day through my transceiver that was as small as a pebble and rested gently on the rim of my left ear.

"Affirmative", I said, remembering the tactical call-outs that I had been taught in training for the past eight years or so. I blinked, making my invisible tears cleanse my right eye from the slight irritation as I tilted my sniper downwards to the street down below. This building was one of the taller ones in the entire city. It's colour was a light blue and reflected the other buildings as perfect as a mirror. When I first got here, I literally did NOT see this building. It's like a camouflage. "From he left you say? Does that mean you're there too?", I asked out of curiosity as I looked desperately around the moderately busy street, searching for the robbers through my twelve times sniper scope. In the middle of my scope, was a modified marker. Instead of the infamous cross, it was an upside down 'V', which was somewhat more easier to use more than the regular marker. It's colour was a dark black, but, when in the dark, it becomes an orangey colour that gives of some luminance.

"I'm with Star at a cafe eating some breakfast. They're on the other side of the street and just passed a news agency. Be quick cause Drago's catching up", She warned, causing me to exhale out my carbon dioxide and take in a big breath of oxygen through my mouth, slightly inflating my torso as the sound of my heartbeat began to be the melody of the suspenseful moment... Thud Thud... Thud Thud... "Sino, make sure you only stop them in their tracks. We don't want drama", She added, making me blink in agreement. Alright... I now have them in my sight. I grit my teeth, following them as they ran with a black bag filled with the dough, chased by the one and only, Drago who was catching up rather quickly. I blinked once more, feeling the air whistle as I tilted the gun forwards and aimed for his kneecap. Very slightly, I pushed my scope just in front of the leader's knee...

"Cya later", I whispered and pulled the trigger, forcing my gun to contract backwards as it slammed itself into my right shoulder intensively before I immediately released my right hand from the handle and trigger, pulling it to the right side of the gun to chamber in the next round. I still looked through my scope, and the damage I did was surprisingly pleasant. The stone, cement pedestrian walkway was painted in dark crimson as the man who I shot lay on the floor, clutching onto his leg as Drago restrained the other three men who too, where on the floor, squirming out whatever they had left in them. They should just save their breath and tell it to the judge... That's if this place even has one.

"Great shot Sino! No wonder why Mindy admires you!", Frost exclaimed, causing me to flush red from embarrassment. Haha! I never knew Mindy looked up to me.

"It was nothing", I said, trying to get rid of my reddened face that resembled a cherry as I smiled brightly and pushed away my sniper rifle slightly.

"Nothing? Haha! Come back home Sino, you earned yourself a party for that shot!", I heard Star say in the background before Frost let out a loud sigh of annoyance. Haha, so those scenes still exist... I love how those tow get along!

Frost's POV

I yawned muffledly as I walked sluggishly into the dark, gloomy room where Mindy and I slept in every night. Today was a major hassle. From giving everyone but us including the girl with the pink, long hair who I found out was named Nova, was given electric therapy. I remembered what the principal said just like the back of my hand. This was the LAST time he'd erase their memories due to the fact that a few dozen suffered a mild concussion for a few hours before suffering some brain haemorrhage. Heck, if it weren't for Serenity's healing magic, then they would have become vegetables... What a weird term to call people who can't move or think straight. Everything that happened from morning to now, wasn't really important to what we regularly do. I had to skip school with Star due to the fact that she too, was ill. But I wasn't ill the slightest. I had a bloody hole in my abdomen! And it STILL hasn't healed properly yet due to some of my tissue becoming frozen, slowing down the rate of the regeneration spell that Serenity kindly cast upon me.

Why am I thinking so much? I sighed, scratching my back as I continued my slow, quiet approach towards the soft, inviting bed that had the covers wide opened for me, injecting some sort of drug throughout my entire bloodstream... I feel like there's much more than the Elementals that we're going to have to worry about. Like my hell of my creation, Insanity. A realm where the dead go that died by my very hands... What if one day, I were to die? Where would I go? My own hell to suffer or to control? So many questions, so much time but so little evidence and clues to the truth of what the Overlords are truly planning. Especially Overturn. What does HE want with me? Let alone another being named Dark Heart?

What's wrong with me... I get so caught up in thinking that I forget what I'm doing in the physical world. Forsheer had for whatever reason, ONLY taken over the Wilderness. I have no clue why, but it must have something to do with the creatures that roam there. And that one entity by the name of Herobrine, must be one of the Overlords of Six Point. If not, then he could be an ancient spirit, just like the older version of both me and Mindy. Damn... I have no idea how or why, but I don't think that he's a bad person... But then again, in the games, I was told that it was HE who hosted it and wanted to the people shed each other's blood...

I can't believe I'm saying this now, but that's a load of crap. I can't believe that I bought it and stood knee deep inside of confusion and anger for that one person who I never knew or met once in my entire life. It was Charcoal who planned the games and Herobrine was the host, kinda like a game show. A way to inflict fear into our very beings by using a feared being. Smart play, but, I knew it... Wait, why have I stopped walking?

"What?", I whispered to myself, blinking once and the moment my eyes had opened, the bed was somewhat further away. What? Am I hallucinating? I blinked once again, seeing the bed move an extra three meters away... What the fuck!? "Mindy? Star? Are you guys playing with me?", I called out in a trembling tone mixed with a lethal dose of terror to what was going on around me. Is there an Elemental of some sort inside here!? I have to get out!

I dug my nails into my soft, white palms as I spun around, facing where the door once used to be... But as of now, it was an open door with white light shining through as if the sun itself was out there, inviting me to waltz through... Why? Why am I seeing this!? Is this a dream of some sort? I grit my teeth painfully hard as I felt a spike of adrenaline pump within me, causing my fear to suddenly disintegrate and become replaced with anger and confidence. I've seen something like this before. Only did it happen when I was actually IN a dream... A doorway to another realm. But which one?

I folded my arms, debating whether or not if I should walk in or wait till someone comes to rescue me. After all, if I turn away then I'll never be able to return... There was no temperature, no noise except for the rapid thumping of my heart filled with nothing but darkness, hence the name Black Heart... What to do?... If I go in, then I'll have to complete the objective to get out. If I turn away, then It's a long trip back to reality. Dammit, why do I ALWAYS have to get caught up with things like these!? Come on! What did I do to deserve such things!?

Realm's POV

One trip a night, that's all I ask of them to help me out in this treacherous realm that was once a sanctuary for the unknown. But ever since the fall of Charcoal, things have gone AWOL. Alright, It'll be Frost, Star and Chaos who'll be doing the dirty work... I'll give them their ultimate reward at the end of their journey to establish purity to that world. Death isn't the final line of life in that world however... In that realm, you're not supposed to die... But after they reach a certain point, then death is imminent... And according to what's going on, there's likely that three Elementals are hiding within it...

Frost's POV

"Wake up", A muffled, voice said in a worried tone from beside me as my body was shook vigorously from side to side, causing me to slowly awaken as my senses came back to me like an anchor dropped into the arctic sea... the smell of fresh blood made its way into my nostrils, stinting them slightly I let out a weak moan of laziness. My black, frail skirt was uplifted slightly, exposing my creamy white legs and possibly my underwear. But I didn't let that distract me to what was going on.

"Frost. Frost", I heard a female voice say my name from beside me just as a pair of strong, warm, soft hands grasped onto my shoulders and pulled me up right from the cold stone ground that I had my face on, almost kissing it. Groggily, I blinked and felt the warm hands release me just before the quiet breathing of Star and another person filled the cold, silent air that held us inside of another world. Despair and anxiety. "You hit your head pretty hard", The voice said, causing me to let out a small moan as I stared down at my legs, sitting down on my knees and tried to figure out why I felt so damn weak... And so light headed.

"I told you not to carry her bridal style. Dammit, she's lucky to even BE alive after that!", Star exclaimed which immediately sent a spark of fire to burn my heart and soul with realisation to my surroundings. My pain seemed to ease and my dizziness faded like steam as I held out both my hands in front of me, inspecting them for any damage. Nothing but blood... But where did the blood come from?

"It wasn't MY fault that that THING came and attacked us! You're also lucky that that spider didn't tear you in half!", The girl exclaimed, causing me to blink as I felt a cold, winter-like breeze sweep in from my left, causing my black, long hair to flutter to the right as my attire danced vividly. This blood looks concentrated... It's so dark and red. Who's blood is it?

"You too! That plant would've eaten you like a prawn!", Star replied before I was immediately embraced by her from behind, holding me around my torso with my arms unable to move, but I still looked down at my hands in awe as if this was the first time I had seen blood in my entire life. "Enough of that, we need to fix up Frost right away. There's too much blood gushing from her head", She added, causing my eyes to widen severally as I began to tremble. A stream of red trickled down my right cheek, tickling my sensitive white skin along with inducing fear and shock into my very soul... My heart beat excruciatingly fast the moment I realised that the blood I had in my hands, was indeed my own.

"Frost, don't freak out please", The girl who stood in front of me said in a worried tone as I looked up from my shocking, blood soaked hands at her, staring deeply into her light red eyes that instantly told me who she was. Chaos. But inside of his girl form... Dammit Star!

"Close your eyes Frost, this'll hurt a bit", Star warned me as she released me, allowing my blood to flow much more efficiently in this cold hell hole. My blood smelt as sweet as sugar and as nice as candy. Argh... It's so tempting to eat!

"Don't worry... I'll be alright", I spoke, blinking once as I smiled at Chaos in a friendly manner, causing her to too, smile back warmly. "What's going on?".

"We're inside of another realm. I think it's called Fear but I'm not too sure about it", Star sighed from behind me, releasing me completely as she stood up and walked in front of me, staring into my eyes as she placed both her hands onto her hips. "We found you out cold in the grasp of a carnivorous plant that had your head in it's mouth. One of it's teeth dug itself slightly into your head but it's not sever or life threatening", She explained before letting out a sigh of slight annoyance to what was going on. Just like the realm of Insanity.

"We should get going. Can you walk?", Chaos asked me politely as she stood up beside Star. She wore a light blue top that was bare of any decoration or flashy colours and a black miniskirt that was partly torn from the right, exposing a great deal of her left, soft thigh.

I gave her a slow nod and let out a small sigh, wondering what in the world was going on and why we were all here. Same place, same time, same goal...

"Are you sure it's not life threatening?", I asked curiously before I brought myself up from the cold, hard floor and finally, looked up at my surroundings. The whole room was made of grey, military bricks that looked as if this was some sort of containment for creatures. Maybe we where captured? I doubt that... A spider nearly killing Star and a plant that nearly killed me? This place must've had an outbreak of some sort. "Cause I don't want to suddenly go out cold because of the wound... And besides, I'm prone to infections right now", I said, warning them that anything could happen to me in the blink of an eye if we're not cautious about my wound. I couldn't feel the pain nor the source, but as sure as hell I could feel and smell the blood dripping from the sides of my head.

"We're sure", Star assured me, making me blink as we all exchanged serious stares at one another in this cold, silent asylum of the damned.

"We have two pistols and a knife. Frost, you'll have the knife since you know how to use hand-to-hand melee weapons better than the rest of us", Chaos stated as she stared at me and dug her right hand into her pocket that was attached onto her skirt, searching vividly for it with a slightly annoyed face that made me smile and chuckle a bit.

"Frost, I like your clothes", Star said, turning a bit red as she eyed me from underneath, causing me to too, go red as I quickly placed both my hands down to my shirt, blocking off what she was looking at... Star... You perv!

"H...Hey!", I exclaimed in embarrassment at her as she began to giggle, folding her arms gently before taking two steps towards me... Why do I have a bad feeling about this? That's right, she's the one who turned me into this and the one who always... Does things to me. Argh! "Back off! I'm not afraid of hitting you!", I threatened her with a trembling, frightened tone as my heart began to thump twice as fast and twice as hard, feeling as if it wanted to break free and splatter itself against the floor.

"I'm talking about your clothes", She laughed, pointing at me and immediately I too, looked down at myself to see my attire... What... how!? I did NOT see that when I looked down at myself! What is this black magic!? "They really suit you, since you're heroic and all", She said, STILL laughing at me like she was having the time of her life. Heck, even Chaos joined her in her happy fit as I had my own fit. A fit of embarrassment. Argh... I wore the usually and loved black miniskirt that was made and designed by Mindy who really put a lot of effort and passion into making it. But that wasn't the reason why I was so dumbfounded and confused.

"Haha! Those look just like the ones Mindy made for you!", Chaos cried, laughing alongside with Star as they clutched onto their stomachs like their life depended on it... Is it REALLY that funny? I don't know how or why they'd laugh to this, but I'm sure as hell that it has something to do with my reaction towards things...

"Mindy must really know how to make Frost look like she's literally the only girl in the world!", Star flattered me, causing me to go an ever DEEPER shade of red as I felt my blood begin to boil like a pot of therian water... That stuffs the hottest liquid inside the 'loose' category, meaning that it's not viscous nor a solid.

I strangely wore WHITE socks that reached up to my thighs, squeezing my legs slightly, causing the blood circulation to alter dramatically as my movement with it became TWICE as effective. I'll keep them on ONLY because of the positive reasons, later, I'll take them off and... Dammit! When IS later? Does time even run in a world like this? A world of fear... Wait a second! Maybe THAT'S why I'm suddenly wearing such an attire!.. But then again, why the hell aren't they wearing the things they hate? It's ALWAYS me... No matter what the situation is, it will always be me. Frick sakes!

Drago's POV

So it seems that Serenity STILL looks up to Frost as an older sibling. Their connection is great, but not perfect. Speaking of Frost, I hope she's doing alright inside of that realm. So as those two. I remember when the world was completely engulfed in dread and despair due to the goblins and their evil Overlord, Charcoal. Frost's parents have made a deal with he Overlord of Under. If they loose, then they'll have to give Frost in fair and square, but if they win, then they'll free that Overlord... Sprout, that's his name. Best of hopes for them all. And best of hopes to the Throne of Spiders. Sindy's parents are in great danger and it is my task to defend them at all costs. After all, it's Serenity's orders. I'm her soldier, her sword and shield, fighting on her behalf for the greater good. I, Drago, will live up to my name. Three million years too late!

Wish's POV

"He played the melody from the fine flute as he stood at the edge of the peculiar cliff, staring out at the open sea with a smile formed across his face", I said in a soothing tone, almost singing it as we all sat around in a circle. Ruby, Serenity, Emerald, Diamond and sapphire all sat in front of me, keeping all of their cat-like ears open as wide as possible to get the most out of my tale that I decided to tell them AFTER they begged and pleased for me to sing them a verse from the Light, Phase, Dark. And... well... I knew it off by heart so I didn't think it'd hurt to tell them ONE story. The one about about my great grandfather saving western Corozin from the Water Elemental. Or as what THEY'D call him, Neptune or Poseidon. "He knew himself better than the back of his hand, taking in the final breaths needed to play the melody. Neptune, in a fit of fury, used all of his power and existence to send in the world's most colossus tidal wave ever seen by the human eye. Western Corozin was a highland, thus impossible to be attacked by a tidal wave. But Neptune begged the differ and sent one crashing towards it with mighty speed and crushing force, more than enough to make the country itself to move a whole kilometre. But that man stood his ground, smiling as he pulled the mystical flute to his mouth and closed his eyes, grasping onto it with both hands before he blew into it with all of the salty air he had gathered. Just like that, a white glow emitted from him, causing the water to stop abruptly as it began to fiddle with the very matter of the air, tightening it up to create a shield of music...", I said, pausing abruptly before I suddenly lost track of where I was up to. Dammit... I hate it when things like that happen. It's like amnesia, only to be TWICE as annoying and TWICE as cringe worthy...

"What happens after that?", Serenity asked me in a polite, curious tone as she stared into my silver eye with awe...

"Oh wow! Look at the time! We better head off to sleep!", I exclaimed sarcastically, giving myself a reason to excuse myself... I'll finish off the tale at another time... I've lost interest in this topic right now... Agh... Tomorrow's a thursday. School...

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one WILL be like an information page for the creatures that will be included in the UPCOMING Chapter. Anyway, to the random reviewer, if you can, please let me know if you're going to give me an OC or not cause I won't be able to write the upcoming chapters without knowing since it revolves around THAT aspect. I hope you understand, and I'll see you all, later!**

"_**Let the game's begin".**_

"_**The real deal is real!".**_

"_**Wait for it... Now!".**_


	11. Info: Creatures

**I know that this chapter was very, very short, but it's just a heads up for the creatures that'll be inside of the Realm of Fear. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Creatures INFO

* * *

BUNDLEO

A strange, light blue creature that attaches itself to the horizontal run of a surface that has empty space from underneath, meaning that it's most common place is on the ceiling. It has a total of four tentacles that are used for grabbing a victim. Two are up to eight meters in length and three centimetres in circumference, and are most commonly found hanging outside of the creature's mouth. The other two, are only two metres long and rest within the mouth of the creature. It exhibits no eyes NOR any organs which is surprising for a creature. It looks like a piece of chewed gum plastered onto the wall and it's size can grow to two meters in height. It devours its victims via trapping it within it's stomach (Capacity of up to three individuals at once), and leaks in an acid that first breaks the victims clothing, then begins with the flesh till it's just bones. After the meal, the bones are spat out and the process is repeated. It's patient and silent, but it cannot survive in the dark. MUST avoid as it will NEVER show a blind eye to a golden opportunity.

* * *

FOURSPLIT

A redish-pink flower that's around the size of a regular individual except for the flower head which is three times as wide as the human skull. It's head consists of four, mouth like petals that each contain rows of brown, razor sharp thorns that act as teeth. It's roots are implanted into the ground and cannot move an inch, all but one dark green root. It's strength is enough to make a small car topple over, but it has a very weak energy source (Stamina), making it hard for it to attack more than five times consecutively with it's tendril. It's food is the blood of an individual and obtains it via using it's thorn-like teeth. It has no intention to kill, but, when threatened, then it will bite off the victim's head clean. Extremely hostile and MUST be avoided unless in relation with one.

* * *

SLIME

There are three types of slimes. The Minecraftian one which won't be going down for detail. The Lighthaze (Blue/Light blue) and the Blackhaze (Light red/Red). They're probably one of the most deadliest things around, being able to cling onto the smoothest surfaces and able to survive in both light and dark with their only flaw being extremely weak to higher temperatures outside of their temperature zone. (9-29 degrees Celsius). Despite this, they cannot be killed by just slicing through them with a blade or bombard them with projectiles (As of test No.31) Indestructible in a way, but also very fragile in this world. They seek out for people with pure hearts to take with them and reproduce with. (Commonly in a place where there's no one around and all is silent). They do not eat, but, they WILL drown/suffocate an impure victim and throw them away where no one will ever find them. Other than that, they are both hostile and best to be avoided.

* * *

SPIDER

Not your ordinary eight legged arachnid. Supper sized and supper strong. They are armed with a deadly arsenal of deadly, razor sharp fangs that have have a toxin that attacks the nervous system, thus paralysing them and ultimately, leading to organ failure. It can live in both dark and light climates and are mostly, if not ALWAYS alone, making them a relatively easy opponent but at the same time, deadly. They are cunning and are extremely silent. They use the darkness to their advantage but to their disadvantage, their twenty eyes emit a powerful, red light that shows off it's position. They WILL devour ANY creature (Including it's own) and wrap them with their legs before injecting them with the venom. After that, they are wrapped in sticky thread before being eaten alive painlessly from toe to head to induce fear into their prey. They are EXTREMELY hostile and is best to be avoided at all costs.

* * *

IMPLANTERS

These type of insects are the ones that find a host to implant their eggs into their bodies by will. The most infamous one is the Louriva. It's a cross between a wasp and a spider. The body, a wasp and the legs as many as a spider. There is currently no other info about it as ALL victims have been killed in the process of birth via the offspring to burst out of the womb instead of taking the opening route. All but the Louriva, are neutral.

* * *

TRAPS

They are not living entities, but they still are considered as the biggest threat in the entire realm. From razor sharp wires to bear traps. Unable to see the something, is the most dangerous thing. But, they can be used for the upper hand when up against a creature. Should be avoid if not pin pointed for safety reasons.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter as things'll get bloody and gruesome! The first, official bloodshed in this story! Until next time!**

"_**I will bathe in your blood and guts".**_

"_**Helpless you may be, but powerful you will be".**_

"_**Blood and gore!".**_


	12. Frost's Broken Will

Chapter Twelve: Frost's Broken Will

Frost's POV

My blood ran cold to the eeriness of the stone hallway that we ventured through aimlessly, trying to find the other side in the chocking silence that has us in a death grip. My exposed skin caused me to shiver with ever quiet step I took alongside the others, tapping the arctic white ground, echoing uncannily like this was a lost dream. A nightmare perhaps. Or maybe, it was reality. I walked on the right side of the wide hallway, looking over at Star was was on the far left and in between us, was Chaos who looked ahead with a confident stance and facial expression. Some things don't change when something DOES change. Unlike me whereas ALOT of things changed when I became a girl. But at least I'm getting the hang of it except for a few circumstances. Is it alright for me to be here when I have an egg inside of me? Shouldn't I be resting or doing something else instead of wondering another Realm aimlessly with Star and Chaos? I have too many questions that need answering... I'll just ask her. Star.

"Um...", I began, staring at Star's cute face that was all focused on the piece of paper that she held in front of her like it was some legendary object. Chaos slowly looked at me, blinking once in wonder to what I wanted to say. I have to be careful tho. These two don't know what me and Mindy did a few nights back. Well... I think Star knows...

"Frost?", Chaos asked in a slightly worried tone, causing me to snap out of my little trance with a blink and smile at her brightly to hide my confusion and hesitance. "Are you feeling well?", She asked me, blinking before she inched closer towards me as Star had her head facing towards us with curious, silver eyes.

"I... Yes. I just wanted to ask Star something... About what's inside me...", I said uneasily with a slight red face that burnt my cheeks like a small fire, causing Chaos to give me a weird look before Star walked up to us slowly, still holding the paper in front of her with her right hand. It looked frail and crippled, brown stained and had many tears on the sides, including it's corners.

"Inside of you?", Chaos asked curiously nearing me even more as Star was already a good two meters away from me. I looked at her, staring into her amazing, glowing silver eyes that told me her place in an instant. The rectangular lights from high above gave off more than enough light to make her eyes be able to reflect my own perfectly. I was in slight awe to her beautiful eyes that I had failed to see so long ago.

"Frost, there's nothing inside of you. When Mindy did the thing with you, you refused it, causing the souls that she put into you to quickly die before they could reach your uterus", Star explained, causing me to go a deep shade of red to what she had just said which also made Chaos turn a bright red.

"Frost and Mindy did it!?", She exclaimed in surprise, making me lock my eyes onto her light red ones with regret that I even asked Star that one SIMPLE question. She stared back at me with widened eyes as we all stopped in our tracks. She gave me and Star multiple looks before finally looking down at herself, trying to figure out something that I couldn't put my finger on... Maybe I was wrong about her having the same qualities of her male counterpart. We both have the same flaw.

"Yeah!", Star exclaimed, causing us two to immediately stare at her with red faces and widened eyes. Mine told her not to say another word, while Chaos's ones probably BEGGED her to spill the beans. "Mindy held Frost down and pounded her with to her heart's content!", She said, provoking me brutally. A charge of electricity arose from my tail bone all the way to the base of my neck, sending shivers of energy channelling through my very veins, powering up my plasmas that contained my red and white blood cells. If it weren't for me to see her as someone with a pure heart, then I would've given her one HELL of a punch to her gut and literally make ANYTHING do it with her so she could feel the pain I had to endure... I'm TOO brutal and dark at times like these!

"Shut it!", I exclaimed in a fit of both embarrassment and anger, causing her to let out a loud laugh that caused my blood to boil. "Have you ever experienced it!?", I spat, clenching tightly onto the silver knife I held in my right hand. Oh how forgetful I can become when my mind drifts away... ESPECIALLY when it's something related to Star... Unless it's her little sister.

"Of course not! But still, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt THAT much", She replied, causing me to grip the black, plastic handle of the blade more tightly as I grit my teeth from now anger to her assumption of the pain I endured for Mindy's pleasure.

"Well then, if something grabs you so be it! I'm not going to help you!", I exclaimed and immediately turned away from her, staring out deeper into the hallway where I managed to see some red and green in the corner of my eye. Hmm? Is someone there? My anger slowly faded to the thought of another person being stuck in this place, causing me to let out a sigh along with my anger and embarrassment... Dammit... In this body, I'm too easy to provoke... And that's one of my major flaws along with the fear of me bearing a child, let alone giving birth to one... A bloody watermelon through a fifty cent coin!? Tell me that's not going to hurt!

"Enough, Frost, pull yourself together!", Chaos exclaimed, taking the side of Star's as I continued to stare off into the distance, wondering what that little blur of colour was. Star ceased her laughter dramatically and took in a deep breath of the cold, contaminated air that held millions of harmless bacteria. I blinked, trying to figure out what that thing was as I debated whether or not if I should venture out towards it before the others... Seems like a good idea. After all, these two are currently against me. "Star's just being a prick again! Don't be so hard headed!", She stated, causing my eyes to widen dramatically to those very words that left her mouth... Never in my life have I ever heard her say something like that... The first insult she threw at me... It was the first tho... That doesn't mean that I'm going to dislike her. It's probably the effects of her being in a different body like what I'm experiencing.

"Me!? A prick!? I'm not the one who had one lodged inside of me!", Star said loudly, echoing twice from within this forsaken pale hallway that tormented me in almost every aspect.

"Shut up Star", I hissed, gritting my like rivals in fate, clashing against one another in a deadly battle. Winner takes it all. "Shut up... I'm going to stop now, and you better do so or else I'll-", Before I could even finish off my sentence, Chaos suddenly shoved me from behind, causing me to let out a gasp as air a mouthful of carbon dioxide along with some saliva fled from my mouth. I stumbled forward, taking in what had just happened at a relatively slow pace as my eyes where opened as wide as day... I spun around, regaining my composure as I erected myself. My hair flicked the air like a whip before it dropped behind me, reaching down to my silky smooth thighs that had some blood smeared over them. I looked at Star who was as shocked as I was before looking over to Chaos who smiled demoniacally at me... "Chaos?", I asked with a hint of fear in my pity voice, blinking once as I shook my head slowly... Her eyes where now a light green...

"Chaos? Why'd you shove her away?", Star asked in confusion, unaware of what was going on right now. This isn't Chaos...

"Star! Move the fuck away from her!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs in desperation to warn her. Immediately, she obligated and leaped backwards, holding onto her pistol with both hands as she pointed it right at the imposter. Dammit! How!? Where the fuck is the REAL Chaos then!?

"I know. Chaos's eyes aren't green!", Star said, making me cringe in anger that someone would do such a thing to get close to us and later on try to take us down... Dirty play... I'll wash them clean! "But, that IS Chaos's body. There's something inside of her that's JUST managed to take over her body!", She explained, causing Chaos to smile at us devilishly before opening her mouth to reveal one of the most horrifying things I have EVER seen in my entire life... Three green tentacles coated in smile slithered out and each had a sharp, white tooth on the tip that was as long as fifteen centimetres.

"What's inside of her?", I asked, completely frightened to what I was witnessing. The tentacles slowly slithered in the air like sea snakes, dripping slime from their edges onto the white, concrete floor. They didn't move tho. They hovered stationary, wriggling like worms as their tips where pointed right at me and Star. She stood to Chaos's left whilst I was dead in front of her with only a three metre gap separating us.

"An implanter! A bug!", Star said, gritting her glistening white teeth as she held the gun straight in front of her face, aiming right at Chaos's head. "We have to put her down!".

"Are you crazy!?", I snapped, watching the movements of the flailing tentacles with widened eyes as I held my knife in front of my face, ready to take it on if it tries anything funny. "What are we going to tell Milk once she's dead!?".

"A bullet shot by yours truly got lodged into her FUCKING SKULL!", Star yelled out at the top of her lungs before pulling the trigger. My eyes widened as my dark brown iris along with my pupils contracted into a tiny dot of pure devastation... She... Actually shot... A slow, loud bang emitted from the silver M1911 handgun that she held as time began to slow down for me due to how much this was for me to process... A spark of fire flickered out of the barrel for a brief second just as the bullet spat out, spiralling as it blurred the surrounding air due to friction and the speed it was going... Even if I tried to, I would not be able to stop a bullet... No. Chaos. She can't die! If we loose her then... What's the point!?

I felt a tear trickle from my right eye from shock and sorrow, knowing that this was Chaos's final moment... A blank moment of death. She can't even say her goodbyes!... Why... This world is so cruel! Argh! Suddenly, time resumed as an intense pain struck my right arm point blank just from under my shoulder. I grunted in pain, recoiling back and wondered what was going on. The sound of the copper metal jacket of the silver bullet rattling onto the stone floor echoed throughout the entire hallway like a school bell, sending chills up my spine. With no time to loose, I dropped my knife from my right hand as it hung limp to the side. I clutched where it hurt with my left hand, immediately feeling the soaking wet blood ooze out like a fountain from my wound... What? Quickly, I looked over to my wound, seeing the bullet jammed inside of my arm, poisoning my blood with the deadly metal, lead. How!? It stung as if someone had cut me open and stomped on my arm, all the while I was awake... How did the bullet hit ME instead of Chaos!?

"Frost! Run!", Star called out at the top of her lungs, causing me to let out a gasp of pain to the stinging of my wide opened wound. With haste and perfect reaction, I looked up to see something I wished to never see in my entire life... It was Chaos, using her three tentacles to hold Star up in mid air... But they didn't have her wrapped. Blood dripped from her bloodied wrists that exposed the red and blue wires that flailed in the air like a dog's tail when happy... But she certainly isn't! "Save yourself! She'll kill you too if you don't get out of here!", She cried just as the sharp needles on the tips of the two green, slimy tentacles that had her in a death hold inched deeper into her wrists, causing her bones to emit a dreadful, cringing snap that caused my stomach to turn.

"Star! I won't let you die!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs, desperately trying to bend over and grasp onto the handle of the knife but it proved too much for me as the wound restrained me like chains to a a wall. Dammit! I can't even move my right arm an INCH! "Star! Please... Don't die!", I begged her... But she just smiled at me warm heartedly as tears formed from her eyes.

"Once we wake up from this place, I'm going to hug you", She chuckled as the final tentacle suddenly pierced her stomach, bursting out from her back as blood splattered all over the place like an explosion of crimsons... My eyes widened uncannily the moment I saw the tip of the tentacle... On it, was a piece of her spine... Star... Star! STAR!

"STAR!", I cried, feeling the tears flee from my eye lids as I cringed to the horrifying sight. She could no longer move her lover body... It just hung there, limp. Like a puppet on evil strings of the damned...

She mouthed something, trying to talk but a fountain of blood spilled from her mouth, drowning her as her eyes rolled behind her head... I grit my teeth and released my right arm, quickly clutching onto my stomach as I felt something inside of me push up to my throat. I...I'm gonna puke! The stench of her blood was surprisingly as sweet as cola and was a very mild red colour... Unlike my one which happens to be a pure dark red colour. No... I can't puke! I will not allow myself to...

I gagged, straining my eyes as I held it in with all my might, not allowing to disrespect Star's death with yesterday's contents all mashed up in my stomach juices. Agh... No! Despite all hope and will I tried to hold it in, my will was ultimately broken to the sight of my dear friend, Star. Murdered by the cold hands of Chaos... But I don't blame her. Something has taken over her mind and being and is using it against us... But why? My mouth widened as I leaned forward, bending my knees slightly as I gripped onto my abdomen like my life depended on it. Tears of pain fled from my eyes as the putrid, horrifying mixture of food and beverage with a dose of blood and acid, spilt from my mouth, rubbing itself against my tongue. It splashed onto the ground, some getting caught into my hair as it hung down to the ground, collided up like a piece of rope... Why!? How did my will break dammit!? This has never happened to me before... Am I weak!? Can't I stand to fight!? What's wrong with me...I lost focus on what was going on in front of me as my vomiting stopped abruptly. My stomach thanked me dearly but my arm was brutally punishing me. The infection in my bloodstream was more than the limit... Argh... I'm already feeling the effects and I'm a FrostBitten for crying out fucking loud!

"Black Heart...", I heard a voice from in front of me, causing me to slowly erect myself back up, feeling extremely weak and deathly pale to the blood loss and the major lead poisoning... How much longer can I stand... Star... Why didn't you cry for help? Maybe... I could've saved you... Why?

"Why?", I asked no one in particular, staring at Chaos weakly as my legs where slightly spread apart as I stood as weak as a stick, holding up a brick. I bare her burden... All their burdens yet I'm going to die... Poison... Is my weakness... No... The inside of me is... "Why? Chaos", I asked, now portraying it towards someone. To her. She didn't reply or move. All she did was stand there, as still as a statue and as bare as paper. Her eyes held nothing. Nothing but the sheer sorrow of her doings... And death. She's dead. She's a shell to those three, green tentacles that killed both of them. One by infestation and the other by cold murder... What will become of me? I can't fight back... I'm done for... Done for...

"Can't take it huh? You're too soft! Haha! Why would you want to protect a girl like her anyway!? She's hopeless! She has no family, no friends and no value in this world! And yet, the all and powerful Black Heart cares for such a person other than her fucking self!?", A voice echoed from the back of my head, tormenting me as I felt the tears begin to trickle down my face once more like waterfalls of sorrow. A calm, soothing river of loss hope and a broken will... That man who was made of ice... Told me so much that day... Am I, Black Heart, supposed to have a black heart? A heart of hate? Not caring for the innocent?... No... Black is an outcast. White white gets the praise... I'm going insane... No... I don't want to become a cannibal again. Please...

"Frost Richtofen, tell me what is it like to die? I want to know only from you?", I heard Cupa's father say from the back of my head in his clear, kingly tone... What's happening to me?

"I won't let you die alone...", I heard Mindy's voice at the back of my head... All these memories. Why? Is it because I'm going to die? Most likely...

"Daddy! Don't leave us! Don't go!", Was the last thing I ever heard before I was stabbed by one of the tentacles point blank into my chest... and there... was my heart. Thump Thump. Thump Thump. It beat for the last time before I slowly faded away into the darkness behind my eyelids... Feeling nothing, but regret... I've yearned for it but sadly, one can dream... Just a few minutes ago, it was only a quarrel between me and Star... Getting alone with one another... Then a bloodbath. This life. This reality. It's all cruel...

Mindy's POV

"Frost?", I asked in a groggy, sleepy voice as the bed squeaked. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see her in cold sweat, sitting upright as she stared into her palms with widened eyes and a facial expression that told me that she had a nightmare. "Did you have a bad dream?", I asked in a soothing tone, trying to comfort her but all she did as stare at her palms like it was the first she had ever seen them.

"I...", She said, blinking in pure shock before her eyes widened even more. "I...I'm alive?", She whispered in awe.

"Alive? What happened to you?", I asked curiously, pushing myself upright, brushing my left shoulder with hers before she immediately touched her right arm like there was a hidden weapon strapped to it. What's the matter with her? "What's wrong?".

"I...I've become so weak", She whispered, looking down at her right arm with a pale face that told me hardly anything about her current situation. The room as gloomy and near pitch black as the only light were the stars outside along with the light blue moon. "Mindy... My will", She whispered, looking at me with teary eyes that saddened me to the brim. Frost?

"What happened to your will?", I asked her in a polite, curious whisper to try to comfort her.

"It broke. My will broke for the first time", She said, immediately burrowing herself into my chest as she cried for her loss. How is that possible? Frost's will is one of the strongest in the world! But it was all a dream, that means anything can happen... But still, how'd her will break? I have a bad feeling about this...

Frost's POV

What's happening to me? I couldn't do anything the moment Star was killed. My ultimate weakness, that can even destroy my own will is my own feelings towards a person... Empathy... I felt her pain and I paid the price of loosing my will. How low have I become? Is it because of this new body?... No... I've been like this all along. But I used it to my advantage, not to my disadvantage... My eyes widened as I stared up into the ceiling, figuring out why I cannot fuel myself to fight when I see others hurt...

"Worry...Empathy and most of all... The lack of bloodshed...", I whispered to myself in awe... Bloodshed. The key word for my will. When I have stopped killing, I knew more and more about the pain I'd give to the people... I must... Kill the evil once again instead of sparing them... But can I do it?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one as Frost has to reintroduce herself to the school once again! Until next time!**

**PS To the random reviewer, if you are unable to post the character bio to me in the review section or via a PM, then I'm unfortunately going to have to cancel it due to the next chapter involving the new character. I will begin to work on the next chapter tomorrow. I'll see you all, later.**

"_**Blood and gore is something to crave for"**_

"_**Uncanny it may seem, but it's STILL a living thing"**_

"_**Don't let looks fool you!"**_

"_**Let their blood spill!"**_


	13. Frost's Deal With Star

**This is the LONGEST chapter in this story so far! I hope you all enjoy it cause this one was really fun to write!**

Chapter Thirteen: Frost's Deal With Star

Frost's POV

I stood in front of the class for the FOURTH time in my life, readdressing myself to them. This is my last and final time I'd have to repeat this step since the principal cannot risk the students having epilepsy. It'd be a nightmare if something like that were to happen. I wasn't the only one who had to start fresh. Chaos too, had to state her name in front of the class with an extremely red, boiling face that said too much about her. Honestly, it was funny but at the same time, a bit sad. In her other body, she'd be a complete mystery to people. Now, she's out there showing her colours to everyone that glanced at her even the slightest. I took in a deep breath through my nose quietly, inflating my chest by a millimeter before I announced my name to the whole class. Chaos stood to my left with both hands behind her back as we where both in front of the chalk board.

"Frost Richtofen", I announced as clear as day, making some of the students talk among themselves, muttering things that I could barely hear as my grey cat-like ears twitched once.

"Ok class. You all will take good care of her and Chaos. Be sure to show them around the school and tell them where's where", The teacher said from my right in her innocent, female voice that instantly silenced the classroom, leaving me to feel as if the whole world was looking at me like I was some sort of strange animal.

"Yes", A choir of most of the students said simultaneously, presenting my mind with pleasure to how graceful it sounded. Wow! Who would've thought that such a class could have such a wonderful melody!

I smiled brightly, blinking once before being instructed to sit at OUR table which was the one on the middle left row, containing Mindy, Milk, Star, Sindy and last but not least, Frosty. The seat where I'd have to sit was beside Mindy and Star whilst Chaos's one was in between Milk and Star. The major flaw about this was that she'd have TWICE the fun on annoying us but the pro was that we could BOTH take our revenge on her whenever we please. Quickly, I nodded to no one in particular and began to make my way towards them in the stiff silence of the classroom as the blinding, golden rays of the early morning sun seeped their way through the glass windowpanes from the right. Chaos followed in suit, quietly making tapping noises with every step we took on the brown, polished wooden floorboards that looked freshly installed. My attire was something I disliked but then again, if Mindy spent most her time yesterday on making this, then I'm more than happy to wear it. A dark grey buttoned up shirt with a black shirt underneath, my 'favourite' black miniskirt that hid my deadly blades from within. Grey running shoes and long, black socks that reached mid thigh. The socks were the ONLY embarrassing thing to wear since it DID attract many more eyes than what I was used to, all staring at me from head to toe... Argh...

"Are you ready for training today?", Frosty asked in a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear us as Nova watched over us from the neighbouring table to my right, smiling at me warmly as I too, returned it back and gave her a weak, small wave.

"Heck yeah. I'm gonna fight Frost first", Star whispered in excitement, causing me to look at her with a chuckle.

"Then I'll gladly accept", I said in my small chuckle before ceasing dramatically.

"Go easy on Star, you don't want to break her shoulder once again", Milk warned me with a smile.

I looked at her, staring right into her light blue, shimmering eyes with a smile plastered across my face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she'll be able to take the handicapped parking once we're done", I joked, causing not only our table, but most of the class to laugh vividly to my joke. Everyone was watching!?

I turned a deep shade of red from pure embarrassment as they all stared at both me and Star. I glanced back at her, blinking as she gave me a devilish grin like something was on her mind. A revenge plan to that matter... Haha! Looks like I've finally provoked her!

"Frost, don't assume that I'm the same as before cause I've studied the way you fight", Star warned me, causing me to return the devilish grin she gave to me, giving me a slight adrenaline rush.

"And don't think that I haven't changed my fighting style", I said in a threatening tone to purposefully make her think twice but it didn't seem to work as she'd take anything as a bluff. Good. I'll make sure that she regrets it!

* * *

We both stood there, staring at one another mercilessly with our eyes fighting one another in a fearsome game of tug of war. In her grey, shining eyes, I could see fire. The fire of her burning spirit to beat me once and for all. Her silver, beautiful hair dropped down to her thighs as she took her stance, holding out her silver, iron blade in front of her. After what happened a while ago, they knew of Star's abilities so they decided to give her something to tune up the tempo of her skills. I too, took my stance. My left foot was back behind my right as I stood up as straight as a wall, holding a large, broad sword in my right hand. It weighted around a good ten kilos which was perfect and identical to my Ezxarca which sadly is no longer with me. All I have of it are my two legendary blades and the three gems I received from Hythin. I blinked, giving her a serious stare as she gripped her blade twice as tightly. Looks like she's going to go all out on me. I better watch out cause she'll literally slice me into two separate pieces.

"Ready!", The coach exclaimed from behind Star, holding the whistle to his dry mouth as he held up his left hand up in the air, ready to swung it down the moment he blows the whistle.

"I'll show you what I can do", Star mumbled, causing me to smile at her determination that I admired greatly due to her usually being more of a reckless person in fighting.

"Then I'll make sure that I beat you before anything can happen", I said smugly, hearing some 'ooohhhh's' from within the large group to my left that were all part of this sport. In five days, the tournament will commence and I will do whatever it takes to win.

"Let's see you try, defensive fighter", Star said, trying to intimidate me but I was too thick for her words as I knew my plan very well and my new style of fighting that I had taught myself not too long ago. The same style I used against the golem of ice. I went on the attack instead of the defence and played it smart.

"Set!", The coach said, making me blink and tense myself as I slashed the cold, moody air that had no breeze whatsoever today for an odd reason. The air tore like fabric as my blade slashed the grass to my right, causing it to explode into light green confetti that intimidated Star by the very least.

"Show no mercy", I whispered to myself, blinking as I knew that if I played by that one particular rule, then I won't hesitate to behead her... Shit... Am I that dark and brutal?

"Frost, I want to make a quick deal with you", Star blinked, causing me to grit my teeth as I knew what she was up to. She wanted to distract me so that she could get the upper hand when the match starts.

"What deal?", I asked, clenching tightly onto the black, studded handle of the silver, iron blade that was worse for wear and very rough in some places.

"If I win, then I get to do you", She whispered, licking her lips as my eyes widened in pure shock and horror to what she had just said... Gritting my teeth more severely, I shook my head, declining the deal. I will NOT allow her to touch me! Not anywhere! "But if you win, then I'll change you back to normal", She said, instantly grabbing my attention and being once again just as the whistle was sounded at a surprisingly high decibel that cause my ears to fold as my tail's light grey fur spiked up in dread. Swiftly, I clamped onto the handle of my sword and dashed up to her as she too, dashed up to me. With a heart filled with courage and will to win as my victory would return my body back to me. I won't lose to her!

"I accept!", I exclaimed loudly, widening my eyes as I sent in an uppercut with my blade with lightning speed, only to clash with her vertical slice. Sparks of yellow and red exploded from the contact of our blades before we where both launched back due to how much mass our blades wielded. If I can swing this as fast as I can at her and she blocks it, then I'll be able to stun her for a second or two. I'll try it.

"I see Frost. You have changed to an offensive instead of a tank", She smirked at me, pulling her blade close to her right as she clenched onto it with her left hand for extra support. "You've got me confused now, but still, I can tell what you're going to do since I've seen you fight many times before".

"Then I'm going to have to jumble up some things!", I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as I quickly dashed up to her, scrunching the short, soft light green grass from underneath us before swinging my blade dangerously at her head, having an intention to slice some of her hair off.

Swiftly and unexpectedly, she ducked it and send a lung to my chest. I grit my teeth and retaliated, curving my body horizontally to just see the blade pass my face. My eyes widened immensely as I looked into my own reflection with shock to how close I was to being stabbed by her. Dammit! I mustn't let my guard down like that ever again! Finally, after what felt like forever, a gust of wind blew harshly across the green field, causing our hair and attire to flutter to the right as I immediately and a downwards slash with my blade. I got her! She cannot escape! What!? I gasped the moment my blade was knocked out of my hands due to her playing it smart on using the handle of her sword as a shield... How!? Argh! I recoiled backwards with my eyes widened open and contracted pupils that looked as small as dots, hardly showing any of my dark brown irises... No... I wont lose! I can win without my blade!

I stumbled backwards, stopping in my tracks then staring Star in the eye as she stood up once again as straight as a statue, smiling devilishly at me. She knew that I was helpless without a weapon... But she doesn't know a thing about me. Along with Mindy, we both have figured out what one of out ten hidden moves were. Her one, was Explosion. An explosive finale of ignited hydrogen once her blade reaches the point of ignite, which is when her blade starts to glow a light red. My one however, was first founded during the battle I had with the Grave Digger back in the Games. Using my will as a weapon! That's fighting with your heart and soul!

"Before you two resume the duel, I will explain to you all what this phrase of battle is called", The coach announced, giving the both of us a breather. I eased myself, staring at Star through my newly coloured eyes that showed her my furious inferno. The darkest red. Star gasped and gulped the moment she had the slightest glimpse of my eyes, knowing how serious I'm going to take this battle to ensure my safety. It's been a long time since I've gone THIS serious for something. "As you can see, Frost no longer has a weapon, meaning that she could either try to regain it OR try to land a three consecutive strikes onto Star. If she gets two then backs away, she has to restart on getting three. But it is best to surrender once you are in this phrase, called 'Final Stand'. Frost, do you wish to withdraw?", He asked me in a polite voice. I shook my head slowly, blinking before I stopped and took in a deep breath of air through my nose.

"I'll continue fighting", I said, making most of the crow gasp in shock and fear to what would become of me the moment Star sends a lightning-like swing at me. Minced meat? I think not... She's going to have to have an infinite amount of mass to take me down if I'm going THIS serious. I do NOT want her to touch me! "And I'll make sure that her silver hair becomes suitable for her", I said, actually meaning it as I wanted to break her bones and cripple her. She stared at me, wide eyed to what I had just said before she shook her head in desperation to get rid of the uncanny feeling I gave to her via just staring into her eyes... It's weird, but I feel like this form is cheep. Using a dark influence to torment my foes... But I've been playing fair and square long enough! I'll at LEAST make her cough out blood!

"Are you two ready?", The coach asked leaning onto the wooden pole that was attached to the circular fence that surrounded us like a magical seal. I nodded, giving Star a warm, friendly smile that caused her to sneer in anger and hesitance at me. If she has a fear of me, then It'll be like taking candy from a baby to get a mere three hits onto her. I'll make sure that they're all in her stomach! Maybe then she'll think twice before trying to do something like that to me! "GO!", He exclaimed and just like that, she charged right at me in, scrunching the grass for a brief second before she stopped and sent a devastating slash to my head, I grit my teeth and leaned backwards to just watch it zoom past my face in a memorising manner, causing the audience to let out gasps of awe.

"I won't lose!", Star sneered, gritting her teeth painfully hard to the point where her jaw would ache like no tomorrow. I simply smiled at her as timed seemed to slow down for me, but not too much. With all her might, she used one of my tactics that I performed to beat her last time.

The E=M method. Tornado. Right after the blade had successfully sliced past me, she spun around, making her silky, delicate silver hair to float memorably around her magically. I was astounded to the beauty of her move, grinning at her passively as I reeled myself upwards to brace for her attack. She spun clockwise, sending another slash at me but I ducked it, just barely touching my ears. Again, she did it, only was it faster. I blinked and waited for the moment I needed for the unexpected attack. Just as she was in the middle of her attack, almost making contact with me, I immediately knocked her right wrist, causing her eyes to widen in pure pain and shock to my sudden moment that was as fast as lightning. Next up, I kneed her in the guy, causing her to blow out all of her air from her filled up lungs that now wanted the oxygen that surrounded us like an invisible mist. Finally, I reeled my head back to give her one, big headbutt that would have more than enough potential to knock her out cold. But I stopped with widened eyes as I watched her blade STILL follow the attack as she now swung with her lone, left hand. Immediately, with shock and instinct, I shoved myself backwards as my pupils contracted to a tiny dot... I felt it. It grazed my right cheek like a molten bar of flickering flames, causing my heart to thump extraordinarily hard like this was my final moment in life... I gasped, tripping over my heels before collapsing down onto the soft, green grass on my rear as blood oozed from the small wound she inflicted onto me. It stung as much as alcohol on a wound and burnt as much as fire...

"Star wins!", The coach exclaimed... No... I grit my teeth and held my hands up towards my face in pure fear and devastation... She's... Going to do it. I can tell... But most of all... I won't be getting my body back... Maybe if I kill her before she could even get the chance, then I'll be safe... WHAT THE HELL BRAIN!?

No one spoke. All was silent, feeding my heart with more deathly beats that had every potential to burst out of my rib cage, thus, ending my life...

"Why are you so pale?", Star asked from above me before a shadow of her cast over the grass in front of me, changing it's colour dramatically. "Don't let this fight put you down tho. If it were a real one, you would've killed me when you had the chance to", She explained, giving me a devilish grin before winking with her right eye... Emitting a slight sparkle... Oh no...

* * *

Personal defense, here the fuck I come! Luckily for me, the shop owner of 'Grannada Explosivo', was non other than the one and only Nexus along with his wife, April. Mindy's parents. Sino decided to come along with me since she's an expert on weaponry. And knowing me well, she knows what would suit my tastes the most. We stood before the counter, smiling warmly at the two pure hearted parents who gave birth to my love, Mindy. The counter was made of a strong, yellow stone that had a very glossy texture. A cash register was placed on the far right of the counter which is where I stood. All around us, were guns, guns and guns. The shop was HUGE, almost like that supermarket down the hallway! The walls and ceiling were painted in a snow-white colour that was appealing to see rather than red or black. In each and every row of the shelves, there would be a completely different arsenal to another, giving much more variety in picking a choice. Heck, there was even a section filled to the brim with many medieval weaponry! The place was packed with people, most of them being in them being in the assault riffle section. The funny thing tho, is that they where all plastic models of the REAL gun, meaning that if someone tried to steal one, they'd have no use for it.

"This place is huge!", I said in awe staring into April's light red, glowing eyes with a smile across my face.

"It sure is. You should be able to find what you want in the marksman section", She said, obviously directing those words to Sino since she's one of the best snipers in the world. Accuracy that not even a machine could match up to. "Frost, a while ago, Sino told me that you where good at using a pistol, right?", She said, directing towards ME now.

"Well... It's the only type of weapon I use", I said honestly, causing her to turn a slight red for a reason unknown to me. "Besides, I already have one. My oblivion", I reminded her.

"I know that. That's why I want you to head over to the Pistol section which is right next to the medieval weapons section to take a look at the attachments you can put on it to enhance it's capabilities", She explained, making me blink to the crystal clear picture she had painted before me. Alright then.

"Thank you... Oh and also, can you please not allow Star to come in for the night... She's up to something", I said, turning a deep shade of red which caused Mindy's mother to giggle.

"Maybe she just wants to joke around", She said, causing a spark of electricity to go off from within the base of my spine.

"Trust me. If you where inside of my body, you'd probably run for the hills due to what Star's planning... I don't want to go in depth, but I can assure you that it's something relating to a watermelon and a coin", I explained, leaving her completely lost for words to what I just said. I think I just confused her... Argh... It's pointless trying to pain on a canvas with a dirty brush! The picture goes all wrong!

* * *

I sighed, reading the high, overhead sign that was made of white metal, hanging from the ceiling via two chains on each top corner. Pistols huh? Looks like I'm going to have a hard time with this... I took in a deep breath as I approached the entrance. It was to my right and it seemed like it was completely empty. I sighed once again, thinking about what's going to happen to me once I return back home. What will Star do to me... And a deal's a deal... I'm someone who keeps their word no matter what.

"Dammit. This doesn't suit me at all", I heard a female voice from right around the corner, causing my blood to run as cold as ice for whatever reason. I thought it was empty... Weird... "Something shiny would do the trick... Hmm, maybe this one?", I heard the sweet, female voice say. Dammit... Why am I so scared all of a sudden? It's not like that person's going to kill me or anything. Haha! We live in a... well, a really safe society but... Argh! Why am I so reluctant!? I'm going in no matter what!

The moment I walked around the corner to my right, the first thing I noticed was that the shelf to the right was primarily occupied by REAL medieval weaponry that each had its own distinct design, making them unique. Wow! The second thing I noticed, was the shelf to my left. One section of it, which was on the far end, consisted of the pistols themselves and ammunition whilst this side had all the goodies I needed... And the last thing I noticed, was that there was ONE person inside here with me, checking out the battle axes in awe. Or are they tomahawks? No, maybe war axes? Doesn't matter, but she seemed to be interested in them whole heartedly, ESPECIALLY the shiny ones that glowed and glistened in the overhead lights that had the form of a rectangle. The only thing I got out of her appearance was that she had long pink hair that reached her thighs as well as that she indeed had pink cat-like ears AND was relatively tall.

I blinked, quickly putting my back to her as I began to investigate the shelf filled with all of the glorious, spotless attachments that where sadly, made of plastic. Bummer... Oh well. Thoroughly, I searched on the spot, looking for an attachment that might suit me. Something that'll satisfy my tastes. But what? A tactical light would be one hell of a burden to me AND everyone since it would give away our position. A laser sight is the exact same thing and I'm accurate enough with a pistol, again, something useless. An extended magazine? Does it come with infinite bullets? A bi-pod... haha! Why would I even think of that!? That's like saying you need a sniper scope for your knife! What about... A silencer... Hmm... Actually, it wouldn't be so bad. It'll keep me off the hooks and allow me to use it to my hearts content WITHOUT alerting authorities. Unless of course, I'm spotted. Perfect! I'll head back and let April know! But first, I need to restock on throwing knives.

I spun around, making my black, long hair flutter behind me in a memorising manner before I walked up the the other shelf that the girl with almost identical hair to Nova, was looking through with curious eyes. She looks kind of familiar tho... Where did I see her?... I sighed quietly, walking up to a little section that wielded the little throwing bastards that I used to take on Charcoal. Haha, if it weren't for those thirty blades given to me by Sindy's father who wanted me dead before, then I would've died a good week and a half ago! I picked one up, examining it's lethality and air resistance... What? I placed it back and looked at another one... Wow. Not one of these are air resistant... I think these are for circus performances or something like that cause there's no way that these will be able to slice through the air like a molten knife through warm butter. But then again... That shard of ice that impaled me was relatively large and was extremely fast... wait a second... Ice shard... I looked to my right, feeling my blood begin to cool as I looked slightly up to see her beautiful, delicate face that told me everything... She's the girl that I saved from the ice! What!? What's she doing in a place like this!? Ok... keep it cool, there's no way that she could remember. After all, the principal DID erase their memories from the event... I hope so...

"Black Heart? Agh! I mean, Frost Richtofen?", She said, immediately grabbing my attention the moment she said my legendary name. Black Heart... How'd she know!?

I took a step back, wondering if she was an elemental or not. But to the looks of it, she was wearing the school uniform which gave me major double thoughts... Argh... But still, those who called me by that name have always came after me, wanting to either take me for themselves or to kill me and I am NOT taking any chances. There's a million blades for me to use against her that's IF she's hostile towards me.

"How'd you know my name?", I asked, gritting my teeth as I held my right hand behind my head and inside of it, was the silver throwing knife. "Who are you?".

"Don't you know?", She asked innocently, causing me to ease myself slightly but that didn't mean that I'd let my guard down one tiny bit.

"Know? How would I? We just met and yet you know both of my names", I sneered, monitoring her movements carefully as she held an arm sized battle axe that had both sides coated in light blue crystals, looking like a million bucks right there! If she where to drop that... then I don't know what Mindy's mother would do. Or worse. Nexus. "Spill the beans. Tell me who's side you're on. Six Point or Overturn's?", I asked seriously, just as footsteps emitted from the other side of the self to my left. Someone must be coming.

"If you keep this up, then I'll literally amputate your entire leg off cause I can't stand people who can't follow up logic", She threatened me in a low voice, sending some sort of chill down my spinal cord as if she was using some sort of unknown magic... Dammit... I can feel something beating inside of her, and I'm sure as hell that it's not a normal heart! It beats just like mine! Argh! Who is she!? The only time I met her was when I shoved her out of the way of the massive ice shard!

"What rules of logic are you following? And you STILL have yet to answer me. Are you on OUR side or THEIR side?", I asked once again, causing her to toss up the battle axe in mid air before catching it with her what seemed to be dominant hand. Her right hand. I too, wore my school uniform and knew how well I could move in it. If she's planning to fight me, then so be it. After all, I ALWAYS bring Oblivion with me cause you'll never know when something like this'll happen!

"Six Point! Didn't that ice lady tell you about me? About us?", She exclaimed, causing me to blink blankly in slight confusion before I suddenly had a flashback of what happened during the boss fight... Dark Heart... Wait a second!? SHE'S Dark Heart!? Argh... That's a bit too much for my black heart to take in... I guess she's right then... Maybe... I can trust her BUT I STILL AM going to be cautious cause some things in life LOVE to play dirty and the Overlords ALL play as dirty as rats.

"Dark Heart?", I asked in slight confusion to the sudden realisation of who it was that I stood before. Recapping to what that lady said, she's supposedly my rival. But I don't see how. I mean, if we're both on the same side then what's the point in fighting against one another? It's pointless! Gah, she must've said that to jeopardise us to make sure that we would weaken and break one another. That's the only explanation I have. "Figures".

"Anyway, sorry for provoking you. April told me how easy it was to anger you and I never would have thought that you where so frightened of strangers. Haha!", She laughed, causing me to lower my both my hands down to my sides in pure, utter shame and embarrassment... If she's truly Dark Heart, then I can ONLY imagine what her male self would be like. But one can imagine...

"It's alright. You got me good. Besides, it was easy to anger me cause of Star", I muttered, walking up to her quietly as I looked up at her, staring into her shining, glistening diamond pink eyes that actually put me into some sort of trance... Wow... Just like Nova's eyes... Maybe she's related to Nova? I don't know. I held out my right hand, intending for a good, friendly handshake and she took it like a real FrostBitten. Firmly and with a smile across her amazing white face. "What's your name?", I asked, hoping that she'd tell me seeing that she already knew mine.

"Jace. Jace Blackfire", She announced cheerfully... Jace? A male name?... Hmm... Maybe she too is experiencing what I'm experiencing. The inability to return back to our male forms.

"Where you by any chance a male at first?", I asked out of curiosity as I broke the friendly handshake and continued to stare up into her dazzling light pink eyes.

"Yep, just like you. But, after SOMEONE but the name of Silver Heart, changed me into this... And she looked JUST like that Star girl", She said... What? I think something's wrong with my hearing cause what I heard WAS OUT OF THIS WORLD!

"Star? Silver Heart?!", I gasped with my eyes widened open to the pure shock of Star being not only a maiden, but a Legend that I don't know about? What else could she be?! No... That can't be true. It MUST be someone that looks just like her... Must be... Dammit, why am I getting so fucking stressed over something like this! I wouldn't care less about Star!

"Star's her name... I'll ask her to change me tomorrow", She said, taking in a deep breath of the cold, stiff air that surrounded us like lost spirits of the damned.

"Watch, she'll change you back right in front of me whilst I stay in this bloody form for the rest of my life", I sighed, knowing that for a fact... But why would Star change her as well? And HOW did Star do it?... I have a weird feeling about this...

"If she does that, then I'll be sure to help you kill her... But the problem with my other form is that I don't have the heart to hurt others", She said, placing another stone onto my back... Damn... That's almost the complete opposite of me. But as of now, I'm the same... Dark Heart, why do they want us both?

* * *

That mother fucking Star! I'll kill her! Not only has she destroyed Chaos and I, but also Dark Heart!? Star's getting out of control... I sighed as I laid on the couch, completely alone in the entire house as the others had something to attend to... Except for Mindy and Star who both are currently in a bath together. The moment I was offered to do so with them, I refused with my heart and soul. Not only did I know what was going to happen, Star had a devilish grin on her face that scared the FUCK out of me... after them, it'll be my turn... Then after that, some homework, spend some time with Mindy and the others when they return, dinner, then sleep... Dammit, we're going to have to go into that place again... Argh! My will's gonna break again! Why's life this complicated? Why couldn't it just be... Who am I kidding, I love my life... It's just the parts in between it that I hate. Star's going to something to me tonight... and I'll fight back. I'll make sure that she'll loose concious and enter a coma for a week! That's my new plan!

* * *

I sighed, not knowing if I wanted to take a bath or not. The window was wide opened for some strange reason, but I left it there since I was feeling quiet lazy and drowsy. The coldness of the floor sent shivers down my spine as I stood at the side of the white, shiny, marble bathtub with a weak stance. I was bare of any proper clothing by my white underwear and white shirt that reached down to the tip of the underwear. I would never DARE to look at my own body nor do I touch them really since I'm sill scarred from what happened between me and Mindy... If only I could restart time then maybe I could've told her no and actually stood up to fight. But the past is the past and I can't do anything about that.

"What now?", I asked myself, slightly shivering to how cold it was inside of this plain, snow-like room that brought back so many memories about the snow... The time when we lost Ruby... The past is in the past! I have to stop looking through the window of time! "It's all inside my head", I sighed, sliding into the empty bathtub with half of my mind actually funtioning. The surface of the bathtub froze my me to the bone, causing me to cringe as I forced my to endure it to get rid of the bad memories of my past.

I blinked, looking out the wide open window with my dark brown eyes that could be read like a children's book. A fiction tale of my past. A past where I had to suffer... And yet, I was dead all along. A spirit looking for vengeance. That's what I was. But now, I'm a mortal. Something that can be damaged, scarred and destroyed. Having the ability to make one another cry and laugh for so many emotions... I think WAY too much... I better hurry up on my bath. I don't want to mess up my schedule all because of my trailing thoughts... But that's what makes me, me. Someone who has their own opinion on life... Why do they want me? Darkness and Blackness is the absence of light, meaning that it's empty... Very empty. I'm hallow on the inside. Whilst Mindy's filled with many feelings and hopes... Maybe, whenever we kiss or hug, my emptiness becomes occupied with light. Her light. I love her so much... I'll do anything for her... I'm hers. And she's mine...

* * *

The door creaked open as I laid on the bed, snug underneath the covers of the dark brown fur blanket that me and Mindy share every night and cuddle in for warmth. I didn't dare to look, unless I wanted to spend another half an hour trying to find the perfect position. Footsteps approached me, sounding like shuffling as the floorboards creaked and moaned to the weight of Mindy probably. But something felt off... Like maybe it wasn't Mindy not Star. Someone else? Suddenly, the covers where torn off of me, causing my eyes to shoot open.

"Hope you don't mind Frost, but a deal's a deal", I heard Star say in sweet, innocent tone before I was immediately restrained and twisted to face up at two figures that smiled at me with their eyes filled with lust... Mindy, inside of my male form and Star who held a reasonable length of red ribbon in her hands, stretching them as she licked her lips...

"AH! HELP! SOMEONE! HELP! HELP! HELP!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs for the sake of my life. I have to get out of here! Please!...Please... before I could say another word, Star held the ribbon around my throat, causing my wind pipe to block off as it begged to release the carbon dioxide and take in oxygen... My vision was blackening and I couldn't fight back due to how terrified I was... I... I... No...

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one as it will be a lemon chapter! Leave a review on what you thought about this chapter, follow and favourite if you want to and I'll see you all, later!**

"_**Are we going to stand and let this all happen?"**_

**PS Jace, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you.**

**Where you expecting something more or less from your character?**

**Did you expect your character to become someone legendary?**

**Do you play Clash of Clans?**

**Can you tell me if you're going to make an account/profile cause you mentioned it if I remember correctly.**

**Finally, thank you for giving me the Bio's RIGHT on time. Just as I was about to write, I saw them and chuckled to how CLOSE I was to begin writing this chapter!**


	14. Lemon: Another Round?

**This chapter won't be too long since I REALLY wanted to get this out of the way due to the fact that I had sudden explosions of ideas to make the story much more interesting. There won't be another lemon scene for a while! I hope you all enjoy!**

Lemon Chapter Fourteen: Another Round?

Mindy's POV

She laid there, staring deeply into my eyes with everlasting sadness and worry to what would become of her. I couldn't bare to see her like this. So worried, sad and upset. She stopped her struggling ultimately the moment she knew that it would be a waste of time due to the fact that her hands have been tied up together with the red ribbon by Star...

"Mindy, you can do the honours for me. I'll stall the others while you do what you like to her", Star said as she was already at the door, twisting the golden door knob with a quiet, rusted squeak that made us cringe slightly before pushing it open, allowing the warm light to peek into the room. "But go easy on her. I don't want her to hate me even more", She finished, finally closing the door with a satisfying click, causing me to smile at her warmly, laying in between her legs that squeezed on my body like vices. All fell silent. Her hair was a complete mess, spread out flat from underneath her body as she trembled in pure anxiety to what was going to happen to her.

"Mindy. I beg of you, stop it. It'll hurt me as much as last time and... I'll hate you", She whispered in a very forgiving tone that held a great amount of innocence, causing me to slowly lower my upper body onto her, applying my weight onto her body as she blushed as red as a tomato, staring up at me with her dark brown eyes that told me so much about her. What she was feeling and why she was... She's afraid of the pain. But she's not afraid of doing this...

"Frost, it won't hurt unless you think it's going to", I whispered soothingly as I blinked once, causing her to let out a slight sigh escape from her shut, hesitant lips that where polished and soft with her sweet scented saliva. 

"But why? Why'd you choose to do such a thing to me? I have feelings too", She whispered, trembling as her eyes began to water in the sheer silence that mixed well with the endless darkness of the gloomy room.

"I know... But Star told me something valuable... I promise you that this will be the last time. If you accept this, then I'll tell you everything you should know about Star", I said, causing her eyes to widened a little more as her pupils contracted slightly, making her look as frightened as a kitten or a child... I know the side effects of what Star truly desires and how it'll effect us all greatly... Especially me. Light isn't something to take for granted. When it's there, make the most of it cause a candle won't burn forever, slowly decaying the white mould away before the darkness consumes all...

"No... You'll hurt me like last time. You'll make me bleed and think of suicide... Please, just spare me the night and do it while I'm knocked out", She pleaded with a sweet, innocent voice that showed no harm at all...

"Frost. I love you so much that my heart doesn't even know what to do whenever I look into your amazing eyes. I don't feel like doing you, but it's necessary that I do in order to start it... Something that I'll explain to you after this. Please endure it and find the pleasurable side of it", I whispered inching closer to her face, feeling her nervous, heavy warm breaths of air beat my face like the wing beats of a mighty dragon.

"I love you too but... I want to love you properly. To build a stable relationship with you inside of my normal form and make promises to you that I know I can keep no matter what. Dead or not, a promise is a promise", She almost sung with her pure voice, as I lowered in for the ultimate kill. Unexpectedly, I mashed my soft, damp lips onto hers and began to kiss her as she moaned cutely to my sudden move... I'll be just a memory to her. To them all when it happens. I won't even have my own memories about him... It's... Cruel but at the same time, life. A rule that I must play in order to find new happiness.

Suddenly, Frost broke out kiss of promise by turning her head away, causing me to lift myself up again very slightly as a few tears trickled down my soft cheeks like rivers of sorrow, splashing down onto her face in the forms of beads, resembling a little rain storm. She looked up into my eyes with awe and sorrow, looking terribly empathetic towards me as I cried to a reason of my own... The fact that I'll be gone for good. Gone from the face of this world and reborn as something else. Someone else...

"H...Hey", Frost began uneasily as tears began to build up at the corners of her amazing dark brown eyes as she stared into my sore eyes with the lust to make me feel better as it had a great influence onto her, making her too, very upset. "I won't struggle anymore if you stop crying. I'll let you fill up your heart and thrust as much as you want... Just please, stop crying".

"I can't... I can't!", I cried, gritting my teeth before grasping onto her head, causing her to enter a state of shock to my sudden behaviour before I slid my hand behind her, causing her to moan to the ticklish sensation I gave her. Quickly, I pulled her up and collapsed onto the softness of the bed as she now sat on top of me, blushing incredibly hard as her hands where on my chest, clenched into balls of hurt and still tied up in the soft, silky fabric of the red ribbon. "I want you to feel good. Not me this time", I whispered, sniffing the air as I began to cheer up, making her smile slightly at me in happiness that I wasn't depressed anymore. She's someone who anyone would kill for. Someone who can change the hearts of others and fill the emptiness with love and ambition with a uniqueness of a perspective. Their own one. How they see life to their fitting through the windows... Something Frost had taught me.

"Thank you", She whispered in happiness before I quickly grasped onto her hands and began to undo the ribbon in an orderly fashion, pulling it off like a piece of string. I threw it to the side, staring into her eyes as I held onto both her hands with mine, feeling her amazing warmth collide with mine like the true lovers we are.

"Frost, turn around and undo my pants. We'll start off with something easy", I whispered, causing her to go a deep shade of red but she happily obligated and spun around, now facing towards my legs whilst her backside was on my abdomen. "Now, I want you to crawl on your knees and come towards my face, after that, undo my pants and you can do the rest", I said.

"But... It's weird for me to be doing such things... I'll still do it because I love you", She said, going down onto all her fours before she backed up towards my face, making the bed moan in pain as I had the best view of her underside. Her black socks equally matched her white panties that smelt kind of fruity. Strange but in a way, I'm not complaining. "What will you be doing to me?", She asked out of curiosity before I shivered to her warm hands pulling out my erect member out into the cold, stiff air that held us inside of a frozen timeline for our love. "It's... gotten bigger?", She whispered in awe.

"Has it?", I chuckled, immediately gasping onto her waist and forcefully made her collapse onto me, causing me to let out a gasp of not only my air, but to the amazing feeling I received from my membrane the moment it entered a warm, slimy place. Frost entered a fit of harsh coughs as she trembled in what seemed to be terror... That was uncalled for...

"Mindy! Don't hurt me like that, please", She said in an extremely worried tone as her coughing ceased to silence, hearing nothing but the noise emitting from our clothes and bed, moaning in pain to our movement.

"Sorry", I whispered, hooking my arms around her thighs to lock her in place and widened her legs apart, feeling her tremble like a frightened child as she began to play with my member as if it was a piece of candy.

I poked her underwear with my nose, causing her to let out a moan of delight, tempting me to do it a couple more times. She moaned with every touch I made onto it, making me realise that she was indeed sensitive around that area. Figures. After all, she's someone not the ordinary which is more than just a fact. With my teeth, I pulled the area that covered her beautiful prize to the left and immediately dug in, closing my eyes as I felt an immense pleasure strike me from my membrane. It turned me on, causing me to drive my tongue straight inside of her, flicking and twirling as her juices began to spill out slowly which tasted like honey for an unknown reason.

She moaned as she did what she did onto my erect member that had the time of it's life, getting closer and closer to the climax. Finally, after what seemed like a good hour, she began to tremble as she released her juices from her adorable opening that was beyond perfect for someone like her. My face was drenched in her juices as I too, released mine into her mouth, causing her to moan in pure shock to probably the taste of it. Bitter, but somewhat delicious.

"Mindy! It tastes bad... But... If it's for you, then I'll enjoy it", She moaned, causing my heart to warm up to the sweet words she had just said, turning me right on as I immediately instructed her to turn around once again. She did so, facing me with my creamy white juice drooling from her right cheek as she smiled brightly at me, wondering what's next. She looked like she actually wanted to do it now... Is it because of love? "I'm getting the hang of it... What now?".

"Try to insert it inside of you, and I'll do the rest", I said, awaiting her obligation. She gave me a slow nod before shuffling slightly backwards, hovering just above my erect member that begged for her to insert it this very moment...

"I'll do it even if it hurts. It's for you, Mindy", She stated, cringing as she lowered herself onto it... My heart thumped as fast as the gears of a clock tower to how tight and amazing it felt. She moaned, keeping her voice down as she grit her teeth to what looked like pain with a red face before suddenly collapsing completely onto it with one hell of a loud moan that shook the windowpanes and ultimately, would've given away what we where doing tot he rest of the house...

"Mindy! It hurts!", She exclaimed right before I pulled myself up and cupped the back of her head with my right hand as tears fled from her closed eyes. She dug her head into my neck, crying to the pain that she tried her best to endure as the pleasure was isolated far away from her, not wanting to come to her, but for her to come towards it.

With my left hand, I firmly placed it onto her lower back and began to thrust upwards causing her to moan in agony which sounded like pleasure. She grit her teeth, holding around my neck as tight as possible as she began to sob to the pain she tried to endure with all her might... Frost...

"Don't cry Frost. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm with you", I said in between moans of pleasure and delight, thrusting at her faster and faster, causing her to increase her grip from around my neck to point of strangulation. It must really hurt... But why? We love each other... Is there something I'm missing?

"I'm coming! Mindy!", She exclaimed, yelling out a loud moan of delight at the top of her lungs which dazed me due to how close she was to me as I too, let out a good eight pumps of warm, white cream into her uterus. Out of all the three hundred million sperm cells I put into her, only a dozen will make it. But even so, she has to be able to feel the pleasure in order for her ovum to even get out of the ovary... I see... It's a special defence to make sure that nothing will impregnate her unless the time is right with the one she truly loves... I guess this wasn't the right time. Figures.

Her and I took in as much air as we could, breathing loudly as I rubbed her back and head soothingly to comfort her sadness...

"It was starting to feel good... At that point... I felt like we where connected", She whispered, still crying as she sniffed the air, causing me to hold her tightly our soaking bed filled with love and life... "A promise is a promise, tell me everything. Please, I want to find out what's going on with Star and me", She said, reminding me... What am I going to tell her? That I'm going to die soon and come back?... Just like Ruby... Ruby was just like Frost, dead then, alive... Maybe I too, am dead... But that's only a theory...

**Sorry if this wasn't as good as the other one. I had many stuff to do and plus, I'm working on a speech as an assignment. But it's not hindering me, it's just confusing me. Stay tuned for the next chapter as Frost and Star settle something for real... Until next time, stay awesome!**

"_**Don't carry a burden unless you know how to"**_

"_**Heroes are harder to be than people. They're just people who look for something more than life itself. A goal for the safety of others"**_

"_**A man with nothing left to loose, is no longer a man. He's a coward of life, unable to reach the truth nor able to seek new happiness and light".**_


	15. Regrets And Secrets

Chapter Fifteen: Regrets And Secrets

Frost's POV

A deals a deal, am I wrong? My mind kept on trailing off due to the amount of thought invading my mind like a deadly virus. Slowly, I walked alone in silence, stepping on the frail, pink leaves of the cherry blossoms that arched over the grey stone pathway like a canopy, blocking out the sun as only a handful of it could penetrate. The ambient colours that filled my eyes with awe struck me like lightning, causing my blood to cool to how gorgeous the place looked. It's been spring for quiet a while and now it's December. On the ninth of this month, is a very special day for me. A day when life once flowed into my body before I was murdered along with my parents. I could already see the school from where I was, seeing the roof of the bricked building as Mount Winterfall dwarfed it from behind, hiding it's head within the spiraling clouds high above, shrouding the world in complete mystery to what lay up there and why it was so tall. What Mindy explained to me last night, was more than downright shocking. The way she told me about her being Silver Heart, was equivalent to having my entire right leg amputated with a hatchet. Literally. Star knew Jace from a LONG time ago and apparently, once were very close friends. Then one day there was a massive raid led by Charcoal himself which resulted in Star not only loosing her beloved little sister, but her best friend... I grunted to the image that flashed before me, blinking once as a gust of wind blew across from the left, fluttering my hair and school attire to the right memorably. Only four more days until the school tournament and more people seems to be joining the competition, making it much less of a hassle to make it to the finals since there's a relatively LOW chance of us fighting against one another. Perfect. I wonder how Dark Heart fight... Or maybe Mindy. I haven't had never had a fight with her and I know that she won't back down just cause we love each other... But she told me something about her last night. About her vanishing like Ruby and coming back as someone else... Is that possible? Is she TOO a deceased spirit, wandering the earth until a certain event takes it toll on her, thus, making her mortal like the rest of us?...

Gah! What am I thinking? Of course she's mortal. She has a beating heart and pure emotions along with her own perspective on life. I'm thinking WAY too much... And that's what I love about myself. Being able to comprehend the situation and use reasonable explanations... Sometimes, I even like to make things up. I kept walking, loosing track on time as I stared forwards, feeling my two blades rattle from around my waists with every step I took. I woke up really early today for a fact that I had to store my mighty blades somewhere for the day without letting anyone see me... The only problem about this was because there were a few people who too, had the same idea as me. Heck, even Mindy and the others did so but they woke up twice as earlier than me... Are the hiding something from me? Or are they planning something against me? Only time will tell...

Mindy's POV

I sighed, watching carefully as the crowd that stood around the fence. All of their eyes where on Frost as she held out BOTH her blades. Ezarca in her right and the Exzera in her left, both tips touching the light green, soft grass that danced gracefully in the unstoppable howling wind that emitted from our left, causing their attires and hair to flutter. She stood as still as a statue and as straight as a wall, staring into Star's eyes with the burning will to win. Star on the other hand, only had one blade which happened to be her own one. Her light pink rapier that was held tightly in her right, warm hand as she too, gave Frost a stare of confidence with a smile plastered across her bright, admirable face. They shouldn't go too hard on each other. After all, it's JUST training... I hope those two understand that and try NOT to kill each other.

"How's Candy?", Jace asked me from my right in his fine, manly voice as the air continued to make our attire flutter to the right, making a calm melody of flickering.

"Why are you asking?", I asked, blinking once as I continued to stare at them, leaning over the smooth, polished wooden pole. They didn't move an inch, inflicting some sort of mystery and fear into every single one of us like a poison. "And why have you been absent all this time?", I sighed, expecting him to spill the beans but he just chuckled quietly and said one thing and one thing only.

"Silver Heart".

"What about her?", I asked, blinking once again just as the coach raised his arm up high above his head as he pulled the silver whistle up to his mouth, ready to blow it on his mark.

"Something", He simply said, making me grit my teeth in slight frustration as our conversation was getting nowhere... "Don't worry. The match is about to start", He added. This should be good.

Frost's POV

Last night, inside of that dream me, her and Chaos shared, I defeated them both with my knife. They had pistols on them and managed to get three bullets lodged into me but, I used adrenaline to drown the effects in my burning will to win as I did not want my will to shatter like before. Once is enough and I learnt that the hard way!

"Frost, I will use up every inch of my will to defeat you once and for all. I will break your will like it or not", Star said in a threatening tone, causing me to grit my teeth and clench both my blades as tight as possible, knowing that she'll be doing ALOT more better with a blade of speed. She's taking advantage of Einstein's theory to inflict as much damage as possible into me, but, little does she know is that I have something else up my sleeves. I have a new way of fighting against her and the rules have now changed. The first one to earn three gashes on their body looses. No fatal injuries are allowed... What a joke. I'll be cutting her arm off!

"Don't get ahead of yourself Star", I said, taking in a deep breath of the cold, silent air that was filled with the eeriness of those all watching us.

"Are you two ready!?", The coach exclaimed, making both of us grunt as we took our stance. I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief second before shaking my head, causing my hair to flick the air slowly as it fluttered to my right in a memorising manner. I planted my feet hard into the earth, grinding the bottom of my shoes against the soft, light green grass like a bulldozer, ready to launch myself forward and send the first attack. "Set!", He said aloud. My heart thumped like steam pistons as I stared into her merciless eyes filled with fire and the will to win, returning it as I showed her nothing but the lust for bloodshed. She made a deal with me. If I win, then she'll tell me what's best for me to do... I just can't live with the fact that Mindy will one day disappear from me in the blink of an eye... I mustn't let that happen... I love her so much!

The whistle sounded, breaking the uncanny silence that held us like chains of despair and immediately, we reacted to it. I rushed at her with lightning speed, thrusting myself forwards with one big lunge as I held my two deadly blades in front of me in an 'X' formation to block off any attack she makes. She grit her teeth, still charging in at me as the grass crunched like decayed, brown leaves from a maple tree as we neared each other with immense speed, making our hair flutter behind us as the wind whistled around us, causing my grey cat-like ears to twitch every so often. My heart began to beat as fast as drums and as hard as a sledge hammed smashing me point blank into my chest. Our blades collided with one another, hers in the middle of my blade formation, emitting one hell of a scene. Red, blue and yellow fireworks exploded from the brutal clash of our blades as we spun around, pushing and heaving to see who was the strongest among us.

"Looks like I underestimated you a little", She joked, smiling a little as beads of crystal clear sweat began to from on her forehead, making me grin slightly as I knew what was going on. She put TOO much power into her attack, thus, loosing a lot of stamina and energy to last. But still, I cannot let my guard down as she has not shown any signs of fatigue.

"Underestimated? Well then, let me introduce you to a move of my own!", I stated, making the crowd gasp as my eyes began to glow and change into it's demonic dark red colour. The colour of my sweet, sweet blood that a vampire would even get diabetes from. Star gasped the moment I had successfully changed my eye colour, causing her to weaken her push a little. I did NOT miss this opportunity. Swiftly, I pushed my blades forwards as hard as I could, causing her to bounce back to the immense force I bestowed upon her. She grit her teeth, letting out a gasp of pure, utter terror before I quickly moved in to finish her off.

The grass crunched from my large, leaping step that I took, lunging myself forwards as my body tilted horizontally with both my blades reeled far back to my left hand side. This is the end. I will win! I blinked, gritting my teeth as I felt the wind rush brutally against my face, causing me to let out a loud battle cry as I finally released the safety chain and swung both my blades at her with ridiculous speed that sliced the atoms in the air clean, creating a split second void. Star, to my surprise, retaliated my attack, parrying me as my blades dragged both my arms high up above me with brutal force... Using my will power and energy, I used the force she bestowed upon my blades and spun my arms around my entire body vertically instead of letting them fly back. Right then, her eyes widened in pure shock and fear to her mistake for underestimating me when I fight with skill more than strength. They both slashed her shoulders, skinning a part of it as blood quickly burst out like a fountain of crimsons. Her blood floated in mid air in the forms of grains and irregular shapes that resembled gum. Red where my blades now, stained in her life before I quickly finished her off with one fatal slash to her right knee. She screamed out in pure pain and agony to the mighty wound I gave her... Oh shit... My heart began to beat excruciatingly fast as I looked down at her leg in complete horror... She had no right leg after the knee...

Everything around me, including Star became muffled as all the colour and life faded away from my eyesight, leaving me struck in confusion and regret...

"Call an ambulance!", Someone exclaimed as Star slowly descended down to the cold, soft grass that was happily fed by Star's light red, sweet blood that smelt like candy.

"Frost! What did you do!?", Someone screamed as Star's cries and screams of utter agony filled the silent, colourless air that bared no breeze whatsoever... Star... Why? Why did I hurt you? What's the meaning of this?...

"The all powerful Black Heart cares for such a person other than her fucking self!?", I heard the boy's voice once again... What's happened to me? Why did I even THINK of hurting her!?... Why?...

"Why?", I asked myself, cringing as I turned away from Star with the tears building up within my eyes that stung them like salt carried by a large gust of wind...

/

"Why?", I asked myself, blinking once as I stood outside the station, feeling the rain pelter me like stones from above, punishing me eternally for my careless deeds. Why didn't I stop myself? "Why?", I asked once more, blinking to the rain dripping off of my head like a waterfall. The station was connected to the pathway that we'd take to get to school. On the right hand side to be precise. I had been standing here for a good thirty minutes, thinking about life and whether or not if I should ever show my face to her ever again... I cried. People passed me but didn't notice me, as if I was invisible. A being left to die and rot in this planet for all of eternity... "Why?", I asked one final time...

The rain hid my sadness from the people who'd pass me, giving me quick look before looking back in front of them once again, like I was alright to them. I don't care about getting my male body anymore. I just want Star to forgive me... But would she? Would she look at me in the eye and smile? Or would she try to take her revenge onto me? I've destroyed her life, all in a mere game of sword fighting... What monster have I become?... I don't deserve what I have now. I've killed to get here and now look what's happened to me.

"Frost? Is that you?", A sweet, innocent voice from my right asked curiously, causing me to spark up and sniff the cold air that stung my nose from the inside as I spun my head to the right, seeing a pair of light blue ones that told me so many things... Red hair, black clothing... Ruby. "Frost? What are you doing out here in the rain? Everyone's worried sick about you", She said in a worried tone as she held her bright red umbrella high above her and sheltered me inside of it, staring at me in the eyes as if I was someone completely crazy.

"Worried about me?... What about Star?", I asked, letting out a quiet grunt as I suddenly felt the strange feeling of someone watching us...

"Star's alright. Have you forgotten about Serenity's healing abilities?", She reminded me, giving me a warm smile that caused my heart to beat once more as the colour returned to me like water down a window pane on an evening like this. The moon had barely climbed over the horizon in the far distance where there city was. Loud, noisy but most of all, lively...

"Does that mean she's alright?", I asked, feeling much more secure as I let out a heart warming sigh along with all my negative thoughts and worries.

"Mhmm", She moaned before suddenly looking down at my attire with a face that now shown sadness instead of anything else...

"Ruby? Is everything alright?", I asked, making her sniff as a tear suddenly trailed down her left cheek, saddening my empty heart with shock. I gasped, widening my eyes to what could possibly be going on inside of her mind.

"Mommy...", She whispered, letting out a puff of white smoke hover out... Before I knew it... It disappeared into the thin air like it never existed in the first place... Mindy... Disappear...

"One day, I'll disappear for your sake, then, come back as a new person. Born and raised by a different family and have new feelings and memories. All I'll be able to recall is your name and who we are", I heard Mindy's voice echo from the back of my head as my pupils contracted to the smallest dot imaginable... Mindy's... Going to die?... For my sake...

**I hope you all enjoyed this twisted chapter that reeled in the plot deeper. Stay tuned for the next chapter as things will only begin to become harder on Frost. The Elemental of Water. Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, follow and favourite, and I'll see you all, later!**

"_**Reincarnation, is it?".**_

"_**You too, where once the same, Frost Richtofen".**_

"_**Face the truth in order to find new happiness".**_

**Haha Jace, I'm glad you could make a profile cause it's kind of weird having to call someone 'Random Review' for the majority of the times. And no, I don't mind if you use that name for your profile cause, after all, it's YOUR character.**


	16. Goodbye, White Heart

Chapter Sixteen: Goodbye, White Heart

Frost's POV

All I could think of was my beloved Mindy. What's going to happen to her? Why is she doing this for me? Argh... I don't even know anymore! I grit my teeth, squinting my eyes as I ran back down the almost empty pathway that no longer held any colour, nor any life. Tears of sadness and devastation rolled down my cheeks as the rain bombarded me immensely like hail. No matter how cold the air was or how damp my entire school attire was, I kept on running for the sake of her. Mindy. She's the reason why I am where I am right now in life. The reason behind me defeating Charcoal... I just wanted to see her beautiful smile again. Her amazing light purple hair and her light red, glamorous eyes that I admired with all my heart and soul... To never see such her again is... Too much for me to handle. The wind rushed past me as my hair fluttered behind me, battling against the wicked rain that stuck my school clothing to my body like glue. I was terribly cold, shivering but I ignored it with worry and shock, knowing that it's just a matter of time before Mindy disappears... I will make it back! I grit my teeth, cringing as anger began to build up from within my heart, causing it to erupt my blood vessels with an endless supply of blood and oxygen with every thump it made. A melody of mine it was! I ran through a muddy paddle, hearing it splash as water splattered all over my legs. It was cold but what do I care? I just want to see Mindy! I want to know if she's alright or not! Come on! I ran, ran and ran. Not caring about anything but for Mindy as she was going to disappear from me in a matter of time. I knew deep in my heart that no matter what I do, she'll go... No... I'll make her stay! I'll make her continue living no matter what it takes!

"Faster", I whispered, beginning to pant as my body felt somewhat different from before. I felt somewhat heavy as my hair felt lighter, as if it shrunk into a more shorter length. Gah! I don't have the time to stop and think! I will get to Mindy!

My footsteps where extremely loud, splashing into the puddles of water that seemed to be everywhere on this pathway, dirtying my attire that no longer exposed my legs. I grunted, this time, in my other voice. Dammit... I can't be late! I cringed, cursing at myself as I saw the grey outlines of people up ahead, crowded in a large group, all standing as still as statues with what looked like smiles on their faces. Is that them? If so, then what the hell are they doing out here in the heavy rain!? My tears trickled harder, like the current of a river dramatically increasing as I felt my attire change entirely like magic. Once again, like long before, I wore my jet black trench coat that consisted of my thirty throwing blades in various places along with my pistol inside of my right, hidden pocket. My pants where long, jet black and had stained in a darker patch due to the water. I looked at them all, beginning to see their faces as one stood out the most out of all of them, standing at the front with her hands tucked behind her back with a cute smile across her adorable face...

"Mindy...", I whispered, letting out twice as much tears as I gagged and began to pick up my pace, now stomping at the ground heavily as water splashed all over the place whilst the rain soaked us all to the point of hypothermia able to take it's toll onto us with one fatal swoop. "Mindy!", I exclaimed in my MALE voice before I sniffed the air and grit my teeth, gaining an adrenaline rush that caused my lungs to become filled with endless oxygen. "Mindy!", I screamed once again, seeing her smile more brightly and vividly as the colours came back to me for a split second, seeing her dazzling light purple hair hand behind her as she wore a grey shirt with a white singlet under and a light green miniskirt... Again, the colour came back to me for a split second then faded off to nothingness as I was a mere thirty meters away from them all. From her. She tilted her head to the right, making her hair bounce from behind her as she kept her warm smile in this damp, freezing city.

"Frost. You're back", She said, just as I was a mere ten meters away. My vision was suddenly flooded with the ambient colours of the early night, causing me to slow down dramatically as I still approached Mindy with surprising speed. Quickly, I grasped into her, feeling her warmth for what felt like the first time surge throughout my entire body and bones, rattling them in pleasure. I grasped onto the back of her head with my right hand as my left held her lower back tightly, not wanting to let her go as if she'd disappear the moment I did... And that's something I don't want happening to her... Please... She's so innocent. Sweet. Pure... I love her so much! Why can't she stay!? "You know, you don't have to be sad about this", She said in a sweet, innocent tone as the others surrounded us in silence, all staring at us with smiles and teary eyes which made me believe that this was her final moment as Mindy...

"Not to be sad?", I shuddered, pulling her closer to me as her arms wrapped around my damp attire as the rain seemed to soften up. I grit my teeth, looking deeply into her amazing, glowing light red eyes that looked weak and very frail as if this was her last minute in this cruel world. "I love you so much. How can I not be sad? You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself to get my body back", I sobbed in a very weak voice, muffled by the pressure building up inside of me. The sound of the rain began to decrease to nothing but drips of an open tap as the bombardment of the rain stopped dramatically. Like it wanted to get a clear view on what's going to happen to Mindy...

"Because I'll be back. A girl... A girl with the memory of your name and who she is. Frost, I want you to pull yourself together and smile", She said to me in a soothing, motherly tone that made me gag to my sobbing, feeling regret and fear eat at my heart and soul, slowly driving me to insanity. "Do it for me, Frost. I know how much you love me and how far you'll go just to be with me but... You cannot escape what's served to you right now. You know this more than all of us. You taught me that", She whispered, rubbing her cheeks against mine, feeling the smoothness of it and the endless warmth and love she bestowed upon me. "So keep smiling until the day I return".

"Mindy...", I whispered in a cold shudder, blinking once as I felt my tears begin to slowly subside to what she had said to me, making my heart begin to beat with a pure, honest reason. For me to keep on living until the day she'll return... "But... No. I don't want you to go tho. Still... I'm not stopping you anymore. I can't run away from the obstacles. I have to overcome them to find new happiness", I Whispered, staring into her teary, light red eyes that sparked to what I said, smiling more warmly at me as I too, returned one and ceased my sobbing to sniffs and little hiccups of my previous fit of sadness. My eyes where sore and red, stinging intensively but I dared not to strain my eyes as Mindy and I were held inside an embrace of love via an eternal link... For three million years, those other two have lived and never fought against one another... One day... One day... Me and Mindy will be like that, living forever and ever, travelling everywhere till there is no more to find, then, we can build a family... One day... "Can you promise me that you'll come back? I'm very unsure if you will or not", I whispered in a worried tone, hearing a few of the others sniff and let out a few 'aww's' at us like we where some cute couple.

"I promise. My heart is white, and yours is black. We're made for one another so don't you worry about a thing. Maybe, I'll one day remember everything when I'm in that body... Only time will tell", She said in a low, soothing tone that calmed me to the bones, filling my heart with endless warmth and love.

"You've changed so much during these two months we spent together. You were once a truly innocent person, now you're someone who can stand up on her own and fight against an entire army", I said, raising my voice a little as the ground suddenly grew darker, as if we where standing inside of a shadow. Hmm? Is something going on?

"Frost, when you close your eyes... I'll be gone", She said, causing my eyes to widen as my heart began to beat excruciatingly fast, bashing my metal rib cage like an animal wanting to become free from it's containment. "I love you", She said cheerfully and closed her eyes as she broke out of my embrace and took a step back, leaving me completely dumbstruck to the fact that she'll go just like THAT once I close my eyes... I can't run away from things... I have to confront them in order for me to find new happiness and a reason to live...

"I love you too", I whispered, slowly closing my eyes, feeling everything around me freeze as the silence of the cold, gloomy night consumed my senses entirely before I opened my eyes to see her completely gone... and on the ground, was a picture of her... I blinked, looking up into the black, starry night sky with a sight escaping from my lips as a transparent could of carbon left me then disappeared instantaneously. Mindy, no matter how many stars there are tonight, you will always shine bright. You are the flame that ignited the fuel within me that allowed me to reach to where I am... I'm so grateful of you, Mindy Crimson...

Jace's POV

Argh! I grit my teeth, holding onto the wound that was inflicted onto my right shoulder by a jet of water that was projected at me at a speed of more than a whopping six hundred meters per hour! Talk about the mass of a semi trailer filled with logs! Dammit! I cringed, letting go of my icy, light blue war hammer, causing it to plummet down to the ground as I looked up ahead of me, seeing the mighty bridge of Forsheer connected to the mainland of Corozin... And to the right of it, was the creature that nearly pulled death onto me like eagles swooping down onto a stray prey. The bridge went across the ocean far ahead, ending at the horizon but I paid no heed to it as the creature began to stare at me with one... No... With THREE dark blue heads and six, massive, green snake-like eyes that stared at me as it let out a mighty roar, widening all three of it's mouths uncannily and dangerously threatening. Dammit... There was nothing I could do. I stood there, grunting to the immense pain of my dislocated right shoulder that I held with my white, left hand tightly as I stared up at the enormous creature that seemed to have it's body under the depths of the sea...

"Jace! Are you alright!?", I heard Frost exclaim from behind me, causing my eyes to widen as I spun around, making my slightly long, dark blue hair to dance behind me, now staring at Frost who was running up to me with full speed, holding out both his blades in front of him like he was more than ready to defeat this creature... I've done my part. After all, I DID take on three small creatures that looked somewhat green and had an army pain all over them. But the weird thing was, was the fact that it looked like a walking Penis! Hahahahhaha! Oh man, what kind of creatures are they, hahahaha-Agrh! My arm... I giggled to the thought as Frost drew nearer and nearer with what looked like he had red, glowing eyes and another sword on his back. A flaming red silver sword that had the handle as black as coal and as demonic as the devil himself.

"Yeah! Man down!", I called out, chucking to the image once again. Ahahahahah! A walking penis! What a joke!

"What's so funny!?", He exclaimed, gritting his teeth as I could now hear his footsteps, only to now become drowned by the roar of the Hydra behind me, causing my dark blue ears to fold in pain. But Frost however, looked unaffected and still kept that desire to kill plastered across his face that told me that he was as serious as ever... I wonder what had gotten into him. Wait a second, how'd I know that that was Frost?

Frost's POV

Dammit Jace... Star told you to stay with her... And why are you laughing!? That thing is going to kill him if I don't do something about it! I grit my teeth, looking up at the enormous, dark blue reptile of the sea that had three head, crashing the water and turning it foamy with every movement it made. Watching it's every move, I cringed to the horrible smell of the rotten sea, knowing how much I hated it and how STRONG my sense of smell was... Dammit, I need to take that thing out, or should I say, the Elemental of Water. Hydrophobia!

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda short! Now things are getting difficult for Frost as his true love is now GONE... Stay tuned for the next Chapter as it is officially the second boss battle! Until next time, stay awesome!**

"_**Let it rain in crimson!".**_

"_**Speak with your heart!".**_

"_**Tell me how to take a stand, I want you to understand! The words you say might make my day, together we can take a stand!".**_


	17. Boss Battle: Hydrophobia

Boss Battle Chapter Seventeen: Hydrophobia

* * *

Frost's POV

Nothing will stop me! I will not give in to such a monstrosity such as something like that! Charcoal's much more powerful than that hydra! I grit my teeth as I ran as fast as I could towards Jace who stood there in a fit of laughter for a reason unknown to me. I looked up at a slight angle, seeing the let head reel itself backwards as the other two let out a horrifying, blood curling scream that emitted a shock wave, making the very stone ground tremble as small pebbles bounced up and down to the tremor. I'll be taking this thing out before it can cause any damage. It'll kill me to get me back into my other form and capture me. But I won't let that happen! I will kill it's master before it can even get the jump on me!

"Jace! Get out of there!", I screamed, cringing as the wind began to battle against me harshly, creating some friction against me which hindered me slightly. But slightly is too much for me!

Nothing will EVER hinder me again! I will use my body, UNTIL IT BREAKS! The beast's shadow was cast over Jace, causing his eyes to widen, knowing what was going on. Looks like I'll be doing this the hard, epic way then! My red eyes where locked onto the massive head of the water hydra that looked about ready to plummet it's left head down at the petrified Jace who had his eyes as wide as a ball with contracted pupils. One loss is enough! It's movement was relativity fast, but I was faster. Picking up the pace, I began to let out my battle cry as the waves tipped with white foam washed onto the shoreline and the sand coloured bridge that had the eerie feeling of evil and death. As I let out my battle cry, I immediately slashed the air in front of me before I leaped right at Jace, watching him duck and brace for impact from the massive head that came down now as fast as a meteorite! I stopped in my tracks the moment I planted my feet to the right of him, skidding slightly as some white dust was kicked up into the cold, unforgiving air. With speed so fast that it looked like a blur, I slashed upwards with both the Ezarca and Ezxera with all my might and held them in an 'X' formation. It connected! A smile formed across my face as I stared up, clashing with the head of the beast in an all out war whilst sparks of yellow and red fireworks exploded, causing me to cringe. A massive shock wave was released from out very clash, causing the pink, damp trees to reel backwards due to the intensity, also kicking water vapour and dust into the very air. It almost looked like spirits themselves where fleeing from our intense clash that would determine which one of us has strength to keep on living!

"I will never lose!", I muttered to myself as I started at it's green, snake like eyes that told me that it was going to do whatever it takes to kill me and take me in my other form for it's master. It was extremely glossy, resembling a massive billiard ball but only to have a very soft appearance and mirror-like reflection. "Mindy sacrificed herself to let me have my body back. And I will use it with all my heart and soul!", I stated, feeling my eyes begin to ignite into the flickering flames of fury that caused the creature's eyes to blink once as I began to let out my battle cry, pushing upwards with both my legendary swords as the colourful, glowing fireworks intensified. I will defeat this fiend! "Jace! Get out of here while you still can! And take your war hammer with you!", I commanded the frightened Jace to my bottom right as he trembled in pure shock and terror, unable to comprehend how I was able to keep my stance in this glorious clash that rippled the water, enlarged the foamy waves and dicked up the dust.

"Y...Yes!", He quickly said in a tone that told me how frightened he truly was. Almost to the point of petrification...

Mindy... I will do this for you! I will use your blade to demolish this creature! Another battle cry left my mouth as my jet black attire began to flutter all over the place due to the continuous shock waves that emitted from out epic clash that continued to spray out the glowing fireworks that made it look like new years eve. With all my might and with a heart filled with the love of Mindy and everyone's sake, I pushed the creature's head upwards, executing the clash ultimately as it suspended in what looked like slow motion with contracted pupils that held fear and surprise. Immediately, using my will power and an ability of my blades, they both began to let out a translucence bright glow. My Ezarca, a deep black colour whilst my Exzera became white.

"Fuse!", I exclaimed at the top of my lungs and immediately smashed both handles together, causing an explosion of blinding, shimmering light to consume me as the two blades fused to one ultimate blade. The Exzarca! I grit my teeth, cringing to the ultimate light of concealment as I grasped onto the black handle of my new, refined blade with my right hand as tight as possible as I reeled my left arm back behind my head, grasping onto the charcoal coloured handle of Mindy's Blitzerg. "Annihilation!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs, bending my knees down as my heart began to beat as fast as a stampede of buffaloes. Right before I launched myself up into the air and out of the blinding light, I slashed the air above me and launched up into the air, heading straight for the massive head of the beast that was STILL stationary and completely confused to what was going on. Perfect...

Now's my chance to attack it and end it! I felt a surge of energy run throughout my veins, feeling twice as good as adrenaline and thirty times more effective, causing me to be able to see things I shouldn't be able to. Like the small dents on it's head where it's skull would fail to protect! The centre! The air battled me head on, but due to the fact that I sliced the air clean in front of me, friction was cancelled to the extent where I wouldn't even have to worry about it hindering me even the slightest! Mindy... Our blades will kill this thing! Cringing and smelling the foul, salty oceanic scent haze out of it's large, flat nostrils, I strained my eyes and and held both my blades in an 'X' formation right in front of me, both emitting a fiery aura. Blitzerg, red and my Exzarca, black. It left a trail of suspended shadows behind me, making me look twice as intimidating! I! WILL! KILL! YOU!

My blades struck point blank at it's head, causing a million sparks of clashing metal to erupt, filling the cold, gloomy air with colour and light. All three heads let out a scream of pure agony, widening their mouths uncannily before I sunk in the tips of my blades, now holding them vertically and in reverse as I had my own way of defeating such a foul being.

"Frost, what are you up to?!", I heard a voice echo from within my mind, causing me to grin at how familiar it was and how much I've missed it. Fucking Drago! Haha!

"Something that will kill this creature!", I exclaimed, bracing myself and holding tightly onto the handles of my two legendary swords just before it's head began to reel itself back to the other two and away from the the ground.

My phobia of water hasn't kicked in yet... Good. Gritting my teeth and holding dearly onto the handles with all my might, I cringed and let out a few tears of pain to how fast I was being dragged on the top of it's head and how high I was now. But I did NOT allow anything to hinder me as I'm fighting for the sake of everyone! Suddenly, an image of Mindy's face popped in front of me, causing em to gasp in surprise... My motivation from just seeing her... IS AMAZING!

I grit my teeth just as it reached the peek of it's journey, causing me to act right here and right now as I will never get this opportunity ever again. My heart beat incredibly fast as the waves crashed onto the shore and the bridge, soaking it with the foul smelling salt. As fast as possible, I lodged my blades out gently, causing me to soar up into to the air due to the immaculate speed I was going, forcing my eyes to widen slightly upon me finally conquering my fear of heights. Up and up I went, spinning with my blades hanging out my hands like wings before my pace was slowed dramatically by the force of gravity. Everything seemed to slow down to the bullet time... Down to my far right, approximately a good one hundred and fifty metres away, was Jace, Star, Milk and Chaos who was still a girl. I chuckled to how they all looked at me, probably questioning my sanity... But I'm as sane as ever! Let's show them all what it means to fight with your heart!

I looked directly down at the dark blue serpent, gritting my teeth to it's hideous three heads that all looked identical except for the the one that I inflicted the wound into it's skull. Red painted it's head entirely, smudging it's astounding colour into something demonic. The air brushed against my skin as I now began to fall down with speed that looked like a blue as the shadowy, flickering trails of my blades reached to about eight metres behind me, making me look somewhat majestic as I continued to fall down with bent knees. Friction slowed me down slightly and warmed my shoes, but I paid no heed to it as I held my blades in reverse, knowing how and when to strike this hydra. I have to do this right. If I fail this, then It'll be almost impossible to try again. Let's make the most of this!

"Exzarca! Blitzerg! Show this creature no mercy!", I cried just as I was now a good eighteen meters away from it, cringing to the rushing, whistling air that bombarded me at full force and the noise of the crashing waves below that echoed like shattering glass. "Rupture!", I screamed as I finally, was in melee range. I grit my teeth, spinning once to avoid making contact with it's head and immediately lunged both my ridiculously sharp swords into the top of it's neck, going in like a hot knife through butter.

YES! It worked! My plan worked! Now we can get this fight on the roll! A grunt escaped from my tightly clenched jaw as I began to slice the creature open, sliding downwards freely and allowing my blades to the the dirty work for me as I was the driving force of it. Dark red, liquefied blood spat out like a fountain a second after the wound was made, luckily non staining me but the swords where drenched in it happily, bathing in it as if they where kings.

I continued until I was at the base of the creature, causing it to let out it's final scream of agony before plummeting down towards the endless depths of the pitch black ocean. Immediately, with haste and adrenaline pumping inside of my body continuously, I leaped for the next one, spinning my blades around and holding them back inside of a normal grip before I reeled my entire body to the right and awaited for the perfect time to strike. Mindy... Your blade's soaked in blood! I'll soak it in even more! I grinned , still clenching my teeth as I finally, was only a good three meters away from the neck of the second head, immediately swinging both my swords at it as I passed, causing blood to explode out of the extreme wound I gave to it. No... Not a wound. Haha! A decapitation! My entire left side of my body was soaked in blood, including my face and jet black, messy hair that fluttered in the strong, foul smelling wind along with my black trench coat. That's two down! Now for the finale!

Still using the momentum from the jump I used, I landed feet first onto the scaly skin of the beast's hydra's neck and lunged myself towards the bridge. I grunted, skidding backwards as both my blades scratched the sandstone coloured floor that was soaking wet with water and blood. Red crimsons of life dripped from my uneven hair on my left, same with my attire, making a small pool of red underneath me that reminded me of one thing and one thing only. Mindy and her blade.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DEFEAT MY PET! MY DEAR PET HYDROPHOBIA!?", I heard a woman scream from my far left who was restrained by Milk and Star, holding their blades to her neck as she began to cry like it was her true love... Her loss... Is not equal to mine! If it is her true love, then they would've fought together! Mindy... You're right here with me. You always will be! Mindy! I will use your blade to destroy this creature!

"Mindy, this is for you", I whispered, taking in a deep breath of the cold, putrid air that inflated my torso by the slightest. Slowly, I seethed my Exzarca into the dual case that hung from my back like a thin, pitch black quiver that was made of strange metal. I gripped onto the tip of the handle with my right hand as my left held the bottom part of it, watching the words begin to glow brightly for it's last time as I held it in front of me, threatening the final head of Hydrophobia. The tip resembled molten metal, causing me to smile warmly as I knew what it meant and what'll happen the moment I inflict a wound into that very creature. "I'll show them what your power can accomplish!", I exclaimed as a surge of energy pumped through my bones. With a heart filled with love and a mind filled with the flashing images of a certain purple haired girl, I launched myself forwards, causing dust and water to suspended around me as my will and the burning flames of Mindy's blade created an unbreakable shield of victory.

"Frost! Don't tell me you're going to do what I think it is!", Drago exclaimed in the back of my head as the others to my left all had their eyes on me, following as if I was their prey. I jumped onto the low wall of the bridge with my right foot and immediately lunged forwards as the last head lowered itself to my level, opening it's mouth widely and letting out one hell of a loud, demonic roar...

"Shut up", I whispered, blinking once as I held Mindy's blade angled to my right, quickly closing the gap in between me and the creature... With all my might and with the clearest voice I could make, I said one word and one word only the moment Mindy's blade had made contact with it's face... "EXPLOSION!", I exclaimed the final words that the hydra would ever hear and just like that, the blade cleaned through as if it was paper, causing me to glide in the air, still in the same position as I slowly descended down towards the deep, pitch black sea that instantly struck a bullet to my heart.

I gasped as my eyes widened in pure shock and horror to my phobia attacking me head on. Not only heights, but the fucking water! Argh! A massive explosion sounded off from behind me, illuminating the land for a good three seconds as the shock wave began to anchor me down like chains of despair... No... I can swim but I'm afraid to! I clenched onto my chest with my left hand as my mind started blanking out to the intense sight right below me... Only eighteen meters and I'm as good as dead... Argh! I can't believe I took out something like that and I'm afraid of such things!

"NOOOO HYDROPHOBIA! WHY!? WHY!? WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!? WHY'D YOU LISTEN TO OVERTURN!?", I heard the woman who was held captive cry out at the top of her lungs as the waves below me crashed against the nearby shoreline... Does that mean... She's not our enemy? She's someone against Forsheer and Overturn?... I blinked blankly to my thoughts of me killing something that that lady must've loved... Was this a defeat more than a victory?... No... I had to. And if I didn't then more people would've suffered what I had to. Sacrifices must be made!... 'Splash', went the water as I landed in head first. Not seeing anything, hearing anything nor feeling anything...

Today is December the eight... Tomorrow... Is my birthday... A day that me and Mindy promised to go out to the woods exploring and adventuring... Mindy... I love you.

"Frost! Frost!", A voice called muffledly from above as I sunk down deeper and deeper into the ocean... Unable to see or seek for anything. Nor could I move an inch to the amount of pressure the burden had on me.

"Quick! He's in trouble!".

"Star! Do something!".

"I'm trying! But... The girl's having a mental break down! If I let of her, who knows what she'll do to Frost!".

"Ruby! Can you swim!?".

"Impossible! I'd drown! Please, someone save Frost!".

"... Frost... We've suffered the same loss for the greater good...".

"What are you talking ab-".

"Let her talk!".

"Frost Richtofen lost a friend named Mindy... And I lost someone named Hydrophobia... It wasn't just a creature. It was my only friend. Someone who'd stick up for me... I was too weak to fight along side nor to talk to it like a how I am now... I regret everything in my past to this day! Overturn isn't our father!"... My eyes flung open to what I had just heard, causing bubbled to blow out of my nose as I descented deeper and deeper into the unknown... Or was I rising?...

Crimson's POV

I sat there, wondering to myself if I could ever make it up there, to the stars and the moon one day. To see them up close... Maybe... I'll be able to see them again. My parents, my family... The grass tickled my exposed thighs as my long, straight light red hair collapsed onto the soft grass. What to do and what not to do? I've been running away for so long that I forgot who I truly am and why I'm here... The last thing my mother said to me before she passed away was to seek for Him. But who IS Him?... Maybe... I'll have my answer tomorrow... After all, tomorrow is supposedly a special day for whoever 'Him' is... I blinked, ready to get up and stretch before getting a move on until I looked at a tall, black figure in the distance that had strange glowing purple eyes. In an instant, our eyes were locked onto one another as it opened it's uncanny, jet black mouth wide, revealing all of it's razor sharp jaws that where alighted symmetrically... And just like that, the sound of a distorted wheeze along with some black and purple particles danced from where it stood... What!?

**And that's the boss battle chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and be sure to leave a review on what you thought about it, follow and favourite! Stay tuned for the next chapter as the girl has an unexpected meeting with Frost...**

"_**The rain can hide your tears, but cannot hide the truth".**_

"_**Sacrifices are necessary to bring forth peace and to stop sacrifices".**_

"_**Hey, doesn't she remind you of Mindy?", Star 2014 in the next chapter (Tiny sneak peak!)**_


	18. An Ender Encounter

Chapter Eighteen: An Ender Encounter

* * *

Crimson's POV

"Mmm...", I moaned, feeling light headed as I cringed to my slight headache that throbbed like a bruise. "Where am I?", I asked no one in particular, slowly opening my eyes to see nothing but the gloomy lighting of the room I was in, resting on a bed with a dark brown fur blanket covering me up to my neck. What happened to me? Just a moment ago, I was attacked by some ridiculously tall, jet black figure that could teleport and really pack a punch. But those eyes... Damn, they give me the chills! I yawned, closing my eyes slightly as I pulled myself upright, making the blanket collapse onto my lap. My eyes wandered around the room, trying to figure out why I was here and how'd I even get here.

I could hear muffled noises from underneath the wooden floorboards, sounding as if there was a party of some sort. Wait a second... A party! My eyes widened as my body was injected with adrenaline to the fact that His birthday is supposedly in the ninth of this month. Maybe it's Him! I have to find out!

Chaos's POV

"DO YOU NOT SEE THIS!?", Star exclaimed, holding out her white chess piece with her right thumb and index finger up close to her face, staring at me seriously in the eye like I had just murdered her little sister... Hell I would if it weren't for Wish being the COMPLETE opposite of her older sister! "This is a paladin, am I correct?", She asked me, causing me to blink blankly as I held back my brining urge to just pull her hair off her head!

"Yes...", I said with some edge, trying my best to conceal my anger as beads of sweat dripped from my forehead, showing how much I was really burning...

"Well, then how the hell did YOUR paladin beat mine!? It makes no sense!", She exclaimed, causing me to cringe as I could feel the insides of me want to explode like a volcanic eruption. Fuck this! I'll fucking slay her!

"SHUT UP!", I screamed at her, causing her to grit her teeth in anger due to the fact that I spoke back to her... Her an I NEVER get along well... "RULES ARE RULES YOU TWAT!", I exclaimed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TWAT YOU NITWIT!", She yelled back at me, slamming the white figurine down onto the white and black chequered wooden board that sat in the middle of the brown wooden coffee table.

"You! Can you not have a game without stirring up a problem!?", I replied, clenching my fists as everyone and everything around us fell silent. All eyes where on us, staring at us with serious looks to our quarrel that held us inside of a flaming circle. Dammit, where's Frost when you need him!?

"Shut it your food hole!", She spat back at me, causing me to cringe and growl at her as I trembled to my ALMOST unbearable anger that boiled my blood to the point where even bacteria would die from the intense heat. This bastard's gonna get it good!

"You're buying yourself a one way ticket to Forsheer! I'll do the same thing I did you you and Frost in that dream only will I keep you alive to suffer it!", I screamed, threatening her dearly as she too, trembled in pure anger with furious, silver eyes that told me how much she wanted to murder me right here, right now... Why can't we get along!? It's always US fighting! Star and Frost are A-OK whilst I'm in the depths of hades, suffering from this ONE person who cannot accept logic!

Star opened her mouth slightly, taking in a deep breath of the cool, calming air that held us in silence. She was about to say something, but was stopped by the sudden voice of Drago from right behind me. I jumped a little to his trembling, deep king-like voice and dug myself into the yellow couch, causing it to moan slightly before tilting my head upwards...

"Enough you two. If you want to settle something, be sure to do it elsewhere and at a different time. It's three in the morning and we have to prepare the surprise party for Frost", He said, looking down at me with his dark red, demon-like eyes that told me to obligate him as he was superior to most of us, seeing that he's three million years old. Respect your eldest they say... I gagged, holding in a laugh as I looked back down at Star who stared at me with now a face that hinted confusion... Ahahahah! Star's a hundred years old with that hair!

"Why are you chuckling to yourself?", She asked me, tilting her head to the right which caused her hair to bounce once before she blinked blankly.

"I'm sorry Star", I began, turning red as I could no longer hold in my urge to laugh, knowing that she'll chase after me like a madman.

I stood up, clearing my throat before I gagged again, smiling brightly and took in a deep breath of the cool, silent air that surrounded us eerily along with the prying eyes of the others, wondering what I was up to. Never in my life have I ever been cheeky, so this'll be a shocker to them all!

"Why are-".

"I have to respect my eldest!", I exclaimed and bowed with respect, keeping my eyes tightly shut before I reeled myself back up as straight as a wall and burst into a fit of laughter. Ahahahahahaha! My stomach twisted and twirled to how hard I was laughing. Tears began to sprout from my eyes and splash onto the wooden floorboard as a few other too, began to laugh as they understood what I meant.

"Chaos... You are gone", Drago said from behind me, forcing me to open my eyes slightly to see Star trembling on where she sat as her silver hair arched over her eyes, concealing her anger as she clenched her fists extremely tightly... I think I should get moving...

"Chaos... I'll implant a baby inside of you and make you my WIFE!", She exclaimed... Wh...What!? No!

Frost's POV

Hmm... What are they doing out there? Are they having a party or an all-nighter? I sighed, holding the kitchen knife in my right hand as I held the carrot with my left, looking over to my right to see if Ruby, Serenity and Wish were watching. Their eyes where locked onto the knife in my hand, staring blankly at it like it was the light in the forever darkness.

"Let's pretend that nothing happened outside", I sighed, giving them all a heart warming smile as they too returned one right at me with widened and happy eyes that reminded me of her... Ah... I remember that one time when Mindy and I decided to try and cook a meal for Milk and Chaos. Haha!... The nostalgia is killing me...

"Frost?", Serenity asked in slight worry with a hint of curiosity. I blinked, shaking my head vigorously to get rid of the thoughts as this was the wrong time for me to be thinking about her.

"Sorry", I said, looking down at the wooden, scratched board where another three carrots sat, waiting anxiously for me to slice them into tiny pieces whatever Milk was planning to make... Tomorrow. Ah! I have to stop thinking! I felt my eyes begin to water as the nostalgia began to take it's toll on me, reminding me of the golden moments Mindy and I shared... "You need to hold the carrot with your left hand in the shape of a paw, but for me, I just like to slice it and dice it", I chuckled, trying to brighten my mind to my loss just hours ago. Mindy... Why did you have to do that?... Why? We promised so many things together...

"It's ok Frost", Wish said soothingly from my right as my hands began to shake to the thoughts of Mindy... I lost her just like that. In the blink of an eye. But... A warm hand was gently pressed against my back, making my black shirt press against my skin before the hand started rubbing to calm me down. "It's ok. We all know how you feel... You know, why not go outside for some fresh air. I'll ask April to teach us", Ruby whispered soothingly, causing my tears to start forming at the base of my dark brown eyes with sadness and sorrow.

"I...I'm alright thank you", I whispered, sniffing the warm air that smelt like mushroom stew mixed with roasted beef from the white stove to my far right, huddling a corner like what I once did when I was kidnapped with Milk. If I hadn't thought about Mindy, then we wouldn't have gotten out from that place... "I'm... alright..."... I said, blinking as I grit my teeth and cringed to the memories of Mindy... I can't let these things pull me down... Maybe I need some fresh air... Yeah. That should help clear my mind.

"If you need anything Frost, we'll all here to help you to the very ends of time. We help you find Mindy no matter what", Wish almost sung in her delicate, pure voice that widened my eyes as I stared down at the knife in my right hand, emitting a perfect reflection of my dark brown eyes that held nothing but regret and sorrow... Mindy... I promise to find you and to stay with you forever and ever.

Crimson's POV

Carefully and as quiet as a mouse, I walked down the wooden staircase with a stiff stomach and a badly cut right leg that made walking seem impossible. But my curiosity to know where I am got the better of me since I had no idea if the people inside of this house were either good or bad. I guess I was right about one thing tho. Someone's birthday IS today but they won't be celebrating it because of Forsheer... The land where I was once hunted in and chased all the way back into this realm. But I can feel something... Like Forsheer is here in this city... dammit... Why is my life so tough.

"Frost!", I heard someone call out causing me to blink as I snapped out of my little trance that held me as still as a brick. I grunted in pain as I continued to walk down the staircase, hugging the right, polished timber handrails tightly with my hands and body, not wanting to fall down and hurt myself even more... No one seemed to notice me yet and all there was left was a good two steps. Thank goodness for that! "Are you feeling well?", A female voice asked in worry, forcing me to blink in curiosity as I descended down to the final step with a loud thud that echoes and shook the windowpanes, causing almost everyone to look right at me as if I was a wild animal that had escaped from containment. Argh...

"I... I'm fine", A boy who wore a black shirt and long black pants said in a sigh, walking towards me as I stood there, staring at him blankly. He looks somewhat powerful and at the same time a person who'd you entrust your life on. His messy black hair suited his dark brown, glistening eyes. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me-", Immediately, he paused in awe the moment he saw me, staring deeply into my eyes as if I was someone dearest to him... I turned a slight red to his stare, returning one before he blinked and took in a deep breath of the cool, comfortable air that surrounded us like lost spirits. "Oh. Sorry, did we disturb your sleep?", He asked me in a very friendly tone as he sparked up into a good, cheerful mood, causing me to too, return a smile to him.

"No. I just woke up on my own. Anyway, where am I?", I asked curiously in a very friendly way before stepping off the final step, letting my bare, white feet touch the cold wooden floorboards gracefully.

"Inside of our home. You are very welcome to stay here for as long as you like...", He said, blinking and trailing off to what he should say next. Is he nervous? No... I think he's shy... That must be right. No... It's something else that I can't put my finger on. "Do you have a home to go back to? Cause I'm sure that your parents must be worried about you", He added, causing my heart to skip a beat the moment he mentioned my parents... Should I let them know? No... I should tell them when the time is right cause right now, I'm completely vulnerable to anything. They could just kidnap me right here right now if they wanted! Argh... But this Frost guy is someone who looks very trustworthy and... Something...

"Um... I'm from a foreign continent. This is my first time going overseas and well...", I lied, blinking as we exchanged friendly stares.

"Alright... What did you take to come here?", He asked me as if he could see through my lie like like a crystal clear window, causing my eyes to widen on how good he was at telling someone apart... Maybe he's just curious... I hope...

"On a plane", I said in a lower voice, making him take in a deep breath of air before her exhaled and held out his right hand for a handshake. Eh?

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay in this continent. Just stay away from those woods. Strange things have been happening around there", He warned me, anxiously waiting for me to take his hand and shake it firmly. I turned a slight red, slowly holding my right arm out and grasped onto his warm, white hand tightly. He shock it up and down a couple of times before breaking it and pulling his hand back to his side. "Goodnight", He said, giving me a firm nod before slowly walking right past me with a warm smile plastered across his friendly face. The tapping of the wood was the only noise I could hear whilst everyone inside of what looked like the living room stared at me like I had my entire right arm amputated... What now?

"You must be the girl Frost brought in earlier last night", A woman who looked like she was in her very early twenties said, clapping her hands together cheerfully as she gave me a vivid smile that reminded me so much about my mother.

I blinked, finding what she said quiet embarrassing having a boy such as Frost to carry me here. What are the odds of getting picked up to a save place!? I must be extremely lucky!

"Come, have a seat", A girl with long, black hair and dark brown eyes said from my right. She sat on a yellow, fur couch that was in between another two only where those adjacent to one another with a brown wooden coffee table separating them. And on it was a chess board with strange black and white figures that where placed in the craziest of places.

I sat in between the girl named Sino who wore black, loose army jeans and a black coat made of tough fabric and another girl named Chaos who claims that she was once a boy but because of a girl named Star, she turned into one. I know who Star is very well and she knows me as well. I remember when we were little, we would try to find gems to keep in our secret collection so that one day we would be able to give it to the poor people in the corrupted states of the south. Our separation was very simple. I was hunted and she was taken away. But seeing her now is so... Amazing! Who would have thought that she'd be Light heart and a maiden!?

"So Crimson, what brings you to this continent?", Star asked, smiling at me vividly as she was eager to know my answer. She knows already what's up with me bust she doesn't know who I am.

"A purpose of my own. I'm looking for someone", I said truthfully, making her nod as a few others began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"For who?", April asked me, causing me to look up at her to my left as she smiled at me vividly with her head tilted to the right every so slightly.

"A boy. Someone who's birthday is on the ninth of this month", I said, having a good idea on who I already is. Frost...

"Oh. Frost's birthday is tomorrow. He doesn't know that we'll be throwing a party for him... But I'm not sure if Frost is the right person you're looking for", Chaos said quietly from my left, making me look right into her light red eyes as she stared right at the jet black, glossy TV with a serious face. "Or maybe... he might be... The way he talked to you was far different from anything I have ever heard from him. After what happened...".

"Chaos!", Milk exclaimed, giving her a look that told her not to say anymore...

"let her talk", Drago said in a loud, deep voice that sounded king-like.

"Frost lost someone important to him and now he's trying to find a way to fill the gap in his heart. He killed an elemental that tried to take him down along with Jace, but it was killed in a matter of five minutes. He's someone who'll protect the innocent with all his heart and to throw his life at death for the sake of others. When he brought you in, he looked worried... Almost as if you reminded him of her", Chaos explained to me, causing my light red eyes to widen, letting out a quiet gasp escape from my damp lips...

"Everyone, we have to prepare for tomorrow. Frost's birthday will not be pleasant...", Drago said out of the blue, ruining the memorising mood that had us all caught up inside of a trance. In the distance, I heard an explosion of some sort and crumbling...

"What was that?", Star whispered.

"Shhh, listen", Shora whispered, blinking once as he looked around to to find out which direction it was emitting from.

"Creepers?", Nexus asked curiously, staring at Drago with slight confusion as he stood beside April with his arms folded.

"Most likely... Something may happen tomorrow... I can feel Forsheer nearby", Drago said in an uncanny voice, chilling me to the bone as my pupils contracted... Argh... I can't even fight to protect myself!

"Don't worry Crimson. If you're being hunted, then Frost has a reason to protect you at all costs. If there's anything else you need to know, then be sure to ask him first", Sino said, immediately snatching my attention as I stared into her dark brown eyes with my light red ones, blinking once as she smiled at me...

Frost's POV  
I won't be going to school tomorrow... I have bigger plans. I sighed as I stared up at the white painted ceiling, spacing out to the things coming up. That bridge is Forsheer's doing and I have yet to find out why it's there but as of now, I know for a fact that it leads straight to Overturn... But why is it in this place and why hasn't the king taken action?... I'm not seeing the bigger picture. The one with the hidden messages to the real threat... I blinked, shaking my head to the negative thoughts that shrouded my mind with pure confusion. I laid on the wooden floorboards to the right of the with my head on top of my favourite light blue pillow and a black blanket over me, reaching up to my chest. Something's going on and I need to find out before it's too late... This city will die, then it'll be the nearby lands, then the entire continent... Forsheer... Two overlords, and a bunch of us... They'll try to separate us. I know it.

But what power does overturn have? That's a mystery that I have to solve before something drastic happens.. Time will tell... Huh? Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere, a tall black, hideous creature appeared before me, standing at the foot of me as black and purple particles began to dance in the air. A teleport!? Argh! I grit my teeth as adrenaline kicked into my bloodstream, causing me to roll to the right just as it made an instantaneous slam to where my head was with it's right hand. My eyes widened to both the noise and how damaging it's punch was. Shit! Any longer and I would've been minced meat! The floorboards exploded into splinters of razor sharp wood as it pulled its arm back, leaving a small crater on where it punched. Dammit! Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, it was on top of me, holding it's cold, claw-like hands around my neck as I tried to pry them off but to no avail. FUCK! How strong is this thing!? And how is it using ender magic!? Agh!... I cringed, trying with all my might to escape but sadly, I was far too weak and unprepared for such an attack... My vision started to fade slightly as my heart beat dropped dramatically... Thump Thump... Thump...Thump... ARGH!

Suddenly, the door to my left opened, causing me to turn my head towards it as it creaked rather loudly but still, the creature would not stop strangling me as if I was the murderer of it's family which clearly, I am not... Come the fuck on! I can't lose to such a thing!

"Frost!", I heard a familiar voice exclaim right before I blanked out due to the lack of air flowing through my body... Ceasing all activity in my mind... No... Suddenly, my eyes shot awake as my chest was slammed harshly with a punch, causing me to wheeze out all of the carbon dioxide and take in as much air as possible with contracted pupils... I coughed, cringing to the pain on my neck and immediately sat myself up blinking as I panted... I looked up at who saved me and to my surprise, it was Crimson who dropped to her knees with a black blade in her possession. "Are you alright?", She asked me in a concerned tone. I gave her a swift, firm nod before quickly gritting my teeth and pulling myself up, looking down at the hideous creature that nearly killed me. It's purple blood pooled from under it, reflecting the room as accurate as a mirror

... My blades... I need them right here, right now!... w...w...what?... I blinked blankly, staring at a girl right before me who dwarfed me due to her ridiculous height and how slender she was... Everything she wore was black and her eyes where just like Nexus's ones... Light purple and glowing... She smiled at me devilishly, causing me to grit my teeth and take a step back, knowing that she could teleport seeing that she managed to get into this house without being detected. Strangely, she had purple and black particles surrounding her like a shield of some sort, making me think twice about going all out on her.

"Haha! Crimson with Black Heart!? What a pleasant surprise! Looks like I shot two birds with one stone!", She exclaimed in a wickedly evil voice that did NOT suit her appearance as she looked as delicate as a dandelion and as sweet as honey. But, just like Mindy, looks can kill.

"Crimson, do you know her?", I asked, still staring at the girl's lustful eyes that caused me to take another step back in the building fear deep inside of me, tearing and twisting my sanity apart.

"She's one of the hunters! Andr!", Crimson cried from behind me, causing my eyes to widen on how familiar I was with her... Yes... She was at the games! She chickened out of it before the fall of the Creeper Kingdom! But why is Crimson so afraid of her?... Before I knew it, everything around me turned to nothing but the endless darkness... As if I was suddenly banished into another realm. A realm of emptiness and fear... No... I've seen this before! She's teleporting us!

**Looks like things have really hit the fan! Leave a review, favourite and follow if you already haven't and stay tuned for the next chapter! Until next time, stay epic!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"**Crimson, do you know her?".**

"**Yes... She's part of the 'Hunters'. They're a mix of Humans and other races who capture significant beings as trophies to show their rank and earn money along with loyalty... But she mentioned Black Heart...".**

"**And?".**

"**Well... I'm White Heart...".**

* * *

**Stay tuned!**


	19. Back Home

Chapter Nineteen: Back Home

* * *

Frost's POV  
"Where does it hurt!?", I exclaimed in panic as she began to flail and let out tears of pure, utter agony to her bandaged right leg that began to change to the colour of a dark red, indicating that she was somehow bleeding again... Dammit! I knelt to the right of her, staring in disgust at her bloodied right leg with an urge to vomit as her blood smelt extraordinary powerful. It smelt fruity and at the same time, as sweet as honey.

"Ah! My thigh! It stings! It stings!", She cried, gritting her teeth and clamping her eye shut as tears rolled off her face like a soothing waterfall. Dammit! Curse this forsaken place!

"Please, don't cry!", I exclaimed, gritting my teeth and cringing to her pain as I too, felt it as my empathy was more than the limit. I know her pain and how much it can damage her mind if I don't do something quick!

"My leg! Ahh!", She continued crying, trembling to the pain as she laid on the cold, rough stone ground inside of this prison cell that caged us out from the real world, leaving us inside of a small world of pure agony and anxiety.

Her hands where all bloody. Her skin and face began to whiten up due to her intense blood loss that pooled under her right thigh, reflecting the room in a demonic manner as tears continued to flail out of her closed eyelids. On her head, two small patches of red would not stop twitching to the pain induced into her very system, causing me to think hard of what to do for her as there wasn't really any option left but to try and break free or to call for help.

"Anyone! Help! I have a girl who's badly hurt and need medical attention! She's loosing a lot of blood!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs after taking in a deep breath of the cold, eerie air that held nothing but footsteps of the guards that wore black, shining armour that reminded me of Charcoal's men, only to be much more taller and have an ACTUAL silver blade strapped to their waists. No reply. Dammit.. I blinked clenching my fists before looking down at Crimson's wound then at her face that was under control pain and despair. "Anyone! Come help her please!", I called once more, staring at her closed eyes as her tears and screams of pain began to drastically cease. Argh! She's going to pass out if something's not done! If only I had my blades with me!

"What's going on!?", I heard a gruff, soldier-like voice say from my far left as tapping began to approach rather quickly.

"Help! She's hurt!", I called out, making the tapping begin to emit more louder and more frequently as the rustling of metal too, approached from the left. My heart felt completely annihilate just by seeing someone like her to endure such an unbearable pain... Argh! Why am I seeing the images of Mindy pop inside of my head all of a sudden!?

"Keep the fucking volume down!", A voice stated just as the rustling ceased at a climax along with the tapping. Immediately, with instinct and reaction so perfect that even a bullet could be dodged, I looked up from Crimson's agonising face at a tall man who wore a jet black, shiny chest plate, leggings with white joint pads and pointy black boots. Believe it or not, but I find opponents intimidating in armour such as that. But at the same time, they're easy to overcome in a fight... But as of now, he looks like someone who'll kill you for a strand of your fucking hair! "If you two don't shut up, then I'll have to do it by force!", He exclaimed, gripping tightly onto the black handle of his seethed sword that hung to the left of his waist with his metallic right hand.

Idiot! Does he not see her! "She need help! Please, she's going unconscious from her blood loss!", I exclaimed in worry as I felt tears begin to form at the back of my eyes, stinging my brain like an acid of sadness to the fact that I didn't want anyone else to disappear like how Mindy did from me... Argh!

"Why should I? You two are from races that we Enders hate with all our hearts. FrostBittens and Crimsons are stains of this earth and they should all suffer like that putrid, good for nothing girl!", He exclaimed, causing me to tremble in anger to what he just said but I concealed it with all my might, not wanting to start a fight. Slowly, I looked down to Crimson, sparking up in shock to see her awake and fully conscious of what's going on. But most of all, she was no longer complaining or screaming about her pain. Good... I hope she's alright. We held the stare for a few seconds before she grunted quietly and cringed in pain, shutting her eyes tightly in agony.

I looked back up at the man, staring deeply into his light purple eyes that told me so much about him. How murderous and obligated he was to his duties... A pet with no name and no glory. That's what he is... Follow orders and become a better pet. Disgusting...

"Please. I'm begging you to help her... One fabric or whatever will be more than enough", I pleased in a low, desperate tone before suddenly feeling a warm, delicate hand overlap my right hand that hung to my sides as I kneeled on the cold, hard, uneven ground of this cell.

Immediately, I looked at Crimson to see her smiling warmly at me, causing tears to form at the base of my eyes as I grasped tightly onto her warm, right hand.

"Don't Frost... If they can't then they can't. Don't stir up anything please...", She whispered innocently in pain, causing me to tense up as those words meant a lot to me but in a way, I disregarded them.

"Pathetic. You two can rot in here for all I care. Andr will be selling you both dead or alive for an extraordinary cost. So there's no need for me to even be guarding you both... I'll just kill you two right here!", He exclaimed, causing my eyes to widen in shock to what he just said as I cringed in pure anger the moment I head the classic metallic scrape of his drawn sword. "Right now!".

Suddenly, he charged at the metal cage and just like that, it burst open, causing metal chunks to bombard us. Luckily, non had touched us the slightest. Cringing and raising my left arm to shield my face, I stood up and ran up towards him, slipping my hand away from Crimson's as I eyed him, predicting what he was going to do to us. The bars of the cage where twisted in many ways only thought to be possible inside of a demonic hole, threatening anything that dared to approach it.

"Take this FrostBitten scum!", He yelled, making me blink and watch as he raised his right hand upwards, intending to perform a downwards strike onto me and me only. Alright, here goes nothing! Gritting my teeth, I purposefully slid down onto my backside with my upper back angled upwards slightly to make sure I could see where I was going. Just like that, I slid from under his wide open legs and immediately snatched a cold, grey metal bar what had a sharp tip at the top. Good. Now I can go on the offensive! I grunted, pulling myself back up to my feet before immediately turning around JUST in time to hear Crimson moan... Mother... Fucker...

"Haha! Surrender right there or she'll suffer", The man said, holding Crimson up high of the ground with his left hand clenched tightly around her throat as his blade was pointed directly at her heart. Blood dripped from her right, bandaged leg, splashing onto the ground... Some making it onto his boots... "Ouch! Hot!", He cried, gritting his teeth as Crimson tried her best to pry his hand off her neck but to no avail... Wait a second... Foreign liquid burns Enders?! That's it! Their weakness... But I'll be killing this piece of trash with this clunk of metal!

"Crimson. If no one will help you, then I will", I said, taking in a deep breath of the cold, bloody air before I allowed my tail to come back to view for the first time in one hell of a long time. It's yellow, black and red stripes along with the infamous pink tip glistened to the dim light of a nearby window that lit this place in a gloomy manner.

"What's this!?", The man exclaimed, completely frightened to what he saw as if he knew EXACTLY who I was.

He was stunned entirely. Petrified with widened eyes as he stood there as still as a statue with Crimson still in his choking embrace. Without a second to loose, I blinked hard and used my tail to thrust myself forwards with lightning speed, immediately colliding with him shoulder first, causing him to slam against the back wall as Crimson fell down to the ground with a loud grunt. She took in deep, heavy breaths of air as she began to whimper to how much pain she was currently in... Bastard!

"F...Frost! I... I had no idea that Andr would have the nerve to capture you!", He stuttered in pure shock, dropping his blade, causing it to rattle the moment it made contact with the cold, stone ground that was soaked with nothing but blood.

"Tell me one thing. Are you happy? Are you fucking happy right now, seeing who the fuck you're dealing with?", I questioned, staring into his trembling eyes with my dark brown ones that where just about ready to turn into a dark red, demonic colour. "She was in agony and all you did was spit at us like the stains you called our races! You're all the same! Following one dirty ruler under a stolen throne and think you're all the best but when you come face to face with someone who has killed more then enough to become a demon, you tremble!", I spat, immediately holding the metal bar to his tensed throat as she pressed himself flat against the wall, completely frightened of me.

"I'm sorry! I truly am! Please, show mercy!", He pleaded, making me groan in anger as beads of nervous sweat dripped from his forehead and down to his chin.

"I'll forgive you... But I want you to know this", I said, blinking as she gulped quietly and stared into my dark brown eyed with his wide, trembling light purple ones. "But if you ever place your hands on Crimson again, I'll make sure that you loose not only your life and mind", I threatened him in a deep, demonic tone that induced fear into his very bloodstream... This man, will do everything I say... Let's get things done then.

"I understand. I'll give you an enderpearl to teleport back to your home", He began as he slowly dug into his pockets with a shaky right hand before looking to the left at Crimson who watched and listened to us in pure silence and shock. I hate exposing my enraged self in front of people I just met... It's strains friendships and relationships with others.

"I appreciate it. But I want to give you a piece of advice. Do not obligate to a false, corrupted ruler who solely depends on her troops. Andr is one. She's someone who'll act tough but when you have your game on, she'll run away... Like how she ran from the goblins with the rest of her team from the invasion instead of staying put with the rest of us on that day to witness what fear and false friendship truly meant... The Creeper King was my friend, then an enemy", I said to him in a much more friendlier tone, lodging what I had just said deep into his subconscious to make sure that he'll learn from his ways.

"Y...Yes... Here", He said, blinking as he pulled out a shiny, glowing light green orb that had some strange mist or fog inside of it, creating an effect of mystery and awe that struck me like gold. He held it out in front of my face, causing me to blink and look at him for a split second before darting back to the glowing green ball of mystery. "I assure you that it will take you back to where you left before Andr took you two. But be warned, she WILL come for you two", He said, making me sigh quietly and look up at him once more, tossing the metallic bar aside as I gave him a friendly smile.

"Is there anything you have that can heal her?", I asked curiously, blinking as I gently took the green pearl from his right hand, causing him to grunt slightly and clam down a bit, knowing that I won't hurt him unless he provokes me once again.

"Don't worry. During the teleportation period, she'll be healed. But she'll have some sort of sickness to make up for it", He explained to me. Slowly, I took a step back to give myself some room before looking to my right at Crimson who at on the cold, hard ground with her legs crossed, staring at me with her amazing light red eyes that looked almost identical to Mindy's eyes.

"How do I use it?", I asked, looking back at him as a cool chill ran down my spine as if the air had lowered it's temperature by twenty degrees.

"I'll do it for you", He sighed, walking up to me and without warning, he knocked the orb right out of my hand, causing it to tumble down towards the ground with lightning speed... I gasped, gritting my teeth as I looked down at the ground, bracing myself for the ear-splitting shatter that would emit any second now... Any second now... Wait a second?... We're back in our room!?

Crimson's POV

How am I going to sleep knowing that Frost's right beside me?... It's so embarrassing sharing the same covers and plus, I'm only wearing a light blue shirt along with black and white stripped underwear! Argh... My face burnt like flaming magma as I hugged myself, sleeping on my right side at the edge of the bed as Frost did the same, only on his left side. What now? If I fall asleep, then I don't know what will happen to me... I want Frost to fall asleep first.

"Crimson? Are you awake?", Frost asked in a kind, polite voice that caused me to spark slightly and hiccup once as my face brightened it's flames to where my blood began to boil.

"Y...Yeah", I replied in a weak tone of voice, blinking as I tensed myself harshly... Argh... Why am I feeling like this? It's not like I like him or anything... "Is there something you wanted?", I asked, sniffing the cold, pleasant air that smelt like ambient fruits, all mashed up together in their most ripe form.

"Are you feeling well?", He asked me.

"Kind of... I just feel a little light headed", I replied, obviously lying. My body can never get infected nor can I get ill due to the fact that I'm not only a Crimson.

"Is that so? Anyway why are you... Never mind", He paused, sniffing the cold air as he plunged us both into confusion and silence with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Why am I what?

"Why am I what?", I asked, wanting to get the question out of his system as I knew that it would bother him for some time and it'll be hard for him to deliver it to me properly.

"Being hunted... I don't see why anyone would want to go after you. You seem innocent and kind in my eyes... Can you explain?", He asked, immediately sending a vibe throughout my entire body as what he said literally struck my bones like knives. My eyes widened, causing me to clench my fists tightly from under the covers, crossing my arms as I thought that he already knew about me...

"Well...", I began, trailing off a bit to find the right words. "You know how you're Black Heart right? Well, I'm supposedly the opposite of you. White Heart", I explained, smiling as I stared out of the crystal clear window pane, admiring the beauty of the night, cloudless sky that exhibited the millions of stars and colourful galaxies that looked so close yet, are so far... One day...

"Mindy...", Frost whispered to no one in particular, sounding somewhat lost in his own little world, causing me to blink blankly as I continued to stare off into the night sky.

"Mindy?", I asked curiously, turning red again as I felt somewhat strange in my heart to hearing that name. Like it meant something powerful to the both of us.

"Ack... It's nothing...", He said, sniffing wetly as the bed moaned and shook slightly, causing me to roll onto my back to see what he was up to. I blinked, looking at him as he too, was on his back, holding a small, rectangular piece of glossy paper in his finger tips with tears streaming down his eyes like a soothing river of sorrow...

"Frost?", I asked in worry, wanting to know why he's crying... I've never seen anyone cry up close... Is this what it is? To feel guilty for something you haven't committed? To feel endless sorrow for that person? "Why are you crying?".

"Because of her...", He whispered, sniffing right before he gagged and coughed, trying his best to conceal his sadness of what was on the paper... "She shouldn't have done that for me", He sobbed silently as tears began to stream harder down from his dark brown, vivid eyes that told me so much about him... How soft he was and how much he cares for who or what was on the small piece of paper.

I shifted up close to him, blushing furiously as I was now an inch away from making contact with him... Our heads where right next to one another, but I kept my distance. Carefully and with curiosity, I took a look at the photo in his possession... Seeing a girl who had purple hair that reached down to her thighs. She wore a dark grey buttoned school shirt and a black miniskirt that covered a third of her thighs. Her shoes were light grey runners with white socks that reached just above her ankles. Her face was like an angel, smiling brightly in the photo with her light red, beautiful eyes staring right at me... Is this... The person he lost?...

"Frost... Is she Mindy?", I asked, knowing that I was on really thin ice right now.

"Yes... She told me she'd be back... But I never knew what she meant as someone different", He sobbed silently, looking away from me to not show his saddened face. I can't even imagine how someone would go on loosing someone as beautiful as her... Such a harsh reality...

"Did... She pass away?", I asked, now stepping onto REALLY thin ice... I don't want to provoke him... He has a good heart and will... But loosing someone like that is too much for anyone to handle.

"Yes... She was someone special to me... Someone who I loved with all my heart... My black, corrupted heart as hers was white and filled with life... A strange match...", He sniffed, coughing twice as he trembled like he was having a heart attack... Was she... The previous White Heart?...

"When he brought you up... He looked worried... Almost as if you reminded him of her", I heard Chaos's voice echo in the back of my mind, causing my eyes to widen as my pupils contracted to a tiny dot of realisation... But I look nothing like her at all!... My face burnt red with embarrassment as lethal thoughts began to attack my mind like sharp throwing knifes and arrows shot by Yurie's father himself.

"Frost? It's alright...", I whispered soothingly, taking one last glance of the photo to see myself instead of the girl... What? I blinked, looking back to see the same girl... Thank goodness...

Algroz POV

Black Heart, White Heart will become mine at last! There is nothing that can defeat particle beams! I will tear this city up just to drag them out! HAHAHA! Tomorrow is the time... The time for Frost to become mine along with White Heart. Funny, I feel a much more stronger presence instead of the White Heart I studied... Maybe Mindy has gotten stronger! Haha! I love a good challenge!

Plantina's POV

Algorz... You will NOT be touching those two on my watch!

Flicker's POV

If Algroz touches them, then I'll kill her! Those two will free us from out shackles of despair and defeat Overturn along with Forsheer!

* * *

"_**The enemy of my enemy is my friend!".**_

"_**Don't fall upon! Speak with your heart! And tell me how to not to go back to the start!".**_

"_**The colours feel so right!".**_


	20. Quarrel At School

Chapter Twenty: Quarrel At School

* * *

Frost's POV

Chaos! Dammit! I never knew she was THAT fast! I grit my teeth, holding both my blades out in front of me in an 'X' formation as she had her massive, twenty kilo blade clashing in the centre of it, creating explosions of colourful sparks and the sound of clashing metal to fill the very air. I won't let her beat me... After all, the victor of this match has to go up against Crimson. But I have to admit it, Chaos HAS gotten a lot more stronger and much more harder to fight. Let's see how well she does.

"Frost! I'll show you the power of my blade!", She grunted under the pressure building up drastically deep within us as we applied much more pressure in the clash, causing her blade to bounce of for a split second before it landed back into it's marked place, causing the rustling and grinding of our blades to shoot up the fireworks of red blue yellow and blue. A breaker classed blade up against two legendary blades and doing well? That's Chaos!

"Haha! Then I too, will show you the power bestowed inside these blades!", I smirked, blinking slowly before Chaos gave me a blank stare that showed nothing but the will to win. Let's do this!

Thinking outside of the box and feeling the light green, short grass scrunch up from underneath us, I immediately slid my right blade, Exzarca, from the clash and sent a devastating slash at her shoulder, causing her uniform to tear off from the wounded area as blood splashed out like a small fountain. She gasped in pain with widened eyes and contracted pupils to her skinned left shoulder before a large amount of pressure was applied against me, causing me to grit my teeth excruciatingly hard as I began to lean backwards, loosing the clash. Enough! Blindly and out of desperation to get out of my choke spot, I too, slid my Blitzerg away from the clash as I spun counter clockwise to the right, just avoiding a massive crash that would've literally sliced me into two halves. Talk about too close for comfort! I looked right at where I was just at, seeing the brown dirt sprout upwards due to her intense strike that caused nearly every single spectator's mouths to hang wide open to how brutal and blunt her attack was. Dammit! She can really pack a punch! But still, she lost to Jace earlier today because of the same mistake she made right now. Relying on strength! As fast as I could, I dashed at her and sent an uppercut with my right blade, causing her buttons to explode upon impact with the tip of my blade and slightly cutting her milky white belly that made me smile on how adorable she now looked. But looks can kill, but as of now, they can make someone back down. But not me! Not now, not ever! She gasped, turning a bight red as she covered up her exposed upper body with her hands, deliberately dropping her blade along with falling down to her knees, landing gracefully onto the green, clothe-infested grass with a quiet scrunch.

"I give up!", She cried, gritting her teeth as she closed her eyes tightly, sitting on her knees as her only clothing was now the remains of her dark grey, buttoned up shirt that HAD no buttons nor the front bit along with her black miniskirt.

"Fr...Frost wins this... Match...", The coach stuttered as he flushed a bright red, staring right at Chaos along with nearly all the other students with widened eyes and red faces. ESPECIALLY the boys. Dammit, next time, I'll lunge instead of slashing cause now I know just how fragile this school clothing is...

"Crimson! You're next silly!", A female voice said from within the crowd, causing me to jolt up in adrenaline upon hearing that name. Oh. That's right... I have to fight her now...

Crimson's POV

Agh... This blade is too light for me and it doesn't feel right. I stood a good three meters away from Frost, staring into his dark brown, amazing eyes that reddened my face in slight embarrassment. How am I going to win if he had TWO blades that can literally cut through steel and all I have is a mere light silver longsword that had a worn out, peeled off leather handle and a rusted tip that looked as blunt as a fingernail. Surprisingly, there was no breeze today but nevertheless, it was STILL a relatively cold day due to the thick blankets of light grey clouds consuming the rays of the lively sunlight, plunging this city into light shadow. Chaos lost to both Jace and Frost but won against Frosty and Star. Unlike her, I rely on everything. From speed to willpower. I'm all rounded, just like Frost... But I have only fought seriously once in my life... And what I did, was not a sight for the sane to see and be able to comprehend properly...

"You two may begin!", The coach exclaimed and whistled, causing me to snap back to reality with a blink but before I could EVEN open up my eyes, Frost was right in front of me.

I gasped quietly, taking a step back as I held the blade dangerously with one hand before it was slice cleanly into TWO separate pieces... Eh!? What!? I gasped, widening my eyes in shock and fear of him attacking me in a helpless posture... I grit my teeth, staring him in the eye with a look of concern and helplessness whilst he smiled at me warmly, almost as if he was amused to see my reaction. My heart began to beat as fast as steam pistons, feeling like at any moment in time it could just splatter out against Frost's chest and paint him in my crimsons.

"Idiot Frost! Go easy on her!", I heard Frosty exclaim from my left, causing me to blink and look at her, seeing her star at Frost with an annoyed facial expression with her arms folded tightly. Haha... I'm gonna lose...

Frost sniffed, instantly snatching my attention towards him as he began to walk up to me slowly, crunching the green grass from underneath him with every step he took closer and closer towards me. I looked at him with eyes filled with pity, begging for mercy as I knew how powerful he is... But then again, I knew my strengths as well. But my heart throbs whenever I want to hurt someone... Even if it's just a mere game of whack and slice.

"Crimson, sorry if that startled you. I just didn't like the look on your face when you held that sword", He said, taking in a deep breath of the cold, calming air that surrounded us like a thick mist bounded by invisible chains.

"The look on my face?", I asked curiously, confused to what he just said. Tightly, I held the broken blade in my right hand, blinking once again as we continued to exchanged friendly stares whilst I grit my teeth slightly, bracing myself just in case he tried to attack me.

"Yeah. Just like Min-", He paused, letting out a quiet sigh before shaking his head from side to side vigorously. "I mean, here", He suddenly said, holding out his left hand in front of him vertically, pointing the shiny silver blade's tip to the left of me as I stared at it in awe.

"For me?", I asked in surprise, turning slightly red.

"Yes. It's a blade that can be only be used properly by White Heart", He explained to me, making me hum in understanding why he was giving it to me. So its a blade made specially for White Heart I see... Interesting... Wait, does that mean...

"Was this Mindy's weapon?", I asked in curiosity as my skin tingled to the spine chilling wind that passed through my fruity scented dark grey school uniform.

Frost nodded slowly. "Yes. It was her only weapon", Frost said, lowering his voice so that no one would be able to hear him... Ouch... I feel so guilty just by holding this weapon...

"Are you sure that I can take it? I mean... Shouldn't you keep it as a memo for Mindy?", I asked seriously, looking up into his dark brown eyes that shone and glistened in the dim light of the early morning. I haven't even announced my name yet in class due to how late we were today all because of a certain SOMEONE.

"No. I'm sure. Here", He smiled, inching the blade closer to me. Slowly, I looked down at it, inspecting it's very texture.

"Ok. Here goes", I whispered, gently releasing the handle of the broken blade out of my right hand before I raised my hands under the blade, calmly taking it From Frost's left hand.

He pulled his arm back to his side as I held the bade sidewards in my hands. The black, scorched handle flat on my right whilst the warm, silver blade with a long, black strip in the middle was laid flat on my left palm. It was smooth to the tough and the handle was very, very sturdy and comfortable. But the weird thing about it was the fact that it had my name on the black stripe along with my race. Luckily for me, it was upside down for Frost so he couldn't see what I was. Not just a Crimson. Heck, even my full name was inscribed into the handle. Crimson Blood. My full name given to me by my parents.

"I hope it's not too heavy", Frost joked, making me smile and nearly laugh to how perfect it weighed. Fifteen kilos exactly!

"What's the name of it?", I asked, finally gripping the charcoal black handle of the black with my right, clenched hand and held it upright, shining it in the sun to see just how smooth it really was. To my surprise, it was carved to perfection. All atoms where levelled exactly, meaning that it could slice through air with absolutely NO friction opposed to it at all, meaning that it could tear a void hole if I try hard enough.

"Blitzerg. Mindy named it herself. Feel free to call it whatever you want to, after all, you're the new master of that legendary blade", Frost said in a low voice that only those who had cat-like ears could hear. Same as me.

"I like the name. Let's get this battle started then, shall we?", I said rhetorically, with new power and confidence pumping inside of me like a new form of adrenaline, proving to be three times as effective. A smile crept itself onto my face, making Frost return one with fire burning in his dark brown eyes.

"With pleasure!", Frost exclaimed, talking three good steps back and positioning himself in a defensive stance as he held the blade with only his right hand. I see. He plays defensive. This battle should be good!

Suddenly, right when I was on the verge to rushing towards him, the school bell rung in the distance, emitting a pleasant melody that filled all of our ears as the crowd that surrounded the wooden fence let out sighs of disappointment. They must've really wanted to see the two of us battle!

"Bummer, I wanted to see this one", Someone said from within the crowd, causing me to ease myself up as I slouched forwards, loosing the urge to fight like a string attached to me stopped tugging... Argh...

"Yeah. I really wanted to see Frost fight with the fresh student".

"Haha! You two really want to see Frost pull a stunt like what that other Frost did two days ago!".

"Poor Star. I hope her leg is stitched well".

Another Frost? What do they mean?

Frost's POV

Five new students today? That's odd... But not as odd as seeing fucking Andr! She was the tallest in the whole school and wore pitch BLACK uniform that made her look almost like something you'd see from a horror movie. And not only her, but, we have TWO new teachers in this school. Our new one today, is no other than Shard herself. I don't know how or why... I have to keep my wits about or else I'll have to pay a serious price... The tournament will be tough of these guys join. And plus, they've postponed it to another date and changing up the rules like mad scientists...

Andr sat in the table where I used to sit, eyeing me like I was something special to her before she looked to the front at Crimson who paid no heed towards Andr... But what is she doing here?... Maybe, she's not bad? I doubt that, seeing that she just kidnapped us and busted Crimson's right leg to stop us from escaping. Stil...

"My name is Realm Paradox, pleased to meet you", A girl with long, light green hair stated, causing me to instantly snap right at her, locking my eyes with hers as she stared at me, smiling slightly as if she knew who I was. Realm huh? Where have I heard that name before?

"Frost, that's a maiden, just like me", Star said from my left, making blink in shock. Another maiden here!? Wow! I'm honoured!

"Really? She looks like a magician", I whispered to Star, causing her to chuckle.

"You really have good eyes, don't you", She said, ceasing her chuckle as the teacher began to talk.

"Ok Realm, go take the seat beside Star. Star, you take good care of her and be sure to become her friend", Shard said, smiling brightly and turning red as if she was holding in a fit of laughter. Man, I find it amazing on how an enemy can become your friend just like that! Just like wave, the girl who saved me from drowning the other night and forgave me for killing her dearest friend.

Star began to let out groan as the entire class turned around looked at her, all smiling as if she was putting on an act to amuse us. Haha! I see what Shard did. She's embarrassing Star! I looked to my left, seeing Star tuck herself tightly as she looked down at the desk with a red face.

"Frost, will you forgive me if I kill everyone here?", She asked in a rather serious tone.

"No, I'll make sure that Jace never speaks to you again", I threatened in a slight chuckle, causing her to go even more red as she grit her teeth.

"I...I was kidding... haha", She said, putting on a fake smile as she looked up at me right before Realm walked behind me and Star to her seat. Our table was a nice polished brown colour that gave off a glossy effect, reflecting the light in a distorted fashion.

"Star, I never knew you were in love", Realm whispered quietly as the class suddenly turned to the front, all focusing on two girls right at the front, standing beside the teacher with smiles across their faces... For whatever reason, I could feel their very power flowing right within them... Argh!.. I think I know who they are.

"Shut up", Star whispered back but I paid no heed to her as those two began to boil my blood like therian water, boiled above a pool of searing magma.

"I am Flicker and this is my sister, Plantina. We hope we all can get along!", The one with orange, long, messy said, standing to the left of the other girl who had long, light green hair and yellow eyes that told me immediately that she was an Elemental of Nature... And Flicker is the Elemental of Fire. Dammit, those two have a lot of nerve to come all the way here! If they try anything, I'll be sure to kill them right off the bat!

"These two are my little sisters. Treat them nicely. Especially you Frost Richtofen", Shard announced, saying my name as if I was a cold blooded murdered that literally, cooled down my blood as everyone turned to me, making me feel just like Star. Dammit. "Leave the seat beside Frost you two".

Dammit. Even on my table!? I hope Shard knows what she's doing, letting in two Elementals right where I am. But knowing her... She must really trust them and are probably trying to help me... But still. I have my doubts and my mind is as sharp as my very blade.

I watched them both walk up towards our square shaped table, smiling brightly at me like they where scheming something up their sleeves. I feel so insecure right bloody now! Everyone in the class eyes them silently like what they all usually do. Turtles if you ask me.

"Frost Richtofen, don't be alarmed by us", Flicker said in a low tone to not allow anyone to hear as I literally could feel her heat begin to rub itself against my atoms, causing my body to become engulfed in a pleasant warmth that tickled my grey cat-like ears...

Ah... That feeling is so goo! I melted on the spot, narrowing my eyes as I began to smile like nothing in this world mattered to me anymore. Suddenly, I was snapped out of the trance just as they pulled back their grey, metal chairs from under the desk, causing the rubbery legs to scrape against the wooden floorboards. My ears folded like never before as I cringed to the pain, snapping out of my little trance before it ceased abruptly. I looked at them with harsh annoyance in my dark brown eyes as my heart trembled to their presence.

"Hello Frost", Plantina said cheerfully in an innocent voice, giving me a weak wave as they both sat down in a synchronised manner, both smiling at me like we were old friends. My ass they're innocent! Any moment now, they could kill me and take me away in my female form and who knows that'll happen to me!... Argh...

"Frost, we are here to protect you. Not to harm you", Flicker said, causing me to snap at her ans stare into her flaming hot orange eyes.

"Don't play dirty on me. I know how Overturn plays his cards and how much you all want me", I whispered with edge in my voice, showing them just how much I could not trust them.

"Trust us, there's someone on your tail and believe me, we have been freed by your parents. I'll spare you the details but if you can trust us, then we can assure your safety", Plantina stated, causing me to loosen up a bit as Shard looked over at me, smiling before adjusting her glasses properly with two fingers. I guess I have no choice then...

"Ok... Just... Please don't try to turn me into my other form or rather don't LET me", I said, They both nodded. Good... Now I can relax and put all of the money on trusting them.

"Hello. My name is Crimson Blood, this is my first day being at an actual school so please be kind and nice to me", Crimson said in a n innocent, kind voice that really caught my attention, causing me to stare into her light red eyes with a warm smile plastered across my face. Haha, I feel so calm just by looking at her!

I heard a few whistles blowing off in the class as well as 'wow's' or 'she's pretty'. I chuckled to them, blinking once before all of a sudden, Shard began to talk, shutting the whole class up in the blink of an eye like she'd slaughter them if they continued to talk.

"If any of you guys have any ideas for her, then don't bother. She shares the same room and bed with Frost so go ask him first", She said, immediately causing my blood to boil from around my face as Crimson too, blushed furiously hard. The entire class gasped, EVEN STAR! All staring at me like I was some sort of murderer...

"I...It's not true!", I exclaimed in pure embarrassment, widening my eyes as my pupils contracted to a tiny dot of the fear of everyone ACTUALLY coming to me and bombard me with hundreds of questions...

"Don't lie Frost! Last night you two wouldn't stop moaning!", Star exclaimed from my left, causing nearly the whole class to gasp and make all sorts of weird noises to the shock induced by the one and only, Star!

"You don't lie! Tell Jace just how much you lo-", I was ABOUT to finish my sentence, but she immediately lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and tackled me to the ground. I landed on my back with a loud thud as my chair collapsed to the side. Star sat on top of me, holding me by the throat as I tried to pry her off of me.

"Jace! Take your insane wife off of me! She's getting too old! Divorce her before you get white hair!", I yelled, making the class laugh to the warning I gave to Jace as Star began to blush furiously, almost looking like she had a fever.

"Frost! Tell me something, doesn't Crimson look like Mindy!?", Star asked in a yell, making me grit my teeth as she began to tread onto thin ice.

"Don't involve Mindy into this! This has nothing to do with her!", I yelled in anger, feeling her hands slowly ease from around my neck.

"Tell me the truth! Does she or not!?", She pushed, making me grunt as I grew even more upset upon hearing Mindy's name said by Star.

"She does!", I cried, wanting to get this over and done with... Dammit... She does? Hold on... Argh!

Crimson's POV

How embarrassing! Argh! I sat beside Frost on the silver bars as Shard explained the rules and details of dodge ball. A fairly simple game yet only for the fittest. Using brains over skill is not recommended in this game as it revolves around reaction, speed and strength... I'm still blushing from what happened an hour ago... Me and Frost doing... Argh! I can't get it out of my mind!... And he even admitted that I look like Mindy! I... But... Does that mean... Frost has a liking towards me?... If so... Then maybe... Argh! It's even embarrassing to think of...

"Crimson, your on my team", Frost whispered like he was certain about it, looking at me from my left with a warm, friendly smile as I blushed harder... I look like Mindy, huh?

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter as things will get crazy in the game of Dodge Ball. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on what you thought, follow and favourite! Until next time, stay epic!**

* * *

"_**Survival of the fittest!".**_

"_**An eye for an eye!".**_

"_**Love is powerful, but can never be hidden without showing a single clue".**_


	21. Algroz Awaits

Chapter Twenty One: Algroz Awaits

* * *

Frost's POV

"Alright you slackers! You will all be split into eight teams! There will be eight captains who'll choose their team and just to make it clear, if I see any dirty play, I'll dirty your face with my bare hands! Is that understood!?", Shard stated in a commanding voice as she walked from left to right with her milky white hands held behind her back as the silver whistle that hung from her neck via a black, woollen thread swayed like a swing.

Her hair icy blue was tied up into two long pony tails that just reached her thighs as she wore a white, sports uniform that looked extremely loose whilst wearing an embarrassing red, somewhat appropriate panties. Not that I care or anything, but why would she even bother wearing it if she's not even gonna play... Unless she's planning on doing so. Andr completely disappeared for whatever reason and Jace is back to his female form. I don't know how or why but I don't want to cling onto it... I'm already starting to get a headache from all this thinking.

I sighed, feeling my heart begin to ache as I stood to the furthest right in the straight horizontal line our entire class was in, all aligned perfectly on a a white line that marked the boundary. The wooden, freshly polished wooden floorboards were extremely smooth, but luckily for me, my light grey shoes have an amazing grip. That's one of the reasons why I was able to run on the ice like it was nothing and run up that pillar. Damn! I still can't believe that it actually worked!

"Frost Richtofen! Get your ass over here!", Shard yelled, making me cringe to how loud her voice was, causing my grey cat-like ears to fold in pain. I sighed, blinking and immediately obligating to her demand as I already knew that I was going to be a captain. Why wouldn't I be? I walked out of the line, instantly feeling the cold air of this massive basket ball court brush against my face and irritate my dark brown eyes slightly. The quiet tapping of my footsteps echoed in this brightly lit arena. "Plantina! You'll be the second captain!", Shard exclaimed. Great...

I sighed, straining my eyes before stopping right in my tracks, turning my entire body to the left, facing the entire class with a small smile across my face as Plantina walked up to me with a bright smile across her face. I wonder what she's up to...

Crimson's POV

I stood beside Frost, smiling warmly at the others particularly at Chaos as Frost had his eyes on her, ready to choose her right after Jace who's team consisted of both her and a girl who had jet black, long hair tied into a pony tail via a red, furry band.

"I choose Jack", Jace said in her sweet, fine tone of voice as she smiled brightly at a blonde haired boy who looked EXTREMELY athletic. Damn. She chose the right person to dodge. She chuckled, blinking once before looking over at Frost to her left, giving him an intimidating look with her light pink, shinning eyes that reflected Frost's dark brown ones as clear as day. "Your turn, Black Heart".

Frost took in a deep breath of the air, slightly inflating his torso as he looked dead ahead at a Chaos who blinked in confusion like it was weird for Frost to choose her.

"Chaos, you're on my team", Frost announced, forming a pleasant, kind smile across his face as she stood as straight as a stone wall.

"One more", Shard said from the other side of the court to our right, echoing twice as I was a sparkle in Frost's eyes like he knew who to pick.

"Milk", He simply said.

"Frosty, your turn!", The teacher said, restarting from the front as our team was now full. Looks like we have an ace team! Milk, a great catcher with brilliant speed but with a weak throw. Chaos, a great dodger and an amazing thrower as her strength is over-the-top amazing. Frost, an all rounded player who is weak when alone and finally, me who too, is the same as Frost... The first game should be good.

Frost's POV

Team one against team two huh? I stood on the sideline along with the others as Crimson stood beside me since I was probably the most friendliest person to her and to the fact that she feels safe around me. I blinked, watching Frosty's team on the left side of the court whilst Flicker's team was on the right. Each had their backs against the walls, ready for Shade to blow the whistle at any given moment. The first part of the game is reaction time and speed. The first to get the two balls in the centre line would be the dominant ones. Haha! I can't wait to see how this plays out!

Flicker's eyes were locked onto the balls as Frosty had her eyes on her, trying to study her position and how she'll be moving around. Good tactic, but she mustn't let her guard down or else she'll regret it. The loser of this match will be disqualified for good and have to remain as a spectator for the rest of the period.

"Frost, go easy on us", Jace said from my left, instantly making me smile and laugh quietly.

"Sorry Jace, but I won't be going easy on you. The first round is just as important as the next", I stated, making her let out a sigh of disappointment as if she already knew my answer.

"Can I use my abilities?", She asked, sounding innocent as I dared not to look at her due to the fact that she's probably doing the 'eye' thing that makes me feel really damn guilty. It's like a dirty way of obligating to something.

"Use it, and I'll use mine", I warned with a smile on my face, making Milk giggle from my right as Chaos mumbled something to herself like she was in a bad mood.

I took in a deep breath of the cold air that swirled us like a gentle typhoon, shilling me to the bone as I focused on both the team captains like they were wild animals. If I get this right, then Frosty should be able to defeat them all on her own. She's not the school president for nothing!

"Ready!", Shard exclaimed, holding the whistle in her right hand in front of her mouth, eyeing both teams to make sure that no one was going to cheat.

Instantly, the room went silent. Nothing could be heard except for the rustling of the teams readying themselves up to make a break towards the red, thick balls that could break someone's teeth in one fatal throw.

"Set!", Shard said her last words before a second later she blew as hard as she could on the silver whistle, causing both the teams to react with almost PRECISE timing. And just like that, the entire building was flooded with life and the noises of the rubber soles of their shoes rubbing against the polished floorboards, emitting loud squeaks that where 'ear' friendly.

"Go Flicker! Kick Frosty's ass!", Star exclaimed, fist pumping the air from my far left. I chuckled, watching Frosty rush up to the ball to the right, gritting her teeth painfully hard as Rosina was too, rushing up to it.

"Frosty! We're counting on you!", A few girls cheered, actually looking like it effected Frosty in some sort of way that allowed her to get to the ball just before Rosina, causing her to recoil back but ending up slipping and falling onto her back with a thud. Wow. That's the first time I've seen Frosty get motivated!

"Frosty's fast", Jace whispered in awe as we all watched her with our prying eyes, seeing her slam the ball onto the poor black haired girl's stomach before it bounced right back into Frosty's possession. Looks like she's out. Four on three right now, let's see who'll win out of these two.

"Yeah, but can she win?", Milk asked just as a ball was thrown at one of her team mates, smacking them right across the face with so much mass that she could have potentially gone out unconscious. Woah! The ball let out a loud bouncing noise upon impact, bouncing right off her face and back onto the other side. Three on three now.

"Are you alright! Dizzy!?", Frosty exclaimed in worry, gritting her teeth before running up to her as she passed the ball to a girl on her team that had orange hair and golden eyes, catching it and gritting her teeth in anger and concentration.

"Don't worry about me! The game's still on!", Dizzy exclaimed, walking groggily back to the sideline with a bad right knee. Ouch... That ball must be like a brick if it can effect other parts of the body. What the hell is inside of them!?

The girl with the orange hair threw the ball with all her might right at Flicker, only was she preparing for it and caught it with ease.

"Batter out!", Flicker said smugly, intimidating the girl who gasped to how easily her attack was caught. Nothing special from Flicker... After all she IS and Elemental. A freed one to be precise.

"Precise! Watch out!", Frosty warned the girl with the light blue, short hair but was far too late as a ball thrown by Berry hit her arm, causing her to flinch and take a step backwards to how fast her shot was. Dammit. It's just Frosty now!

Precise sighed, walking off towards the sideline marked by a white, long line that created an imaginable barrier where those who are in cannot get out and vice versa. Come on Frosty... I know you can win.

"Haha! Frosty, looks like it's just you isn't it!?", Flicker exclaimed, bouncing the ball up and down in her right hand as Berry bent over to pick up the ball that rolled towards her from the other side. She placed both hands around it, erecting herself up as she smiled with an evil grin, staring into Frosty's face that looked like she was just getting started. "Attack her!", She commanded, stomping forwards, causing the room to shake for a split second with one hell of a loud thud that made the fur on my grey cat-like ears rise like a frightened cat. She then lunged forwards, reeling her right hand to the side before finally slinging it forward with lightning speed, spinning as it did to make it resist the air much more efficiently. Accompanied with the shot, was Berry's ball that too, was on a straight collision course to Frosty. Come on Frosty... You have this!

"Eh!?", The girls to my left exclaimed in shock as Frosty did one hell of an epic catch to both the balls. Literally! She caught them with complete ease and control, one in each hand as they ceased spinning and emitted some sort of steam from the tip of them... Haha! "What!?".

"Impossible! Dammit! Flute, it's all up to yo-", Before Flicker could even finish what she was going to say, BOTH the balls where thrown by Frosty right at her. The first one, hit her face, causing her to gag out in pain as strands of her saliva sparkled in the air, leaving her slightly opened mouth with some blood dancing with it. The second one, brutally bashed itself into her stomach, winding her as her eyes flung open as wide as say with pupils so small, that you'd have to look through a microscope to see it. Frosty!?

The whistle was immediately sounded, not only ceasing the round, but also the class... Dammit Frosty, you didn't have to throw it THAT hard. If she gets sacked, then I won't be surprised. That girl must've had her intestines squeezed to minced meat!... Damn...

"It's done?", Jace sighed in relief, probably due to the fact that I won't have to verse her team and throw a ball at her face. "Thank goodness for that!". She knew how I played and how dirty I can be. Not by cheating of course, but, due to the fact that she TRIED to get me and Crimson to hug each other last night, she knew very well that I'd get Chaos to throw a ball at her.

"Oh man", I sighed in annoyance that class was over. Time goes fast when... It takes a whole year for Star to even choose a team mate... She did it on purpose because she also knew that if she were to face me, then I'd get Chaos to throw the ball at her. Chaos is one hell of a strong person, but her will isn't powerful. When Milk's around, his will power comes close to mine. "Crimson?", I asked, looking to my right to see her smiling at me warmly with her light red eyes staring into mine... Reminding me of Her. They look the same, smell the same... But they act differently. Crimson is much more innocent that Mindy but at the same time, somewhat deadlier. Looks can kill.

"Is class over?", She asked me curiously, blinking once before I suddenly turned a slight red to how much she ACTUALLY resembled Mindy.

"More like school. Anyway, happy birthday Frost", Jace said from my left, making me jolt in electricity as I immediately turned right at her with a bright, heart warming smile plastered across my face.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me", I thanked her, making her chuckle as her pink cat-like ears twitched suddenly.

"It's nothing. Hey, let's all go to the city today and eat somewhere", She suggested. I obligated immediately, wanting to taste the city food once again. Their sushi and noodles are great there! The coffee and the soft drinks... Haha! I'm drooling already!

"Sure thing! Crimson, do you want to come along?", I asked, turning back to her, to see her cheeks burning red from what looked like shyness.

"I uh... S...Sure. But you don't have to buy me anything there. I'll just come along", She said, regaining her composure as she blinked and looked away from my eyes.

"Milk, Chaos, will you guys come along?", Jace asked.

"Sorry, we have something to do. Take your time guys and have fun", Milk replied... Alright then, it's just us three.

"City huh? Let's get going then!", Star exclaimed from my left, causing my eyes to widen as I cringed in what seemed like annoyance, knowing how painful it is to have her around. Not that she's embarrassing, but to the fact that she's ALWAYS trying to annoy me no matter what. But still, we get along pretty well and maybe she won't try to annoy me... I hope.

Milk's POV

Ok, we're going to have to make the cake while their gone out to the city. Just a good four hours then it's party time! Haha! I can't wait to see Frost's face when we sing him a song!

Algroz's POV

Haha! I can feel them approaching! In two hours, I will destroy this street and make it our playground! They will not survive against me! Not even Frost will be able to withstand the power of electricity! Just they wait! HAHAHHAHA!

Plantina's POV

Dammit! I forgot how weak we have become after being freed from Overturn's possession! Fuck! If I try protecting Frost, then I'll be a mere burden for him! Same goes for Flicker... Frost nor Crimson will be able to withstand the shock he'll give to them!

Frost's POV

I can feel something. Something coming... The wind feels different in the city. But am I just imagining things? The parked all had their lights on for some odd reason as the traffic lights where jammed, flicking on and off rapidly, causing a whole parade of cars to honk their horns in terrible melody that hurt my ears ever so slightly. We've just had our food and it's been well over three hours but... Something doesn't feel right... But why? Jace and Star had headed back to the house while me and Crimson decided to stick around, both having our swords behind out backs for self defence.

"Frost, do you... Feel like we're being watched?", Crimson asked me in a frightened voice, gritting her teeth as she tensed to the thought. Dammit... There must be someone watching us. But from where? The pedestrian was hardly populated as we walked down it on the right side of the road, approaching the traffic light up ahead.

"Yes... But I don't know why", I replied before suddenly, seemingly from out of the blue, a flash of yellow, root-shaped lightning struck the ground right in front of us, causing the both of us to repel back as we covered out faces with our forearms from the sprouting concrete. My heart began to beat as fast as drums before I looked up into the sky as the people around us began to scream and run away from this area, probably thinking that it was an explosive.

"You ok!?", Crimson asked me in worry, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Yeah! Are you!?", I asked back, taking a sept back before suddenly, my legendary name was called from behind just as a car smashed itself into a small cafe whilst the cars all decided to drive off, regardless of the lights... But why!?

"Frost, get ready! We have company!", Crimson exclaimed, quickly pulling out her sword from behind her back with the classic metallic scraping sound. Holding onto it with just her right hand. Immediately, I spun around, skidding my shoes onto the rough, grey concrete to see a figure standing in the middle of the lone, empty street... It was a girl. A girl who had long, golden hair and sunset eyes that stared at us demoniacally.

"Dammit. An Elemental! What's she doing here in the city!?", I questioned no one in particular, watching her laugh as she moved closer, revealing her entire attire... She wore a plain white dress that reached her knees and wore yellow shoes with white socks reaching her ankles. The girl looked around thirteen years of age but I did NOT allow that to distract me as she was here for one reason and one reason only. To kill me and take the both of us for whatever she wanted us for.

"I'll spare the details! No, I'll get straight to the point!", She laughed maniacally as the air suddenly thick and relatively cold. "I am Algroz! And I will kill you Black Heart and then take you both to impregnate!Ahahahaha! I can hardly wait!", She exclaimed, causing Crimson to gasp in pure shock and fear of her having to bear a child inside of her. Heck, I was much more frightened that she was! The fucking pain is more than enough to send anyone into the deep pits of insanity! The hell of my creation!

"Crimson, let's do this!", I exclaimed.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter as it will be the official THIRD Boss Battle Chapter! Leave a review, follow and favourite! Until next time, stay epic!**

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

"**Frost?! Wake up! Wake up!".**

"**Foolish girl! Don't you learn!? I am more powerful than Frost himself! Surrender now and I'll spare you the pain!".**

"**Frost... Don't go! DONT GO! Don't die like my parents! You...".**

"**Hahahahah! Yes! Go crazy! Let's see how easy it is for me to break your will!".**

**Stay Tuned!**


	22. Boss Battle: Red For Blood I

Boss Battle Chapter Twenty Two: Red For Blood I

Frost's POV

Fuck! Cold beads of my crystal clear sweat dripped from my forehead and down my cheeks as I took Algroz head on. Our blades clashed onto one another, causing explosions of yellow blue and red to emit from out furious clash. He blade was made of pure gold, having a light blue, neon outline that gave off a chilling effect onto me, causing me to tremble with ever passing second. Electricity is not just a special element, but also a deadly and unpredictable one if the circuit is damaged. Dammit!

I grit my teeth, staring into her orange, sunset eyes that reflected my dark brown ones almost perfectly, showing just how much I was trying. Argh! I reeled my hand back along with my sword, clenching onto it tightly as I slammed it against her blade again, causing an amazing explosion of colourful sparks and a loud, metallic scrape. My arms strained slightly from that attack and more beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, dampening my school black school clothes, making them appear much more darker. Fuck! She even has electricity running through her blade!?

"Haha! What's this Frost? Can't you withstand electricity?", Algroz sneered with piercing eyes that intimidated me greatly, causing me to cringe and fight back the building pain in my arms as adrenaline began to pump throughout my entire body.

"Shut up!", I exclaimed, pushing against her blade with all my might, watching her smile as I broke the clash, causing an abundant of sparks to light up the air and float majestically all around us. Let's go! I blinked, letting out a quiet grunt before bending my knees slightly, then, I spun around counter clockwise with both my hands on the jet black, leathery handle of my Exzarca. My legendary blade!

My eyes turned to a dark red, demonic colour as I felt every fear inside my very body disappear like steam and became replaced with confidence and the will to win. Just as I was about to slice her from the waist, she suddenly parried me with her blade at what looked like lightning speed, causing my eyes to widen greatly to how much of my force backfired onto me, causing me to recoil backwards and take a small step back, closing me eyes to a small electrocution. Argh! How!?

The moment I opened my eyes, I just watched her swing BOTH of her blades at me, each one from the top corners of my eyes as she stared at me with widened, merciless eyes that told me that she'd do absolutely anything just to take me down and take me home. Not today! I grit my teeth, grinning slightly as I allowed my tail to come back to plain sight, causing her to grunt and cringe before plummeting her blades down onto me with sheer force, only was it deflected with the impenetrable skin of my tail.

She stumbled back, kicking up some of the dirt and rubble from the empty streets as the sun began to set behind Mount Winterfall from our right whilst the moon was just starting to peak over the world from the left. Alright! Let's see if my tail is more of a fighter than something else! Here goes nothing! I smiled, sending a slash to her face, only did she side step it upon regaining her composure, then, quickly sending a slash with her left blade, only to be blocked by my tail. She gringed, gritting her teeth as I smiled in confidence and to the fact that I won't be taken or killed by her. If I can keep this up, then I have a great chance of winning!

"Frost! Don't get too confident!", I heard Crimson scream from the right pedestrian walkway, making me nod firmly as I Algroz spit blood from her mouth to the right of her, splattering onto the black, destroyed road like a mortar strike.

"Frost Richtofen. You're good at fighting, I have to admit. But, you lack the use of one key thing that can turn the tables of a battle instantly", She said, chuckling slightly as if she was just getting started. Dammit! I've been going hard! If that was her easiest... Then I'm in deep fucking trouble!

"That is?", I asked, readying myself for any possible movements she could make in this moment of time. The air was cold, brushing against my face as an uncanny silence was the only melody I could hear.

She laughed to herself, finding what I said very, VERY amusing for a reason unknown to me. Right now, I felt like breaking her into tiny fragments of a glass bottle due to how much she as not only angering me, but scaring me... Out of all things I have ever fought... She's the one who's inflicted the most fear into my heart and soul, threatening my sanity with a pitchfork and a knife.

"Haha! The all glorious Black Heart doesn't even know!? Hahahahaha! What a joke! You made my day and now, you're going to have to make my other days with your other form!", She exclaimed, smiling at me warmly as she blinked and held both of her blades in front of her as if she was going to lunge right at me with lightning speed. Ok. I need to think this right or else I'll have to pay the ultimate price... Argh...

I opened my mouth, ready to say something but I stopped abruptly the moment her blades began to glow with light blue electrical ziz-zags coating the blade as if it was made of electricity. Oh no!

"Frost Richtofen! I'd like to introduce you to one of my special attacks! Thank you for helping me charge up enough power to use this baby! And soon, you and White Heart will be mine!"...

Serenity's POV  
"Drago, do you feel that?", I asked him as we sat beside one another on the yellow couches, listening to Frost's cries of pain from within my mind that Drago can tap into.

"Yes. Frost won't win", He said, tensing himself in anger.

"Why's that?", I asked out of curiosity since there hasn't been a fight that Frost has lost.

"Because he's not playing the cards properly. He doesn't even know his own strenghts... He's as weak as Crimson", He said, making me blink in confusion as Milk and Chaos began to argue with Star about the birthday cake.

"Milk! You imbecile! You didn't add enough milk!", Star exclaimed, making me smile to how much I loved hearing them fight. Especiall when it's Chaos and Star. Those two are the best.

"Shut it Star! There's more than enough milk! Did Jace's DNA kill off your taste buds!?", Chaos exclaimed, making me chuckle.

"DNA!? I'll show you DNA when I pump you full of it!", Star yelled back in a fit of annoyance, making Chaos gasp in fear to how close she was to ACTUALLY getting... well... Implanted last time by Star.

"You do that, and I'll shave you bold!", Milk threatened.

"The cake!", Jace yelled in a frightened tone.

"What cake?", Milk, Star and Chaos asked, causing me to crack up immediately to how amazingly funny it was. Hahaha!

"It's on fire!", He yelled... Hahaha! It took well over an hour to make the cake and now they ruined it... Man... I'm lucky that Frost was able to free me!

Drago's POV

Frost... You are going to lose if you don't start using your strengths!", I exclaimed telepathically to Frost as he began to pant like a dying wolf.

"What do you mean!? I'm almost dead and after me will be Crimson! I don't want her to get hurt!", He snapped back.

"Then Crimson will fight", I said simply.

"What!? Not even I can beat Algroz... I don't want her to throw her life like me!", He exclaimed as an explosion was sounded terribly close. "Drago! I'm loosing a lot of blood! My entire right arm has been paralysed! She's too powerful! I... I'm scared of dying! Mindy just gave me my body back and she destroyed herself for it!", He screamed, almost as if he was on the verge of insanity. Dammit Frost!

"Calm down!", I exclaimed. "You need to keep your self composed unless you want to pass out from the sheer amount of blood you already lost!".

"Ahhhhh! Crimson! Run! Run! RUNNNNNN!... N...o...", I heard Frost suddenly scream not telepathically, but vocally in distress and pure fear right when a an explosion sounded along with rubble collapsing... Oh no... Frost!


	23. Boss Battle: Red For Blood II

Boss Battle Chapter Twenty Three: Red For Blood II

Crimson's POV

I knelt down to Frost's limp body as blood pooled from underneath him, gushing out of the wounds from all over his body. A stab wound to the chest, a missing right arm and a sliced right leg... His bones where completely visible to the cruel outside world that had taken it's toll on him. I cried. Weeping for his death as I grit my teeth like grinders, clenching my fists on how brutal his death was. Algroz played dirty... She aimed for me instead and Frost threw his life away... Just to save... me... Why!? Frost!?

I clutched onto his bloodied, black attire with my bare hands, pulling him up right then wrapping my warm, milky white hands behind his back... I dug my face into his chest, sobbing with my hearts content to the fact that he's gone... My face was smeared with his blood but what do I care? Why'd he have to save me!?...

"Frost!? Wake up! Wake up!", I said in a muffled voice before pulling my head back, feeling his warm, dark red blood trickle down from my face like a waterfall of despair. I looked into his closed eyes with my teary light red ones, seeing nothing but innocence and the will to help others written all over him.

"Foolish girl! Don't you learn!? I am more powerful than Frost himself! Surrender now and I'll spare you the pain!", Algroz said from behind me as her shadow cast over us like a diabolical demon watching over us and shading us in the coating of despair...

"Frost!... Don't go! DON'T GO! Don't die like my parents! You...", I grit my teeth, feeling my anger and a new ambition take over my mind, causing me to tremble in the unstable power I wielded before me... I'll... I'll... Kill her! Frost only wanted to protect everyone!

"Hahahahaha! Yes! Go crazy! Let's see how easy it is for me to break your will!", She exclaimed from right behind me... She's dead... Suddenly, my mind went blank a couple of times to the burning rage and insanity inside of me as I used Frost's death to be the fuel of it all! The pillar of my rage and vengeance for Frost! My body began to tingle, causing me to let go of Frost as I began to undergo a change. A change that I used to reek havoc on my first serious fight...

"Haha! What makes you think that merely getting angry will make you win? You'll just be fighting me as blind as a bat!", She screamed, just as I stood up, trembling to my internal transformation that felt painfully amazing! I shut my eyes tightly, trembling even more as if I was having a seizure before I felt my right eye suddenly burst with flavour and power... I opened my eyes, smiling to no one in particular before I spun around to be face to face with Argoz who now had a frightened look across her face...

"I'm using the anger to become the flickering flames to boil up the main course... And now you are staring into my eyes... Haha!", I said, pulling my hand over my head, grasping onto the charcoal black, leathery handle of my Blitzerg.

"Y...Your right eyes is... Light blue?...", She trembled with widened eyes, knowing how powerful one must become to not only have light red eyes, but to have it combined with light blue... I can see everything as clear as day and how much fear was bubbling inside of her head... She's going to pay for what she did to Frost!

"Yes...", I said grinning as I blinked blankly, staring into her orange, fearful eyes that warmed my heart on how low people can become when they bite off more than they can chew. "And you will suffer for killing Frost. I won't let you have him!", I stated in a sneer, making her take a step back, clutching onto her blades like no tomorrow with pure shock and fear eating at her mind.

"I...I will take him and y...you!", She stuttered, making me tilt my head to the right before I immediately pulled out my legendary blade out of the black, metallic case from my back that hung like a quiver. It emitted a sharp, metallic scraping noise that made my RED, cat-like ears unfold themselves from under my hair, finally revealing themselves to the world as clear as day. "W...What?... How!? You have Crimson blood running in your veins yet... You have FrostBitten features!?", She gasped in awe and fright, knowing just how powerful I was right now... I'll kill the thing that's possessing her then free her from Overturn. Just like our teacher...

I held out my blade with my right arm extended forward as straight as a stick, pointing the deadly tip right at her as I head a grunt from behind me along with the gurgling of blood, but I paid no heed towards it as my main target was Algroz.

"Leave that body now or I'll force you", I warned, blinking as I felt my blade begin to heat up. The tip glowed a bright red, indicating that it's ready for something... An explosion.

"Never!", She cried, immediately lunging at me with both her blades as they began to spark up with light blue electrical zaps, making them look rather intimidating.

Not on my watch! Gritting my teeth, and blinking once, she began to move rather slowly, allowing me to perceive her moves. She's going to try and cut me into quarters with an 'X' slice. Each blade from the top corners on my eyes. Smiling more pleasantly and feeling my heart begin to pump my blood more efficiently, I swung upwards with my blade, holding it with my right hand only. It connected with both of her blades that where almost a good thirty centimetres away from my face, causing an explosion of yellow and light blue sparks to emit from our blades. She was going all out on me in this clash whilst for me, I was using only half of my strength. I understand how Frost lost and why. He was thinking too much about what would happen to him in the end and didn't know his strengths... He wasn't using his will properly.

"You think that I don't know your attacks!?", I exclaimed, pushing my blades upwards with tremendous force, causing both held blades to bounce upwards in a messy formation. She grit her teeth, stumbling back a bit before I reeled my right hand down to my left side with the blade beginning to glow furiously bright, indicating that it's about time for the fireworks. "You are powerless!", I exclaimed, swinging my hand from the left, sending a backhanded slice with my right hand that I put tons of energy into. Just like that, my Blitzerg sliced clean through her dual blades, causing her eyes to widen as the tips spiralled up in the air behind her in what seemed like slow motion before plummeting down to the hard, black road as the night began to roll in it's darkness onto this city. They rattled in the forever silence of this street, echoing a few times before all went silent...

"M...My blades! Impossible!", She exclaimed in pure shock and fear before taking a step backwards, holding the remains of her blade in her hands, STILL not giving up... This has to end right now...

"Crimson! Do it!", I heard a female voice scream from behind me, causing me to dart my eyes behind to see a girl with long, black, delicate hair wearing our school uniform... F...Frost!?

"Frost Richtofen! If I can't beat you Crimson, then I'll take Frost right here, right now!", Algroz exclaimed before suddenly dashing past me from my right with supersonic speed towards the girl.

"You won't get me!", The girl exclaimed, pulling out her sword from behind her back and sent a devastating swing with to Algroz's waist, only did she jump over it with a smile across her face. "What!?", She said frightened right before Algroz landed right behind her then immediately held her in an unbreakable embrace, causing the girl to squirm around like a worm as Algroz began to touch her in between her legs. Dammit! I have to save her!

"Frost... My Frost. Does it feel good? How does my hand feel?", Algroz said soothingly into the girl's right, grey cat-like ear that tried to back itself away from her but to no avail. Frost began to cry, sobbing as Alrgorz held her head by the chin and licked her ear, causing Frost's eyes to widen as even more tears flung out like a rushing waterfall of sorrow... Frost's so scared... But why?

"Stop! Please! I'm begging you! I don't like it!", Frost cried, looking at me with narrowed eyes of pity that instantly sent a dangerous vibe throughout my entire body, causing me to grit my teeth and cringe to how disgusting Algroz truly is.

"Crimson! Looks like I have you in a tricky situation! If you try to attack me, then Frost will get the shock of her life! If you join us however, I will ensure your safety... Haha! I'll treasure the both of you until the end of time!", She exclaimed, making me rethink my plan as I wanted to ensure Frost's safety... Dammit... I'm in a tight tunnel! I can't do anything!... Unless...

If I can use explosion, then I should be able to use the other attacks that the previous White Heart could use... Plus, some of her traits moved to me. Like the ability to see time in a different perspective! Bullet time! That's it!

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth, closing my eyes tightly as Algroz played with my helpless body... I can't even fight back when I'm touched in these places... Why?...

"You need to loosen up down there, you might not be able to even to take a child if your that tight! Poor you Frost, you must really be ashamed of me beating you... I love you", She whispered into my ear, causing my eyes to open widely just as I could feel her warm breath beat against my face... No... No! NO! Please!

"Don't...", I whispered, turning red as I could already smell her minty saliva... Help me... Please...

"Game's over, Algroz. Begone you fiend!", Crimson exclaimed from right in front of me, causing my eyes to fling open with hope and happiness. Her light red and light blue eyes stared into my dark brown ones as I looked down to see her blade sunk deeply into Algroz's stomach... "Explosion!", Crimson whispered... Woah... She must've used one of Mindy's abilities to come here THAT fast... Crimson... How?

"So...Close...", Algroz muttered out with widened eyes as everything around me suddenly glowed white... I cringed to the blinding white light, feeling my body begin to move forwards as Algroz's embrace weakened... But never let go of me. "Goodnight, Frost Richtofen, my sweet, sweet prize...", Was the last thing she ever said to me... I never knew what she meant... Nor why she said that... But all I know was that I would never, ever see my male body ever again...

Just as I felt her grip begin to slide off, an immense pain struck me in my stomach as my insides began to twist and turn like a tumble dryer. Blood was lunged up my throat and splattered out of my mouth onto Crimson's frightened face... I looked down at myself with widened eyes to see a broken piece of gold stuck inside of me with it's edges coloured in light blue... Ack... My stomach screamed at me as blood spilt out like an open tap, causing me to groan in pain before I was finally freed from Algroz's embrace that left a scar onto me... How I have fallen... How I was beaten... I need to become stronger. To be able ask people for help. I should have not told Crimson to stay out of it... She was so capable of wining, yet I was too blind to see... I will learn and overcome my mistakes... I hope so...

What will the others say when I can't blow out the cake for my birthday today?

**I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters! I was REALLY tired when I wrote this but still, I was able to complete it! Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter or if you want to ask me something, follow and favourite! I'll see you all, later!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"**Make a wish".**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Just blow out the candles then".**

"**Ok...".**

"**Frost? Have you been lying about your dark brown eyes?".**

"**Why?".**

"**Because your eyes are a slight red".**

**Stay tuned!**


	24. Frost's Confessions

Chapter Twenty Four: Frost's Confessions

* * *

Crimson's POV

I grit my teeth, battling the harsh rain that pelted me from high above me in the cold, stiff night as I held Frost in my arms bridal style. She was barely awake let alone alive. Her head rested gently on my chest as she moaned in agony whilst her blood continued to spill from her stomach, dampening her dark grey attire to a very dark red that smelt somewhat strong and sweet. My heart beat like drums, my body trembled in the heavy rain of the dark night that had a thick coating of black clouds that looked like haze.

"Hang in there Frost, we're nearly home", I whispered, cringing as the ice cold water began to seep through my bloodied school clothing and my face that washed off Frost's blood from it.

"Ouch...", She whispered in a terribly saddening tone that made me look down at her wet, soft, white face. Her eyes were narrowed almost completely due to how much blood she was loosing and how much pain she was enduring. Even if she wanted to scream, she wouldn't be able to... I never knew Frost could be crippled. I thought Frost was someone who'd never lose to anyone or anything... Why? Was Algroz too hard for her or am I missing a piece of the puzzle?

"It's alright. I'm with you and I won't let anything happen to you", I said soothingly as I began to power walk towards the gloomy, orb-like lights up ahead. I walked on the empty road that was surrounded with pink cherry blossoms that arched down, crying for Frost.

"Do you hear the melody?", Frost asked in a whisper, causing me to blink blankly, staring into her dark brown eyes that looked strangely different. Almost as if they have gone a bit lighter.

"Melody?", I asked in curiosity, wanting to talk to Frost to ensure that she was feeling well and not going crazy.

"Your heart. It's beating like a chime. It sounds so soothing...", She whispered, smiling slightly as I blinked in complete confusion as fear began to ravage around my body. What does she mean?... "I'm so sleepy Crimson... Wake me up when it's all over... Goodnight", She whispered as she slowly closed her amazing eyes gently before her right hand suddenly flopped out and hung down... Did she pass out!?

"Frost?", I asked in shock as my eyes widened along with my heart beginning to bash against my chest as hard as sledge hammers, causing me to tear up in pain. "Frost!?".

Suddenly, the skin on her face began to peel off and show her fabric-like muscles that were soaked in blood. I gasped in pure terror and immediately dropped her, looking down at my hands to see thousands of maggots crawling all over my hands. My eyes widened in pure shock as I let out a horrific scream that only the insane could perform, ruthlessly trying to shake them off my hands but to no avail... Why won't they come off!? What's going on!? Ahhhh! My head! It's throbbing and it won't stop! AHHHHH!...

"What's wrong Crimson? Are you afraid of seeing someone die right before you?", A voice echoed within my head, making me scream out even more as I looked down at Frost in distress to not only see her her abdomen ripped open with her entrails hanging out in various places, but my parents where also right there... Right beside Frost with their eyes torn out as a red, fleshy wire hung out like string that urged me to tug on them. I scream out again. And again and again... Frost's intestines lay out on top of her, coiled like a heap of rope as her liver was placed neatly on top with her heart inside of her fleshy mouth that looked like she pulled the skin off of her face with her bare hands... Tears flung out of my eyes immediately. To the sadness, terror and powerful stench that stung my nostrils like acid... What's going on!? Am I insane!? Please! This is a nightmare!...

A nightmare that I had just made up for the sake of it to make sure that I'm believable... And my parents are right here as well as my little sister... My acting skills have really paid off! All thanks to Mum and Sindy! Tonight is the night... The night that will change Frost forever... And the night when he finally finds out about me... I can't wait to feel her warmth again!

Frost's POV

Nothing? Dammit... It's so boring being alone yet... I love it so much. It's strange but isn't that what makes life so vivid? Like how a baby duck takes a cat for its mother. A strange combination of innocence and death... Heck, I remember bringing up this theory back in the rounder up challenge of the Games!... Argh... My stomach throbbed like thirty syringes where being injected into my very being, giving me a slight nausea effect that forbid me from sleeping. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling with no purpose but to enjoy the soothing melody of the endless silence of the night...

They continued the party since today was my special day. The day when I was given life and the day when it was taken away from me in an instant... Why would anyone do such a thing? Was there something about me that we all don't know, nor does Drago?... I need to know. I sighed warmly, blinking once before pulling my right arm out of the dark brown, furry blanket that coated me up to my stomach, concealing my bloodied wound. The soft fur tickled my skin from under my dark grey pyjamas before it revealed itself from its warm hiding spot. I rested it to the right of my head, sharing the light blue, soft pillow that my head rested on. It sunk into it slightly but bit really noticeable as I continued to stare off into space, thinking back on my actions and what I should do learn from my mistakes.

"Why do I feel so... Strange?", I asked myself in a warm whisper, blinking once before letting out a quiet sigh, still maintaining the silence that rung in my ears like a soothing chime. A silent chime. I could hear them all laughing and telling each other jokes as I lay here, wishing that I could join them all...

Argh... Not even Serenity can heal my wound... What now? Even if I try to sleep, I'll end up waking up from a nightmare or from that twisted dream that me, Star and Chaos go in every night... But nothing has happened just yet... Were STILL wandering that damn hallway! How long could it possibly be?!

"Frost, are you feeling well?", Drago asked me from the back of my mind, causing me to blink and shake my head vigorously from side to side, shaking off the thoughts that infected my very mind like a parasite.

"Yeah", I replied in a whisper vocally.

"Do you understand why you lost?", He asked me, making me blink once again before giving him my answer.

"Not entirely...", I whispered, pausing slightly as I began to look back at the fight, trying to sketch out another version of it. This time, with me winning. What would've happened to me now? My normal body, my stomach... Non of this would've happened... But I have to accept this. Like how I have accepted my past and stopped going insane.

"I think I'm better off telling you... Your someone special to us all and we need to protect you... Actually, you have a guest", He said making sniff quietly as I blinked blankly, staring up at the dark ceiling with nothing but awe to how deeply I was devoured by it's emptiness...

"Frost? Are you awake?", I heard a voice very familiar to my own say from behind the door in a slight muffle, causing me to blink one final time, breaking the endless gaze that I held blankly before tilting my head down, now staring at the door with slight narrowed eyes as I wanted to fake that I had just woken up.

"Yes. Come in", I called out, immediately breaking the stiff silence's melody that rung in my ears before the door's golden handle suddenly shook and twisted, causing a satisfying 'click' to sound.

I watched the door carefully with curiosity and slight embarrassment due to the fact that what I wore under the blanket was something that'd get ALL eyes on me in an instant. The door slowly crept open as light began to seep through the growing crack on the right side of the wooden, smooth door that had a slight glossy effect. The door stopped at mid way right before I saw two dark brown eyes stare at me as a figure walked in slowly and silently, resembling my other form in every way possible...

He took a good three, quiet steps forward, smiling at me brightly with his grey cat-like ears tilted to the right ever so slightly, making my heart throb to how good he looked... Dammit... Now I understand WHY I have some girls chasing me at school sometimes and passing me notes...

"Hi Frost, good to see you again", The older me said in a cheerful tone that made me smile warmly before I tried to position myself upwards. I grit my teeth, digging in both my palms down behind me on the white, sheeted bed as my stomach began to throb and scream at me like a mad man. Dammit... It hurts so much... "Don't push yourself. Please, your very important to us all... Can we talk for a bit?", He said, making me give up and slam my upper body down onto the bed, causing it to moan to the sudden movement and addition of weight. My jet black hair was all over the place but what do I care? My hairs always in a mess no matter what with the exception of washing myself...

"Sure...", I sighed, staring at him with my head sunk into the bed with my dark brown eyes that matched his almost perfectly. My hands laid to the sides of my head helplessly as I was too weak to even move an inch. "What do you want to talk to me about?", I asked blinking once as the door creaked once again, painting the right of the room with more light. I dared not to look away from the older me's amazing eyes that Mindy had always loved staring at... Ack... "Mindy...", I whispered to myself gritting my teeth softly before Frost suddenly sat to the side of the bed to my right, spinning his body around as he stared at me with a smile across his face.

"Be yourself, not someone you don't like being", He simply said, changing his facial expression to a serious one, staring deeply into my eyes which inflicted some sort of fear into me...

"Myself?", I asked curiously, wanting to know more about what he meant.

"In that form you're in, your afraid. Same as the other one. When you fought everyone before Charcoal, you'd know what your doing because you knew yourself very well... But now...", He said, cringing slightly as I blinked, suddenly feeling his aura send dangerous chills down my spine. "You forgot your fucking self... You left her and him behind like garbage. Why are you fucking running!?", He exclaimed, suddenly making me gasp in fright before he inched closer to me with his eyes burning in hot red, indicating that he was furious with me... My heart dropped. Literally... I've never been so frightened in my life... It's like looking into a mirror that can talk back to you.

"I... I... Don't know...", I said in a meek tone, staring into his eyes with my widened, dark brown ones.

"Don't LIE!", He screamed at me, causing me to flinch and tense up to how terrifying he now was... From innocent to someone who could take my life in one fatal hit... I couldn't feel my heart beat anymore... My body went numb in shock and fear as I began to tear up to how weak I was right now... What am I running away from? I don't even know! "Frost! Who are you!? Your not the Frost I met back before you fought Charcoal! You believed in yourself! You knew the odds against you yet you still fought at it! So why the FUCK are you running away!? What's scaring you!? I'll kill you myself right now if you don't give me an answer this very instant!", He screamed at me, causing me to tremble as I felt my tears stream down my face with my eyes beginning to burn up for a strange reason... Like I was starting to remember something.

Myself... The one who'd fight for the good and face on anything... Trusting my friends to help me... I looked away from his eyes, sniffing as I looked to my left, staring at the wall that reflected a tiny ounce of light from it's smooth, polished surface...

"And what about Mindy!? She's right here in this very house! You know who she is but you can't face her because of your problems! The real Frost would've already had her by now!", He added, making me cringe and grit my teeth to the flush of emotions that stacked on top of me, lowering me down to insanity at a sluggish pace...

I've been running away for a reason of my own... I've told myself every night that it was a lie... But now, I see how true it is... I'm too scared. I'm always asking myself the same question over and over... The reason why I didn't allow her to fight by my side. I'm so... Strange...

"I'm scared! I'm scared of loosing someone in the process! I've been trying to do things on my own and turning a blind eye to everyone else! I've refused help from Milk! From Chaos, Frosty... And I tried to stay away from Ruby! Because she's the second most valuable thing to me! I don't want her to go! Like how the old Star disappeared in the blink of an eye!... Please! I'm sorry!", I screamed it all out, feeling my stomach's pain subside as a strange warmth wrapped itself around my upped body from behind me, causing me to let out more tears... "I miss Mindy so much! But she told me to smile!... She told me she'd be back and she is! But I don't know how to approach her!", I added, seeing images of Mindy pop up in my head suddenly before strands of purple in front of my face... Causing my eyes to widen as I began to cry twice as hard, feeling someone's legs wrap around mine from behind me as their body's warmth was pressed against mine. "I want to see her again! I want to apologise to her about so many things!... Please... I love her so much...", I whispered out my last few words, gritting my teeth with narrowed eyes due to the endless sadness that ate at my brain like lunch... Mindy... I won't forget you... Not now, not ever... I love you so much...

"Make a wish!", Candy said as she walked right in front of me, holding the most adorable little cupcake that had light blue frosting with some hundreds and thousands all over it like a packet of skittles. A single, yet admirable barber pole coloured candle stood at the centre of it like a proud solider with a bright flickering flame above it... Candy... How long haven't I seen her for?...

"Hmm?", I moaned, blinking as I used my left hand to wipe away the tears from my saddened face as I still continued to weep... I have so many regrets...

"Then just blow out the candle", Cream said, smiling warmly as she walked up behind Candy and gave her a bear hug that nearly caused her to drop the cute little cupcake from her right hand... I could still see the purple strands in front of my face but I didn't mind it... It kept me company as the strange figure tightened their embrace around me with their smooth, silky like skin that felt very familiar to me...

"No... I'll make a wish", I sniffed, giving them a warm smile to thank them for their kindness for making me a cupcake for my fifteenth birthday... The day when Mindy and I would stay together for the entire day...

"Say it out loud so it comes true!", Candy giggled like the adorable little girl she was. I sniffed once more, feeling the grip tighten around me as the being's face dug into the back of my neck, sobbing onto me with a very faint voice that caused me to ease up suddenly and regaining my composure altogether. I took in a deep breath and stared at the little girl's light red eyes that reminded me so much about her... Haha! Here goes nothing!

"I wish for Mindy to be here! To help me and to hold me till the wake of dawn! Never to leave my side ever again till the end of time and beyond!", I exclaimed, hearing the sob behind me begin to grow louder as they sent vibrations all over my body whilst I finally, blew off the candle...

"Frost... I'm sorry!", I heard the person that held me say in a sob as they clenched onto my dark grey pyjamas like I'd go if they'd to let go of me... The voice was feminine and very fine... "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this! It was my idea for me to trick you into thinking that I was gone... But I was here the whole time! Crimson IS me! Andr played along! Everyone did for the sake of you!... I'm so sorry! I love you!"... My eyes widened as my heart suddenly skipped a beat to the voice... It was no doubt her... I cringed, thinking that she'd actually do such a thing but at the same time, I felt my heart blossom in happiness just to hear her voice again...

"Mindy... Mindy... Why'd you... I've missed you so much!", I sobbed, placing my hands onto the back of hers that where on my chest, embracing me with her endless warmth and life as everyone stood around us with smiles across their faces and tears streaming down their cheeks...

"Why am I so sad!?", Mindy cried from behind me, taking her face off of my soaking neck that had her salty tears smeared onto it, resembling sweat before she suddenly nibbled on my right grey, cat-like ear in happiness... My birthday... I don't need any cake to celebrate. All I need is Her... And my future daughter Ruby... As well as everyone else... They're all a family to me... They took care of me without me even noticing because of how important I am to them all...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this SLIGHT tear jerking chapter! Leave a review on what you thought and anything else you'd like to say! Follow and favourite if you're enjoying and are a constant reader! Until next time, stay epic!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek Lemon:**

"**Chaos, don't move".**

"**No! Please don't... It's my first time and Milk will kill us both if she sees us...".**

"**Sorry, but you have almost an identical body to Frost's. I must find out where her sensitve and good spots are. After that, I'll check up on Frosty".**

**"Don't... I'm... I've never done this before...".**

**"Your so meek... I love it...".**

* * *

**Stay Tuned!**


	25. Lemon: The Good Spots

Lemon Chapter Twenty Five: The Good Spots

* * *

Chaos's POV

"Psst, Chaos", A faint whisper called my name from the right of me, interrupting my sleepy mood that took effort to achieve as I had more than enough soda to keep me up for an entire week. I should have listened to Milk! She's always right!

"Hmm", I moaned lazily as I opened my eyes narrowly, staring up into the cold, gloomy ceiling that held nothing but darkness.

"Don't make any noise", A voice said, sounding feminine from my right once again, causing me to shift slightly from underneath my dark blue, furry blanket that hid most of my body, keeping me both safe and cosy.

Slowly, I looked to my right with a small, croaky moan that indicated just how tired I was. Right there, sleeping beside me and on top of my covers, was Plantina who held a warm smile across her face as she stared into my light red eyes with something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Why? Is something happening?", I asked, blinking once as I forced myself to get out of my groggy state due to the given circumstances. I do NOT want to be half asleep whilst fighting of something IS going on... And by the way, where the heck is Milk? "Where's Milk?".

"Milk? Oh your girlfriend. I asked if I could experiment on you with a valid reason and she gave me the green light. So...", Plantina whispered, narrowing her eyes the slightest as mine widened a tiny bit, sort of understanding what was going on.

"H...hey! I'm not a girl you know!", I exclaimed in fright, gritting my teeth and was about to get up and make a break for the door, until I felt some strange, slimy thing wrap itself around my wrists, pinning them down to the side of my head as I stared up at her with now terrified eyes... I dared not to look at what had me in it's embrace, knowing that I'll go completely insane if I do so... "L...Let me go! I... I... Help! Someone! Plantina's trying to-!", I was suddenly cut short of my sentence as I felt another slimy thing slither across my mouth horizontally, gliding to the left as it applied pressure against my mouth, causing me unable to speak nor to scream out for help... What does she want from me!? I'm not Frost for crying out loud and yet... Wait a minute... She said experiment... Maybe... She won't do it. Please don't... I'm begging you.

"Poor, poor you... I'm so sorry that things had to go out like this but bare in mind that if you fight back, then I'll do it for my own pleasure and for Frost's sake", She stated, causing my pupils to contract right before I felt the slimy, snake-like figures wrap around my thighs from underneath my dark blue, furry blanket that was now soaked in a sticky substance that smelt like peaches.

"Mmm", I said, trying to tell her something but to no avail due to the thing blocking my mouth that I DARED never to look at. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmmmm!".

"I will remove the plant root from your mouth but if you scream again, I'll put it inside of your mouth and pump you up with nutrients. Understood?", She warned and I immediately gave her a slow nod right before I turned a bright red, feeling her 'roots' massage the back of my thighs gently with their soaking, soft tips that felt really damn nice. Her root slid away from my mouth, allowing me to let out a moan of pleasure before I blinked and looked back at her, staring into her eyes with my narrowed, light red ones.

"Are you going to rape me?", I asked in a meek tone, causing her to break a friendly smile at me.

"It depends on what you think. If you accept this then its not considered rape... But if you don't, then I'll pound you like dough. That's rape... But I don't really mind as long as I'm getting answers", She said, making me sniff as I understood her very well.

"But why me?", I asked, wanting to know the reason behind this as my thighs were STILL being massaged, leaving my face as red as redstone. Not that I've seen it before but I've heard the term said at the Creeper Kingdom long ago.

"Because you and Frosty have nearly identical bodies to Frost as females AND males... She's having problems with her body lately and I want to fix it", She explained to me with a smile across her adorable, white face as her long, light green hair dangled down to the right of me, coiling up on the bed like little strands of rope.

"I understand... I've heard that Frost was in a lot of pain when Mindy did it with her a while ago...", I said.

"Yeah".

"Ok... Just... Don't hurt me...", I said in a meek voice, causing her to chuckle before tilting her head to the right cutely.

"No problem Chaos. I'll make sure you enjoy it", She said cheerfully and at the same time, quietly.

I smiled slightly, admiring on how innocent she actually was but at the same time, how easy it was for her to just take me on at any instant...

"Your thighs are a good spot... How about here?", She asked just as two light green, slime coated, smooth 'roots' emerged right in front of my face, causing my eyes to widen in how much they resembled the Foursplit... That creature that are off my leg last night... The roots quickly began to rub my arms soothingly, making me narrow my eyes even more to it's warm, pleasurable feel that eased my heart almost entirely... Wow... It feels so good for some reason...

"I think it's time we slide them into you... But first, I want to put it inside of your mouth first", She said, making me snap out of the pleasurable trance as goosebumps began to dot my body all over to what she just said. My mouth!? I... I'm... no! She can do anything to me but not my mouth! I grit my teeth, shaking my head left and right vigorously as my black hair swayed like a swing. "If you refuse, then I'll do it by force!", She exclaimed, suddenly sending a nerve-racking vibe up my spine right before my neck was wrapped with a light green, sticky root that strangled me, causing me to gag out for air. She did NOT miss this opportunity... It went right into my mouth, unloading some sweet, sticky substance into me that tasted like fresh orange and grape juice... It's so good... I moaned to how good it actually was, narrowing my eyes once more as I now was sucking on it to get more... It's almost as if I was brainwashed.

"Did you hear something?", I heard Frost's voice from the hallway outside, making me smile brightly as right now was a golden opportunity... Let's get her in here, shall we?

Frost's POV

I walked cautiously past the top of the staircase from my right, heading towards the nearest door to my left that was painted brown and made completely of smooth timber with a golden door knob... I could have sworn I heard someone yell... And it came from Chaos and Milk's room... I let my curiosity get the better of me as I walked on the red, furry carpet that tickled my bare white feet as the wooden floorboards from underneath moaned slightly in pain.

Once I was right in front of their door, I decided to give them a welcoming of my own since I suspected them to both be doing something... Something that I've heard them talk about at school. Haha! Two girls? To me, it's not strange but at the same time, very bizarre. But I'm one to talk... After all, I too am one and I love Mindy. It's so weird... But love is love.

"MMMMMMM!", I heard someone moan loudly from inside as the bed began to shake vigorously like there was an earthquake happening from inside. What a way to start things off!... But it didn't sound like a pleasant moan... More like a painful one. Begging for help. Dammit. I guess I gotta do what I gotta do then.

Taking in a deep breath of the cold, stiff air, I quickly grasped onto the golden door knob with my right hand and pushed the door right open with my right shoulder, attempting an army push just like the one I did back in the Games. I taught myself never to do that ever again but seeing that the floor isn't made of rocks, it seemed appropriate. The moment I had my eyes on the inside, I nearly puked to what I saw as I felt all of my senses shut down due to how horrific this room had become... there was a small plant at the base of the bed with it's petals opened as a red tube reached up to the bed where Plantina and Chaos where... I grit my teeth, pulling my hand back over my head in attempt to grab my sword but instead, I caught nothing but air. Huh?

"Frost! Help!", Chaos cried right before a light green root or tentacle was shoved up her mouth, making me cringe as I knew very well what was going on. The red, tube like root went in between Chaos's thighs and inside of her hole, thrusting in and out slowly as transparent, sticky liquid came out non stop, just like her salty, crystal clear tears... "MMMM!", Chaos cried.

"Let go of her! She's in pain! Why can't you see that!", I exclaimed, pulling my hand back to my side as I clenched them into balls of hurt, knowing that I'd do anything to save Chaos from her... But why Chaos? What did she ever do to deserve such a thing!?

"Or?", Plantina asked me, tilting her head to the left right before a series of footsteps approached me from behind until they reached a climax, ceasing entirely.

"Or I'll have to force you to", Mindy said from my right, taking a step forward as she held a wooden stick in her right hand... Hahahahaha! I gagged, trying to hold in a laugh but it was far too much for me to hold in.

"Hahahahaha! Mindy!? Is that Blitzerg!?", I exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably as I clutched my stomach with both my hands and narrowed eyes, staring at the ground.

"Nope. Something to make sure that Plantina stays put... And for you Frost, I wouldn't mind you sleeping in the same room as Plantina tonight", Mindy threatened me, causing me to suddenly regain my composure due to the amount of shock she implemented into my system...

"I.. Uh... I'm alright thank you...", I said weirdly, hoping that she didn't mean what she said, causing her to smile and nearly burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Frost. I'd never let that happen. I love you too much", She said right before Plantina let out one hell of a loud moan, instantly grabbing my attention as loads of white, sticky substances oozed out from Chaos's mouth and hole. She let out a loud cry despite the tentacle in her mouth before slowly closing her eyes and passing out to the sheer amount of liquid pumped into her... I flushed furiously red along with Mindy. I knew very well how that feels and damn is it the best part of it all... But for someone like Chaos to take that much all at once is too much...

"Good girl. Thanks to her, I can help boost your relationship", Plantina said, looking like she was drunk as she smiled at us and gave us a small wave... Haha!

"Boost?", Mindy asked curiously with a tone that sounded like she wanted to know more.

Plantina giggled and licked her right hand clean from the white substance, making me cringe to the memory of the first time I tasted that... As bitter as coffee!

"Black and White combination skills... But first, Frost needs to know how to use her own ones... Tomorrow, Star will be the dummy", She said, making me blink blankly as I too wanted to hear and know more... Right now, I am able to go insane and become a cannibal... Two out of ten skills of my own and zero out of seven ultimate skills... Now there's combination skills?

"Time Window", Mindy whispered... Oh that's right... Our time freeze skill...

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't much! I had a bad day today but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on what you thought, favourite and follow! Until next time!**

* * *

"_**Being alone has it's limits. Go with someone else, the limit is limitless".**_

"_**Take the answer by FORCE!".**_

"_**A cold heart can never be heated with a microwave...".**_

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"**How'd she do that!?".**

"**She just broke free from the three stacked clash!".**

"**Her strength and skills with that blade is unmatched... She'll definitely win tomorrow's tournament no doubt!".**

* * *

**Stay Tuned!**


	26. Three On One

Chapter Twenty Six: Three On One

* * *

Mindy's POV

Woah! Frost really IS back! We all watched her in awe as she took on Star, Frosty and Chaos head on with her Exzarca clenched tightly in both her white, silky smooth hands that had sweat coating various parts of them.

"Frost is unbelievable!", Someone exclaimed right as she sent a devastating vertical slice at Star who panted, completely tired due to how far Frost was pushing them in terms of endurance and strength. She's been on the defensive ever since the start and right now, she's going for the attack. Haha! That's the Frost I know and love!

"Don't touch Star!", Frosty yelled, quickly slashing Frost's blade head on with her jet black scythe, emitting one hell of a loud screech that hurt my purple cat-like ears like needles as glorious sparks of red and blue exploded from their epic split second clash.

Frost smiled warmly, reeling her right hand far behind her as she used the force that Frosty implanted into her sword to her advantage, charging it up for one hell of an attack that WILL literally demolish their blades in one fatal hit. The light green, dew scented grass swayed from side to side in the massive field we stood on as the nearby tress danced like puppets on a string. Frosty and Chaos grit their teeth, knowing that it's no use to block such an attack as they stared into Frost's eyes with anger and seriousness... I want to see how well Frost can do as well as those three... This'll be good.

Frost's POV

My body is on FIRE! Haha! I smiled at them brightly, feeling the strong, blasting breeze of air smack my face like a good slap as my dark grey school attire danced, fluttering behind me whilst I stared at Frosty's uncertain dark brown eyes with my light red ones. My right arm was reeled back to my far right, pointing the blade forwards as I held out my left hand in front of me to control my balance. I aimed aimed precisely at her large, jet black scythe as I knew that Chaos was going to take action... How right I was! Haha! Chaos planted himself in front of Frosty with her large, breaker classed blade in front of her in attempt yo block my blade. Here goes!

"Don't be foolish!", Chaos sneered, gritting her teeth as I immediately sent my attack right at her blade, pulling it horizontally in front of me as I lunged forwards with the attack, applying more pressure to get the staring advantage. It connected well. Loud, ear splitting screeches filled the air during our glorious clash that sent sparks flickering up in the cool, chilling air, making me smile warmly before I blinked once. My miniskirt lifted slightly but I paid no heed as this was important to me. I will beat these two and win tomorrow!

"Foolish? I'm all about foolish!", I said, shaking my head once as I knew my plan and theirs altogether. I blinked, quickly overthrowing Chaos's blade to the left with one mighty heave right before I ducked down to my knees, holding my Exzarca to my right and touching the green, soft grass with my left to maintain balance. I looked up, just seeing Frosty's killer scythe pass my head in what looked like slow motion, making my heart skip a beat to how close I was to death. Damn!

I sniffed, quickly rolling backwards onto the green, colourful grass that tickled my exposed skin as I held my blade tightly in my right hand, not letting it get too close to me unless I want to suffer the consequences. The very severe consequences.

I landed back on my feet, planting my left palm deeply onto the grass as my back was now filled with light green, itchy confetti. In front of me, was Star and Chaos's blades sliced in deeply to where I was, making my eyes widen on how CLOSE I bloody was to getting my body mutilated.

"What!? You can dodge even on the ground!?", Star exclaimed in shock right before prying out her blade with both her hands clenched tightly onto the paper white handle of her thin, lightweight rapier that had a quarter of it suck inside of the earth like a legendary blade stuck in stone.

"Frost! Do it for us!", I heard a few of the boys call out from my left, making me turn a slight red before I blinked, staring at Frosty as the two were too busy trying to pry out their blades to no avail. We locked eyes, fighting in a tug of war. Hers was shock and fright while mine were confidence and the will to win.

"Go Frost! Kick their asses!", A girl exclaimed, making me chuckle to myself as I stood right back up, staring at Frosty's scythe that was held loosely in her right hand that hung to her side... I think I've been playing with them long enough.

"Two down, one to go", I stated, blinking once before slashing the air in front of me, making the rough breeze that pelted me like rocks cease for a split second, returning back twice as hard which gave me an intimidating aura.

"Frosty! Don't risk it! You'll loose a part of your body if you fight her on your own!", Milk warned from the crowd, making me sigh, knowing that it'll just be fuel to her motivation.

"I surrender", She simply said out of the blue, making me blink, completely confused to what she had just said. Surrender?

"All in favour say I", Star said jokingly.

"I", Chaos said immediately after, making me laugh quietly as I found it kind of funny... I guess I really HAVE become myself again. The real me. Taking risks and doing things I shouldn't. Like rolling in the grass for one and actually going for the offensive... Maybe, I can do better if I fight whilst moving around. I want to put that to the test when I'm fighting Mindy. Everyone but her will be a hot knife through butter...

"Frost Richtofen wins!", The coach exclaimed from my right, blowing the whistle loudly. I cringed slightly due to the high decibels of the noise... Dammit...

"What was that roll you did!? That was totally uncalled for!", Star complained, making me sigh right before I turned to my left, facing the crowd to see many faces struck with awe, all staring at me like I was some idol... I flushed as red as redstone, tensing myself slightly due to how embarrassing it was. Especially how the guys looked at me like I was their true love... Agh... But it wasn't only me who was getting the attention. It was also being directed to Chaos and to Mindy. I didn't really mind it but if they dare lay a finger on her, I'll be sure to lay my fingers onto their eyes!

"Frost! Can we give you a hug! You deserve one!", I heard someone yell out, making me flush terribly red as I walked slowly up to the wooden, polished fence that was splinter-free.

"No thank you", I said in an innocent, very shy tone due to my nature... I'm very, VERY soft when it comes to other people.

"We took pictures of you fighting! Look!", One with light blue, short, spiky hair said, holding out his white Iphone in front of my face. Damn! I cringed slightly due to how bright his phone was and upon them readjusting themselves to the intense lighting... I blushed as red as blood... My eyes widened and my pupils contracted on what they took a photo of... P...Perverts! It had a picture of me in the middle of my roll with my legs behind me as I was on all my fours... But the worst part about it, was the fact that my black miniskirt was OVER my waist... Ahh! They can see my white panties as clear as day!

"What's that?", Star said, walking up beside me from my right, stopping abruptly as she too, looked at the image on the guy's phone with sparkled eyes. "If you send that to me, I'll promise to deliver her to your doorstep wrapped in red ribbon", Star bargained, obviously trying to get a reaction off me.

"H...Hey! I'm not for sale!", I exclaimed, making the guys all begin to go crazy at Star, trying to get her to ACTUALLY wrap me up and send me off to them... I'll fucking KILL Star!

"Star, if you make fun of Frost I will wash your mouth with soap!", Mindy exclaimed, making me laugh quietly as a few other too, laughed at how funny it was.

"If you don't shut your mouth, then I'll get three guys on Frost!", Star threatened both Mindy AND me... Dammit Star! You're always a pain in the rear! Literally!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm very, very busy right now with assignments and such along with mild headaches and dizziness. But don't worry, that won't stop me from writing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review on what you thought about it cause I love reading them! Follow and favourite! Until next time!**

* * *

"_**The past is in the past!".**_

"_**Bottled water? From the source?".**_

"_**Let the darkness consume you!".**_

"_**The little boy you once teased and beat is now a man looking down at you as you sleep in the cold streets of the night. Yet I have no regrets, in giving you my hand".**_


	27. Realm And Frost's Fight

Chapter Twenty Seven: Realm And Frost's Fight

* * *

Frost's POV

"Frost, what are you doing after school?", Realm asked me in a curious tone, looking into my eyes as me, Mindy, Milk and her sat under a cherry blossom tree, enjoying the provided shade that blocked off the sun like a magical barrier. The soft, spiky grass poked at my thighs, making me feel VERY exposed as I sat with my legs crossed. The position that I ALWAYS sit in. The cold, calming air was forgivable and much more pleasant on my skin than the one not two hours ago. I blinked, slowly clenching my fists for no reason as I stared down at my fists that rested on my jet black miniskirt that now had red neon neon strips that actually glowed in the shade.

"Nothing really", I simply said, blinking once and feeling the wind blow from my left, causing our hairs to flutter to the right as our attire did so along with the tree we sat under for lunch, hearing it's noisy rustling as bright pink, circular leaves glided past us like slow arrows. "Just going to pick up Ruby today. She looked down today", I sighed, blinking again before looking up at Realm who sat directly in front of me, looking into my light red eyes with her light green ones as Milk was busy getting the food out of a small green bag she brought with her today.

"She skipped breakfast as well", Realm stated in a calm, innocent tone right as Milk had placed two white, plastic plates in front of us, resting on the prickly grass that tickled me from underneath my exposed milky white skin.

"Do you think she's going through puberty?", Mindy suggested from my left, making me snap my attention towards her with a bright smile on my face. Ah... I can't believe it's actually her! I love her sweet, innocent voice!

"Isn't she ten?", I asked almost immediately to counter Mindy's idea. Only was it easily disregarded due to the fact that Ruby's a Hunter. Meaning that she develops faster and ages slower than any other race or being alive. "Never mind... Um", I began, looking down at the plates that were filled with half sliced sandwiches that contained sliced, white, flaky chicken with avocado... I blinked, clenching my fists tighter as Mindy and Realm stared at me with warm, glistening eyes, making me somewhat nervous to speak...

"Hmm", Milk hummed from my right whilst she munched on a sandwich, holding it with her right hand. I looked at her with my wondrous light red eyes, staring into her light blue ones that contained happiness and pleasure. "If you want to know why Ruby is so down now, its simply because you're never going to go back to your male self", Milk said right after swallowing her food, giving me a bright smile that literally warmed my heart dearly.

"Yeah. She's upset because you're never going to go back to your male form", Realm stated, making me gasp quietly as my eyes widened and trembled slightly. Dammit... I have to fix this up then... I don't want Ruby to be down all because of me. I'll make it up for her. But for now...

"Is that so...", I said, loosening myself up as I let out a warm, quiet sigh as a slight, icy breeze slapped us from my left, making the tree rustle as the grass danced to it's influence.

"Anyway, I bet if you explain to her about your situation, she'll be better in no time at all", Milk said.

"Yeah... Tomorrow is the tournament, right?", I asked, just remembering about it.

"You bet! We'll all be in it", Mindy said enthusiastically, holding out her right hand outwards with a half-eaten sandwich in it, grasped tightly as her fingers sunk into it. "In the tournament, you can mortally wound your enemies but not to the point where they'll be crippled for the rest of their lives. As for us, we can fight all out and to the best of our abilities!", She added, making me look at her with a smile across my white, soft face.

"I won't lose this one. And plus, I have a few moves that I have learnt", I said, inflicting fear into them as I knew very well the new skills I learnt aren't the ordinary nor are they something that would be allowed on school grounds. Same goes for Mindy's move, Explosion... I'm going to have to use it right in order for it to be legible!

"Milk. How do you say yes in your background language?", Mindy asked out of the blue.

"Hai", Milk replied cheerfully upon taking another bite from her sandwich... For whatever reason, I felt like my appetite had died long ago.

"That's right! Shora told me that back in the Human world, they called that language Japanese", Realm quickly said, making me blink as I looked right at Milk, wondering if she was indeed what Realm said.

"Really?", Milk asked, flushing slightly red.

"Shora, Sino and Silica are the most wanted people in their world right now!", Realm added. Figures. The best sniper coming on our side along with their best special task agents. I swear, they'll be war one day and who knows what'll happen... But right now, I have to focus on locating the last two Elementals along with their pets... INCLUDING Flicker and Algroz's. Their pets are still running wild and causing havoc. I haven't seen Wave just yet but I'm not too worried about her. Jace and Star are looking after that child like good ole' parents! Haha!

"Out of all Humans I've ever seen, only they stand out and represent them well", Milk said, making me sniff and grunt as the topic moved from Ruby's sake, to Humans.

"Mhm", Realm hummed as she gave a slight nod, making her light green hair bounce slightly from behind her.

"Is that so...", Mindy sighed, blinking before blankly as we exchanged lovable stares that formed an unbreakable bond due to our love, encasing us eternally. Damn! I love her eyes so much! "Frost, if we face each other tomorrow, I want you to fight me to your fullest. Don't hold back because we love each other", She stated with her sweet, kind voice that caused me to melt slightly as we exchanged warm, friendly smiles.

"Alright, but then you're going to have to also go your hardest. What are the stakes?", I said, feeling a cool breeze of air gush from my left as our very surroundings along with our attire and hair fluttered in it's influence.

"Ah... Frost... Can it be anything?", She asked me out of curiosity, tilting her head to the right as the wind subsided dramatically, causing our hairs along with our surroundings to cease their movement.

"Yep", I simply said, sounding somewhat cheerful... Dammit... I'm starting to get infected with this body's 'Girly' traits! Argh! It's so hard to get used to something the complete opposite of you! Especially with gender! I blushed slightly, tensing myself ever so gently as I felt somewhat very upset about my current situation.

"Then...", She trailed off, flushing as red as blood as she turned her face away from me in embarrassment to what she had in mind... But what DOES she have in mind?

"Then?", I asked carefully after a quick blink.

"We could... Strengthen our bond?", She finished, causing me to blush furiously as I gasped slightly, recoiling back to what she had just said... Dammit! Now I have all the reason I need to win!

"Dig in you two before the food gets cold", Milk said in a muffled, stuffed voice as she spoke with a mouthful of her half eaten, white bread sandwich... I guess she's right. But I'm not even hungry... Maybe just a bite? A bite won't hurt, would it?

"What are you thinking of, Frost?", Mindy asked me in an innocent, quiet voice that sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Are you thinking dirty?", Realm asked me, making me hiccup to what she just said as I snapped onto her with my piercing, light red eyes, staring into her light green ones that let out a slight glow.

"N..no!", I exclaimed out of embarrassment as I flushed a dark shade of red on my cheeks, feeling hot. "Of course not!".

"Right...", Milk said, making me look right at her light blue eyes just as she took another bite from her sandwich that only needed two small nibbles to finish entirely. "I bet you thought that she was referring to something dirty".

"Frost? Do you want it that bad? I thought it hurt for you?", Mindy asked me from my left, causing my blood to cool as she did NOT understand what I meant... Of course it'll hurt! I'll cry if something like that happens again...

"No... Do... Don't worry", I said simply, not knowing what else to say as I felt my heart beat as fast as steam pistons and as hard as a rock...

After school today and AFTER I get the rest of my test results back, I'm going to check up on Ruby and see how she's going... I have an idea now. I should check on Ruby's test results and how she's doing in school currently. I have to make sure that she truly IS feeling ok.

"This school is great. Huge buildings, massive gym section, an amazing three kilometre grassy field and most of all, it's jam packed with students alike", Realm said out of the blue as I looked down into my creamy white palms that lay on my lap perfectly still like stone, STILL recovering from what they had said to me.

"Not to mention that there's a primary school and a university neighbouring each other", Mindy added.

"Mhm. So guys, what did you all get for the history test?", Milk asked, making me look up right at her as she stared down at a new chicken and avocado sandwich in her possession, inspecting it to make sure that there isn't anything foreign on it's soft, white surface.

"Out of eighty, I got forty five", Realm announced slowly, not wanting to show off.

"Thirty out of forty", Milk quickly said, flushing a slight red in embarrassment as she let out a small, quiet laugh to her failure. Damn. I feel so bad for her. She studied hard for it!

"Sixty five out of eighty", Mindy said, smiling happily as I looked right at her adorable white face that made me melt slightly. ESPECIALLY when her two light purple cat-like ears twitched vividly.

"Seventy nine out of eighty", I mumbled, not wanting to make it a big deal as everything in this test was basically the back of my hand.

"Wow. Do you like history?", Milk asked me, making me look at her adorable face that Chaos loved with all HER heart.

"Yes. But this test was... You know. Easy", I said.

"Show off...", Realm mumbled to herself.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking Little Miss Half!", I quickly snapped as my blood ran like viscous lava, oozing all over my entire bloodstream in a mess that meddled with my head and emotions. Mood-fucking-swings!

"Hah! Is that how it is!? Then let's see who gets the best science test result! Miss Crimson!", She snapped back at me, causing me to flush terribly red, forcing me to pull my right hand up to my face clenched into a ball of capital H for fucking HURT! "Is that a threat your pulling onto me Black Heart!?", She exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly.

"A threat!? Maybe it's something that'll penetrate your heart!", I yelled just as Mindy suddenly grasped onto me from my left, but for whatever reason, I just felt like fighting with Realm. Like she's my arch nemesis that killed my fucking family when I was born!

"What makes you think that you can defeat me!? The Maiden of Realms!?", She screamed, grabbing some eyes right at us before I quickly broke out of Mindy's warm, strong embrace with my blazing fury.

"So YOU'RE the Maiden of Realms! The one who plunged me, Star and Chaos into that retched fucking hell hole!?", I yelled in pure anger that could make any pure hearted soul become a demon almost immediately.

"So what!?", She screamed back just as I felt like I had enough of this and wanted to get straight to the point. As fast as I could, I stood up with a quiet grunt as Realm too, stood up with her hands clenched into balls of pain, looking like they were ready to grab something instead of hitting.

"Then tell me why and how my will was broken there! I want to know!", I commanded, gritting my teeth painfully as we exchanged lethal stares at one another, feeling the light breeze of the soothing air brush against our faces in a hurry, wanting to witness what was going on with us.

"Ask Plantina's pet! Maybe you'll find answers!", She snapped back and at once, she lunged at me with what looked like lightning speed, sending an immense punch to my gut and held it as we skid on the grass. I coughed out blood in pain, making it soar in the air like a blob of dark red, viscous goo before quickly lifting up my right knee, smashing point blank at her stomach. She gagged out blood from her wide opened mouth as her eyes widened, twitching in pure pain prior to my counter attack. Her punch loosened a bit as people began to surround us, all watching our fight.

"Plantina's pet if already FUCKING dead!", I exclaimed, giving her one hell of an intense head but that caused us to both recoil back in pain. Dammit! Not so hard next time! I placed my right foot back down tot he green, soft grass, taking a stance as she stumbled backwards, clutching onto her head in pure pain before ceasing abruptly, trembling and breathing extremely loud.

"I will spill your organs!", She exclaimed, suddenly throwing her left hand into the air, turning completely invisible as she looked up at me with blood smeared across her face. Damn... I must've hit her pretty hard.

"Then by all means!", I stated, making her smile uncannily as I saw a glint in her right, light green eye that told me that she was about to go all out on me.

"Frost! Don't fight Realm! You idiot!", I heard Star shout from behind me, but I ignored her with my very heart and soul as I was in no mood to be interrupted by anyone. Even Mindy can't stop me.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life Frost! I will... I will... HAHAHAHAHA!", She began and entered a fit of laughter as she pulled out her left hand from the invisible area, slowly taking out a large bow from it that was the colour of the most calmest forests and had the handle of the most hottest fire... Dammit! That's the same bow that was on the test! The only question I didn't know!

"Frost! Don't fight her! We'll all be sent back to the Realm of Insanity! You made her go fucking insane!", Chaos yelled out at the top of her lungs from behind me... Wait what!? I made her go insane!? Fuck! Then I better haul ass an get out of-...

"Hahahahahaha! No matter the result, I will win! I've been waiting for this for a long time Frost! This is a golden opportunity for me and I will not waste it! Phase two for the Realm of Insanity will initiate after this battle!", She announced, making me grit my teeth before she plunged her right hand into another invisible area to her right. Dammit... She's using pocket dimension. Not a surprise for someone who can open up holes to other Realms. Even her own ones... But to a certain limit! "Here! Take your Exzarca and get this over with! It's only a matter of time!"... Only a matter of time... Dammit!

Mindy's POV

Frost... What's gotten into you!? You've changed so much yet... this is the real you... Nevertheless, Frost is Frost and I will always love her!

Frost's POV

I grasped tightly onto my blade with both my hands, sending furious swings at her left right and centre as she blocked them off with her bow, holding it with just her left hand as she held a light blue, glistening arrow in her right hand. I get it! She's trying to make some room for her to load up her bow! Not on my watch! I pressed in on her, hacking and slashing furiously to hinder her from arming that bow as I knew what I could do but the name was unknown to me. A shot from that will NEVER miss the target and what's worse is that she had an arrow tipped with sleeping juices! Talk about fair play!

"Take this!", I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as I sent a horizontal slash at her, just barely missing her torso as she bounced back, landing gracefully on the grass a good three meters away from me. I dashed at her, not wasting any time at all and at once, JUST as I was about to make contact with her stomach, she sidestepped me and made a break for it. My eyes widened on how FAST and versatile she was as I almost tripped myself over. Fuck!

"Game over!", She exclaimed from behind me just as I spun around to watch her arrow fire at me in what seemed like slow motion... Dammit.. I fought with anger instead of will... I have to learn from this!

Ruby's POV

hmm? I thought I just heard a scream. A really loud, feminine scream coming from outside... Only four minutes to go then the test is over! Then school! I can't wait for Frost to pick me up! The way I acted today totally worked on her!

"You may begin the test", Our teacher said all of a sudden, making me blink blankly and sniff the cold air as confusion struck me as hard as a rock. Eh?

"Start?", I asked curiously and completely confused as a Serenity began to flip through her test paper like crazy, becoming the only music in the cold, stiff silence of the room.

"What's going on?", She asked herself with widened eyes, forcing me to look at her from my right before she looked up to the front of the class room, looking for something before her pupils suddenly shrunk to tiny dots... What?

"It...It's the beginning of class?", Diamond stated in pure shock and terror from my left as I too, looked up at the black and white, glass clock... My heart dropped. Literally...

It's only 2 PM...

And it was 2:56 PM...

Are we... Inside Insanity again!?

* * *

_**Sneak Peak**_

"_**What are you talking about!?".**_

"_**They're... They're... FUCKING EATING PEOPLE!".**_

"_**Who!? Where!?".**_

_**"On the school grounds! One bites another then they become one!".**_

"_**You're not making any sense! Get a hold of yourself Star! Is it because you're in your male form!?".**_

"_**Frost, I am NOT joking! They're like fucking zombies!".**_

"_**Huh!?".**_

* * *

**Stay Tuned!**


	28. Black Heart I

Chapter Twenty Eight: Black Heart I

* * *

Frost's POV

W...What... I blinked, looking down at my open, white palms as confusion and shock struck me as hard as a lightning bolt. What!? I'm back in class? I gasped to myself, immediately looking up to see everyone on my table with shocked facial expressions...

The room was stiff and cold, matching perfectly with what was currently served in front of us in silver plates as a piece of chalk fell to the ground, echoing twice in this eerie atmosphere. We all quickly looked to the front, staring strangely at Shard who looked as lost as we were, staring at the chalkboard with her right hand held in front of her, looking like she was holding an invisible pencil. Her light blue, icy eyes trembled, completely confused to what was going on as her mind was unable to comprehend any of it at all. I don't blame her. I too, would fall into the state of shock if this happened to me without any warning.

"Frost?", Realm asked me from my left, causing me to look at her with even more shock as her eyes reminded me of the insane days that led me to blood shed. We locked onto each other's eyes, not saying a word as everyone but the rest of the students were aware of what had just happened. "This isn't six point anymore... Not Minecraftia or Corozin...", She whispered, causing me to gasp as my pupils contracted as I believed every single thing she said... I digested it thoroughly, wondering how we aren't back in our world until a cold, soft hand touched me by my shoulder, causing me to turn around swiftly to see a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes stare at my face with a smile... No... This place... is this place!?... NO!

My chest tightened as my heart began to beat excruciatingly fast as if my life was on the line as now it clearly was. This was the place where my nightmares had just begun. The place that I had forgotten for so long that it came back as hard as a rock, sinking deep into my mind. Down, down to the very bottom where I will never forget it ever again... I trembled, knowing his fate as I remember watching him die right before me when I was just a little boy. A little boy who was lost, not knowing what to do as he watched everyone die before him in this retched place of the damned... This place... Why here!? Why me!? I'll go insane again! I know it! I just know it!

"Frost Richtofen! I want to have a word with you outside of the classroom!", Shard exclaimed, making me gasp to the sudden noise as my grey cat-like ears and grey, short fox-like tail spiked up like the hairs of a frightened cat... My eyes trembled to the reality served right before me, unable to deny it's very existence no matter what... No... I think I remember something else... My past won't be exactly how it was. But what I'm sure of is that the shadowy figure that made me go mad is here... And he wants to put us to the test. White Heart and Black Heart...

Mindy's POV

"What's going on guys?", Shard asked us as we stood to the left of the classroom door in the winter white hallways. The windows were to the right, showing an amazing view of the school gate where a few teachers stood around, looking at some figure in the distance that approached the iron, spiked tipped gates that looked NOTHING like the ones from our school. The floor was rubbery and had a light green and cyan texture, resembling hospital tiles very closely. "My shift has already ended yet it's only two PM?".

"We're inside of insanity. Frost's hell of her creating", Chaos explained in a loud whisper as she looked behind her, checking if someone as eves dropping.

"Then why is it in a school", Flare asked curiously, placing both hands on her hips, trying to prove her point. She stared at Chaos dangerously, blinking once before Chaos looked to Frost who attached her back to the wall, resting on it stiffly as she stared out of the window with widened eyes.

"Ask Frost", Milk said for Chaos before letting out a warm sigh from her damp, pink lips.

"No", Frost whispered to herself in a silent gasp, flinching her head backwards slightly, making me too, look out of the window to the the figure walk into the black, iron gates that could fend off even a speeding bus with minimum damage.

"What's wrong Frost?", Shard asked her from behind me as I walked up to the window very slowly, wondering what on earth was going on with her. From here, the figure looks just like an ordinary man... But why is she so afraid?

"Again...", Frost whispered, causing me to spun around instantly and stare her in the eyes, trying to find out what on earth is wrong with her.

"F...Frost?", Jace stuttered in pure shock and fear upon staring into her light red eyes with his dark blue ones as if he had looked into her past. "Oh shit. That figure down there... It's not alive...", He whispered slowly as this was too much for him to digest. Like a rock inside weak acid that hardly had any nutrients.

"Jace? Do you know what's going on?", Milk asked seriously in worry, inching closer to Jace as his dark blue, long hair that reached down to the base of his neck swayed with his extremely fast, unexpected dash to Frost.

"Hey! What do you think you're-", Shard was interrupted by Jace's loud slap that he sent to Frost's right cheek, echoing three times inside of this forsaken hallway that reminded me so much of what happened before... The place where I met Frosty and my REAL little sister who made me taste the dreadful flavours of a beating heart. Frost gasped, suddenly taking in a deep breath of air as her eyes resized themselves to normal, putting on an innocent look across her face that was completely clueless of what was going on.

"Huh? Where am I?", She quickly asked in pure confusion, staring deeply into Jace's pink eyes with purely confused, light red ones. "Is school over already?", She asked out of curiosity, wondering what was going on...

"Jace! What was that for!?", Plantina yelled in anger as she stared at Frost's red left cheek that looked like she had an allergic reaction to something. She folded her arms tightly, gritting her teeth as hard as grinders as she turned a slight red from what looked like embarrassment. Even Plantina is after Frost? Agh... I have to keep her with me at all times then if I don't want something to happen to her... Even Star has a liking towards her. But not in THAT way. More like a way where she just wants to... Do something with her...

"Shut it! Frost was under an insanity trail. I had to snap her out of it before she'd take action against what's going to happen. We have to split up into three groups for maximum survival. Two will leave this place before it's too late while one stays. Understood?", Jace stated in what looked like anger for the first time, making Shard recoil backwards in fright to what he had just said to her.

"Y...yes sir!", She stated and gave him a firm, confident salute with a serious face that held her trembling, fearful eyes, knowing how serious Jace was. Damn! Jace is really something when things are serious!

"Good. I'll grab my group. Shard, you get your own. If what I saw in Frost's past was true, then we better hurry up before it's too late. And remember, we're not Humans, so don't worry about anything", He stated and sniffed the cold air. "Actually, Shard, you're with me along with your sisters. Two groups are more than enough. Let's go!".

Star's POV

What the fuck!? I grit my teeth, staring at three figures before me that had various parts of their flesh torn apart as their skin was coloured a light green and in some parts, a light grey. I growled at them as they let out a zombie-like groan, causing me to gasp and grip my rapier excruciatingly tight with my right hand. My eyes were as wide as day to what I had witness not three minutes ago. They FUCKING ate each other! Fucking zombie apocalypse right here! I rushed at them with brilliant speed, looking like a blur as I held my blade straight in front of me, aiming at their heads as I knew very well how to kill them. Who ever said watching movies is non-educational can kiss my ass! I was completely silent whilst I did this, but they just stood there as I lunged my blade into the right one's head in the broad daylight, causing their face to shrivel like they ate the world's most sour lemon. Blood splattered out like a fountain in silence as chunks of it's pink, chunky brain oozed out and hung from the tip of my blood coated, pink rapier. One down! I lifted up my right foot up high to my stomach and just like that, I ejected it outwards straight at the zombies stomach, causing it to launch off my blade and smash itself against the hard, concrete ground, emitting one hell of a loud thud. One down two more to... huh?

I blinked, looking to my left to see the zombies walk towards where the limp, decayed body lay at, walking right past me as if I wasn't even there... No way... Haha! I am a genius! But first, I have to get rid of these two to make sure that it won't spread to anyone else! Not on my watch! As fast as sound and lightning, I immediately caught up to them and sent TWO extremely fast stabs to their rotten, light green heads, causing them to die immediately as their skulls broke along with their pink, fleshy brain splattering out like three week old eggs. The good old days are coming back eh? They both dropped to the ground on their knees, exposing the large wound I had given to them with my blade.

"Gross", I sighed with a smile plastered across my face, knowing that I can now enjoy the pleasure of killing the damned in this retched Realm of Insanity. Haha!... Oh... Dammit! I have to warn the others about this before they get eaten! But I don't have to worry about those guys turning into one of them. It's just Sino, Shora and his sister that I'm worried about! They have no immunity to such diseases! Just like villagers!

Frost's POV

"Why do we have to stay here if it's the apocalypse?", Chaos asked in an annoyed tone as she, Mindy, Nova, Milk, Frosty and I walked silently in towards the staircase at the end of the paper white corridor we walk in. To be honest, I feel a lot better now about this whole repetition of my past. But I knew well that it won't be a mirror image.

"It's cause we have to look for Star and THEN look for Ruby along with Wish and Serenity. Drago should be with them", Milk replied calmly after a long, annoyed sigh to Chaos's complaining.

"What about Sino? Isn't she human?", Frosty asked, suddenly making my heart skip a beat. That's right... She's human. Even Shora and silica. But knowing those three, they'll be able to take on anything hopefully.

"They'll be alright", Mindy said, nudging my right arm with her elbow as she looked at me in the eye with an amazing smile across her adorable white face that calmed me down to the bone. He long, beautiful light purple hair reached down to her thighs and bounced slightly with every movement she made, causing me to blush slightly. She's amazing! "Let's focus right now so we don't get hurt. Star's the first objective", She said, making me smile brightly at her with my head tilted to my right slightly. Suddenly, my left cheek was pinched harshly and pulled on by a warm, soft hand, causing me to yelp in sudden pain as not only did my right cheek ache, but now my left one felt like someone stabbed me with a syringe!

"Aww! Frost! You're so lucky to have Mindy!", Frosty said from my left as she pulled on my cheek some more, stretching it more than the limit which caused me to let out another yelp of pain right before swiftly put my left hand onto her chest and pushed her back, trying to break free from the hold of pain.

"Lemme go! You're gonna tear off my face!", I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as she continued to do so, giving me no other option but to do the same...

"Frost!", I heard that ONE particular voice call out my name from ahead of us, making me cringe and forcefully remove myself from Frosty's death grip as the left half of my face was blood red and very sore. Star... I wonder where she's been... "There are fucking zombies outside! They're eating students and turning them into one of them!", She cried. I blinked blankly watching her sprint towards us at full speed that backed up what she said, making it very. Very believable and legitimate.

"What are you talking about!?", Frosty exclaimed from my left, making my ears fold in pure, utter pain as she was the only one who didn't really get that there were zombies around.

Star slowed her pace as she neared us, making the tapping of the rubbery tiled, glossy floor make tapping noises with every step she took, progressively getting louder and louder and less frequent. I stared at her with a small smile across my face for no reason at all.

Once she was a meter away, she bent down her knees, ceasing entirely as she clutched onto them and bent over slightly, hyperventilating due to how much she ran.

"They're... They're...", She began and took in a deep breath before yelling out the rest of what she wanted to say. "FUCKING EATING PEOPLE!".

"Who!? Where!?", Frosty cried in fright, blinking as she stared into Star's silver eyes with her dark brow ones with confusion and fear.

"On the school grounds!", Chaos exclaimed, wanting to get this over and done with as she was very annoyed. "One bites another then they become one!".

"You're not making any sense!", Frosty cried, making me cringe slightly as I looked to my right, staring into her light red eyes as her two, light purple cat-like ears folded cutely atop of her head.

"Frosty, I am NOT joking! They're like fucking zombies!", Star snapped, erecting herself upwards before pulling out her rapier from the left of her waist with lightning speed, clenched tightly in her right, soft, delicate hand.

"Huh!?", Frosty replied... For crying out loud!... I spun around, gritting my teeth as hard as grinders as I was up to HERE with her stupidity... My hair and attire floated majestically around me... Everything went in slow motion for some reason... But why? The air felt colder. The room became darker as I could smell the sweetness of thick, viscous blood around me... The moment I had the slightest glimpse on Frosty, my heart stopped beating...

What I saw was not her... It was a shadow. No... The Shadow. The one who send me mad and made me almost kill my beloved Mindy... But I wasn't scared of it... What scared me, was Frosty's eyes... No, her eye sockets... Blood fled from them like waterfalls of sorrow... Calm... Sweet... Delicious...

"Black Heart", The figure whispered my name uncannily, just like a ghost as Frosty and everything around me faded away slowly, showering me with not only fear, but with loneliness and lost hope... I stood there, unable to comprehend anything at all as I gazed in front of me to see disembowelled figures in the distance. Some mutilated into segments of their very being and some hung or torn open, missing their entrails... The sky looked down at me, laughing at me with it's red light as the sky was the opposite today...

"Black Heart... How long can you last?", Another voice whispered like a ghost as I felt a chill emit from the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to instantly dot my skin in complete shock and fear.

"How much blood can you consume?", Another voice asked me, sounding like the first voice... I was completely petrified... I couldn't even think. I felt powerless, seeing all these bodies piled up in one place... But what does it mean?...

* * *

"_**It's consumed you...".**_

"_**Insanity...".**_

"_**I can see everything... But I'm too mad to even share my knowledge".**_

"_**They keep on talking to me... But why?".**_


	29. Black Heart II

Chapter Twenty Nine: Black Heart II

* * *

Frost's POV  
I stood there, purely petrified at the very scene before me. The sky held a dark red colour that seemed to hand down from the skies, inflicting paranoia and utter fear into my very being, causing my eyes to widen whilst I stared off in the distance at the mutilated pile of bodies. The silence run in my ears as chimes began to sound, creating a pleasant melody that seemed fitting for this eerie atmosphere. I can't even move a muscle... It's... Killing me. The fear is eating at my sane mind! I can't let it! No!

Mindy's POV  
I gasped, gritting my teeth as blood squirted onto my face, blinding me for a split second but I didn't give up on my ruthless attack. My silver, heavy blade sliced through five of their necks, causing their heads to dislodge from their body as a stream of endless blood showered me with pleasure and the feeling of fear. I blinked, immediately lifting up my left hand up to my face, biting on the dark grey sleeves of my buttoned uniform to conceal my entire hand. As fast as I could, I closed my eyes and began to rub my face with my sleeves, wiping off the fresh blood from my eyes, allowing me to see once again.

The moment I had opened my eyes, my pupils contracted as my light red eyes widened in pure shock and fear... What...

"Hahahaha! The day is finally here!", a female voice screamed from seemingly nowhere in the the new, eerie atmosphere that accompanied my new surroundings perfectly. I gasped in shock, choking on the air that got trapped in my throat before taking a step back, trembling as I looked all over the place to find the source of the noise.

"Who's there?!", I exclaimed in fear, looking up to see the crumbled buildings of this abandoned, dusty city that had most of its structured destroyed down to just a pile of rubble. The sky was a dark red and smelt like blood and dirt. "Show yourself!", I cried, gripping my Blitzerg as tight as possible with my right hand as my heart began to beat excruciatingly fast, feeling like it could just lunge out and splatter against the cracked, black concrete ground.

"The day that I will conclude both your lives! Black heart and White Heart!", the voice exclaimed, laughing right afterwards which caused me to attach my left hand onto the base of the charcoal coloured handle, right under my right hand as she mentioned Frost.

"Where's Black Heart?!", I cried, sneering at the unknown, female voice right before the ground began to tremble from underneath me, causing me to gasp on e again and almost topple over. I stumbled backwards, clenching my teeth as hard as grinders as I stared down at the unstable ground.

"Gravedigger!", Another female voice exclaimed in a high pitch just as a cluster of stone and concrete sprouted upwards, causing my heart to skip a beat to how sudden it was. Not a second later, the sound of grinding rocks filled my very ears, causing them to fold in pain as a massive, brown, metallic plated worm with spikes all over it sprouted up from the ground in front of me... What... Is that...

"Gravedigger?", I asked in pure utter shock as I stared up at it, completely dumbstruck on how it's even here in the first place and why... Wait a second... That worm! It's a mixture of earth, and wind! Metallic plates and the ability to manuver itself with life!? Dammit! That means the two remaining Elementals must be here as well!

"Poor Black Heart. Haha! Let's see how long you can last against her AND our creation! A combined monster!", a voice screamed just as the shaking ceased along with the dreadful, rock shattering noises, allowing my ears to erect themselves slowly before Frost appeared before me from out of the blue, holding her Exzarca I her right hand downwards, the razor sharp tip touching the crumbled ground as an eerie fog surrounded us like the spirits of the damned.

My eyes widened as wide as day as I stared into her dark, demonic red eyes that told me everything about her... Blood trickled down from the right of her mouth, dripping from her white, blood-smeared chin as she stared back at me uncannily... I trembled to the amount of shock and fear I received from her. From her sweet, bloody scent and the insanity and bloodlust in her very eyes...

"Mindy... It's show time!", she exclaimed, smiling more demonically before she sent an uppercut at me with her blade, only did I jump back to just watch it slice a small slit across my right cheek upwards. Dammit!

Frost's POV/  
"Just how much do you care about Mindy?", the shadow asked me as I grit my teeth, tensing up while it walked around me clockwise. I stood as still as a brick, now not afraid but unable to move due to some magical force that restricted me from doing so.

"Why do you ask?", I asked in an angry tone, knowing that Mindy may he in some sort of trouble if it'd ask me about her.

Mindy's POV/  
Ruby?! What does she think she's doing?! "Mindy! You take Frost out while I stall the worm!", she cried as I parried Frost's vertical slice forcefully and sent a lunge for her heart. She side stepped it and spun around clockwise, sending a backhanded slice to my head that I luckily ducked just in time to see it pass my face in slow motion.

"Easier said than done!", I replied back in a yell, erecting myself as straight as a wall before clenching my teeth twice as hard, immediately sending one hell of a horizontal slash with my right hand alone at Frost's chest.

She leaped backwards, barely dodging my blade that looked like a blur to the naked eye as she skidded on the corrupted road, kicking white particles of suffocation and irritation into the cold, windless air that surrounded us like a force field, trapping us inside of this retched place until the last one standing.

Argh! Does she have a weakness!? "I will kill you with my bare hands Mindy! And I will make Frost suffer for all of eternity for this sin! Ahahah! She's never leave this place!", Frost. No. It screamed followed with laughter just as a building up ahead began to collapse to the ground, trembling the ground as if an earthquake was taking place here once again.

"I won't allow that! My Blitzerg will banish you!", I yelled back confidentially, making her laugh even more.

"Blitzerg!? Hahah! The Exzera should be your blade!", She snapped back, laughing whilst I grew madder and madder at her, wanting to rip her very body into shreds... There must be some sort of weakness she has!

Frost's POV

My eyes widened in pure shock and horror. My blood began to slow down its pace as my heart skipped so many beats that I'd be medically impossible for me to even be alive... Mindy... Ruby... Right in front of me, not four meters away, were my two beloved figures, hung from their hands by dark grey chains of sorrow that seemed to be attached to the very sky... No...

"Who do you love more?", The shadow asked me, causing me to gasp as it stood to the right of me, staring me deeply into my light red eyes that housed all sorts of negative emotions and some tears ready to fling out like a calm river.

"I love them both!", I cried still staring at them as they suspended slightly in mid air with their feet almost touching the blood stained earth.

"Who'd you rather save?", The figure asked, causing my heart to drop... My pupils contracted to the point where only ones among the insane could accomplish...

"Both of them!", I cried.

Mindy's POV

I blocked one of her vertical slices and quickly lept to the right to JUST dodge a lethal push kick that would've broken my chest into three big chunks of bones. Argh! She's gotten stronger!?

"AHHHHHHH!", I heard Ruby scream from up ahead, forcing my heart to skip a beat. Dammit! I have to go check on her!

As fast as I could, I ran straight past Frost, not engaging in anymore conflict as Ruby was now on the top of my priority list. The first one! I jumped over a large crack on my way there as the giant, brown plated worm let out a treacherous screech that caused me to cringe in pain, forcing my light purple cat-like ears to fold atop of my head dearly.

"Ruby! Are you alrig-", I slowed down, slowly ceasing my running as I looked dead ahead at the far end of the street, just under the destroyed traffic lights to see her... But not how she was... Her arms... HER ARMS! I gasped, trembling like never before due to the sheer amount of shock and fear eating away at my very heart and soul. I dropped down to my knees, clutching my aching heart as I dropped my blade aside, not caring anymore as Ruby was no longer... Here... "Ruby...", I whimpered, feeling my eyes begin to sting harshly due to the amount of tears building up from within me. Bastards... I... I...

"Hahaha! Look how the all mighty White Heart has fallen! We've broken you! And now! Frost! Tho art is to FUCKING KILL HER!", I heard the two female voices exclaim from where the giant worm stood up high like a solider, guarding them with all it's existence...

"White Heart will never see another day ever again. I shall keep her here with me forever and ever inside this twisted, demonic hell of my creation", Frost whispered coldly from behind me... Slowly, tears fled from my sore, light red eyes as I tilted my head upwards to see her, holding her blade up high above her with both her hands... "Goodnight, my sweet, sweet Princess"...


	30. Black Heart III

Chapter Thirty: Black Heart III

* * *

Frost's POV

"I SAID BOTH!", I cried, gritting my teeth excruciatingly hard as my blood began to gush all over my body, filling my muscles with all the oxygen needed to take out an entire building in one fatal punch! These mother fuckers won't be touching Mindy nor Ruby!

"Excellent choice", The shadow stated, causing me to begin to breathe extremely hard, making it become the only music in this atmosphere of the damned! "Succeed in doing so. The power is now with you", It added and at once, my mind was filled with images of Mindy and Ruby... No... I won't let any of them die! I'm done with death!

"I won't let anything hurt them...", I sneered, tensing incredibly hard, making the shadow take a step back, making me look right at it in the eye with my burning, light red ones as my left eye began to burn and sting like there was fire on it.

"I will back you up all the way. I brought you here for one reason only. And trust me, this is for your own good", It said, pulling out a knife from seemingly nowhere as a dark aura began to consume my vision...

I grunted, wanting to get this over and done with as I could feel something already happening to Mindy and Ruby. That's the last fucking thing I want! Nothing will stop me! I promise with all my heart that if anything happens to either of them, I'll kill whatever did it...

"It was like a nightmare...", The shadow whispered, slowly approaching me in a ghastly way that intimidated me slightly but at the same time, I wasn't afraid anymore. Like all my phobias had banished from me eternally. "Don't loose yourself. I will grant you with the power your finally deserve for accomplishing and attending the second test of Insanity. Brace yourself cause it'll hurt a little"...

"I'll take it like the good girl I am...".

Mindy's POV

"EXPLOSION!", I yelled out at the top of my lungs, smashing my blade point blank at the Gravediggers base, instantly causing everything in my vision to dissolve into nothing but the blinding white light before I immediately folded my ears and spun around, just lifting my blade in front of my face to block Frost's vertical slice. "Not gonna work on me! Your movements are too slow!", I exclaimed, intimidating her dearly.

"Shut it!", She snapped, making me smile brightly as I looked at her into the eyes with my light red and light blue ones, showing her that I can control my very being without any flaws. Light blue eyes represents the ability for self control! Light red represents that you know your power!

"Let's see how long YOU can survive!", I snapped, lunging forwards at her with lightning speed as I quickly sent a devastating slash to her stomach, finally connecting. She gasped cutely like the good girl she truly was but I didn't want to let her stick around for too long. She clutched it with her left hand, holding her heavy blade with her right as blood gushed out of her stomach like a fountain, smelling as sweet as candy.

"Argh... Y...You'll pay!", She cried, trying to take a step forward, only was she unable to due to the fact that I severed her muscles from her abdomen, making it excruciatingly painful for her to even move an inch. Her eyes widened as she let out groans and grunts of pain, making me smile more vividly. Time is precious. And it's even more in my eyes! I won't give her the slip this time!

I remembered clearly what Jace did to snap Frost back to her normal state and heck I was gonna do it! I will be the first to slap her face with full force!

"Please forgive me Frost!", I cried, lunging at her as dust kicked into the said from behind me like a haze of grey, blinding particles. I reeled my right hand far back to my side as she watched me with widened eyes, completely unaware of my true intention! As fast as possible, I lifted my right arm behind my head, seething my Blitzerg before reeling my hand back to my side once again... All went slowly. Time seemed to pause for me as my heart wouldn't stop beating... This will be the first time I'll hit Frost with my bare hands... This will be my greatest achievement! Here! Goes! Nothing!...

My hand flung to her face with bullet-like speed, connecting with her left, red cheek perfectly as one hell of a loud, slap emitted from the collision of our skin... Her head turned to the left due to the sheer amount of force I inflicted into her very being... Her eyes widened in pure shock as she stared off into the distance, looking like the REAL Frost. The one I love and the one who'd do anything to save another life... Even if it means by killing herself in the process... She fell to her knees, looking down into her palms as she cringed in pain to her wound.

"Frost!?", I asked in worry, wondering if she was alright as I quickly unseethed my blade from my black, metallic case that hung from my back like a quiver.

"I'm alright now... Mindy, buy me some time. I'm going to teach these Elementals some manners. I will kill them", She stated with seriousness, sounding like the real Frost, causing me to smile warm heartedly before an electric shock was sent into my very bloodstream, causing me to cringe as my ears folded to the immense screech of the Gravedigger... Dammit! I forgot all about it!

I spun around, holding my blade with both my hands as I held it close to my face, ready to take this thing head on. Right when I was going to rush at it with all my will and might, Frost tugged on my bloodstained, black miniskirt from behind, causing me to flush a deep shade of red as this was the first time she'd done something like that. With haste, I spun around to see her holding the one of the cases of her blades right at me, handle first. I gave her a weird, curious look as she smiled cutely at me whilst a strange, magical energy seemed to fill her very soul. Like she was charging up something...

"Take it, White Heart. This blade belongs to you. Take good care of her, Exzera", She said, almost whispering as her wound prevented her from talking normally, making me regret what I did slightly.

"With pleasure", I said confidentially, seething my Blitzerg back into the case from behind with my right hand as fast as possible as time was on the line. With a smile plastered across my face, I quickly grasped onto the black, leather handle of the blade and pulled it out with all my might... W... Woah! The white blade glowed a bright white as my name was inscribe onto both sides of the metallic blade that was forged from many different metals to ensure it's duration is longer than needed. I felt power surge from within me. Power and a clear mind...

"Even with that blade, you won't be able to breech it's armour. Stall it then I'll do the rest", Frost commanded me in a petty voice. I nodded automatically, spinning around on my heels and just like that, I dashed at the creature's base with all my will and might, smiling as I did so. A good fifty metres eh? No problem!

I watched it very closely, seeing it's massive, tooth-infested, circular mouth spit out the infamous green acid balls at me. Piece of cake! I grit my teeth slightly, jumping into the air and performing a somersault from out of the blue as I held my blade in front of me, slicing CLEAN through the blob of acid. It splattered off to the sides as I positioned myself back to normal, landing back onto the hard, dusty, cracked concrete ground and continued running, not loosing any momentum whatsoever. Haha! I feel so light now! I can see so clearly!

"Impossible!", Both the Elementals screeched from INSIDE of the the worm, making me blink as I watched it's tail send a devastating, horizontal slash at me from my right, completely slicing through the destroyed cars and partly damaging the nearby buildings. Haha! Let's see what I can do about this! "You will not survive this!".

"Try me!", I exclaimed intimidatingly with a smile as I gripped onto the bottom half of the black, sturdy handle with my left hand and reeled it back to my far left, ready to score a home run with the tail. Ready! Set! Here it goes! With all the power I could muster, my blade glowed a bright white as I smashed my blade onto the bottom part of the tail's spike, COMPLETELY slicing the blade off of it's body. It let out a treacherous screech once again, making me cringe right before it suddenly lunged itself forwards with lightning speed, causing my eyes to widen as I I felt some sort of emotion restrict me from moving... But what!?

"Mindy!", Frost exclaimed from my right as the dark, demonic shadow of the Gravedigger consumed all the light around me. With haste, I looked to my right... W...What!? Right there, I saw Frost with a smile across her face as she leaped up into the air from a meter behind me, holding her right hand back behind her as black flames consumed her entire hand... But her left eye was the colour of my right one... Frost!? "BEGONE!", She screamed reached the Gravedigger first before I could even touch me. She sent her right hand right at it's body, causing it to scream out in pure, utter pain as the Elementals too, screamed.

"Fros-".

"Seal!", She exclaimed with all her might, touching the surface of the monster's polished, light brown armour plate with her palm, making black lines of all sorts quickly spread out onto the Gravedigger's entire body, ultimately ceasing it from moving before Frost jumped backwards, skidding until she was right next to me. "Mindy! Let's do this together!", She stated, staring into my eyes with her left light blue eye and right light red eye, making me flush to how beautiful she looked...

"Yes!", I exclaimed, giving her a nod as I smiled at her brightly.

"Ezarca, don't fail me", She whispered, lifting her black, flaming right hand to her back and grasped onto the black handle tightly before pulling the blade out with lightning speed and with the infamous metallic scrape that made both our ears fold slightly. "Mindy, when this is over, I want to withdraw from the tournament", She sated proudly.

"Then I will too. We'll probably destroy the school", I joked, making her laugh before we both looked dead ahead at the massive, unforgivable creature that killed our beloved daughter, Ruby.

"Also, I want you to give that blade to Ruby. She's a fire typed hunter. The last one. She'll definitely be needing a stronger blade than her Dragon's Rage", Frost said, letting out a warm sigh, blowing her jet black hair aside, making her vision more accurate. "Let's do this!".

"With pleasure!", I replied with confidence.

"How!? Our armour is indestructible! The air is supposed to bind the atoms of the metal together to the tightest! Not even letting a single electron escape!", The Elementals of Air and Earth exclaimed, making me grit my teeth in disgust.

"Go", Frost whispered, making me bite my tongue softly as that one word made me want to love her for the rest of my life...

Frost's POV

"Cheers to Frost for succeeding in the second round of Insanity!", Drago said as he held out his glass of ginger beer up in front of him from across the wooden coffee table as I sat in between Mindy and Star.

"Cheers!", They all exclaimed, smashing their glass cups together at the centre as I watched them all celebrate. Damn, it feels like it's a birthday party!

"And another cheer for her in gaining an extra ten sets of abilities and five ultimate!", Drago exclaimed, making me blink blankly to what he had just said... That's right...

"Frost, what was that thing you did to weaken and hold off the Gravedigger?', Mindy asked me curiously from my left, making me turn to her with a smile as we exchanged loveable stares. "And your eye colour hasn't gone back from light blue".

"Remember that shadow that held you back in the Realm of Insanity last time?", I asked her. She gave me a slow nod as she remembered it all. "It... well... cut my left eye with a knife and implanted magic into it. And what I used WAS magic", I explained to her before begin tapped from my right shoulder by someone behind.

"Magic huh? Now both of your bounties will sky rocket up. Mindy's one will be twice as great due to the fact that she was able to hold Exzere without any flaws and actually used her power properly", Star said from behind me.

"Her?", Mindy asked curiously.

"Exzera is a female name in the olden FrostBitten language. Ezarca is used for both genders but it has more of a male touch", I exclaimed, making her smile and tilt her her to the right... I love her so much... And I'm so glad that we're all out of there! If I hadn't come to my senses, then who knows what'd happen to me!

* * *

**_"It's finally over!"._**

**_"Old habits, die hard!"._**

**_"Run away and live to die another day!"._**

**_"Seek out the truth with your heart! Don't let others brainwash you!"._**


	31. Mindy's Confessions

Chapter Thirty One: Mindy's Confessions

* * *

Star's POV

Damn. I feel like Mindy's going down the same route Frost took that led him to nothing but regret. I stared down at the bubbles that surrounded me like clouds, covering up almost my entire body as I sat in the bath, wondering what to do with Mindy... Knowing her, she'll easily believe anything since she knows very well that at any moment in time, the world could plunge into darkness... I'll see what I can do for her... I'll lie about tomorrow...

Mindy's POV

"It's so sudden", Star whispered as I approached her from behind. She sat alone in the grassy fields, gazing off into the horizon where Mount Winterfall stood like a statue, guarding whatever was on the other side and vice versa.

"What is?", I asked, hearing the crunching of my own footsteps, squeezing the ground before ceasing my movement from the right of her, staring down at her amazing figure that anyone would kill for.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of Six Point", She stated, unamused as if she already knew about it. My eyes widened in pure shock to what she had just said as a pleasant breeze swooped us from the left, making our clothes and hair flutter in it's grasp. The light grass danced happily from underneath us before Star suddenly turned slightly red and sighed out a smile. "We've been playing it wrong. Overturn gave up on his children and his life in order to power up Forsheer, allowing it to create a new world that will replace this one... Tho I'm wondering why...", She whispered, sounding somewhat sad as the sky hung down in the blazing colours of the unset from our right. My shadow consumed hers as her one was slightly more lighter than a normal shadow.

"Last day...", I whispered, trying to digest the large portion of information and power of those words, wondering if she was playing around or telling the truth... "Then what'll happen to us?", I asked curiously and in worry, facing my entire body at her as she looked up at me with a warm smile across her face... And a tear streaming down her right, silver eye, resembling a river. A calm river that held many emotions cramped in it's soft, soothing currents.

"We'll all be erased from history... and time...", She whispered, sniffing once as more tears burst from her wide opened eyes, keeping a straight face as we both exchanged stares at one another. "Use this time wisely. Spend it all with the ones who you love most. Talk to your parents, fix your relationship with Sindy, hug your daughter... Even your friends", She explained softly, making me clench my fists as I bought everything she said, obligating that I must show everyone happiness for our last day in this world...

"Star...", I moaned, sniffing before I immediately fell to my knees, scrunching the grass and quickly grasping onto her shoulders tightly. We both stared into one another's eyes. Hers, teary, and mine, about to let out all the waterworks. "Thank you", I moaned, gagging on the trapped air in my throat before pulling her onto me, instantly wrapping her with my light purple, furry, fox-like tail that wagged back and forth from behind her, causing her to giggle and laugh... If this really is the end, then I need to show my appreciation towards everyone... From everything I have heard and witnessed, I know that it's necessary to believe that one day, the world will fall... Like the Creeper Kingdom...

The sun shone down at us, smiling at us, particularly me, showering us with it's warm light that made out hug even more pleasurable... Star... You've been so mean to Frost, but not in a bad way. You taught her a lot and even took things to the extreme... But in the end, your and innocent girl who's looking for someone to look after her...

Ruby's POV

Chaos sighed upon Sino explain what she saw and heard outside. I blinked, staring at her amazing, silky smooth, long, black hair that reached her waists collapse from her shoulders like waterfalls of darkness. She's so beautiful! I hope I can grow up to be like her one day!

"I knew it... Star's trying to slap Mindy hard. Just like what she did to Frost...Ruby, are you alright with your mom going insane?", Chaos asked me from my left, making me blink and immediately shift my eyes away from Sino who now had a shocked facial expression to Chaos who looked as humble as a king. Eh!?

"What have YOU been drinking? Of course not! I'll burn all of Star's clothing!", I exclaimed, making Chaos chuckle to how serious I said that, knowing for a fact that no matter what I say, I don't have the heart to hurt anyone...

"Mindy looked like she was hit pretty hard. Like REALLY damn hard", Sino stated.

"She developed a lot of empathy and understanding from Frost", Chaos replied.

"Hmm... That reminds me. Is there a reason behind this?", She asked, making me look at her just in time to watch her pull up her left, jet black army sleeves to her shoulder. What I saw on her arm, made me gasp as a huge surge of shock and confusion struck me...

On her arm, was a large bite mark and scratches with clotted blood smeared all over like crystals... Impossible!

**After this point, I highly recommend listening to 'Lost all my pieces' soundtrack from Toradora whilst reading beyond this. Trust me, it really suits it!**

Frost's POV

My heart beat steadily. Thump Thump. Thump Thump... I stared up into the darkness of the ceiling with a pleasant, warm smile plastered across my face. So many thoughts invaded my mind like daggers, not shredding me but impaling me with knowledge and some realisations... This new magic I have is something I have to take seriously. It's dangerous... Very dangerous. More than enough to make an overlord and even myself tremble... It's frightening, yet it's something that can help people... Nova's magic is destructive but it's tamed to her will... Today, with the exception of the morning, I'm with Mindy. She's been avoiding me for some reason but knowing her, she must have a reason.

"Frost", Mindy whispered from under me, hearing her hair brush and rustle against my chest as I flushed a deep shade of red, my chest tingled slightly. I sniffed, blinking before answering in a whisper.

"Yes?".

"What... What would you do?", She asked me uneasily as if she was being forced to talk.

"Do?", I asked curiously, wanting to know more and stir up a deeper conversation as I felt a bit lonely.

"Um... Like...", She whispered slowly, digging her face into my small breast... I wonder what's going through her head right now... I blinked, tilting my head do as she pulled herself off of my chest and placed her face in front of mine. She's... Crying? Her crystal clear, glistening tears of sadness rolled from her cheeks, splashing onto my white, soft face as I stared up at her in pure awe and worry to her amazing beauty. I blinked again, gasping quietly before she slowly slid her hands onto mine, clenching them tightly as we continued to share stares of endless warmth... Mindy... "What would you do if I told you that tomorrow was our last day in this world?", She said softly, holding back her sobs as she sniffed, still staring into my light red and light blue eyes with a frown across her face...

"Then I'll make the most out of today cause you'll never know when you're going to fall", I whispered soothingly, trying to hold back my tears as my face began to show sadness and sorrow. Despite all that, I held a smile across my damp face as Mindy's tears showed me with sadness and love.

"Frost... Why? Why aren't you afraid?", She asked me, gritting her teeth and sniffing before intensifying her grip from around my wrists, causing my blood to slow down as my heart began beating like drums. "Even when your life's on the line... you smile...".

I was touched from what she said. I never really noticed that I smile when I fight... "Do I?", I asked, trying to ease up the tense, sorrowful mood that I couldn't understand. She let out a cute grunt, pouring me with even more tears which made me NEARLY let out my own ones. "Smiling doesn't mean that I'm not afraid... To be honest, if the world really was going to end tomorrow, then I'd be frightened", I explained, making her eyes widen and her pupils contract to tiny dots, staring into mine as they trembled with sadness.

"Then why... Do you smile?", She asked, gritting her teeth, looking as if this was her last day on earth. I wonder what's gotten into her... She's acting similar to how I acted when I was troubled... Wait a second. I'm betting my Oblivion that Star's behind this... I just know it!

"It's just who I am", I whispered back to her, unsure if it was the correct thing to say to her. I was completely confused and shocked at the same time, unsure how or why I smile... Even she smiles in a fight... "So do you. Back then, you smiled like you could take anything on", I said soothingly, feeling my eyes begin to sting more furiously as we both exchanged stares. Her face as painful for me to continue staring at but I didn't want to give up on her... I love her so much.

"Don't lie...", She whispered, trembling as more and more of her warm, crystal clear tears rained down upon my face. Mindy? "Don't lie!", She cried loudly, holding back a sorrowful, painful sob as she shook her head left and right, making her light purple hair dance before she ceased, shutting her eyes tightly... I see... It really was Star who drove her to this... But I'm not angry one bit... For whatever reason, I feel like Mindy's going down the same path that I was treading on. That's right... Star wants her to never let me go... I know very well why Star does these things. "Frost... Am I bad?".

"No", I replied automatically in a whisper as she whimpered, opening her eyes slowly to reveal her light red eyes that told me so much about her... "You're not bad. Even if you were, I'll still love you and try to guide you forever".

"W...why... Am I feeling like this?... My heart's throbbing and my body feels numb... Why Frost?... Please... Tell me why...", She said in a meek tone of voice that sounded ever so innocent and pitiful, instantly making my eyes begin to water from the corners... No... I can't cry...

"You're scared, aren't you? You're afraid of what will happen in the future... But the future isn't in anyone's hands. Only your present is in your control. Even you believe it but you must've thought that it wasn't true... But deep down, I know you cherish your presence", I whispered, making her gasp before she sat atop of me, releasing me hands from her fiery embrace... She stared down at me, crying her eyes out silently as she sniffed and blinked multiple times. "And right now, I want to keep you", I said, quickly lifting my upper body off the bed towards the helpless Mindy that sat on my lap, slightly flinching back due to how sudden my movement was. The bed squeaked, Mindy's eyes widened and I felt her heart bash against her chest as I wrapped my arms around her upper body.

"Fr...Fro-".

"Mindy! Stop looking ahead! It'll only cause you anxiety and fear... I made the same mistake and thanks to you, I stopped! Please...", I stated, pulling her close to my chest as she let out more tears and began to sob in a muffled manner. Her warm vibrations of her crying really put my heart and soul to the test, wanting to know how much longer until I finally break from seeing her like this.

"Frost... Thank you!", She exclaimed, making me smile warmly as I stared at the wide opened door, looking into a pair of silver ones and light green ones, both smiling at me with innocent, flushed faces that told me so much about them...

"Mindy, you really know how to make me love you", I whispered, placing my head on top of hers, causing her light purple, cat-like ears to twitch twice from what seemed like embarrassment. "And I don't blame you. We're all still growing. We have a lot during our life... Trial and error leads to perfection. So don't cry about life. I know how afraid you are but truth is, I also am". Her pupils contracted and trembled even more, finally making my eyes swell and blue from my salty, crystal clear tears.

"I'm afraid?", She asked me, sounding rhetorical and almost as if it was unbelievable to her. "I've always been afraid!", She exclaimed out of the blue, pulling her head from my chest, as her hair brushed my chin. Her deep, amazing eyes stared into my strange ones in a tug of war, bounded by chains of love. "I'm afraid of loving you too much... Because of how much I love you, I can fight to my best but at the same time, I can't because you'll get mad at me... You don't know the real me... The real Mindy Crimson. I'M JUST AND ILLUSION!", She screamed, making me grit my teeth and let out more tears as she began breathing heavily, inflicting some sort of fear into my very bloodstream...

"Shut up!", I exclaimed in a fit of anger, gritting my teeth as I changed my friendly gaze to a powerful, angry one as Star and Realm watched with tears streaming down their faces from outside of the wide opened, wooden door that touched the left wall. She gasped, looking much more innocent, making me hold her even more tightly, coming to the point of strangulation. "Don't ever bash at yourself Mindy! I made the same mistake!", I cried.

"No! I can't!", She cried, breaking out of my embrace with a tremendous amount of force before suddenly giving me a headbutt, causing me to recoil back in pain as I cringed incredibly hard. "You shouldn't be with me! I don't deserve you! I don't deserve this! I'm murderous... you don't know me...".

"I don't care if you're evil or not! You're the Mindy I fell in love with!", I cried, gritting my teeth as I reeled myself forward with clenched fists, making the bed squeak before she quickly backed away with fear in her trembling eyes, begging for mercy.

"D...Don't hurt me! I'll... I'll...", She cried, holding onto the far end of the bed with her soft, milky white hands that were tensed and battle ready...

"Mindy...", I whispered, venting out my anger and shock to what she had done as my forehead began to ache vividly. A trail of blood trickled down my right cheek, finally dripping off onto the light brown, fur blanket that laid in a heap from underneath me... "Why-".

"I'm so sorry Frost... I didn't mean to hurt you!", She cried as we both exchanged tears of sadness and regret. She looked as innocent and sad as anything I have ever seen whilst my face told a different story. I was smiling... A small grin for some reason, like everything was going to be alright...

"I'm smiling?", I asked myself in awe, blinking blankly as we both stared at one another... "I see... I think I know why", I whispered, projecting it towards Mindy.

I approached her slowly, making the bed moan in pain as she sat there, motionlessly with trembling eyes and a tense body. Maybe... Maybe I smile because... I want to show them something. Something that I don't even know.

"F...Frost... I... I'm so sorry... I got so mad when you told me to stop looking ahead... because I rely on it", She whispered to me, sniffing as my heart began to beat excruciatingly fast. It's been so long since we've shown each other love... Real love. A vow that we'll make for our third time to ensure that we never fight ever again...

"It's ok Mindy. Bad or not, I'll hold you", I whispered, blinking once as I let my new tail come to vision permanently, holding out my arms to my side as wide as I could before wrapping them around her, including her arms. I dug my face into the right side of her neck, silently crying and feeling her heart beat bash against mine in a marathon of racing red blood cells. "Like this forever and ever... I'll be by your side till the end of time and take you to places where no one has ever been to... Let's go somewhere tomorrow. Only the two of us while the others are at school... After all, tomorrow is your birthday", I reminded her, making her gasp cutely...

"You remembered...", She moaned weakly in sadness.

"I'll never forget anything about you Mindy. No matter what, you're mine. And I'll keep you forever...", I whispered with my heart...

"Really?".

"Really. I promise with all my heart... You're not a good liar as well. You talk honestly while trying to lie... Leave that for me, White Heart", I chuckled, lighting up the mood, feeling her warm hands slither up my back as she too held me in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go of one another...

"I guess my job here is done... Pink Heart will be going with you two tomorrow. Don't do anything crazy you two", Star said in a cheerful tone, really enlightening the pleasant mood that showered us with love and tears as my blood continued to spill from my small wound on my forehead.

"Frost, do you know the colours of the world and their meanings?", Realm asked me curiously, making me look up at her from the door, staring into her amazing, light green eyes that were sore from crying. Ah... Colours of the world. An expression used for not only me and Mindy, but for the others who have a special coloured heart and soul.

"Yes. Why do you ask?", I asked for the sake of it, buying myself some time to cheer up and get over my previous sadness.

"Because we want to hear you sing it", Realm replied, making me flush a deep shade of red... "Please, it's the least you could do, right?".

I smiled warmly at them, making them both blush lightly. Slowly, I took in a deep breath of the cold, calming air that surrounded us in this gloomy room with the light beaming through the windows via the full moon tonight from the right of us and from the brightly lit hallway. Pushing away all of my negative thoughts and the things that made me think twice, I sang with the most smoothest, amazing tone I could muster just for the sake of tonight.

* * *

"_White is the beginning of ev-ry-thing and is perfect._

_But it's blinding to the truth..._

_Blue is calm and co-o-rect_

_But it's the reason behind depression..._

_Red is passion and lo-ove_

_But also rage_

_Green is the health all ab-ove_

_But so is envy and misfortune_

_Yellow brings happi-ness_

_And leads to betrayal and dishonesty_

_Orange is full of unique-ness_

_Because nothing is similar to it's name_

_Purple is wisdom and ro-o-yal_

_But it's cruel and and arrogant_

_Pink is innocent and doesn't bo-oi-il_

_But thinks low about themselves and is immature..._

_After all of these glorious colours comes the final one._

_One that cannot be fitted as a colour because of it's corr-up-tion._

_All colours became hue the more they interacted with it. It's corroded them to nothing but darkness_

_That's why in the end, they all isolated the poor colour..."._

* * *

Huh?... I'm crying?

* * *

"Frost, you can stop now", Star said, blinking and gave me a warm smile with her head tilted to the right... Hmm... I wonder that gotten into me while singing that little song... Damn... My heart's aching...

* * *

**I thank you all dearly for helping me reach up to this milestone! A huge thanks to Jace for supporting me ever since my first story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review on what you thought and if including music is a good idea. Follow and favourite! Until next time!**


	32. Finale Boss Battle: The REAL Colours

Finale Boss Battle Chapter Thirty Two: The REAL Colours

* * *

Drago's POV

My eyes narrowed as I stared into Star's daring, wicked silver eyes that shone in the dome-shaped light bulb overhead that was attached to the pale coloured ceiling. She had her arms folded lightly, sitting on the yellow, fur-coated couch that was directly adjacent to me. The only thing that blocked us was the small, wooden, rectangular coffee table that gave off a glossy reflection of the room and the light up above. My heart beat as steady as rowers, each one being accurately precise as I breathed heavily but at the same time, silently.

"Drago", She said from out of the blue, making my eyes slowly widen back to normal as we both continued to stare at one another. Her light grey, loose shirt and black miniskirt really made her look amazing, but also seriously deadly. With a split second blink, she carried on with what she wanted to say. "Why'd you want to talk to me?".

I raised my right eyebrow to her question, completely confused since I had explained why I wanted to have a word with her earlier today before Frost, Mindy and Nova left. For some reason, I felt like she was just playing with me. If so, then I'm still going to talk to her.

"Can you feel his energy? Forsheer's energy?", I asked her with seriousness, leaning off of the couch and slumping forwards with both my white forearms resting on it, keeping me up like indestructible support beams. She blinked. Her sliver, cat-like ears twitched vividly for a split second upon her granting me with a peculiar look, looking like she was completely lost for words or thought.

"You can feel it too, eh?", She said, making me sniff and blow out a small, flickering red and orange inferno from my mouth to ease myself as I was somewhat tense. "Damn. I guess it's time for the fireworks. Overturn is waiting for them. Are you sure that this'll work? I mean, for Mindy, I know it;ll work but for Frost?"... She's right... Will Frost be able to accomplish the goal that not even the first Black Heart was able to? The bonding of the heart and soul...

Frost's POV

"The forest is so beautiful", Nova said cheerfully and childishly, making me grin as I looked around in front of me, admiring the amazing beauty of the hanging, light green trees filled with life and nutrition, giving us a healthy dose of oxygen from the surfaces of their leaves.

"Yeah", I replied in awe, still gazing around whilst Nova was a good five meters ahead of us, smiling brightly and running around like she was still a child... Gah! What am I thinking? Of course she didn't go through something traumatising in her early life! "Mindy, are you feeling well?", I asked in a whisper before looking to my right, staring into another pair of glorious, light red ones that stared back deeply into my light red and light blue eyes.

"Sort of", She said slightly uneasily with honesty. I blinked, feeling a small gush of wind blow against my face from up ahead as the trees rustled vigorously like soothing chimes that sent chills down my spine. The grassy road we walked passively on danced to the wind's silent influence. The sun was up high in the centre of the sky, casting a web of shadows upon us as the canopy of the trees defended us like a natural umbrella. "I'm just a little worried", She sighed innocently, making me give her a strange look that showed just how confused I was.

"Worried? Why?", I asked in worry, smiling to how brightly as I realised how ironic my question was in the tone I said it. She smiled slightly, blinking once as the wind seemed to press against us twice as hard, making our hair and silky smooth attire flutter far behind us magically. "Is it because of last night?".

"No, not that", She said in a weak voice, like she was too shy or afraid to talk to me. We stared into each other's eyes as Nova continued to muck around and play, running around in the cold, winter breeze of the early summer. Today's the twelfth of December. Mindy's fifteenth birthday... "I'm just afraid of a change", She said. Hmm? A change? "Like... What would you do if one day I have white hair?". Eh?

"White hair? Do you mean from old age?", I asked, completely confused, making her chuckle cutely to herself as she smiled at me vividly, twitching her light purple, cat-like ears vigorously for a split second.

"No, I mean having white hair right now. What would you do?".

"Nothing really. After all, you're Mindy", I assured her, making her blink and look down in front of her, breaking our warm, endless gaze just like that as a frown formed on her face slowly. "Mindy?".

"Then... What would you do if not only my hair changed, but everything about me?... Like I transformed into another person", She asked, blinking blankly as her eyes began to tremble... What is she talking about? There's no way that she could become another person, can she?...

"Why are you talking about this? What hap-".

"Guys!", Nova whispered loudly from up ahead, making the both of us look up at her with curious and mysterious eyes. She held her pale coloured Iphone to her right ear, looking like someone was on the phone with her. She gave a nod to no one in particular, gritting her teeth excruciatingly hard before the wind suddenly died... "We'll meet you there in an hour". An hour? Where?...

"Silk Castle...", Drago spoke inside my head like a deep, dreadful whisper that had a hint of darkness mixed into it well... "Your ultimate objective will be complete once and for all"... My ultimate objective? Why am I getting all of this so suddenly!? Dammit... Something's up...

"Argh! We have to hurry!", Nova exclaimed from out of the blue, ruining her cheerful behaviour in an instant before she thrust her right hand down from her ear in a split second, looking like a blur as her pink, long hair bounced once. I looked at her with my peculiar eyes, wondering what on earth was going on. "Get to silk castle right now!".

"Let's go", Mindy whispered from my right just as a metallic scrape emitted, making me cringe slightly before I looked at her. Exzera was gripped tightly in her right hand, pointing down to the ground like a needle ready to enter a piece of cloth. "No matter what happens Frost, please accept who I am"... What is she talking about!?

"Go! Go! Go!", Nova exclaimed... The wind howled once again like a banshee as I spun around, gritting my teeth as I could tell that something bad was going on... Something bad inside of that castle. But who? Who'd be the evil inside of... Wait...

I blinked, pushing my right feet down behind me, charging up my speed as Mindy had already ran up ahead, kicking the light green, soft grass behind her like an explosion of confetti. There's only one person who I can call as a suspect. Sindy's father, The King of Arachnids!

"Let's go...", I whispered, smiling slightly right before I launched myself forwards with tremendous speed, blitzing past the trees as fast as lightning. The sun glared down at me as the green, ceiling of leaves began to make way very slowly. My heart beat like the rhythm of the drums, bashing at my rib cage like an animal wanting to be freed from containment... But the way it pumped. The way it felt was completely alien to me. It's like I'm slowly becoming someone else... Argh! What am I thinking!? Mindy's words are invading my mind like a virus! "Faster...", I whispered in some edge, feeling my insides wobble and turn as I was now just a blur in time, beating the clock with my glorious speed that could now rival Mindy's...

"Frost, how are you feeling?", Drago asked me, making me groan slightly, feeling the heat of the warm, burning fireball in the sky rub my exposed skin soothingly, giving me hope and a small understanding of what is going on. Overturn must be there. Was this our plan? To lure him towards us after killing off all of his children?...

"Like my heart wants to explode!", I joked, sounding muffled due to the rushing, whistling wind that brushed past my ears and face, irritating my eyes slightly whilst my clothes rustled loudly along with the trees. My footsteps were the beats of this melody, giving it more depth and making me feel nourished with life and energy.

"Good. Overturn's waiting for you all in the castle. You're all powerless in those forms as of now".

"What do you mean!?", I asked, leaping over a rotting, brown, bug infested log with one heck of a jump. I grit my teeth, feeling the cold air rush past my face as my skirt lifted slightly along with my jet black, long hair fluttering from high above me like a tall sword of some sort.

"I've taught you well Frost, and you've taught me well... But even if you stop him, Forsheer will accomplish their ultimate goal. Transforming MineCraftia into their own liking with human populating in...".

"No", I grunted, landing on my feet as I bent my knees to absorb most of the shock that harshly focused on my shins, feeling like they were being injected with pain-inducing drugs. "Agh..." I won't lose! I will keep on running until my very organs spill! No! I will still keep on running!

"Please, whatever you do, accept who Mindy will become after what happens. Her name won't be Mindy anymore..."...Mindy? Why Mindy? What did she ever do wrong?... I want to keep her how she is now!

"No, I won't let her change!", I cried.

"It not up to you! It's something that she has to go through! Even Nova and even you, Black heart! Your minds will be altered. The way you act will be completely different! Accept reality!", Drago snapped at me, causing me to cringe as my blood began to boil, reflecting the air that bashed against me with my magic, resisting friction which enabled me to accelerate twice as fast...

"I WON'T CHANGE!", I screamed, reaching the exit of the forest as a white, blinding light welcomed me with a bright smile as I had a small frown across my face. My eyes watered as I knew how harsh reality was and how I won't be able to save Mindy from her changing... Only SHE can save herself... "What if I become someone terrible!?".

"Nonsense! I didn't say that your ambitions will change! Your memories will be in tact but the way you act and think will change to your perfect fitting!".

"Why!? Is my Ezarca good enough to defeat Overturn?! Can my Oblivion do anything against him!?".

"No! Your blade will not even scratch him! When you change, then you'll be able to defeat him!".

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed in a fit of fury and confusion before I finally, ran into the light... What to do and what not to do? The world's all white and the only thing I can see is the castle up ahead with Mindy standing before it... What's happened to everything? The grassy plains that we walked on to get into the forest? Mindy's birthday... Is this her wish?

Black Melody's POV

An empty, bare, plain, bitter world. This world. The world where I've been fighting all of my life in for the sake of Frost, helping her bare her burdens and emotions with the pull of a trigger and the tip of my black blade... In this world, I've fought many colours. I've spared them all with mercy, but they all fought to kill me... But why? I stood on a large, mountainous pillar. Dark grey, stormy clouds lay as a blanket from below us as the girl and I stared at one another. The only one who too, shows mercy to others... To only me...

She held her white revolver in her right hand, holding it downwards passively as I too, did so. My revolver was the colour of my hair. Pitch black... We didn't talk. All we did was stare at each other with passive faces in this bare enclosure of nothing but grey, grey and grey. She stood a good five meters away from me on another grey, mountainous, terrifyingly thin pillar. I share the same memories as Frost because I am her and him. But she'll never return to her male body ever again unless she alters herself... The girl had light red eyes and white, long hair tied up in two, long pony tails, just as mine. Her name, is White Rhythm. The True Mindy Crimson... And I am Black Melody, the true Frost Richtofen... We are rivals, but at the same time, friends. Friends that look out for each other and fight as hard as we can to prove who's the best...

How I got here, is as simple as the alphabet... I had already died, long, long ago... Same as her. But no one noticed, not even herself until I showed her.

The real world. The real problems and life. I will cherish every moment I spend there for the time I had lost life. I am Frost Richtofen... But my birth name is, Black melody.

Overturn's POV

So stupid! They will never defeat me! Drago must've been dreaming if he though that Frost, Mindy or Nova could even stand a CHANCE against me! HAHA! Looks like all those years of failing are starting to affect his sane mind! I will kill those three with everything I have! AHAHAHAHAHA!

"It ends here!", Frost exclaimed from the other side of the dark, cracked throne room as I sat on a cold, grey stone throne, smiling through my helmet as my wife sat to my left. Well, what's left of her! Ahahaha! Forsheer will accomplish our goal and Six Point will be under the control of Humans!

"Ends? Here? Haha! All of your lives end right here, right now!", I laughed, feeling my stomach bulge slightly as Forsheer was nearing his ultimate finish. "You're already too late!".

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth, staring into Sindy's father's eyes with hate and pure utter dread to who he truly was this entire time. Fucking disgusting!

"Who should I be killing first?", He asked playfully, gritting his teeth right before the whole room began to heat up dramatically. I blinked, gripping tightly onto my Ezarca with my right hand as I held my Oblivion in my left as tight as I possibly could. Mindy held her Exzera with both her hands from my right as Nova stood to my left, standing in a defensive position whilst a electro charged, pink ball was tightly gripped in her possession. His demonic, dark purple, glowing eyes wandered at us all, playing with us as he tried to choose who he'd go after first...

His eyes stooped abruptly, staring at Nova, making her gasp quietly just as a huge, ring of fire suddenly burst up from the edges of the massive throne room, lighting it up entirely to reveal one hell of a huge, green flower that had a violet coloured head from the left of us. Green, spike-tipped tentacles flailed all over the place, but away from the huge, flickering fire that sounded like snapping sticks.

"Dammit...", Mindy whispered.

"AHAHAHHA! Let's see if you can defeat us! Phoenix! Go after Frost! Light up his blackened heat with your flickering, earth burning flames!", Overturn exclaimed, causing me to look dead ahead with my teeth clenched as tight as grinders.

"We will win...", I whispered to myself, hearing the screech of the demonic, flame infested bird as a huge fireball suddenly materialised out of the thin air in the middle of me and Overturn, making my eyes begin to glow drastically. It screeched again, hurting my grey, cat-like ears this time. I cringed, hearing Nova run off to the left with Mindy as I stood there, watching the glowing ball grow larger and larger. Two wings sprouted out from it's sides, glowing in magma with flaming feathers of destruction before it suddenly glowed excruciatingly bright, blinding me for a spilt second. The darkness came back to me and at once, it screeched once more, swooping down right at me. Dammit! "I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget!", I screamed, holding out my left hand in front of me as I stood as still as a rock, giving the Phoenix one hell of a death stare that showed just how much fury I had inside of me, burning with the fuel of my own thoughts...

I shot as fast as I could at it, inflicting some damage into it as my bullets punctured it's flaming flesh, making it screech in pain as it continued to swoop closer and closer towards me. Argh! I grit my teeth as hard as I could, spinning my blade in reverse and held it up high above me. I won't lose! With all the power I could muster, I lunged my blade downwards into the ground, lodging it eternally as I felt my body begin to tingle. A dark, flame-like energy channel down through my hand and into the blade, causing a circle to form on the ground from under me with the symbol of Black covering up the majority of it.

"Vanquish!", I exclaimed, staring up at the bird that was a meter away from me. I smiled slightly, knowing my powers very well. Just like that, the flame infested bird's demonic red eyes turned eternally black, suddenly smashing into the cursed barrier that I had placed. It recoiled back, crashing into a white, cracked, roman-looking pillar that crumbled and collapsed into a heap as the phoenix hit another one beak first, destroying that too in the process...

"I guess I have underestimated you Frost Richtofen!", Overturn exclaimed from right behind me, causing me to gasp and jump as far as I could forwards, feeling the cold air brush against me as my attire and hair flickered from behind me. With haste, I spun around in mid air, bracing for impact as I stretched myself out, waiting for the floor to touch my grey running shoes. "You have learnt magic! Haha! I wonder how the other Overlords would want you now! They'll kill each other for you as of now!", Overturn exclaimed upon my landing. I skidded backwards, squatting down to absorb as much shock as possible. Rubble and pieces of dust kicked up into the air in front of me during my journey. As fast as I could, I tossed my Oblivion into the air, making it emit a star-shaped shine before I quickly slammed my right hand onto it with all my might, wrapping my fingers around the jet black, glossy, carbon fibre handle.

I erected myself up upon stopping, now a good thirty metes away from Overturn and forty five from Mindy and Nova who looked like they were having trouble in fighting that cursed creature.

I held my right arm far in front of me, standing firmly as I looking through the iron sight of my M1911 modelled pistol. "Eat lead", I said calmly, instantly sending a barrage of bullets that the forsaken Overlord who wore demonic black, spike infested armour that gave off an devilish impression. All of my bullets hit, but deflected off of his body due to how tough and durable his armour was. Dammit! Nevertheless, I kept on pulling the trigger as fast as I could. He chuckled, making my heart beat excruciatingly fast. Slowly, he began to walk towards me. A meter per second. That means I only have thirty second till he's in melee range... But what weapon does he have? I grit my teeth, further observing him to see the gloves covering his hands... They had razor sharp spiked right on his demonic black, glossy knuckles that could even break through the toughest steel. Ultimately damaging my legendary blade, Ezarca.

"Don't you learn!?", He yelled in what seemed like humour and anger, now running at me with lightning speed. In an instant, I ceased firing at him, smiling ever so slightly as I watched him grow nearer and nearer with his right hand reeled far to to his side, ready to attack me. Not on my watch!

"Don't you!?", I exclaimed, immediately jumping high into the air as his hand JUST barely missed me by an inch, making my eyes widen as wide as day. I performed a pleasant, quick, one hundred and eighty flip, now upside down as I held my right hand dead in front of me. He looked right up at me with widened eyes, but at the same time, I could see something else inside of them... He's holding back... Before I could even pull the trigger, an immense pain struck my back, causing my eyes to widen right before I was launched right at a large column back first... A large crack took a form on it as it crumbled slightly before I fell down a good five meters onto the cold, stone ground on my back... A...Argh... I...I...I can't move... My body... I can't...

"Frost, Frost, Frost... See what happens when you fall right into the web of the spider?", Overturn chuckled as he approached my limp, unmoving body... The only thing I COULD move were fingers and my head. But it's pain was excruciating... His armour rustled with ever step he took closer and closer towards me as I stared at him with teary, widened eyes filled with lost hope and sadness.

"LEAVE FROST ALONE!", I heard a childish voice exclaim from my left accompanied with loud, vigorous footsteps that caused me to force myself to see who it was... Blood pooled from underneath me like a small pond, reflecting my actions... "Leave her al-"... A gun shot was fired from my right the moment I had the first glance of who it was... A girl... A young girl with long, red hair and light blue eyes... RUBY!... R...Ruby...

"Pest", Overturn spat, throwing my gun right at her as she collapsed down to the ground in pure, utter pain and death with tears streaming down her face... On her chest to the left, was the wound... Her heart has been shot... Ruby! "Now, I will show you true pain!", he exclaimed, slowly bending over from up above me before he gently carried me from under my arms like a child with his cold, metallic fingers that sent chills down my spine...

"Why? Why'd you kill her?", I asked with tears streaming down my face to the tragedy, not showing any emotion but sadness as I was almost completely paralysed for good...

"Because she's good for nothing. That little girl is precious to you, right? Haha! That's the first step of your pain... Now, for the real one. Planto, show Frost what pain truly is!", He cried, placing me gently beside Ruby's limp, STILL breathing body as our blood mixed together into a sweet, red beverage... I looked up ahead, staring at Nova's torn body that was splattered all over the floor like red paint... Her organs where minced thoroughly, enough to fit right through a small filter whilst her eyes floated on a large pool of her blood right under Mindy who was held up by four green tentacles. Each wrapped around her limbs as she tried to struggle free but to no avail... "let her suffer!", Overturn exclaimed and just like that, a sharp, thick tentacle impaled her from the stomach, causing a mass amount of blood to leave from behind her as a chunk of her intestine hung on the tip of the green, blood soaked tentacle...

"Stop it...", I moaned in desperation, feeling my heart begin to beat as fast as possible... My life is already beginning to end... "Stop it...", I said again, feeling twice as weak feeling something touch my head... Ruby?

"It's ok Frost... This is necessary... Just let yourself... be free...", Ruby whispered from behind me, rubbing my jet black hair as tears streamed down my eyes upon hearing her weak, saddening voice as Mindy received another impalement... Only was it at her chest... Where her heart was... "We all love you Frost... I love you, mommy...", She said her final words, making my eyes widen right as I felt something tingle from inside of me... Something wanting to be freed... My heart...

"I love you too", I whispered, slowly smiling purposely as I remembered something. Something that I was told by Drago. Another form... My name... Is Black Melody...

Black Melody's POV

"I'll see you on the other side, White", I said in a friendly tone as we both exchanged smiles.

"Pink will be coming along, so will Ruby", White replied, holding out her pistol in front of her, pointing it right at me as I too, did the same.

"Three. Two. One...", I counted down in a firm tone of voice... Boom... All went white, then black... Then, life... I will kill Overturn once and for all! No one kills my friends and gets away with it!


	33. Finale Boss Battle: Human World

**This is it... The finale of 'FrostBitten: Battle of The Elementals'... I hope you all enjoy this short finale chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Finale Boss Battle Chapter Thirty Three: Human World

Frost's POV

I shot awake from my slumber, breathing in the real air of the real world as I looked down at myself to see blood smeared all over my jet black shirt that I wore over my body, torn here and there but not enough to expose my body to the real world. I looked up slowly, letting reality slap me across the face as hard as possible right before the ground suddenly trembled whilst a body laid under me, acting as a pillow to my head... Ruby! Immediately, I shot up with my eyes opened widely, turning around and getting on my knees to see the poor, little girl's body on the ground as limp as a rock, having no life whatsoever... I grit my teeth, holding back my tears as these new emotions began to battle me mercilessly inside of my very mind... My jet black hair rustled as I shook my head left and right, not wanting to accept that Ruby is now gone...

"I'm sorry Ruby", I whispered, holding back a sob before I pulled her up by the shoulders, resting her onto my body. My arms slithered behind her, wrapping her in an eternal embrace of love that began to fuel my anger at an amazing rate... But the anger clogged up inside of me will also turn into fuel. The fuel for my will! "I won't let your life go in vain!", I cried out as loud as possible, making the entire place shake not from my voice, but from my pure rage and will to avenge Ruby. I let go of her, letting her body flop back onto the cold, bloodied ground with a thud before grabbing my Oblivion... from the ground with my right hand, clenching onto it's handle as tightly as I could whilst crying out my crystal clear, sweet tears of sadness... Using all of my anger and will, I stood up, holding the gun in front of me with my lone, right hand as tight as possible to make my plan succeed with no hinders or faults.

"Black! Do it!", White exclaimed from far ahead, making me smile slightly as I knew what she meant. Haha! I will demolish Overturn with this!

"Night's Melody!", I exclaimed, feeling my black energy channel through my arms like electricity, infesting my Oblivion, ultimately upgrading it to a new multi tasked weapon. Night's Melody! I grit my teeth, watching the gun send out large rods of steel from out of it, clanking and growing larger and larger. It grey heavier and heavier but at the same time, I grew stronger. Piping hot, light grey, transparent steam wheezed out from the side of the gun as it continued to transform into one of it's ultimate forms... I hope White can hold Overturn off. Now that I look at it, her face looks like Mindy's a bit...

White's POV

"What!? How'd you get so strong White heart!? How aren't you dead!?", Overturn asked in pure shock and horror as I sent a barrage of shots at him with my revolver, shooting out white energy bullets that easily cracked his armour whilst he curled himself up into a ball, gritting his teeth as hard as possible. I smiled sadistically as he deserved it with all his heart. Killing Ruby Nova, shame on you!

"Non of your concern!", I exclaimed, pulling the trigger twice as fast before he suddenly leaped behind a large pillar. That cowa- ahh I grit my teeth as hard as grinders as my legs and arms were suddenly caught by spiky, tendrils that held me in a helpless position, making me extremely vulnerable to absolutely anything. Argh... "Black! Is it done!", I asked out of desperation... My reply was heart relieving.

"Night's Melody! Oblivion combined with my gun successfully!", She replied, making me grin right, then, gasp with my mouth wide opened as the pillar that Overturn hid behind suddenly fell down horizontally. White, blinding dust kicked into the air like a haze of death with an earth shattering thud. I tried to struggle free but it rendered useless as I was completely compromised. If I do happen to free one of my limbs then what are the chances that I'll be able to get rid of another one before being tied up again?...

"HOLD HER STILL!", Overturn exclaimed from the smoke as the fallen pillar began to move... WHAT!? I gasped, furiously trying to break free from the plant's grasp as he carried it from the centre, holding it up high above him, ready to throw it. Agh!

"Lemme go!", I exclaimed, watching him bend down his knees, causing my eyes to widen as my life suddenly flashed before my eyes... No...

"NOT ON MY WATCH!", Black exclaimed from my right before a barrage of jet black energy bullets suddenly bombarded Overturn, making a mass amount of dust and debris fling up into the air like a blinking haze. They emitted one hell of a loud, ear splitting explosion that made my white cat-like ears fold in pain... Damn... Night's Melody is one powerful weapon. But still, it rivals my OWN weapon... Moon's Beat.

Frost's POV

I pulled the trigger of my mini gun, holding it down as a mass amount of bullets hosed down Overturn and where he was. I had no intention to stop, knowing that he somehow isn't just dead yet... I have to... STEP THINGS UP A BIT! My gun's rotating barrels combined to make a giant cannon-like barrel that glowed a slight blue and black, emitting black energy that could consume even the brightest light.

"WHITE! STAND BACK!", I exclaimed, watching the smoke as the entrance of my massive, jet black gun began to charge up and emit a vacuum-like noise. Light blue and black particles of energy were being sucked into it, forming a ball about the size of the barrel to take form, glowing brightly like another sun.

"Easier said than done!", She called back from my left, making me chuckle as I continued to stare deeply into the dreadful, dark grey haze that concealed him like a cloak.

"Frost! You're too late!", he exclaimed from within the smoke... That's it... I'll kill him now!

"Shut up", I whispered, gritting my teeth and smiling slightly before I finally, pulled the trigger...

"Prepare yourself for the new reality! Forsheer's ultimate goal has been complete! I have no reason to live anymore! Hahahahaha!", he cried, making me gasp slightly with widened eyes, knowing what he meant... Oh no!

My gun reformed into my small revolver that I held with my right hand. With haste, I knelt down and thrust my hand into my miniskirt's pocket, leaving it in there for the time being before I quickly grasped onto Ruby's dead, limp body with both my hands, feeling her sweet, sweet blood coat them with their coldness...

"Black!", White exclaimed, making me look to my right just as my energy bullet collided with Overturn head on from behind me, quickly disintegrating everything around us but the wide opened door up ahead... Dammit! I stood up as fast as possible, quickly putting Ruby on my left shoulder. I grunted slightly, feeling the intense energy of my attack harm my insides. No time to waste!

"We're all going to get out of here!"...

All went white, then black, then white again... This new world. This new era... This new life... I wonder how life will play out in a heavily restricted society... No matter what, I won't give up!...

* * *

**And that, is the end of the story... Sorry if it wasn't that great! Stay tuned for the next and fourth installant of the series! 'FrostBitten: Colours', which will be made in a good 2-4 days time! Leave a review on what you thought, tell me if there's anything you'd like to see in the next story, follow and favourite! Thank you all for supporting me to get this far! Especially Jace who'd been giving me motivation to write! Until next time!**

* * *

**FrostBitten: Colours-Extended Summary**

**New world, new problems, new enemies. Frost and her fellow friends are forced to follow the rules of the Human world but, rules were meant to be broken, right? After the events of nearly a month ago, Frost and White stumble across each other at their new school. But, things in the world get terribly bad as the other people with Coloured Hearts face corruption and despair... Black Melody, Frost Richtofen's REAL full name and White Crimson have to pair up to face these problems head on with their friends before all hell breaks loose... War is inevitable...**

* * *

**Stay Tuned and Thank you all!**


End file.
